


27 (Fic Death note)

by Ellexlight24



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 114,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellexlight24/pseuds/Ellexlight24
Summary: Todo comenzó con el asesinato del presidente de los estados unidos, las nuevas víctimas se sumaron en poco tiempo siendo mandatarios de las principales potencias del mundo, la forma en la que el asesino deja los cuerpos provoca un escalofrió a los investigadores, no hay pistas, no hay huellas, no hay nada, solo el cuerpo decapitado de la víctima con una extraña sigla tatuada en su cuerpo: B501.La interpol y el ICPIO se reúnen en emergencia para intentar hallar una solución al problema que se presenta entre sus manos, la población mundial está desesperada, los jefes de estados temen por su vida causando caos en sus territorios, la proximidad de una tercera guerra mundial ya no es solo un cuento de terror, se aproxima mucho más a la realidad.En la desesperación, acuden a su última alternativa, la esperanza de un mundo envuelto en caos reside en las manos de los 27 detectives más famosos del mundo.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologo

¿Qué es la muerte?

— ¡El presidente de la nación ha muerto!

¿Es solo dejar la vida que llevábamos en el mundo terrenal, o es un castigo por los pecados que cometimos durante nuestra estadía en la tierra?

— En otras noticias, se ha hecho público el fallecimiento del presidente de España por razones aún desconocidas…

Se supone que debería existir una respuesta a la pregunta que me hago, pero a pesar del tiempo que he vivido, no he logrado descifrar nada. Lo único que sé es que vivo en una sociedad donde son pocos los buenos pensamientos, las personas ya no valen la pena, ninguna de ellas, todas y cada una estaban podridas, podía darme cuenta de eso solo paseando durante un rato. La delincuencia, la maldad, el desorden y la injusticia son solo justificaciones para que el humano culpe a los demás de algo que él también hace, ninguno se libra de la culpa, todos venimos del mismo mundo grotesco.  
Pero aunque intentase ser dios, incluso si me diesen el poder de librar todo la mala hierba de este mundo ¿Qué ganaría para mí? ¿Cargar un saco de muertes en mi espalda; el miedo y el dolor del mundo sobre mis hombros? Aun si tuviera ese poder, la humanidad no cambiaría, solo se transformaría para odiar a lo que intenta cambiarlo, solo estaría sometido por el miedo, por las restricciones que un nuevo dios les impone, pero no cambiaría, seguiría siendo una manzana podrida que contamina las demás.  
Ya no quiero saber nada de eso.

Cede de la interpol, Washington, DC. 10:03 am.

La sala estaba llena, con una algarabía inexorable pero dadas las circunstancias que los habían obligado a reunirse en ese espacio, aquellas personas a cargo de los principales cuerpos de investigación del mundo se encontraban perplejos ante lo acontecido, viendo sus rostros mientras los casos eran expuestos sobre la mesa. 

— Se han 151 muertes en menos de una semana, todas en distintas partes del mundo.  
— Cada una de las víctimas era mandatario de un país, estado independiente o líder de una organización importante-menciono otro hombre.  
— Y su causa de muerte es distinta en cada caso, provocando que sea difícil descifrar el modus operandi del asesino-explico uno al fondo de la habitación con cierto pesar.  
Todas las organizaciones policiales y de inteligencia se hallaban reunidas en ese salón discutiendo la situación que atravesaba el mundo entero, muchos mandatarios, líderes de organizaciones e incluso científicos e investigadores de gran renombre habían sido asesinados en un lapso menor dos semanas provocando un caos inimaginable en las naciones del mundo, los jefes de estado temían por su vida causando inestabilidad y temor a los ciudadanos dentro de su territorio, las organizaciones policiacas principales habían perdido a su líderes y estaban al mando de su vicepresidente, la mayor pena la pago USA al ver perdido su presidente, los directores de la CIA, FBI e incluso la propia NASA; el mundo se iba aproximando a un agujero negro que les dirigiría a una tercera guerra mundial, el resto de las naciones con líderes sobrevivientes aprovecharían la oportunidad y la leve tranquilidad mundial cedería ante la nube negra de la guerra.  
-pero hasta donde tenemos entendido, la causa de muerte en los resultados de la muerte ha provocado controversias al verse el resultado de suicidio inducido-argumento el líder de una organización.  
-¡¿pero qué estás hablando?!-reclamo el subdirector del FBI-, ¡Han sido asesinadas las personas más importantes en el mundo!  
-es muy pronto para considerarlo un asesinato-dijo el mismo.  
-¿¡y como pudieron morir 151 personas al mismo tiempo?!-le contradijo-, ¡definitivamente es un asesinato!  
-¿y es posible matar a esa cantidad de personas de formas distintas y en diferentes partes del mundo?  
-nosotros consideramos que esto ha sido llevado a cabo por una gran organización terrorista-menciono uno de los presentes.  
-las únicas organizaciones que podrían hacer eso son el FBI o la CIA-dijo uno más.  
-¡le reto a que repita eso!  
-basta por favor-se levantó un hombre de mediana edad-, no es momento para discutir eso, necesitamos confirmar si se trata de un asesinato o una simple coincidencia.  
-¿Cómo?-pregunto uno-, las autopsias no han podido determinar como tal otra causa que no lleve al suicidio.  
-investigar una gran serie de suicidios a gran escala no nos llevara a ningún lado, no veo que otra cosa podamos investigar.  
-si se encontraran las huellas digitales de otra persona seria otro caso distinto-dijo.  
-parece ser que han olvidado lo ocurrido hace dos años-anuncio una voz transformada a través de una computadora.  
Todos captaron la atención de la voz transmitida por la computadora que llevaba el subdirector del FBI, la letra L gótica demostró quien era la persona que hablaba por el aparato.  
-saltando las presentaciones, muchos aquí deben conocerme bien aunque sea por transmisión, soy L-se presentó- . Retomando el tema principal, no es la primera vez que sucede algo parecido, aunque el Modus operandi es distinto en este caso pero el instrumento utilizado para matarlos es el mismo.  
Los presentes captaron su atención escuchando atentamente los que les anunciaba L, este caso no era tan distinto al aún sin resolver caso Kira, el caso de asesinatos a distancia por ataques al corazón, pero su modus operandi era matar criminales, en este caso el asesino mataba personas “inocentes”; líderes de naciones, organizaciones o con algún renombre internacional, esto solo causaba temor en la población mundial, y al verse la policía imposibilitada de hacer algo, la incertidumbre y la preocupación crecían considerablemente.  
-antes que nada, para lograr detener estos asesinatos sin precedentes, necesitaré de toda la colaboración internacional-anuncio-…y de la cooperación de las 26 mentes más brillantes además de mí.  
-¿Por qué las demás 26 mentes más brillantes luego de usted?-pregunto el subdirector de la CIA.  
-¿Por qué pregunta?-se calló un momento-…quizás este caso se incluso más difícil que el propio caso Kira.


	2. Capítulo 1: La reunión.

Me desperté con pereza al escuchar el sonido del despertador, me levante de la cama viendo que el reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana, me estire y camine al baño para lavar mi cara y cepillar mis dientes, me mire al espejo mientras las gotas de agua caían por mi rostro descuidadamente, mi pelo castaño con gotas de agua me daba un aire sexi que me hiso sonreír con cierta arrogancia.  
Salí del baño con una toalla sol cubriendo lo necesario, me acerque al guardarropa y me vestí para luego bajar a desayunar, desde que había cumplido los 18 años me había independizado y ahora vivía en un pequeño apartamento. Termine de desayunar, me encamine a la universidad a paso lento, qué importaba si llegaba un poco tarde, fácilmente podría ponerme al día, no era difícil para mí, y eso era lo que más me molestaba.  
Light Yagami, 20 años, cursando cuarto año de universidad, era quizás el mejor estudiante de Japón, un prodigio en su facultad y el mejor de criminología, era un joven respetado y admirado por muchos otros, con una gran cantidad de admiradoras y admiradores en todas partes del campus, vivía solo desde los 18. Podía resolver incluso grandes casos sin problema en segundos, pero ¿eso estaba bien para él? Incluso con el poder que tenía para llegar a ser un dios, de qué le servía si en algunos años todo sería igual.  
Llego a la universidad con antelación, pese a que creía que llegaría tarde, camino por el campus, se acercó a las canchas de tenis donde el equipo practicaba desde temprano, siempre pedían su ayuda cuando el campeonato se acercaba, este año no sería la excepción, y con este sería el cuarto año consecutivo en que la Universidad de Tokio ganaba el campeonato.  
-¡¡¡Light!!!  
Una voz chillona acompañada de un fuerte abrazo le hiso voltearse para ver a la dueña de esta, una joven rubia vestida toda de negro le miraba sonriente mientras el solo ansiaba poder desaparecer de la paz de la tierra. Misa Amane, su peor pesadilla vuelta realidad estaba frente a él.  
-¿Qué quieres Misa?-pregunto suspirando de resignación, no podía con esta chica.  
-vine a saludarte apenas te vi-dijo sin dejar de sonreír.  
-si es eso ¿podrías soltarme de una vez?-que le estuviera abrazando de esa manera le molestaba en extremo.   
-pero-hiso un puchero-, no te veía en mucho tiempo, light.  
-misa, no nos vemos desde ayer en la tarde.  
-pero-se abrazó más a mí, yo solo quería desaparecer-, fueron doce horas sin verte, fue como un infierno para mi Light.  
-el que sufre un infierno soy yo-pensó-, misa, necesito ir a mis clases, hablaremos en otro momento-me zafe de su agarre corriendo hacia la edificación.  
-¡te veo más tarde Light!-me grito cuando ya iba lejos, yo suspire agotado, esa chica era irremediable.  
La había conocido hacía dos años y desde ese entonces se había pegado a mi como un chicle, por más que la rechazaba ella no se alejaba de mí y hasta parecía enamorarse aún más, era estresante tener que escuchar sus gritos todos los días en la universidad, casi me rompe los tímpanos en una ocasión.  
-se está haciendo esto cada vez difícil, Light.  
Alce la mirada observando al shinigami con molestia, era cierto, se hacía cada vez más difícil. Pero era preferible tenerla de ese modo, sin recordar nada y sin ese molesto shinigami Rem a su lado amenazándome con matarme si la hacía llorar alguna vez.  
Si…yo no era un humano normal ahora, eso quizás era lo único que me atraía para seguir viviendo, que al morir iría a la nada...  
Hace casi tres años, cuando aún estaba cursando tercero de preparatoria, vivía un vida mucho aburrida que esta, cada día era la misma monotonía de siempre, lo mismo se repetía incontables veces, los asesinatos, la violencia y la maldad eran nuestro pan de cada día, era molesto con solo abrir los ojos. Pero una tarde eso cambio por completo, solo con tomarla entre mis manos sabía que era diferente a todo lo que había en el resto del mundo: la death note. Un cuaderno de la muerte perteneciente a un shinigami de nombre Ryuk; solo con escribir el nombre y conocer el rostro de una persona esta moriría en 40 segundos, podías especificar los detalles de la muerte, desde la hora hasta la forma en que moriría. Era un instrumento maléfico de gran poder, no debía caer en las manos equivocadas. Para ese entonces era demasiado infantil, consideraba que la vida de las personas eran solo un juego más que debía ganar, salir de mi aburrimiento y crear un nuevo mundo sin maldad en el que yo fuera su dios, pero logre detener lo que había empezado antes de que llegara a mayores. Los asesinatos pararon al igual que la investigación, el asesino llamado Kira por el mundo desapareció tan rápido como apareció, pero aún seguían sus poderes, nunca se alejó de la death note, renunciar a ella era correr el riesgo de que el shinigami la entregara a otro humano para divertirse con lo que podría hacer, ese cuaderno era al amenaza más grande de la historia pero solo pocos sabían de su existencia. El, el shinigami Ryuk, y L. el detective que lo busco pero al final no pudo encarcelarlo, sin pruebas era imposible determinar quién era Kira, y el jurado no creería que un cuaderno era el que cometía los asesinatos. Quizás esa era la única derrota del detective que nunca conoció, el que se ocultaba bajo una simple letra.  
Al terminar las clases de la universidad se retiró del edificio antes de que Misa le viera y le insistiera de salir en una cita, suspiro al no verla cuando salía de la universidad. Ryuk molestaba pidiendo manzanas, en murmullo le decía que fuera paciente pero el shinigami solo parecía impacientarse aún más. Se detuvo frente a una tienda y le compro las dichosas manzanas al shinigami para después regresar a su apartamento.   
Trabajaba medio tiempo en la jefatura de policía ayudando a resolver casos de delitos menores o asesinatos relativamente fáciles, su padre no le daba a mas pero no se quejaba, en ocasiones resolvía algunos y los enviaba de manera anónima para matar el aburrimiento, sin embargo, eso no le llenaba, sentía que su vida era un vació que necesitaba ser llenado con algo, pero la cuestión estaba es que no lograba hallar ese “algo”.  
-eh Light-le llamo el shinigami.  
-¿Qué quieres?-dije despojándome de la chaqueta.  
-hay un paquete para ti.  
Me volteó y me dirigió hasta donde indicaba el shinigami, en efecto, había un paquete que traía además un sobre adjunto, no tenía remitente pero estaba dirigido a él, la curiosidad me gano y comencé a abrir el sobre con cuidado. Cuando lo abrí descubrió una nota, esta a su vez tenía una foto de una K gótica acompañado de un documento extraño escrito en inglés. Comenzó a leerlo sorprendiéndose por el contenido. La nota era una invitación a una reunión secreta, pero no cualquiera podría entrar, solo un grupo seleccionado. Él había sido elegido y denominado como K por una organización llamada la Wammy House, el líder de la misma era el mismísimo L.   
“te hemos seleccionado entre muchos por tu indudable inteligencia y capacidad analítica te he estado observando, eres admirable, he de reconocerlo. Te necesitamos para una causa mayor, puede que incluso sea la más grande en tu vida. Te estaremos esperando en el Teito Hotel el 5 noviembre a las 20: 05 pm, al llegar al hotel sube al último piso habitación 502. Esperamos que asistas”.  
L  
Releí la nota varias veces pero aún no podía creerlo, esto era justo lo que estaba esperando, la señal de que por fin algo llenaría el vacío que sobrellevaba dentro. 5 de noviembre…eso era justamente el día de hoy. Mire el reloj de la sala, eran las 18:59. El hotel Teito no estaba lejos de donde vivía, corrí directo al baño para darme una ducha rápida y vestirme para volver a salir, el shinigami reía comentando que parecía un niño, no era para menos, hacía años que no sentía mi corazón emocionarse por algo. Tome mis llaves, algo de dinero y salí de la casa nuevamente. No podía dejar de pensar en eso todo el viaje en metro. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Para qué L me solicitaba? ¿Tenían que ver las repentinas muertes de esos mandatarios y líderes de organizaciones en esto? Fuera lo que fuera aceptaría sin dudar lo que me dijeran.  
Llegue al hotel Teito a cinco para las 20:00, diez minutos de anticipación, suspire con cansancio, no quería esperar, camine hasta el elevador y marque el último piso, la espera fue estresante, Ryuk no dejaba de reír desde que habíamos salido del apartamento, llegue al último piso y comencé a buscar la habitación 502, como espere se trataba de la suite presidencial, L no estimaba en gastos. Toque la puerta varias veces, pero nadie me respondió, observe mi reloj de pulsera, faltaba 1 minuto para la hora acordada, espere un momento más y cuando marco la hora, no tuve ni siquiera que golpear de nuevo, la puerta se abrió dejándome ver un anciano vestido en traje que me decía que pasara.  
Camine por la habitación hasta llegar a la mitad de esta, no estaba solo, otras personas más estaban todas reunidas en el medio de la habitación, hombres y mujeres jóvenes, la gran mayoría no debía superar los 30 años, me fije incluso que había una chiquilla de secundaria con un oso de felpa, no estaba seguro si era aquí o había sido una broma de mal gusto, pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció cuando en la laptop situada en el medio de la habitación se prendió dejando ver la insignia de L. todos los presentes captaron sus atención a la voz distorsionada que salía del aparato.  
-es un placer conocerlos a ustedes, las 26 mentes más brillantes aparte de mí. Soy L-se presentó-. Muchos de ustedes deben tener una idea de porque están reunidos todos ustedes cuando deberían permanecer en el anonimato, la razón de eso es que ha aparecido un caso cuya dificultad obstaculiza su resolución, incluso para mí. Por esa razón los he llamado; la paz mundial pende de un hilo al verse desamparada, perdió sus principales líderes por circunstancia extrañas que parecen guiar al suicidio, pero yo no lo considero así, es obra de un asesino en masa que quiere ver el mundo en un caos sin precedentes.  
Hubo un silencio repentino en la habitación tras callarse L, todos allí se miraban analizando a sus futuros compañeros en ese caso tan complicado causando una leve tensión en el ambiente. El anciano presente se situó cercano a la laptop con un maletín, L volvió a retomar la palabra haciendo que todos le prestaran atención de nuevo.  
-Watari les entregara una placa con la cual podrán entrar a cualquier sede policial en Japón sin problema alguno, por el momento nos haremos pasar por el FBI investigando lo reciente en este país-se explicó-, cada una está marcada con un nombre falso del que les recomiendo acostumbrarse, mientras colaboremos les sugiero no presentar su verdadera identidad a los demás integrantes, o a cualquier otra persona, a no ser que deseen morir. Para evitar controversias, también me he tomado la molestia de borrar de los archivos internacionales todas sus informaciones personales, ninguna computadora actual tiene información sobre ustedes, pero esto es solo una simple protección, en cuanto sea arrestado el criminal, devolveré toda la información.  
-no lo veo justo, L-hable situándome a unos metros de la laptop-, tu sabes quienes somos nosotros al ver nuestros expedientes e informaciones confidenciales, pero ni siquiera te dignas en aparecer personalmente ¿Cómo quieres que confiemos en ti y colaboremos contigo de esta manera?  
Varios murmullos comenzaron a escucharse en la habitación, tenía un punto a mi favor, desde que había sido Kira nunca confié del todo en L a pesar de que lo considera el único “apto” para saber el secreto de la Death note.  
-ciertamente –coincidió-, sin embargo, eso no será por mucho tiempo, luego de dos días estaré en Japón y me reuniré personalmente con ustedes, hasta ese momento, Watari les proporcionara todo lo que necesiten si desean comenzar con su propia investigación, nos veremos muy pronto-y se cerró la comunicación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Este fic lo escribi hace ocho años cuando estaba en el fandom de Death note, lo vuelvo a resubir aquí dada la ola de caidas de cuentas en Wattpad (aunque este fic viene primero desde Amor Yaoi, oh que tiempos XDDD). Ya esta terminado, así lo voy a subir casi de golpe, por tal motivo, no habra casi notas de autor, por lo que espero que sea de su agrado. Muchos saludos desde Venezuela y espero podamos seguir leyendonos, tengos fics de varios fandoms (Yuri on ice, My hero academia, Thorki) que estoy sibiendo poco a poco a la plataforma, espero puedan darle una oportunidad.


	3. Capitulo 2: Demostración

Capítulo 2: Demostración.  
-joven Yagami.  
Levante la mirada encontrándome con la mirada reprobatoria del profesor, varios estudiantes comentaban a murmullos, yo solo le miraba sin decir nada.  
-si no le interesa la clase puede retirarse-me dijo.  
Para su sorpresa me levante de mi asiento, tome mis cosas y me fui del salón a paso lento, la mirada del profesor no podía ser más de fotografía, no creía que su mejor estudiante se estuviera retirando del salón de esa manera, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar pero poco me importaba. Mi mente estaba en otro lugar desde la noche anterior.  
El ser reclutado en una reunión donde estaban las 26 mentes más brillantes del mundo bajo el mando del mismo L, era como un sueño del que no quería despertar, la adrenalina y la emoción que sentía no se igualaba a nada más, me frustraba en cierta forma ser uno más del montón en ese grupo pero luego me las arreglaría para destacar, había sido el único caso que L no pudo resolver, eso me subía el ego en parte.   
Camine hasta la cafetería y pedí un café, me senté debajo de la copa de un árbol, aún faltaba media hora para mi siguiente clase.  
-me sorprende que el responsable Light Yagami se esté saltando las clases como todo un vago-comento una voz burlona, yo solo atine a suspirar cansado.  
-deja las bromas para otro momento, Mikami.  
Mikami Teru, estudiante de cuarto año de derecho, era un joven de 21 años simpático a la vista pero muy metódico y responsable, tenía el pelo negro levemente largo y usaba unos lentes que iban muy bien con su imagen de futuro abogado. Nos conocíamos desde el segundo año de universidad y habían sido uno de los pocos amigos que tenía, era un ex partidario a Kira y era el único que sabía mi verdadera identidad en el pasado.   
-te veo pensativo-menciono-, ¿ocurrió algo?  
-tan perspicaz como siempre, Mikami-lo mire sin emoción.  
-entonces si paso algo-murmuro más para sí que para mí-, ¿es grave?  
-en cierto modo-respondí-, no creo que pueda dar detalles pero tiene que ver algo con los recientes asesinatos de líderes mundiales.  
-otra vez metiéndote en algo peligroso, nunca terminas de sorprenderme Light-cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza-. L está a cargo ¿verdad?-yo asentí-. Vaya problema.  
-Oigan-llamo nuestra atención Ryuk.  
-¿Qué pasa Ryuk?-pregunte, Mikami podía verlo así que no veía razón de hablar en clave.  
-esto no es un caso común-expreso  
Me sorprendía que con lo poco participativo que era dijera algo como eso, ya tenía mis sospechas pero Ryuk me las acaba de confirmar, otra death note había caído a la tierra y un loco psicópata la tenía en su poder.  
-lo único bueno es que no parece haber hecho el trato de los ojos-pensé-, necesito investigar un poco más-dije levantándome.  
-¿necesitas ayuda?-me pregunto Mikami.  
-no-negué-, por el momento estoy bien con Ryuk, si necesito de algo te avisare-y dicho esto me despedí de Mikami con la mano y comencé a salir de la universidad.   
Muchas cosas cruzaban mi mente, no sabía si ir al hotel donde se hospedaba supuestamente L y pedir ayuda de Watari, o si investigar por mi cuenta con la placa y los beneficios que de por si tenía. Opte por la segunda opción y me dirigí al departamento de policía, quizás mi padre sabía algo que yo no y me lo había ocultado.   
Al entrar al edificio me moví por sus instalaciones sin ser notado, habitualmente estaba ahí así que la gente se había acostumbrado a mi presencia; toque la puerta de la oficina de mi padre y este me permitió pasar, se veía sorprendido de verme en ese lugar tan temprano.  
-light-me llamo-, no esperaba que vinieras a trabajar en periodo de exámenes.  
-ya los pase todos no te preocupes-le dije dejando ese tema de lado-. ¿Papa, qué noticias han tenido del nuevo asesino que azota el mundo?  
-bueno-comenzó a dudar un poco-, por el momento Japón no ha perdido al primer ministro pero se han reportado la muerte de varios civiles que resultaron ser importantes empresarios dueños de las principales industrias en Japón.  
-ahora ira tras empresarios-pensé, este tipo cambiaba su modus operandi de tal manera que era casi imposible de descifrar el verdadero-, ¿eso es todo?  
-nada más que eso-suspire derrotado, tan poca información había en Japón sobre eso.  
-light ¿Qué ocurre?-me pregunto-. ¿Por qué me preguntas todo eso?  
-no es nada, papa, me han preguntado algo sobre eso en la facultad y no he sabido responder bien, por eso he venido a investigar un poco-podía ser una respuesta estúpida pero me consideraba un buen actor.  
-ya veo-que les decía, era fácil engañar a mi familia.  
-¿Cómo están Sayu y mama?-pregunte cambiando el tema.  
-se encuentran bien-respondió-, a tu madre le gustaría que la visitaras más seguido.  
-un día de estos pasare por allá y la saludare-comente, tenía algo de tiempo sin visitar a mi madre y a mi hermana-, bueno, me voy, regresare a trabajar la próxima semana.  
-Está bien-dijo y nos despedimos.  
Maldición , esto había una total pérdida de tiempo, lo único que pude averiguar era que cambiaba su modus operandi cada vez que le entraba en gana, ahora no solo mataba lideres importantes sino que también a empresarios con gran renombre, este caso se hacía cada vez más difícil.  
-Hey.  
Una chica vestida con uniforme de preparatoria se atravesó en mi camino obligándome a mirarla, no parecía tener más de 16 años, era mucho más baja que yo, me miraba con recelo mientras yo me preguntaba quién era hasta que recordé algo.  
-tu eres…  
-si-confirmo-, yo era una de las personas que estaban reunidas ayer en la reunión secreta, soy S.  
-¿S?, ¿también había sido denominada por una letra?-¿se te ofrece algo?  
-creo que no me he llegado a explicar bien, Light Yagami-abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa, de que me conocía esta chica.  
-¿Qué quieres?-pregunte frunciendo el ceño.  
-no me agradas-me dijo sin inmutarse-, preferiría no tener que colaborar contigo pero si no hay más remedio-suspiro-, ¿Por qué L tuvo que elegirte entre tantos?  
-¿qué quieres decir?  
-nosotros no fuimos elegidos directamente por L, la organización que eligió al mismísimo L lo hizo, pero contigo fue diferente-me miro con un gran rencor-, fue el mismo L quien solicito de tu presencia… ¡oye!  
Me fui corriendo sin escuchar sus protestas y llegue de inmediato a mi casa para buscar la carta que había recibido, necesitaba confirmar lo dicho por esa mocosa. La busque apenas ingrese a mi habitación mientras Ryuk me miraba curioso desde la cama, al leerla de nuevo vi que era cierto, la Wammy House no solicitaba mi presencia, fue el mismo L quien la había solicitado. Pero ahora mi pregunta era ¿cuál era la razón de eso? ¿De qué forma me conocía L? entre en un leve pánico cuando llegue a la conclusión que más temía.   
-¡no!-descarte la posibilidad de inmediato, no podía ser posible. Pero habías muchas cosas en contra, aunque fuera el mejor el estudiante de todo Japón no había hecho nada para destacar de tal forma que pudiera llamar la atención de L, solo había sido campeón de tenis desde la preparatoria, promedio perfecto al ingresar a la universidad, y un prodigio para resolver cualquier caso que se me presentara…bueno, si había algo. No debía tranquilizarme, no podía seguir como estaba.  
-light-me llamo Ryuk.  
-¿Qué quieres?-pregunte irritado.  
-algo suena dentro de esta caja-la señalo.  
Me acerque a la caja y escuche como sonaba algo, la abrí y descubrí un celular con un mensaje de texto, este decía que me dirigiera a la dirección que estaba inscrita en una de las hojas dentro de la caja a la hora que decía esta, las demás instrucciones estaban en la caja. Y tal como decía el mensaje, ahí estaba tanto la dirección como las instrucciones de lo que debía hacer.   
-¿volveremos a salir?-pregunto Ryuk.  
-¿tú que crees?  
Parecía que esto se estaba volviendo algo parecido a la búsqueda del tesoro, era molesto escuchar las quejas del shinigami pero hacia poco caso a ellas. Llegue al lugar donde indicaba el mapa, y resulto ser un gran edificio, las instrucciones decían que entrara, las puertas estaban abiertas, entre al edificio y subí al décimo piso de los 23, quede impresionado con la edificación. Lo siguiente que decía era que entrara a la próxima habitación frente al elevador, no era necesario que tocara. Entre cómo me indicaba la nota, esto comenzaba a ser molesto, ¿tantas instrucciones para que hallara algo en especial? ¿Un mapa del tesoro acaso?  
-puedo ver que sigues las instrucciones al pie de la letra, joven K.  
Me voltee y encontré en la habitación una laptop de dónde provenía la voz distorsionada de L, esta yacía frente a un mueble, supuse que debía sentarme ahí y así lo hice, me preguntaba al fin y al cabo que quería L de mí, la posibilidad que cruzaba mi mente me ponía nervioso pero era un maestro en ocultar mis emociones.  
-supongo que debes preguntare que haces aquí-me dijo.  
-así es-respondí-, ¿Por qué tantos procedimientos para mandarme a llamar?  
-tengo que ser algo precavido-comento.  
-¿a qué te refieres?-cuestione.  
-creo que es la primera vez que trato directamente con el famoso asesino en serie Kira.  
La sorpresa no se hiso esperar en mí, esta vez no pude disimularlo. Lo sabía, L, sabía que yo era Kira, o al menos lo había sido, estaba en un gran problema. Trate de mantener la calma en mi interior pero me fue imposible, luego de ser Kira había dejado de ser tan cuidadoso como antes lo era, quizás ese fue mi primer error, maldije internamente no haber cuidado mis espaldas hasta el último momento de mi patética existencia.  
-¿en qué te basas para decir eso?-le dije.  
-eres demasiado perfecto, Kira…o debería decir Light Yagami-me tense más al escuchar mi verdadero nombre-. Posees una inteligencia innata que no parecen tener muchos, eres hijo de un policía por lo que es natural que odies la maldad, pero supongo que el sistema actual no puede resolver todos los casos y muchos criminales siguen libres ¿verdad?  
-tiene razón-coincidí mentalmente.  
-sumando a eso la existencia de un cuaderno que asesina a las personas solo con conocer su rostro y su nombre-menciono-, es la perfecta combinación para crear al mayor asesino que ha tenido la humanidad. Te he estado observando, incluso puse cámaras y micrófonos en tu casa alguna vez, pero no pude conseguir nada, te las arreglaste para pasar desapercibido y seguir matando criminales, pero eso ya no es un problema. No tienes escapatoria, Light Yagami, Kira.  
Sonríe por lo bajo, estaba atrapado…no tenía una salida, el que supiera de la death note que tenía en mi poder era suficiente prueba para darme la pena de muerte, incluso si Kira aparece por última vez, seria encarcelado de cualquier modo, L no sería tan estúpido para no colocar cámaras en la habitación si coloco en mi casa, aun si no fuera esa la situación, su mayordomo seguramente conocía el plan, había perdido, la victoria que creía ganada contra L solo era una ilusión, L se preparaba en las sombras para acabar conmigo, sin que yo me diese cuenta.  
-lo admito-dije mirándole a la cara-, yo fui Kira.  
-no querrás decir que eres Kira-me dijo yo negué.  
-Hace mucho que deje de serlo-mencione- el Kira con el que luchaste ya no está aquí, solo esta Light Yagami.  
-pudiste haber renunciado a la death note, así no tendría sentido acusarte-me menciono-, si olvidabas tus recuerdos, sería imposible determinar la verdad tras un examen, serias libre.  
-es cierto-admití-, pero no puedo-el me miro con atención-, si olvido las muertes que ocasione sería peor que ir a la nada, quiero arrepentirme de todo lo que hice mientras era Kira aunque Light Yagami no tenga nada que ver…  
-eso era todo lo que quería escuchar-dijo haciendo que le mirara-, Watari, desde este momento damos como muerto al asesino llamado Kira.  
-como diga-dijo apareciendo en la habitación vestido como un francotirador, seguramente hubiera actuado como tal si hubiese tratado de escapar.  
Alce la mirada para mirar la pantalla donde estaba la L gótica, por un breve momento creí que era una broma de L ¿era una prueba? ¿Era inocente?  
-L…  
-pude ver que ya no eres más Kira, y aunque sigues teniendo la death note en tu poder, podrías serme útil puesto que eres el único que conoce las reglas y como puede usarse-expreso atrayéndome de nuevo-, debes haber deducido que hay otra death note involucrada en este caso.  
-si-afirme-, pero tenemos una ventaja.  
-¿Cuál?-me cuestiono.  
-no ha hecho el pacto de los ojos.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-el pacto de los ojos es un trato que haces con el shinigami dueño del cuaderno-me explique-, si lo haces podrás ver el nombre y la esperanza de vida de la persona que veas, lo que dificulta acceder a realizar el trato de los ojos es que para obtenerlo debes dar la mitad de tu esperanza de vida a cambio.  
-con que es eso. Watari-llamo a su mayordomo-, ¿está todo listo como te lo pedí?  
-todo está como usted lo ordeno-respondió encendiendo el televisor de la sala.  
En la pantalla se mostró la L gótica, en todos las televisoras trasmitían lo mismo, se trataba de un mensaje de parte de L para el asesino, comenzó con que era un anuncio mundial, ahí pude entender lo que L estaba intentando hacer.  
-he de admitir que eres uno de los asesinos que más problemas le ha causado al mundo actual, tus métodos son despiadados y malvados-hiso una pausa-. Había pensado en usar la misma técnica que utilice con Kira pero renuncie a ella debido a tus métodos, no podemos transmitir un asesinato de ese modo en televisión mundial, aunque…para ti no sería ningún inconveniente, es más, seria hasta beneficiario…Pero eso solo me ha de demostrar que no eres superior a Kira, el asesino más grande de la historia, solo eres una imitación barata que intenta superar lo que el verdadero no pudo hacer.  
-te equivocas, mi querido L.  
Una transmisión alterna invadió los televisores mostrando además de la L gótica, las siglas B501, light observo como la situación se desenvolvía como una extrema atención, L se estaba arriesgando en parte pero si lograba acertar, descubriera más que una simple motivación.  
-yo no planeo ser Kira, Kira fue interesante en su momento, pero ya forma parte del pasado-continuo la voz distorsionada-, ahora estoy yo, B501… No pienso seguir sus ideales, me interesa muy poco si los criminales siguen matando o no, eso me es irrelevante, pero tengo en mente algo mucho más valioso en la mira. L, no pudiste detener a Kira cuando estaba haciendo sus juicios ¿Qué te hace pensar que lograras atraparme?-no hubo palabra por parte de L-. ¿Qué pasa?-la voz se escuchó divertida-. ¿El gato te comió a lengua?  
-es interesante, B501. Eres incluso más infantil que Kira.  
-¿Qué….?  
-has caído en la misma trampa que le hice hace dos años-anuncio triunfante-, no solo has caído ante mi provocación, sino que también has dado a conocer tu ubicación, ahora mismo te encuentras en la zona Kanto de Japón.  
Light miro la situación levantándose de golpe de su asiento, lo había logrado, no esperaba que B501, como se hacía llamar, cayera de esa forma tan ridícula, se avergonzaba en cierto modo por caer una vez en el mismo truco pero ahora no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no podía dejar de mirar lo que su antes declarado enemigo era capaz de hacer.  
-no esperaba que mi plan volviera a suceder de la misma manera-comento-, y aunque tus primeros asesinatos se concentraron en estados unidos, los actuales se centran solo en personas japonesas de gran renombre, parece ser que tenías que estar aquí para ver sus rostros ¿eh? B501, espera pacientemente tu sentencia, que yo personalmente me encargare de llevarte a la silla eléctrica.  
Ambas trasmisiones se cortaron, Light observaba la laptop por donde había estado hablando con L hacia solo segundos antes de que iniciara la trasmisión, esperaba que pronto volviera conectarse, quería comentar con él lo que harían de ahora en adelante puesto que ahora sabían la ubicación B501 y es acortaba más el rango de investigación.  
-parece ser que esta vez no tienes nada que ver con lo ocurrido-dijo una voz entrando a la habitación.  
Light se sorprendió por la repentina mención y se volteó encontrando con un hombre de tez pálida, sus ojos negros estaban adornados por unas notorias ojeras que le daban una apariencia parecida a un panda, su cabello negro lo llevaba despelucado como si recién se levantara de la cama, vestía una sudadera blanca como de dos tallas más grandes que la suya y unos jeans azul claro que también le quedaban grandes, se rasco la cabeza de forma nerviosa le observo con ojos penetrantes, Light le devolvió la mirada y estuvieron así hasta que el joven se dignó a hablar.  
-soy L.  
Esta vez si no espero lo que ocurría, tenía frente a él al famoso detective L, quien hace unos momentos le había declarado la guerra al nuevo asesino en masas B501, y que tan solo dos años atrás eran enemigos por sus condiciones de KIRA y L.  
-c-creía que eras mucho mayor-comente aun sin salir de la impresión, L hizo una mueca divertida y se acercó a él de forma gatuna.  
-yo tampoco esperaba que Kira fuera un estudiante de universidad tan mono.  
Mis mejillas enrojecieron por el directo halago, L se sentó en el mueble frente a él.  
-volviendo al tema-dijo-, antes de comenzar la trasmisión te estaba probando-la cara de Light no se inmuto en parte, ya se esperaba algo-. No estás muy sorprendido.  
-como Kira aprendí mucho tu forma de trabajar, L-respondió con simpleza.  
-con que es así-sonrió-, lo esperaba de ti, Yagami-kun. Bueno, te probé en todo momento y el resultado es que tú no eres B501, Hubiera sido imposible para ti predecir esa trasmisión y mucho menos intercederla teniéndome en frente, desde este momento estas descartado como sospechoso, aunque no he de subestimarte ya que eres dueño de una death note.  
-reside en ti seguirme investigando-dije-, pero hace tiempo que deje de ser Kira y no volveré a serlo.  
-¿aun si la situación lo amerita?-pregunto.  
-dependerá de qué tipo de situación-respondió.  
-como era de esperarse del estudiante número uno de Japón-sonrió satisfecho y se acercó a mi extendiendo su mano, yo lo mire expectante-. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien al trabajar este caso.  
Me levante y acepte su mano con una sonrisa al igual que él, yo también esperaba eso.  
-yo también espero eso.  
Su mano era cálida y me costó un poco soltarla pese a mis protestas mentales, que tenía L para que sus manos fueran así de cálidas provocaba nunca querer soltarlas.  
***  
-¡maldición!-grito tumbando todas las cosas de una mesa-. Ese maldito de L me las va pagar… ¿Cómo osa en ridiculizarme a mí? B501, oh no, esto no se quedara así, has marcado tu sentencia de muerte…L


	4. Capitulo 3: Kira

Capítulo 3: Kira.  
Tras ese encuentro sorpresivo con L, acordamos reunirnos al día siguiente en el hotel Teito (donde se “suponía” que debía llegar a Japón) alrededor de las cinco de la tarde.  
-Me presentare personalmente como L-me dijo cuándo me retiraba del edificio.  
No estoy decepcionado con la verdadera identidad del detective más grande del mundo, más bien, me sorprendió que fuera más joven de lo que esperaba, parecía tener mi edad pero se expresaba como alguien mucho mayor; incluso fue capaz de deducir que era Kira sin mucha dificultad, L hiso honor a su nombre, y eso me hacía admirarlo…y odiarlo a la vez.  
Era consciente de que ya no era Kira, pero no podía evitar que mi orgullo como era se dejara herir por algo como aquello.  
-te veo frustrado Light-se burló de mi Ryuk.  
Yo lo mire con ojos asesinos, no quería escuchar eso de él. Necesitaba hallar una forma de investigar y descubrir al asesino antes que L, solo de esa manera vería vengado mi orgullo. Llegue a mi apartamento ya pasadas las seis de la tarde, me recosté en la cama con cansancio, ponía a pensar mi mente en incontables formas para descubrir al asesino, existían muy pocas pistas pero las suficientes para basarnos en que era un asesino el cual deseaba ver muertos a las personalidades más importantes del mundo, eso no era un secreto, su modus operandi era complejo pero fácil, si lo veías de cierto modo podrías deducirlo con solo ver sus actuales asesinatos. La cifra había subido a 300.   
-al menos no ha llegado la misma cantidad de personas asesinadas como cuando era Kira-pensé.  
Las noticias mundiales no dejaban de hablar sobre ello, era tema en páginas web y redes sociales internacionales, los periódicos de la mañana siguiente tenían como titular el enfrentamiento entre L y B501, había sido una victoria para L ese enfrentamiento. Teníamos la ventaja en ese momento, mientras no conociera nuestros rostros y nombres estaríamos a salvo, incluso si nos veía no podría saber nuestros nombres, era obvio que no poseía los ojos de shinigami lo que nos beneficiaba; mantuve mi mente ocupada con esos pensamientos mientras estaba en clase, estaba si no me retire de clases antes de tiempo, mis compañeros susurraban cosas entre ellos que poco me importaba. En un momento determinado recordé a la chica que conocí antes de encontrarme con L, parecía ser una estudiante de preparatoria por la edad y el uniforme, me preguntaba qué tan brillante era, pero en alguna parte de mi me decía que no era la primera vez que la veía, pero donde la había visto, reste importancia al asunto y me concentre en la clase por una vez.  
Ya a las tres de la tarde me encontraba libre pero sin nada que hacer, no veía correcto dirigirme con antelación al hotel pero lo veía algo ilógico si sabía que mientras investigásemos al criminal a L pareciera no importarle lo demás, su imagen me lo decía con solo verlo. Opte por irme hasta el hotel, no veía el caso esperar si podía hacer algo. Al llegar toque la puerta de la misma habitación y poco después me abrió Watari dejándome pasar, parecía ser el primero en llegar hasta que vi un cuerpo blanco removerse en el suelo.  
-¿un niño?-pensé al verlo, su complexión era pequeña, no debía medir más del 1.50, vestía todo de blanco y el pelo lo tenía igual, me volteo a mirar con una mirada penetrante que atravesaba tu alma, me analizo por completo, yo solo le veía desde mi lugar hasta que sentí un frio metal encima de mi sien, reconocí la sensación pero no me altere-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunte.  
-¿eso debería preguntarlo yo, intento de modelo?-me dijo mi atacante.  
-no deberías hacer eso, Mello-le dijo el niño de blanco-. L nos ordenó no revelar nada ni decir nada al respecto.  
-¡pero no puedo soportarlo!-chillo sin dejar de apuntarme a la sien-. No puedo tolerar el tener que trabajar no solo contigo sino también con el asesino Kira.  
-¿Qué mierda pasaba?-me pregunte mentalmente, cuánta más gente conocía de mi identidad como Kira.  
-o-oigan-dijo una voz temerosa-, no deberían seguir apuntándole con el arma, q-qué pasa si se dispara.  
-A tiene razón, Mello-dijo una nueva voz más a mis espaldas-, deberás soportar.  
-me faltan manzanas para ver esto-comento un divertido Ryuk que disfrutaba de la situación como una película trasmitida en cine-, eh Light ¿así serán todas las reuniones?  
Sentí como el arma fue alejada y pude mirar a mi alrededor con una rapidez impresionante, sin contarme a mí y a Watari, habían 4 personas en la habitación, el niño blanquito, un castaño miedoso, el rubio que parecía llamarse Mello y un pelirrojo vestido al estilo Punk jugando videojuegos con un DS.  
-y bien-dijo Mello mirándome con odio-, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-L me mando a llamar.  
-L no ha llegado a Japón-respondió, yo sonreí con superioridad.  
-si de verdad me creyera la historia de que L no está en Japón-pensé-, sí, claro.   
-L está haciendo unos últimos asuntos antes de mostrarse personalmente-comento A-. Debemos esperar que llegue al igual que el resto.  
-así que por el momento puedes largarte-me dijo ahora Mello, sentía deseos de matarlo con la death note.  
-dejemos estos problemas para otro momento y esperemos a L ¿quieren?-dijo un joven idéntico a L al entrar a la sala, al principio creí que se trataba de él, pero sus ojos eran de un color distinto, y con lo recién dicho era más que obvio.  
-B-dijo A al verlo llegar, este le sonrío levemente y A le correspondió la sonrisa, parecía haber algo entre esos dos.   
-ya que debemos trabajar en conjunto-comenzó a decir el niño vestido de blanco-, sería bueno identificarnos mutuamente. Yo soy N, o Near. El rubio que esta de mal carácter que está comiendo chocolate es Mello.  
-vuelve a decir algo de mí y te exploto los sesos-dijo un muy malhumorado Mello apuntándole con su fiel pistola, sin embargo, Near ni se inmuto, parecía estar acostumbrado al compulsivo comportamiento de Mello.  
-yo soy J-se presentó el pelirrojo-, pero todos me dicen Matt.  
-y-yo soy A-dijo el castaño de ojos verdes muy tímidamente-, y el B.  
El pelinegro hiso caso omiso a las presentaciones y siguió comiendo la mermelada de fresa con la que había llegado, se parecía mucho a L, incluso vestían de la misma forma, no podía evitar preguntarme si eran hermanos gemelos o primos gemelos, la única cosa que podía diferenciarlo de L eran sus ojos de color rojo carmesí pues lo de L eran de un color negro.  
-¿Qué me ves?-me dijo sin un ápice de vergüenza-, ¿tengo monos en la cara?  
-no se parecen en nada-pensé para mi frunciendo el ceño por su actitud-. ¿Cuántas personas además de ustedes conocen que fui Kira?  
-los que ves aquí-respondió Near armando un rompecabezas-.  
-si alguien más lo supiera estarías ya tras las rejas-comento burlón Mello.  
-nah, ya estaría cinco metros bajo tierra-se le sumo B con gran diversión, comenzaba a odiar a esos dos.  
-Joven Yagami-me llamo Watari extendiéndome una taza de té.  
-muchas gracias-lo acepte.  
Mire mi reloj mientras tomaba del té que Watari me había ofrecido, eran apenas las cuatro de la tarde, suspire cansado, tener que soportar un momento más con estos dos en la misma habitación sería un martirio, sin mencionar, que el todos aquí conocieran mi identidad como Kira y que al parecer, conocían muy bien a L me daba a razonar que tenían más que una simple relación laboral. En especial ese que se parecía a L, eran completamente idénticos físicamente, pero su personalidad era una de las tantas cosas que me haría diferenciarlos al instante, él era extremamente molesto.  
-no somos hermanos por si lo preguntas-me dijo de repente, yo lo mire sin expresión, pareció darse cuenta de cuál era la razón por lo que le miraba-, ¿Qué? ¿No era por eso el que me veías? O es acaso que –sonrió pícaro- … ¿te has enamorado de mí?  
-¡no seas imbécil!-le grite indignado-, ¡yo no soy gay!  
-oh, que lastima, eres un buen partido-comento, con cada palabra que salía de sus labios más parecía odiarle- en fin-se sentó de la misma forma en que L se sentaba-, si eres gay o no me es irrelevante.  
-este maldito-no pude evitar pensar.  
-creo que no somos los primeros en llegar-se escuchó.  
Por la puerta se mostraron siete jóvenes, el mayor de ellos parecía ser un hombre de 30 años. Watari los guío hasta la sala donde nos encontrábamos los demás, con ellos estaba la chiquilla que capto mi atención por estar presente, vestía un vestido victoriano gótico y al parecer no tenía más de 15 años ¿ella también era una de las mentes más brillantes del planeta?  
-parece ser que ha llegado el nuevo-comento la joven de más edad en la habitación-. Creí que eras más imponente, joven K.  
-¿y tú eres?  
-yo soy D-sonrió arrogante-, soy la mejor estratega de Brasil, y tú, me pareces solo un simple mocoso de universidad-dijo esto último acercándose demasiado a mi rostro, no me inmute en ningún momento.  
-preferiría que te alejaras un poco-le dije mirándole con reto-, las mujeres que actúan de este estilo ni siquiera deberían poder llamarse mujeres.  
-¿Qué dijiste cabrón?-me tomo del cuello de la camisa.  
-¿Qué? ¿Esto ha herido tu diminuto orgullo?-sonreí burlón con esto ella pareció enfurecerse más-.  
-si fuera tú, cuidaría mis palabras-me amenazo.  
-es inútil si estoy diciendo una realidad-respondí triunfante por su rostro de furia.  
\-- I think that already it is sufficient (creo que ya es suficiente ) –intervino una joven de lente que usaba una bata blanca-, Diosa, no hemos venido a discutir con el resto de los integrantes de esta reunión.  
-Do not get what you does not concern, Laborator rate! (no te metas en lo que no te concierne, Rata de laboratorio)- grito.  
Esta no se inmuto y oí como suspiraba otra joven al fondo, el hombre de 30 años intento calmar las cosas pero no hubo resultados satisfactorios, esto se volvía estresante.  
-suéltame-le ordene.  
-¿Qué?-me miro amenazadora-. No te creas superior a mí, Fag of neighborhood (mariquita de barrio).  
-suéltame-le dije esta vez mientras mis ojos tomaban un color carmín que espanto levemente a mi compañera. Me arregle el cuello de la camisa mientras sentía la mirada de la más joven sobre mí, me estaba analizando atentamente, como había pensado, No era chica normal.  
-ya han terminado de llegar los demás-anuncio Watari dejando pasar al resto de los integrantes de la reunión.  
Nuevamente nos encontrábamos todos reunidos, la tensión en el ambiente era notoria, en especial entre D y yo, Mello tampoco le agradaba mi presencia al igual que a mí la suya. Los murmullos comenzaron y varios empezaron a preguntar por L sin recibir respuesta, el tiempo corría y aun no parecía L, la situación se estaba volviendo peligrosa.  
-¿Dónde diablos esta L?-pregunto D irritada-, hace más de una hora que debió llegar.   
-no sería de extrañar que el tráfico entre e aeropuerto de Narita a este lugar lo haya atrasado-menciono un joven que parecía ser Japonés.  
-¡eso no es excusa!-volvió a gritar.  
-tiene razón- coincidió otro de los jóvenes-, podría haber avisado si estaba en una tranca.  
Suspire, no sabía si L hacia esto apropósito o era parte de una prueba, no me importaba que tanto hiciera esperar a todos aquí, lo que me molestaba era tener que estar en medio de todo esto. Opte por hacérseme el sordo pero me fue imposible, D seguía gritando de qué porque no aparecía L, mire a Near y a los demás, se encontraban alejados de toda la situación lo que daba a entender que L estaba haciendo esto apropósito, quería ver cuánto podría aguantar en una situación donde ellos son los que esperan y no los que hacen esperar, sonreí, parecía ser típico de L.  
-¿y tú de que te ríes mariquita?-me miro D con molestia, parecía estar tan molesta que necesitaba desquitarse con algo, y por lo visto, había optado por hacerlo conmigo; muy equivocada estaba si iba a caer en su juego de esa forma-. ¿Te crees superior a nosotros eh? No seas arrogante.  
Yo la mire, pero no hice ningún ademan de responderle siquiera. Vi como mello se levantó hasta ir a otra parte de la suite, otros más comenzaron a desesperarse, A seguía al lado de B y Matt y Near se mantenía alejados inmersos en sus propios mundos.  
-ya me harte-dijo D-, si no nos toman en cuenta como se debe, no me molestare en participar en este tipo de reunión.  
-estas cayendo en su juego fácilmente-murmuro la pequeña a mi lado, voltee a mirarla, seguía jugando con su oso pero al parecer había deducido la verdadera razón de la extenuante espera-. Si te vas, habrás caído en la provocación de L.  
-¿Qué?-muchos miraron a la pequeña con sorpresa, S se acercó a ella con cuidado dispuesta a preguntarle más.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir, E?  
-Desde el principio caímos en la trampa de L al comenzar a desesperarnos-explico.  
-su objetivo era ver cuánto aguantábamos una situación en la que pasábamos a un segundo plano-termino de decir una joven levantándose de su asiento.  
-correcto, señorita I-felicito la pequeña E.  
-como esperaba, lograron deducirlo en el tiempo que espere.  
Me levante de mi asiento al escuchar la voz de L en la habitación, al ver mi reacción todos los demás clavaron sus ojos en su nuevo interlocutor, sus rostros de sorpresas fueron idénticos a los míos al momento de ver el verdadero rostro del famoso detective L, Near y el resto prestaron atención a la llegada de L mientras este se sentaba en el mueble del medio en la posición que parecía ser una costumbre en él, contenían la respiración hasta que por fin S se decidió por preguntar lo que rondaba en la mente de muchos.  
-¿tú de verdad eres L?  
-dejo a su criterio si consideran que soy o no L-anuncio-. Entrando en lo que nos interesa, muchos de ustedes debieron de ver mi enfrentamiento contra el asesino; partiendo de ese aspecto ¿Qué opinan sobre él?  
-es una persona muy infantil-comento S.  
-no soporta la idea de perder o el simple hecho que lo comparen con Kira-menciono otra chica al fondo de la habitación.  
-parece que incluso su forma de hacer las cosas no difiere mucho de los asesinatos de Kira-comento Burlona D.  
-estas en lo cierto-coincidió L-, pero también te equivocas-D le volteo a ver en busca de la razón de su equivocación-. Es cierto que los asesinatos causados por Kira y por B501 son realizados a distancia y por una fuerza misteriosa que no tiene explicación científica, sin embargo, su forma de realizar los asesinatos, además de mostrar un gran odio en sus víctimas, no solo lo diferencia de Kira, si no que da a entender que su objetivo no es crear un mundo de justicia como parecía querer crear Kira.  
-Espero que no esté defendiendo a Kira, L-intervino un chico de vestimentas chinas.  
-no lo hago-negó-, pero eso es lo que está ocurriendo, incluso Kira se ve más piadoso que este nuevo asesino.  
-la razón de esto reside en que Kira solo mataba criminales-intervine, me había cansado de estar callado-, este criminal, mata a las personas de mayor rango en el mundo con el único propósito de causar pánico en la población civil.  
-pueden existir dos teorías-comenzó a hablar Near sin dejar de armar su rompecabezas-, una es que desee actuar como un mesías en medio de toda desesperación creada por el mismo, o simplemente, posee un odio tan grande hacia la humanidad que planea destruir todo lo que hasta ahora se ha creado.  
-ninguna está alejada de la realidad-comento Mello-mientras más asesinatos cause, más nos aproximamos a una tercera guerra mundial.  
No era de extrañar que las 27 mentes estuvieran reunidas para atrapar a dicho asesino, con lo que estaba en juego mucho se perdería e incluso la humanidad podría perecer por completo, debíamos encontrar una solución a este problema.  
-el rango de investigación se acorto desde su enfrentamiento con B501-le dijo I a L-, ahora conocemos que se encuentra en Japón.  
-pero será un problema descubrir como comete sus asesinatos-murmuro Diosa con resentimiento, parecía que las cosas no salían como querían.  
-no es un problema-anuncie, los demás voltearon a verme sorprendidos de mis palabras, solo L y su grupo no miraron del mismo modo.  
-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-me pregunto D.  
Como adoraba ese tipo de expresiones, parecía ser que D se estaba sintiendo Humillada ante todo lo que podía hacer cuando ella era la que quería humillarme, pero le sería imposible, yo más que nadie conocía sobre esto, Light Yagami retomaría su nombre como nunca antes.  
-podríamos decir que está especializado en el tema-comento Mello con molestia mientras comía una barra de chocolate.  
L me miro con atención y asentimiento en su mirada, asentí, y volví a mirar a d que seguía expectante hacia mí, no espere sus protestas hacia mí con respecto al tema en cuanto hube terminado de decir el arma homicida, muchos me miraron como un loco pero otros razonaban con esa misma posibilidad, el solo matar de un ataque al corazón a una persona provocado por una persona a distancia ya era increíble y ya no era una fantasía, con eso en mente no fue difícil que creyeran lo dicho.   
-por muy disparatado que suene es una realidad cierta-intercedió L-. Ya muchos lo hemos visto, en especial los de Japón y Norteamérica; no es una verdad a medias.  
-¿estás diciendo que debo creer en esa locura?-vocifero D.  
-no estoy pidiendo que lo hagas-le respondió-, solo te digo que como investigador directo del caso Kira, he podido conseguir el arma homicida con el que Kira realizaba sus asesinatos.  
-¿si es así donde esta Kira?-continuo-, ¿lo dejaste escapar? O tal vez, eres parte de ese complot.  
-Mrs. D, le recomiendo que se calme.  
-¡no te metas en lo que no te concierne!-le grito a Near-. No me extrañaría, L y Kira trabajando juntos, es por eso que no hay muestras del cadáver de Kira, resulta ser…que L es Kira-lo acuso.  
-¡eso es una acusación sin bases, D! (francés) -antecedió Ñ.  
-no hay bases que demuestren que L es Kira-se apresuró a decir el hombre de 30 años intentando calmar a D, pero no había remedio, parecía estar decidida en creer que L era Kira.   
-que estúpida (portugués) -murmure.  
-¿ah?-me volteo a mirar-, creo que no te escuche bien  
-primero no escuchas, no analizas ni razonas una alternativa, y por último, ya desesperada, acusas a una persona de algo que no ha hecho. ¿Y con eso has de llamarte una de las 26 mentes más brillantes? Un perro tiene más inteligencia que tú.  
-¡maldita lagartija! ¿Acaso tienes alguna prueba de que L no sea Kira? El sería el único capaz de hacerlo, tú ni en mil años podrías llegar hacer algo como eso.  
-oh-sonreí con arrogancia, creo que esta vez me había subestimado. Considerar solo a L capaz de ser Kira fue un detonante, esa personalidad que yacía oculta durante dos años volvía a reaparecer en mí y no vi razón por ocultarla-. ¿De verdad es el único capaz?-mis ojos volvieron a tornarse rojos como la sangre que corría por mis venas, se sentía tan excitante esa sensación de dominación-. 3799.  
-¿Qué?  
-ese es el número de personas asesinadas por Kira, y por mí, en pocas palabras.


	5. Capitulo 4: Discusiones

Había trascurrido dos semanas desde el enfrentamiento entre L y B501, el cuartel de investigación lo trasladamos a un edificio que L poseía en Japón, este tenía una construcción impresionante y era al que me llamo cuando nos conocimos personalmente, de 23 pisos, dos sótanos y un porta helicópteros en la parte superior. Me encontraba en periodo final de exámenes antes de que iniciaran las vacaciones de verano para la universidad, L no tuvo inconveniente en las horas de mi llegada, puesto que no era el único en esa misma situación.  
Muchas cosas habían sucedido en la reunión donde declare que era Kira, muchos no lo tomaron bien, pero el resto decidió pasarlo por alto; mientras me tomaba un café en los jardines de la universidad recordaba lo ocurrido.  
-¿Qué tu eres Kira?-pregunto anonada D, muchos se pusieron en guardia ante mi declaración pero yo no hice nada al respecto-. L ¿qué está sucediendo aquí?   
-la verdad es clara-respondió L sin emoción alguna-, nuestro compañero K en realidad fue Kira.  
-¿entonces por qué no lo has capturado?-intervino otro joven-, si él es Kira todos aquí estaremos muertos muy pronto.  
-no hay necesidad de temer-hable-, hace mucho que deje de ser Kira.  
-¿Cómo quieres te creamos con el pesos de esas muertes sobre tus hombros?-le recrimino S.  
-yo mismo he probado la nueva inocencia de K-se levantó L de su asiento caminando hasta la mitad de la habitación, en mi interior me preguntaba por qué se molestaba en dar tantas respuestas, por qué se empeñaba en que los demás creyeran algo que de por si no me importaba- ha dejado de ser Kira, y por sus conocimientos con la death note y todo lo que la relaciona, nos pone incluso un paso delante de B501, consideren eso.  
Los vi reflexionar por un breve momento, D bufo sonoramente ante la situación, si se ponía a pensarlo, mi simple presencia les traía ventajas. Sonreí victorioso al ver como asentía lentamente ante las palabras de L, otros más también coincidieron.  
-¡pero que quede en claro no trabajare contigo por las buenas!-me dijo antes de salir de la habitación.  
Luego de esos las reuniones siguientes fueron relativamente tranquilas, no teníamos un perfil exacto de cómo podría ser el asesino, ya había ganado seguidores por internet y nos habían llegado correos anunciando que eran B501, todos y cada uno falsos por supuesto. Lo único que sabíamos era que parecía tener un orden desordenado en las horas de las muertes, pero con el conocimiento de que podía manipular la hora de la muerte como quisiera nos dificultaba más las cosas, cualquier persona podría tener en su poder una death note mientras la guardase o la hiciese pasar por un cuaderno normal, pero yo estaba más que seguro que solo pocos serían capaces de sobrellevar una carga como esa.  
-¡¡¡Light!!!  
-maldición-maldije al escuchar la chillona voz de Misa acercándose, alce la mirada y esta venia acompañada de una amiga llamada Takada Kiyomi, ambas estudiaban juntas comunicación social.  
-¿Cómo estas light?-se lanzó a mis brazos-, tenía tiempo de verte.  
-y esta vez no miente, hacía tiempo que no te veíamos en la universidad.  
-he estado algo ocupado-comente.  
-¿es por el trabajo?-pregunto Kiyomi, yo asentí-. No esfuerces demasiado, podrías enfermarte.  
-Kiyomi tiene razón Light!-se unió Misa-, aun si trabajas arduamente debes descansar como es debido.  
-sí, lo hare-respondí, Misa podría ser molesta y Takada insistente pero no podía negar sus buenos sentimientos, sería mucho mejor si no pasaran tanto tiempo cerca de mí-, bueno, me tengo que ir, también tengo trabajo esta tarde.  
Me despedí de ellas y Salí de la universidad hacia el cuartel de investigación, camino a ella recibí una llamada de mi padre, me invitaba a que pasara por la casa esa noche pues Sayu quería presentarme a su novio oficial, me sorprendió la forma en la que mi padre tomara la situación pues siempre fue sobreprotector con ella por ser su única hija, debía ser el indicado pensé luego de colgar. Si era de esa manera, tenía menos tiempo para estar en el centro de investigación, la cena era a las 7 y media en mi casa, y ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. En cuanto terminara la cena, volvería al edificio, L no tenía reparo en que nos quedáramos allá y en tal caso, él no dormía mucho, y le gustaba ayuda extra en la noche para dejar descasar a Watari.  
-buenas tardes joven K-me saludo Watari al entrar al salón.  
-buenas tardes Watari-le salude, entre directo al salón donde realizábamos las investigaciones, L yacía frente a los grandes ordenadores y el resto a lo largo de la habitación, varios se me quedaron mirando mientras entraba al lugar.  
-buenas tardes, K-me saludo Ñ, era una joven francesa de hermosas facciones, llevaba su pelo en rulos y tenía los ojos azules como el cielo, vestía una ropa sumamente reveladora con un escote que dejaba a la vista sus enormes pechos, ella parecía no tener problema en usar ese tipo de ropa pero distraía a uno que otro en la habitación.  
-Buenas tardes-devolví el saludo por mera cortesía-, ¿no hay menos gente en este lugar?  
-ah-recordó-, es que hay una pista dejada por un empresario estadounidense en Japón y F, P y D han ido a buscarla-menciono con su chistoso acento.  
-con razón la habitación está en silencio-no pude evitar pensar.  
Reste importancia al asunto y me acerque hasta unos documentos que estaban sobre uno de los escritorios. Comencé a leerlos, como siempre no había nada más en lo que pudiera sacar algo, necesitaba de más pistas.  
-¡me niego!-oí gritar a Mello mientras aparecía en la habitación-, olvídate de ese plan de mierda, Near.  
-no tiene nada de malo mientras sea él quien lo efectué-explico mientras enredaba uno de sus blancos mechones con sus dedos-. Si se infiltra esa agencia nadie lo notara.  
-es muy arriesgado considerando como es matt.  
Parecía ser una discusión entre Near y Mello sobre los planes que debían llevar a cabo, esta vez parecía involucrar a Matt y el rubio no estaba de acuerdo con tal decisión.  
-Mello, yo no tengo problema en infiltrarme en ese lugar.  
-¡calla la maldita boca perro!-le callo mello apuntándole con su fiel amiga-. Yo iré.  
-no entras en el perfil-menciono el blanquito.  
-¡es un maldito prostíbulo!-vocifero-, yo me se defender mucho más que este inútil perro.  
-déjalo ir Near-interfirió B apareciendo junto a .A.-, es más factible y se sabe de sobra que el que intente sobre pasarse estará muerto—comento esto último divertido.  
Near no tuvo más opción que aceptar la cuestión y dejar que Mello fuera el que buscara información encubierto. Ahora que lo pensaba, Mello era muy cuidadoso con el pelirrojo que solo jugaba con su DS, no sería una sorpresa si terminaba viéndolos por ahí tomados de la mano, este lugar parecía ser más una reunión gay que otra cosa, lo que se trataba de Ñ, F y O tiraban al otro lado; también A y B que no se separaban en ningún momento, era un desperdicio el de Ñ pero esta al parecer era bisexual, sin embargo, escuchaba que iba al sector rojo en busca de una compañera para “pasar la noche”.  
-Kira-me llamo L, ahora se la había pegado el habitó de llamarme de esa manera-. Ven un momento.  
Me acerque a él y me mostro una gráfica, era el total de asesinatos en ese mes, sumado a eso las horas de muerte y el modo en cómo habían muerto, me dijo que lo analizara y sacara una conclusión de eso. La leí con cuidado y me fije en algo, además que ahora se concentraba en empresarios japoneses o científicos del país, había algo que llamo mi atención, todos tenían cierto conocimiento político o tenían alguna relación. Pero algo que más me llamaba la atención, era que no había ni una sola mujer involucrada, solo hombres.  
-te has dado cuenta-me pregunto.  
-si-afirme-, sin mencionar que todos las víctimas tenían relación con la política, todas ellas eran hombres, no se ha registrado la muerte de ninguna mujer.  
-exactamente-coincidió-, de ahí podemos tomar en consideración que el asesino siente un gran odio por los hombres de gran poder político.  
-y tomando eso, no es difícil deducir que puede tratarse de una mujer.  
-¿Por qué una mujer?-se atravesó en la conversación D que recién había llegado-. Podría ser un hombre.  
-es posible-hablo L-, pero existen muchas asesinas que solo matan hombres, nunca varían a menos que se vean involucradas en crímenes pasionales o familiares. El modus operandi se rige en matar a hombres de gran poder político o con relación a ello, intento encubrirlo con los asesinatos de empresarios y científicos pero ya hemos descubierto su fachada.  
Su cara de frustración no se hizo esperar, otra vez no había podido colaborar en algo para sacar un perfil del asesino. Le extendió a L un sobre y dijo que era una carta de suicidio dejada por la víctima.   
“El conoce donde estoy.  
Siempre me observa y me analiza provocándome gran desesperación.  
Terror siento al saber que seré s próxima víctima.  
Ore a mi dios que se apiadara de mí   
Y que llevase sin dolor a su lado.  
Conservo mis recuerdos atesorándolos.  
Estoy muy cerca de la muerte  
Risas escucho,   
Cada vez que él juega con mi mente;  
Atrayéndola hasta la perdición y el infierno”.  
-parece ser que no se diferencia mucho de ti, Kira-kun.  
Lo mire con molestias, ya no me agradaba que mencionara cada cinco segundos ese nombre y que incluso le agregara el “KUN”. Asentí pese a mis molestias internas, el mensaje podría estar incompleto o quizás era así de corto “estoy cerca”, esa simple frase podría simplificar muchas cosas, solo esperaba que no fuera la que creía, sino estábamos tanto en ventaja como en desventaja.  
Baje la vista a mi reloj y me percate de ya faltaba poco para las siete, si no me apresuraba llegaría tarde a la cena.  
-L, tengo que irme por un momento-le dije.  
-¿ocurrió algo malo?-me pregunto.  
-sé que es no es de gran relevancia pero mis padres me invitaron a una cena familiar, estoy consciente de que la investigación es una prioridad pero considero que aún no es momento de decirle a mi padre que estoy involucrado en la investigación cuando ni siquiera él lo está.  
-no te preocupes-dijo-, hoy hemos descubierto bastante, puedes tomarte la noche libre si lo deseas.  
-preferiría regresar e investigar un poco más-comente.  
-si así lo prefieres-se encogió de hombros.  
Me retire camino a mi casa pensando en todo lo de recién, L era muy flexible conmigo, demasiado. Tanto que parecía sofocante, me tomaba en cuenta en todas las deducciones que tenía para ver si yo llegaba a la misma conclusión; no entendía por qué razón era así. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba frente a mi antigua casa, mi madre me recibió con un fuerte abrazo al igual que mi padre, en la sala esperaba mi hermana al lado de un chico un poco mayor que ella, me sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Matsuda Touta, uno de mis compañeros de criminalística, además de que ayudaba regularmente en el departamento de policía.  
-¡oni-chan!-me abrazo Sayu con gran alegría-, que bueno que viniste.  
-h-hola Light-kun-me saludo, yo le devolví el saludo.  
-ya se conocían-me pregunto Sayu sorprendida.  
-estudiamos juntos-comente.  
-ya veo-sonrió.  
Parecía ser que ambos estaban muy a gusto el uno con el otro, ni mi padre ni madre veían objeción a la relación a pesar de que era casi de mi misma edad. Mi hermana se veía feliz con Matsuda y el, a pesar de todos sus problemas, era un buen tipo, lo reconocía para mi pesar. La cena trascurrió con tranquilidad, preguntaron por cómo iba en la universidad y si ya tenía novia, para mala suerte de mi madre, seguía soltero, en esos momentos no me interesaba tener una relación, mi padre decía que primero debía terminar mi carrera antes de pensar en algo más serio como el matrimonio, no le veía el caso puesto que ni novia tenia pero así eran mis padres, a eso de las 10 decidí irme, sería bueno seguir con la investigación.  
-Light-me llamo-, debemos hablar en privado.  
Asentí, y lo seguí hasta el segundo piso, nos quedamos un momento en silencio, el suspiro con pesar entremezclado con cansancio, volteo a mirarme con seriedad.  
-hijo, dime la verdad-me tomo por los hombros-, ¿estas involucrado en la investigación del caso B501?  
No espere que fuera a deducir eso tan deprisa pero si el mismo se había dado cuenta, no tenía por qué ocultarlo más.  
-si-afirme-, estoy involucrado-volvió a suspirar, yo sabía que la respuesta no le había gustado del todo.  
-no me molesta que tengas esa oportunidad-me dijo-, lo que preocupa es lo que pueda pasarte, tengo entendido que tiene el mismo poder que Kira y puede matar conociendo el rostro y el nombre de la persona, estas en un gran peligro, Light.  
-lo sé-coincidí con él-, pero no pienso dejar a ese asesino libre haciendo de las suyas.  
-yo también pienso eso, y ya sabía que no ibas a cambiar de opinión aunque te lo dijera, así eres tu-sonrió melancólico-. Prométeme que no morirás, hijo.  
Veía el temor en los ojos de mi padre, le aterraba que pudiera morir en manos de ese asesino, sonríe con determinación y le dije que lo prometía, Light Yagami no iba a morir tan fácil, mucho menos cuando fui Kira, no tenía las de perder.   
Me despedí de mi familia y me retire nuevamente al cuartel de investigación, ya eran cercanas las once, era obvio que el resto del equipo estaría durmiendo excepto L; entre al edificio y cuando llegue a la sala de investigación lo encontré frente a las computadoras analizando varias informaciones, como espere, se encontraba solo.   
-como espere, regresaste, Light-kun.  
No pude evitar sorprenderme al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios, era la primera vez que lo hacía y provoco un pequeño revoltijo en mi estómago, se volteó para mirarme, pero voltee la mirada.  
-¿ocurrió algo malo en la reunión?  
-no-negué-, aunque mi padre descubrió por si solo el que estaba involucrado en la investigación, no re puso en contra pero le preocupa.  
-es natural para un padre preocuparse por sus hijos-me dijo, yo lo mire atento-, si no se preocuparan, no tendrían el derecho de hacerse llamar padres.  
-tienes razón.  
Comencé a trabajar a su lado revisando algunos papeles, el silencio dentro del lugar era levemente sofocante pero pasable, solo se escuchaba el sonido del teclear de L y mi constante movimiento de las hojas que tenía en mis manos, no pude evitar pensar que más rondaba en la mente de L, al cruzar ese pensamiento por mi mente, la curiosidad me carcomió el alma con rapidez.  
-L.  
-Ryuuzaki.  
-¿eh?-lo voltee mirar y el hiso lo mismo.  
-puedes llamarme Ryuuzaki, es un nombre falso pero te servirá para que no me llames L todo el tiempo-sonrió.  
-e-está bien-¿Qué diablos era esa situación? El ambiente estaba…  
-¡deja de replicarme todo Perro!-se escuchó la voz de Mello cerca de la habitación.  
-¡pero ese desgraciado pudo hacerte algo!-replico una voz que parecía ser la de Matt.  
Por lo recién escuchado indicaba que la situación se había descontrolado mientras Mello se infiltraba en ese prostíbulo para sacar información, las discusiones continuaron hasta que sus voces desaparecieron por el ascensor.  
L y yo restamos importancia y continuamos investigando durante toda la noche, cercana las 4 decidí retirarme a mi habitación, L decidió hacer lo mismo. El trayecto hasta las habitaciones fue insoportable, sin mencionar la pelea reciente entre Mello y Matt, suspire, no soportaba ese silencio.  
-este es-anuncio L cuando el ascensor llego al piso donde estaban nuestras habitaciones, caminamos hasta que L se detuvo en una de ellas-, esa de allá es tu habitación Light-kun.  
-sí. Nos vemos mañana L.  
-ummm, creo haberte dicho-me tomo del mentón y se acercó peligrosamente hasta mi rostro-…que me llamaras Ryuuzaki de ahora en adelante.  
Poso sus labios sobre los míos, abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente ante lo que ocurría, intente separarme pero fue inútil, tenía más fuerza que yo y lo único que logre fue que me atrajera más a él, me atrapo contra la pared y siguió besándome, sus labios eran tibios y con sabor a dulce y café, no me extrañaba pues siempre los comía, en un momento, ya había perdido mi razón y correspondí tan delicioso beso. Pero entonces se alejó de mí a escasos centímetros y sonrió, yo aún tenía la respiración agitada y el rostro enrojecido.  
-buenas noches-se despidió y entro a su habitación dejándome solo ahí, completamente desconcertado.  
-esto se vuelve divertido-comento Ryuk dignándose a aparecer en el peor momento posible.  
***  
La infiltración no había salido como se planeó y en un instante se hallaba debajo de ese corpulento hombre, intento alejarse pero el hombre se lo impidió y comenzó a manosearlo por encima de la ropa, intento por todos los métodos tomar su fiel compañera pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando el tipo le mostro el arma muy alejada de ellos, prosiguió con lo que hacía haciendo que Mello se asqueara por lo que podría suceder, maldecía internamente ser tan descuidado.  
Cuando se dio cuenta, el hombre encima de él esta inconsciente y la roja cabellera de Matt se mostraba frente a él con un rostro que nunca antes vio. Como pudo salió de debajo de ese tipo y se situó frente a él, este lo veía con rabia.  
-¿a qué has venido?-le pregunto-. Nadie te pidió que vinieras.  
-¿tienes siquiera las agallas para decirme eso?-dijo con vos acida.  
Le hiso una seña de que lo siguiera y salieron del lugar entrando al auto de Matt, el trayecto al edificio de investigación fue largo y silencioso, ninguno dijo nada, no les apetecía en ese momento. Matt estaciono el auto pero antes de que pudiere salir Mello de él, le dijo:  
-¿Por qué no me dejaste ir?  
Mello salió hecho una furia del auto, no necesitaba de la compasión y las replicaciones del pelirrojo, este le siguió llamándole pero hiso caso omiso a esos llamados.  
-¡debiste dejar que fuera en tu lugar!  
-¿y dejarte solo en ese prostíbulo de mierda? ¡Ni loco!-le grito.  
-¿Por qué eres tan inconsciente?  
-¡maldición! ¡Deja de replicarme todo Perro!-dijo subiendo su tono sin importarle quien le escuchara en el edificio.  
-¡pero ese desgraciado pudo hacerte algo!-replico Matt.  
Mello llego hasta el ascensor y lo marco rápido para no tener que subir en el mismo con Matt, las puertas estuvieron a punto de cerrarse pero Matt entro para mala suerte de Mello.  
-escúchame por favor, Mello-lo acorralo contra la pared del ascensor.  
-no me apetece-volteo la mirada sonrojado.  
-¡mello!-lo obligo a mirarlo-. ¿Acaso no entiendes que si te pasa algo ti me volveré loco? Cuando te vi debajo de ese desgraciado una furia interna me atrapo por completo, no pude soportarlo…yo soy el único que puede tocar a Mello-lo abrazo sobreprotectoramente.  
-dices eso y no logras entender por qué tampoco quería que fueras-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.  
-mello…te amo…  
Comenzaron a besarse como si el mundo fuese a acabar ese mismo instante, apenas se abrió el ascensor corrieron hasta la habitación que compartían, entre besos y tropezones lograron llegar a la cama donde siguieron besándose de igual forma, con cada beso matt lograba sacar pequeños gemidos de Mello. Introdujo una traviesa mano por debajo de la camisa del rubio tocando sus marcados abdominales, este suspiraba con cada caricia que el gamer le proporcionaba, se separaron para tomar aire y se miraron por breves segundos, se decían mil y un cosas con la mirada hasta que Matt bajo sus besos al blanquecino cuello de Mello, mordió y chupo dejando marcas rojizas que al día siguiente el rubio intentaría ocultar y el divertido las descubriera ante todos para que se enteraran de que Mello le pertenecía, que era de él y de nadie más.  
-matt….  
-lo sé, Mello-volvió a besarlo mientras lo terminaba de despojar de su camisa, este también lo ayudo a quitarse la suya con desespero.   
Lo acaricio por todos los lugares que se le ocurrieron y fue bajando su lengua por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar al abdomen y toparse con el molesto pantalón del rubio, un bulto prominente intentaba salir de la apretada prenda y este cumplió sus deseos, de un solo golpe jalo tanto el pantalón como la ropa interior dejando al joven como dios lo trajo al mundo, a Matt casi le da otro paro cardiaco por lo que sus ojos veían. El rubio desnudo debajo de él, con el rostro sonrojado y respirando agitadamente por las caricia que le provocaba, era una vista mortal que solo él podía tener, el solo pensar que ese desgraciado pudo hacer lo mismo le hervía la sangre. Siguió con su trabajando lamiendo todo el vientre del rubio hasta llegar a su miembro, primero lamio la punta y luego la extensión deleitándose con los gemidos de placer que le proporcionaba Mello.  
-Matt-gimió-…ya…  
Con eso ultimo le advirtió que el orgasmo estaba cerca, no le importó y siguió lamiendo hasta este se corrió en su boca, no tuvo reparo en beberse todo mientras Mello le veía con vergüenza.   
-esto solo está comenzando-dijo volviéndolo a besar.  
Le dio tres de sus dedos para que los lamiera mientras él seguía acariciando su cuerpo, cuando ya estuvieron lubricados paso a meter uno dentro de su entrada, Mello se quejó por la repentina intromisión pero luego sus quejidos se convirtieron en gemidos de placer, poco después introdujo los otros dos moviéndolos como tijeras y simulando penetraciones para acostumbrarlo a que venía.  
-matt…ya no…hazlo…  
No siguió torturándolo más y retiro sus dedos para sustituirlos por su miembro, se introdujo de una sola estocada para no causarle más dolor si lo hacía poco a poco, lo masturbo para que no sintiera tanto dolor mientras se acostumbraba, siguieron besándose hasta que Mello movió sus caderas indicando que ya podía moverse. Empezó con embestidas lentas y continuas para después subirlas a rápidas y profundas, la habitación se llenó rápidamente de sus gemidos de placer, Mello se retorcía debajo de él gimiendo su nombre al igual que él lo hacía en su oído.  
-Matt….más rápido….  
-como…digas…  
Aumento su ritmo y se sintió ya cerca del orgasmo, volvió tomar su miembro masturbándole para que llegara aún más rápido, los gemidos de ambos s hicieron más altos y terminaron gritando el nombre del contrario. Ambos cayeron exhausto sobre el acolchonado aun con las respiraciones agitadas, Matt se acercó a Mello para volver a besarlo, este le correspondió con menos fuerza pero aun así sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía, siempre cerca de él.  
-te amo-le dijo.  
-yo también perro-dijo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	6. Capítulo 5: nerviosismo.

Faltaban cuatro días para que terminaran mis exámenes finales, sabía que los pasaría con la mayor puntuación pero eso era lo menos importante, lo que ocurría era algo que no había dejado de pasar por mi mente en los últimos dos días. El beso que nos dimos L y yo.   
¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en ello? , no había podido ir esos dos días por concentrarme en los exámenes lo que era un alivio, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante él de nuevo, ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Actuar como si nada, seguirle el juego, discutírselo apenas le viera? La opción más razonable era la primera, actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, no veía otra salida, me sentía humillado por dentro, no por lo que L había hecho sino por el hecho de evitarlo por eso, por dios, tenía 20 años.  
Maldición, necesitaba calmarme. Iba caminando por el campus hasta que llegue a las canchas de tenis, necesitaba des estresarme y tenía tiempo libre hasta mi examen a las 12. Me cambie y entre a la cancha siendo saludado por todos los del equipo, el entrenador me pregunto si venía a practicar por el encuentro que había en medio mes y si iba a participar, le dije que no prometía nada pues tenía que trabajar. Hice un saque perfecto anotando un punto de inmediato, Ryuk menciono algo pero no preste atención, quería sacar de mi cabeza lo más pronto posible aquel beso. Intentaba e intentaba pero nada hacía que desapareciera, cuando me di cuenta mi contrincante iba perdiendo con una gran diferencia, el entrenador me seguía diciendo que necesitaba de mi presencia en ese partido y en todo el campeonato, luego de eso ningún otro jugador quiso jugar un set conmigo, con la masacre que hice sufrir a mi sempai fue suficiente para que desistieran.  
-¿llegue en mal momento?  
-no puede ser-pensé alarmado, alce la mirada y lo halle frente a mí, el ser que era responsable de mis desvelamiento los últimos dos días y que hacía imposible sacarlo de mi cabeza.  
-¿Cómo estas Yagami-kun?-me saludo sonriente, volvía a llamarme Yagami, eso extrañamente me desilusiono un poco.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-no pude evitar preguntarle-, te estas exhibiendo demasiado.  
-mientras ella no conozca mi verdadera identidad, no hay problema, además no conoce mi nombre-comento triunfante.  
-ya veo.  
-¿Por qué nadie quiere jugar contigo?-pregunto mirando como el resto del equipo parecía evitarme.  
-masacre al sempai que mejor jugaba y ahora todos temen que haga lo mismo-comente entre fastidiado y divertido.  
-eso se oye grave-menciono con gracia-. ¿Te parece bien un set?  
-¿me escuchaste antes?  
-yo fui campeón junior en Inglaterra, puedo darte algo de pelea-yo sonreí ante el desafío, hacía tiempo que no tenía un juego decente.   
Nos preparamos en nuestros puntos, le deje que sacara como mera cortesía lo que no espere que su saque pasara a mi lado como un proyectil, Ryuk logro evitar la pelota mientras yo y el resto de los presentes lo veíamos anonadados.  
-Hey, Ryuuzaki, ¿no conoces el término “calentar”?  
-el que saca primero gana.  
Seguimos entre saques y repiques llegando a más de un solo set, íbamos 50- 50 en el tercero, estaba determinado a no perder, incluso los curiosos se habían amontonado alrededor de la cancha para observarnos. Al fin de cuentas uno gana defendiéndose, ataque directo ganando sobre L el último punto del set.  
-impresionante-comento acercándose a mí-, hacía tiempo que no tenía tan buen partido.  
-igual yo-le respondí con la respiración aun agitada, me sentía cansado por tanto movimiento y ya sería mi próxima clase-.  
-¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo?-me invito.  
-tengo un examen en menos de 20 minutos-respondí.  
-será en otro momento.  
-si…entonces nos vemos….-estuve a punto decir nuevamente L pero me calle de inmediato, el volvió a mirarme como ayer lo había hecho pero con algo de preocupación, no pude evitar recordar el beso y el color subió a mi rostro al igual que el nerviosismo invadió mi cuerpo-.Hablamos en el cuartel-me despedí para ir a los vestidos casi corriendo, mi corazón latía como un loco con solo recordar aquello, no entendía las razones ni nada, me sentía sofocado y solo había sido un beso, pero cayendo en cuenta, había sido un beso con un hombre, yo, Light Yagami, haber besado un hombre, y no cualquier hombre, a L, el detective que una vez fue mi enemigo. Me sentía horrible y extraño.  
Muy difícilmente logre concentrarme durante mis últimos exámenes, a cada tanto recordaba el beso acortando mi razón con cada segundo que pasaba. Al terminar todo casi opto por alejarme hasta mi apartamento y no ir ese día al cuartel de investigación, pero no podía ser tan débil, mi lado Kira me impedía dejarme ganar por aquello era algo de lo que simplemente me negaba. Emprendí camino hasta el edificio, poniéndome cada vez nervioso con cada piso que subía el ascensor, mi corazón latía acelerado y mis mejillas volvieron a tomar un color carmín, me veía patético.  
Al ingresar a la salón me encontré con una discusión entre D y Q; el resto solo observaba o simplemente hacia caso omiso a la situación. Intente por todos los medios no acercarme a L, me quede en uno de los muebles trabajando unos datos recientes, desde que descubrimos el mensaje de B501 y el que se trataba de una mujer, no habíamos hallado nada más.  
-Hey Kira-me llamo D-, la death note puede hacer que la persona muera de una manera que el escritor escoja ¿¡sí o no!?  
-si es físicamente posible-me limite a responder.  
-¡entonces si es posible!-grito Q con una sonrisa de victoria y superioridad en el rostro-, si es posible que la haya matado con un suicidio.  
-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto T.  
-en argentina se descubrió el cuerpo de lo que puede ser la líder de una organización terrorista de gran renombre, proveniente del medio oriente-revelo Q-, fue hallado en un lago por unos visitantes; si lo que Kira dice es cierto, no me extraña que sea obra de B501.  
-no hay bases para que digas eso-le reclamo D.  
-las hay-intervino V-, Ámbar descubrió   
-¿ámbar?-preguntaron parte de los presentes.  
-es el nombre falso que le di a Ñ-dijo mientras la aludida apareció en la habitación con una bata de laboratorio, su hermoso cabello en rulos iba amarrado en una coleta larga y tenía puestos unos lentes que le daban un aire más profesional.  
-no serán necesarios esperar los resultados-anuncio y atrajo la atención de los presentes con las fotos del cuerpo de la mujer-. Su rigos mortin indica que ha estado muerte durante media semana, además de eso, hay muestras en su cuerpo de que lucho antes de morir, no hay marcas externas, parece que fue manipulada hasta llegar al suicidio.  
-entonces tenemos una nueva víctima que rompe las listas de sospechosos que teníamos-suspiro S.  
-no consideren lo primero que venga a sus mentes-L se levantó de su silla caminando hasta nosotros-, la asesina quiere que creamos que es un hombre para desviarnos de la verdad principal, pero su condición le impide hacer otra cosa que no sea el suicidio, y a pesar de todo, este asesinato no fue tan brutal como los demás, nos da otra pista más-lo que me hace pensar en que la información está siendo filtrada-.Necesito que busquen más información sobre esta mujer, con que organizaciones ha hecho tratos, sus planes y quienes la buscaban, relaciones familiares, todo lo que logren conseguir de ella. G-miro a la joven de lentes-, introdúcete en los sistemas de esa organización y ve que puedes conseguir.  
-muy bien.  
La agitación creció en la habitación con nuevas pistas, seguimos trabajando hasta entrada la noche, ya cercana la medianoche, todos se fueron retirando del lugar.  
-bueno, nosotros nos retiramos-expreso A retirándose de la habitación con B, dejándome solo con L en todo este lugar.  
Nuevamente el silencio reino, mi corazón era lo único que podía escuchar y temía que L también fuera capaz de escucharlo, seguí revisando datos y gráficos, la mujer encontrada era Jamad, tenía 35 años y era la líder de una organización terrorista de medio oriente, eran especialistas en crear ataques bioterroristas, era casada y con tres hijos, su familia desconocía la verdadera cara de la mujer que convivía con ellos, para su esposo fue un shock enterarse que era una bioterrorista. Había hecho tratos con organizaciones en China, corea del Norte y Rusia, su siguiente trato se realizaría en Ucrania dentro de media semana, preparaban un ataque bioquímico hacia Estados Unidos. Sin su líder, quien era el principal cerebro, les fue imposible seguir con la organización, y en pocas horas fue desmantelada.  
Ahora me preguntaba ¿había algo en Estados Unidos que B501 no quería que algo pudiera sucederle? No podía deducir que podría ser, eran demasiadas cosas que pudieran ser.  
-Light-kun-me estremecí al sentir como L se situaba detrás de él y susurraba su nombre en su oído-, es algo tarde, deberías descansar, mañana tienes tus últimos exámenes.  
Mire el reloj, ya eran las dos de la mañana y no podía darme el lujo de quedarme dormido en pleno examen, guarde la información que tenía y me retire con él hasta el ascensor, sentía su mirada atravesarme como puñales, me estaba mirando, yo yacías de espalda hacia el muy cercano a la puerta, quería correr y encerrarme apenas se abriera la puerta.  
-Light-kun-me llamo, yo me tense de inmediato-, respecto a lo de ayer.  
-fue solo impulso ¿no?-no me digne a mirarlo-, no te preocupes, el asunto está olvidado.   
-no es eso a lo que quería llegar-me volteo de repente, obligándome a que lo mirara, era la primera vez que veía sus ojos directamente, eran totalmente negros, profundos fue lo primero que se vino a la cabeza al verlos-. Light-kun…-volvió a besarme, esta vez me tomo del rostro y me aprisiono contra la puerta del ascensor, me besaba con pasión introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, una batalla de lenguas se formó dándole a él la victoria, dejo mis labios para dirigirse a mi cuello, comenzó a besarlo mientras un traicionero gemido se escapó de mis labio, mi rostro no podía estar más rojo y mis latidos no más descontrolados, paso su pierna entre el medio de las mías frotándola contra mí, la situación se estaba saliendo de control, mi mente no podía pensar con claridad.  
-Light-kun…  
Las puertas se abrieron de repente permitiéndome escapar, corrí hasta mi habitación y la cerré pese a las protestas y llamados de Ryuuzaki, siguió llamando hasta que pocos minutos no lo escuche más, mi cabeza era un caos.  
-tienes un gran problema Light-se burló el shinigami riendo a carcajadas, lo mande a volar y lo amenace de que si no desaparecía en ese mismo instante que olvidara de las manzanas, desapareció tan pronto como apareció , ahora era yo el que encontraba con un gran problema entre las piernas.  
No pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, me desperté apenas salió el sol, me vestir y me dirigí directo a la universidad, me negaba a ver a Ryuuzaki ese día, incluso corría por mi mente el pensamiento de no ir al cuartel, esta vez mi lado Kira se sentía tan humillado que ni prefería hacer comentarios mentales. Ya cercanas las doce del mediodía mis exámenes estaban oficialmente terminados, me senté en la banca a tomar un café, me sentía agotado tanto física como mentalmente.  
-creímos que nos harías caso, Light-se sentó a mi lado Takada-, te ves horrible.  
-no dormí muy bien ayer-respondí a su comentario.  
-¿es debido al trabajo? Porque sé que por los exámenes no es.  
-si-mentí-, el caso en el que estoy trabajando es un poco complicado, no puedo dar detalles-dije ante su cara que deseaba preguntar por mas-. Y ¿ya terminaste con todos tus exámenes?  
-solo me falta uno-respondió.  
Permanecimos un momento así hasta que se levantó anunciando que iría a presentar su último examen, me despedí de ella y seguí en mi lugar, me moría del sueño, necesitaba despertarme, camine hasta el baño más cercano para lavar mi cara, estaba vació al aparecer. Refresque mi rostro pues era lo que necesitaba, pensaba en irme a mi departamento nada más salir de la universidad, necesitaba tranquilizar mi mente antes de reunirme con Ryuuzaki. Sentí como un par de brazos me aprisionaban con fuerza desde atrás, no pude ver a mi atacante, con algo de dificultad me zafe de su agarre y me voltee para encararlo, quede congelado al ver a mí supuesto atacante.  
-deberías mantener tu guardia alta, Light-kun-me recomendó-, recuerda que hay una asesina suelta que quiere matarnos.  
-¿Qué-que haces aquí?-pregunte sintiendo como mi rostro se encendía.  
-pongamos que necesitaba liberarme un rato del edificio de investigación y vine a visitarte-expreso.  
-e-es algo bizarra una conversación en un baño-comente-, mejor salgamos pero L me impidió el paso  
-antes que salgas necesito que me escuches-me miro serio.  
-sea lo que sea, dilo fuera de aquí-volví a intentar escapar pero fue inútil, me tomo de las dos manos y las coloco encima de mi cabeza, inmovilizándome.  
-no quería llegar a esto pero ni me dejas opción, Light-kun-me miro con los mismos ojos de la noche pasada, tan profundos y penetrantes que atravesaban tu alma de un solo golpe-. Necesitaba que me dijeras, ¿Qué significo ese beso para ti?  
-¿Qué?  
No lograba analizar las cosas, que trataba de decir, por qué mi mente no reaccionaba y lo empujaba lejos de mí.  
-para mi…no fue solo un simple impulso-comento para después besarme, otra vez esos labios que causaban estragos en mi persona, tan dulces que en lugar empalagarme me embriagaban, eran como una droga, una droga adictiva que no podía dejar. Pero no podía dejar que sucediera así como así, lo separe como pude y lo mire con recelo.  
-¿Qué…. estas intentando hacer, Ryuuzaki?-dije recuperando la respiración, sin embargo no escucho mi pregunta y volvió a besarme, relamió mi labio inferior para luego introducir su lengua, la lucha volvió a hacerse presente pero no estaba dispuesto a perder-. Detén…Ryuu…- me callo y siguió besándome hasta que el oxígeno se nos acabó y tuvimos que separarnos, mi mente ya no razonaba, con los últimos besos mi mente no quería que se alejara, quería que me siguiera besando como solo él lo hacía. Una batalla entre mi mente y mi cuerpo iniciaba estruendosamente haciendo que dudara por la elección más correcta.  
-¡maldición!-dije y el me miro preocupado, mi rostro enrojeció aún más de lo que ya estaba al percatarme del gran problema en el me encontraba, un simple beso me había excitado. L sonrió por lo bajo y siguió besándome pero más demandante, comenzó a pasar su mano por debajo de mi camisa, acariciándome y provocando en mí una serie de escalofríos, lo vi victorioso con mi reacción, era la que estaba esperando. Bajo a mi cuello besando la pequeña marca que el mismo dejo la vez pasada ahora haciéndola más grande y roja, mis gemidos no se hicieron de esperar.  
-¡E-espera un momento!  
En un memento no supe cuando había subido mi camisa hasta encima de mi pecho, bajo hasta mis pezones y comenzó a lamer uno mientras su otra mano jugaba con el otro. Los mordía y lamia a su gusto causando más estragos en mí. Siguió bajando hasta llegar al botón de mi pantalón, mi miembro pedía atención aprisionado, L sin reparo lo bajo dejándome desnudo ante él, me sentía tan expuesto y él se percató de eso para volver a besarme mientras me masturbaba, su mano se movía deliciosamente causándome espasmos de placer y gemidos que era ocultados por los besos que Ryuuzaki me daba.  
-…L…  
-creí haberte dicho-murmuro entre besos-…que me llamaras Ryuuzaki de ahora en adelante…  
-Ryuu….zaki…  
El toque de su mano era maravillo, dejo mis labios para seguir lamiendo mis pezones como si fuesen caramelos, intentaba sofocar mis gemidos pero Ryuuzaki me detuvo mirándome de cerca  
-no los escondas-me dijo-, te ves más tierno cuando gimes de ese modo  
-c-calla…R-Ryuuzaki… me…  
Acelero el movimiento en su mano besando mi cuello, no soporte mucho más y me corrí en su mano respirando agitadamente, lo volví a mirar y este sonría, pero era él ahora el que tenía un grave problema dentro de sus pantalones, siguió besándome pero de un momento a otro me volteo contra la pared, comenzó a prepararme introduciendo un dedo dentro de mí lubricado con mi propia esencia, el dolor estaba presente pero no era menos molesto, al acostumbrarme a ese, metió el segundo y poco después el tercero simulando penetraciones. A estas alturas ya no podía soportarlo, la preparación se estaba volviendo tortuosa y Ryuuzaki parecía durar una eternidad en prepararme, mi miembro daba pulsaciones en busca de atención.  
-Ryuuzaki….ya no…  
-¿ya no que, Light-kun?-su tono era divertido, eso me molesto un poco pero no pensé más pues seguía con esa delirante preparación.  
-hazlo-dije con el rostro sumamente rojo.  
-no entiendo, Light-kun, si no me dices que quieres no poder entenderte- lo mire con gran reproche y me trague todo mi orgullo.  
-Házmelo rápido…. por favor- el asintió triunfante y yo no podía soportar la humillación, había hecho que se lo pidiera sabiendo la necesidad que tenía. Saco sus dedos, el miedo me azoto de repente al escuchar el cierre de su pantalón bajarse, más aun al sentirlo entre mis piernas, pareció darse cuenta de eso y se acercó hasta mi oreja.  
-no temas, tratare de no hacerte daño, lo prometo.  
Con esas palabras deje que continuara sin detenerse, entro dentro de mí con cuidado de no lastimarme, aun así el dolor era grande, aguante las lágrimas como pude pero él se percató de ellas y me beso para tranquilizarme, comenzó a masturbarme para hacerme olvidar el dolor, no tuvo que esperar mucho más, moví mis caderas para que iniciara a moverse. Empezó un vaivén lento, parecía no querer causarme daño, era la primera vez que me sentía querido de esa forma, luego empezó a moverse con más rapidez, haciendo embestidas más profundas y masturbándome al mismo tiempo, mis jadeos con los suyos se entremezclaban, yo gemía su nombre y él el mío cerca de mí.  
-Ryuu…zaki….ya estoy…  
-yo también….  
Apresuro su ritmo sin dejar de besarme, podía sentir sus gemidos entre cortados sobre mi cuello, ya sentía el orgasmos cerca y no pude hacer más que aferrarme hacia él, ese sentimiento que sentía era molesto, una sensación agobiante que no me dejaba respirar tranquilo.   
-L-light-kun…yo….  
-¡Ryuuzaki!  
Solo faltaron unas estocadas más para que me viniera entre nuestros cuerpos, L lo hecho dentro de mí, llenándome con su esencia. Salió de mí y me beso como la primera vez que lo hicimos, dejándome hipnotizado y embriagado.


	7. Capítulo 6.Conflictos internos.

Mi estado mental…estaba hecho un caos…  
Ha transcurrido una semana desde que terminaron los exámenes y cinco días desde que iniciaron las preciadas vacaciones de verano, que por el momento no me agradaba disfrutar, la razón de eso…no habría represalias que me impidieran ir investigar a B501, pero, me encontraba encerrado en mi apartamento cual cobarde sin siquiera salir a comprar algo. La causa tenía nombre (falso) y se encontraba en el lugar de la investigación siendo el líder de la misma, nada más y nada menos que L. ¿Por qué me negaba a ir? Era simple, no podía verle a la cara, no ahora que me había dejado hacer todo eso por el… ¡en un baño público de la universidad! Y para sumarle a todo eso estaba el hecho de que lo había hecho con un hombre, por dios, ¡yo no era Gay! Nunca sentí atracción por los hombres, siempre Salí con mujeres y aunque fuera solo por simple superficialidad; no podía dejar de sentirme humillado por ese gran hecho.   
-eh Light, ya se acabaron las manzanas-me dijo Ryuk apareciendo por la pared, dios este shinigami no se cansaba-, Hey light, cómprame manzanas  
-¡cállate de una vez!-le grite-, ¡no estoy para eso en ese momento!  
-manzanas…  
-maldición-tome mis llaves, mi cartera y Salí con un ánimo de los mil demonios que hasta Ryuk se mantenía alejado de mí. Compre un kilo de las dichosas manzanas y me regrese a casa sin dirigirme a otro lugar, no andaba con ánimos para hacer nada. Acostarme con cualquier mujer no solucionaría nada ¿eso aumentaría mi orgullo? Lo único que haría sería sentirme más denigrado al intentar olvidarlo con cualquier puta que se insinuara. Suspire pesadamente mientras Ryuk comía felizmente sus manzanas, su única preocupación eran sus manzanas, que fácil lo tienen los shinigami.  
-necesito refrescar mi mente-camine hasta llegar al segundo piso, prendí el aire acondicionado y me lance a la cama, eran ya las seis de la tarde, no tenía trabajo en la comisaria y no me acercaría al edificio de investigación hasta que mi mente no estuviera totalmente “cuerda”, cerré los ojos e intente pensar en otra cosa, solo fue por necesidad, pensé, nada más estaba involucrado en eso. Con esos pensamientos me quede dormido mientras caía la noche sobre la región de Kanto.  
En el edificio de investigación yacía gran parte del equipo que sentía curiosidad por la repentina desaparición del castaño, D burlona comento que se había cansado de eso y lo había abandonado, otros optaban por una pequeña enfermedad que contrajo el joven universitario pero L sabía exactamente la razón de su ausencia.  
-ya es una semana-comento Ñ a S, R, V e I que estaban en su misma mesa con documentos y fotos de los recientes asesinatos-, Hey Viro, ¿Qué crees que le sucedió?  
-no lo sé-respondió cortante V-, quizás solo se enfermó o tuvo una emergencia familiar.  
-de ser así lo hubiera comunicado-menciono S  
-no será… ¿Qué B501 lo haya matado ya?-soltó la posibilidad Ñ aterrada.  
-eso no puede ser posible-intervino L para la sorpresa de los presentes-, el joven K en su verdadera identidad es un joven con relación a la policía japonesa, aunque los datos han sido borrados y he tomado la libertad de amenazar a sus conocidos; si llegase a morir, se descubriría de inmediato.  
-con que eso-suspiro Ñ-, no te alegra R.  
-¿p-por qué habría que aliviarme?-pregunto la joven con un rubor adornando sus mejillas.  
-no hace falta que seas tímida -sonrió Ñ.  
-no hace falta que seas tímida -repitió S molestando a R.  
-¡cállate Sally!-grito con el rostro rojo.  
Alejado y ajeno a todos los presentes se hallaba L pensando lo que pudiera estar pasándole al castaño, no le extrañaba que no apareciera, es más, lo tenía previsto, sin embargo, no esperaba que desapareciera sin dejar rastro durante más de una semana, y aunque e había dicho eso a los demás, también temía que B501 le pudiese haber matado, con una death No te puedes hacer que la persona muriera en cualquier lugar del mundo si era físicamente posible. Suspiro, necesitaba ver al castaño cuanto antes, saber si estaba bien, aunque solo escuchara su voz.  
***  
-m-más fuerte…  
-parece que no te aguantas ¿eh?-dijo aumentando el ritmo.  
Los dos cuerpos bañados por una capa transparente de sudor bailaban la danza de los amantes siendo observados solo por la luna llena, se besaron con pasión y lujuria pero llenos de amor y ternura, el moreno aumento más el ritmo causando espasmos de placer en su acompañante, que n o pudo más y comenzó a masturbarse el mismo, el mayor vio eso y sustituyo su mano por la suya misma, masturbándole al mismo ritmo de las embestidas   
-y-ya no puedo más… L…Ryuu…Saki.  
-Light-Kun…  
Se volvieron a besar hasta que los alcanzo el orgasmo, L se corrió dentro de él mientras este se corría entre ellos, cayeron cansados sobre el acolchonado y se miraron por breves segundos antes de volver a besarse.  
-te amo…  
-yo también, Ryuuzaki…  
***  
-¡¡ahhhh!-grito asustando al shinigami que tenía al lado e incorporándose de golpe en la cama.  
-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto.  
No podía creerlo, se cubrió el rostro cubierto por un fuerte color carmín. Había tenido un sueño húmedo con Ryuusaki, y lo peor era que se declaraba y él también.   
-maldición-murmuro al ver que se había corrido mientras dormía, esto se volvía de mal en peor.  
No soy gay, me repetí una y otra vez durante la noche sin poder pegar el ojo con miedo a soñar de nuevo con eso.   
A la mañana siguiente me desperté cerca de las once del mediodía, no supe cuando me había quedado dormido pero supuse que debía ser entre las seis de la mañana .Ryuk volvió a desaparecer como todas las mañanas y regresaba de vez en cuando, existían veces en que me entraba la curiosidad y me preguntaba a donde se iba, reste importancia a eso y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha, era domingo por la mañana, tenía que salir a hacer la compra, suspire, no podía estar encerrado todo el día como un ermitaño, y algún día tendría que encarar a Ryuuzaki, prefería un poco más tarde que temprano y el sueño de la noche anterior no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.   
Cuando iba paseando por la ciudad vi una noticia que decía: B501 ha actuado de nuevo, su nuevas víctimas eran ahora el príncipe menor de España, varios cónsules de las potencias principales y dos jefes de estado más, pero algo más llamo mi atención, estaba entre las victimas una familia entera ¡que incluso tenia niños menores de los diez años! Ver eso enfureció hasta lo más profundo de mi ser y con determinación me dirigí hasta el edificio de investigación, luego vería como resolvería la situación con Ryuuzaki pero no iba a permitir que civiles inocentes fuesen sacrificados por un psicópata, ni siquiera cuando fui Kira hice tal brutalidad, me enfurecía hasta los huesos.  
-bienvenido joven K, nos tenía preocupados-dijo Watari recibiéndolo.  
-no se preocupe, ya estoy aquí-le dije ingresando a la sala de investigación sorprendiendo a los presentes.  
-¡K!-grito Ñ emocionada por verme.  
Varios se acercaron a mí, pude ver como L se había levantado de su asiento nada más ingrese a la sala, en su rostro se mostró una mueca entre sorpresa y alivio, no lo mire directamente a la cara, me pondría nervioso y no podría hacer correctamente las cosas por las que vine.  
-¿Dónde te habías metido niño?-pregunto F.  
-desapareciste en el espacio así de la nada-comento X.  
-te hubieras quedado ahí-oí decir a D y a Mello, sonreí con arrogancia, no los deje solos por mucho tiempo.  
-disculpen mi repentina desaparición tuve varios compromisos que atender, ahora, si nos ponemos al día ¿Cómo es que ahora B501 ha matado a civiles, entre ellos niños de menos de diez años?-pregunte sin ocultar mi molestia.  
-no lo sabemos-menciono Near-, repentinamente cambio y asesino a civiles que nada tenían que ver  
-e incluso estuvieron involucrados niños inocentes-expreso I con un gran odio en sus palabras-, si ahora matara civiles tenemos que apresurarnos a descubrir quién es en realidad y juzgarlo como se debe.  
Era frustrante pero no teníamos nada con lo que pudiéramos acercarnos al asesino y tenderle una emboscada, desconocíamos su identidad y también su ubicación exacta, de nada nos servía saber que se encontraba en Japón si no teníamos aunque sea un sospechoso al cual investigar.  
-Matt-llamo L-, ¿tienes la ubicación que te pedí?  
-se me dificulto un poco pero logre acceder a la base de datos y rastree su ubicación-le entrego un mapa con otros papeles-, B501 es un tipo muy capaz, me costó mucho lograr volar sus sistemas.  
-¿Qué es eso?-preguntamos.  
-esto-lo alzo para que lo viéramos todos-, es la ubicación de las computadoras utilizadas por B501-todos expusimos una cara de sorpresa ante la revelación dicha por L-. Hace unas semanas le pedí a Matt que se introdujera y accediera a la red que intercedió mi transmisión, no es sencillo hacer ese tipo de cosas por lo que B501 debe manejar muy bien ese tipo de sistemas, nos tardamos un poco pero por fin tenemos una ubicación de donde podría estar.  
-¿Cuál es el lugar?  
-las afueras de Tokio, un distrito muy cercano a edificaciones abandonadas, está dentro de una de ellas, la numero 56-anuncio Matt.  
-necesito un grupo que esté dispuesto a ir al lugar-pidió L-, Mello, B.B, ustedes estarán a cargo de esta misión.  
-bien-dijo Mello para luego morder su tabla de chocolate.  
-será divertido-menciono burlo B.  
-D, S, Q y U, necesito que ustedes se dividan en dos grupos, uno estará liderado por B.B y otro por Mello, prepárense en menos de 15 minutos, pronto iniciaremos con la operación, no hay tiempo que perder.  
-¡muy bien!-gritaron todos corriendo a sus puestos, yo me senté al lado de L tomando unos mandos frente al computador, Near hiso lo mismo al igual que A, Matt se estaba terminando de alistarse, el llevaría a los cuatro más para tener una vía de escape rápida y segura, B. B y Mello llevaban sus propias motocicletas, sin mencionar que ambos iban a armados.  
Con su salida del edificio dio comienzo a la operación B501, si la ubicación era correcta, no estaban tan lejos del edificio de investigación, eso me desconcertó brevemente pero luego volví a retomar mis controles, quedaba poco para que llegaran a su destino.  
***  
-que idiotas…-miro con llegaban a las afueras del edificio por unas pantallas- ¿Creen que podrán salirse con la suya así nada más?-sonrió y toco un botón de su celular-, espero que les diviertan los fuegos artificiales….  
***  
-es aquí-comento B.B quitándose el casco al igual que Mello, observaron el lugar desde el exterior, perfecto escondite para montar una base secreta, apartada de la ciudad, sin personas alrededor que merodeen por lugar…  
Le dio una seña a Mello y este se dirigió con D y S a la parte trasera de la edificación, él se adentró con Q y U por la parte delantera, era un lugar sombrío y espeluznante, tal como le gustaban los lugares, el típico espacio para una película de terror, miro hacia arriba, el edificio parecía tener un piso más, miro hacia los lados, diviso solo un pasaje hasta arriba y una puerta además de la de entrada.   
-Q.  
Esta asintió y despacio se acercó a la puerta, se fijó si había algo sospecho y al no ver nada la abrió con sumo cuidado, para después sorprenderse y casi entrar en pánico.  
-¡¿pero qué mierda?!  
Por la parte de atrás del edificio iban entrando Mello, seguido de D y S que le cubrían la espalda, esa parte de la edificación estaba vuelta ruinas, en cualquier momento la estructura cedería y caería, no quería ver cuando eso sucediera. Siguió adentrándose en el edificio pero solo estaba una puerta que conectaba al exterior y unas escaleras, se decidieron por subir las escaleras hasta llegar al único piso, este tenía más habitaciones y parecía estar más arreglado que pocilga anterior.  
-parece ser que a B501 le gusta estar bien arrimada-comento burlona D.  
-no parece estimar en gastos-menciono ahora S .  
-investiguen las otras habitaciones-ordeno Mello, estas asintieron y se dirigieron a las otras habitaciones mientras él seguía por un largo pasillo.  
-¡aquí no hay nada!-menciono S inspeccionando la habitación.  
-¡maldición!-bufo D-, esto es solo un cuarto vacío.  
No había nada más, solo una puerta más que conectaba a otra habitación. Mello se acercó a la puerta con cuidado no se escuchaba el ruido de algún reloj o bomba, le hiso la seña a ambas que retrocedieran, iba a pegarle una patada cuando su trasmisor comenzó a sonar de forma alarmante.  
-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto.  
-¡salgan de ahí rápido!-le grito B.B por la otra línea, la voz se escuchaba borrosa pero entendible.  
-¡es….una tram…!-se escuchó levemente la voz de Q.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto, no había logrado entender bien-, ¡Hey! ¡Respondan! –No se escuchó nada-oigan, ¡B, Q!   
-¡B501 ha colocado bombas por todo el edificio, tienen que salir rápido!  
-¿Qué?  
No le dio tiempo para reaccionar, una explosión se hiso presente de repente azotándolo directamente, cayó al suelo con una gran quemadura en su rostro y parte del brazo.   
-¡maldición!-grito D y tomo a Mello con S-¡hay que salir de aquí rápido!  
Como pudieron D y S lo sacaron del lugar, escuchando el estruendo de más Bombas disparándose, la edificación iba cediendo.   
-¡corre más rápido!-vocifero D-, ¡moriremos si seguimos así!  
-¡es fácil decirlo que hacerlo!-le respondió, pero cuando llegaron al final del pasillo vieron que las escaleras habían cedido y la entrada era cubiertas por grandes llamaradas-, dios… ¿Qué es lo que nos pasara ahora?  
D comenzó a buscar una vía de escape con desesperación, el edificio cada vez más era consumido por las llamas y la estructura iba cediendo, el humo le dificultaba la visión y empezaban a ahogarse con él, necesitaban salir de ahí pronto, pero como si fuese un aviso del cielo, diviso a pocos metros su salvación.  
-¡la ventana!-miro con emoción su última salida.  
-¡¿estás loca!?-le dijo-, ¡si saltamos a esta altura moriremos!  
-¡moriremos de igual forma si no salimos de este lugar!-puso en su espalda a Mello-, salta rápido.  
-¡mierda!-salto como pudo cayendo fuera del edificio en llamas que iba cediendo poco a poco. D le siguió sin problema, saltando como una gimnasta olímpica.  
-¡vámonos!-como pudieron, corrieron lo más alejadas del edificio que iba cayendo sumido en llamas terminando de explotar las últimas bombas que quedaban.  
Siguieron así hasta llegar cerca al lugar donde estaban B.B y el resto, Matt al ver quién era el que estaba herido no pudo desesperarse y correr hasta donde se encontraban D y S.  
-¡Mello!-D lo dejo en el piso y así se pudo ver con claridad el daño que había recibido el rubio, tenía la parte izquierda del rostro quemado, parte de su hombro y brazo, respiraba agitadamente debido al dolor causado por sus heridas-¡hay que llevarlo rápido a un hospital!  
-vayan rápido a la dirección que he puesto al GPS de tu auto-se escuchó la voz de L por la trasmisión.  
***  
Nos encontrábamos en la sala de espera del hospital de Tokio esperando noticias sobre el estado de Mello, muy fácilmente habíamos caído en la trampa de B501 y ganamos nuestras consecuencias. L parecía estar afectado por eso (aunque no lo demostrara), como que en mucho tiempo un caso no le hacía perder la cabeza como lo hiso el caso Kira, esta vez no pude sonreír, era una situación grave. D no había tenido heridas graves, más que rasguños y una quemadura menor, S por su parte sufrió un esguince en su pie izquierdo por la caída, Mello fue el más perjudicado al recibir directamente la explosión; Matt se veía abatido y deprimido, no sabía cómo debía sentirse pero imaginaba que no era sencillo. De repente apareció el doctor y todos nos levantamos a escuchar sobre el estado de Mello, Matt fue el primero en preguntar por él.  
-ha sufrido graves quemaduras en la zona del rostro y parte del brazo, y el hombro, pero hemos logrado tratarlo a tiempo y con reposo sanara, se encuentra fuera de peligro-sonrió el médico.   
Matt se puso a llorar de la alegría al escuchar las palabras del doctor, sobreviviría y no tendría problemas en regresar a su vida normal, pronto pregunto cuándo podría pasar a verlo y el doctor dijo que en cuanto lo trasladaran a su habitación, podría verlo. Me aleje un poco de la multitud y pude observar como L se separaba del resto y se iba fuera del hospital, me entro la curiosidad y no pude evitar seguirlo a paso lento, al verlo fuera del hospital lo encontré en el jardín, este observaba el cielo y al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia.  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Light-kun?-me sorprendió que se diera cuenta tan rápido de mi presencia pero opte por no mencionar nada al respecto.  
-¿ocurre algo?-pregunte-, no pareces tú.  
-¿no parezco yo?-bajo la mirada-, es cierto, no parezco yo…  
Se calló un instante, y todo permaneció en silencio, los ruidos nocturnos solo estaban presentes y eso me ponía nervioso, había olvidado por completo lo ocurrido entre los dos, pero no tuve más tiempo para pensar, L volvió a hablar pero sin mirarme nuevamente.  
-como L, nunca estuve en una situación en la que involucrara a tantas personas con las que me hubiera involucrado personalmente, este caso…luego del caso Kira, se ha situado como uno de mis mayores trabajos, uno muy difícil que incluso he tenido que recurrir a gente tan inteligente como yo y al mismo Kira, que anteriormente fue mi enemigo-hiso una pausa-, pero he vuelto a subestimar las posibilidades. Sabia el riesgo de una trampa por parte de B501, pero no dije nada esperado que B.B o incluso Mello se percataran por sí mismos, pero no tome en consideración…que si no se los decía, ellos actuarían confiados…ese fue mi error.  
Apretó sus puños contra su ropa en un acto de impotencia y frustración, se sentía culpable por lo sucedido horas antes, pues él era el líder de la operación y quien debió prever una situación así. Lentamente se acercó a mí, y coloco su cara sobre mi hombro, con el rostro encendido lo observe, no podía ver su rostro pero me lo imaginaba.  
-puse en peligro la integridad física no solo de mi mejor amigo si no también la de mi preciado sucesor-continuo-…quizás esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo…que me siento derrotado…  
Permaneció así durante un rato más, necesitaba dejar salir su frustración antes de volver a la sala como L, por el momento solo era “Ryuuzaki” el que estaba conmigo, el humano que se equivoca y reflexiona por sus errores, este era una las caras de Ryuuzaki que desconocía. Mi corazón latía como loco por la cercanía entre él y yo.  
-R-Ryuusaki….  
Subió la mirada para verme, nuevamente me encontré con esos ojos oscuros que atravesaban tu alma, penetrantes y filosos como un cuchillo; lentamente se acercó a mí y roso sus labios con los míos en toque delicado, a los pocos segundo se separó y me miro sin expresión, yo seguía con mi rostro enrojecido.  
-Light-kun…-sonrío- gracias…  
Se separó de mí y regreso de nuevo adentro del hospital dejándome estupefacto, dirigí lentamente mis dedos hasta mis labios tocándolos superficialmente, aun sentía sus labios sobre los míos…  
Cerca de las tres de la mañana regrese a mi apartamento me lance en la cama nada más llegue a mi cuarto, Ryuk no apareció en toda la tarde. Me sentía cansado, tanto física como mentalmente, recordé el beso. Maldije a voz alta, por qué todo resultaba ser así para mí, por qué me sentía así de confundido, no era gay, no me gustaban los hombres, y sin embargo, mi corazón no dejaba de latir como un loco. Sentí en la cama el vibrar de mi celular, lo había olvidado en casa con las prisas que tenía, al abrirlo me sorprendí por la gran cantidad de mensajes que había en la bandeja, todos de número desconocido, uno a uno los fui abriendo sorprendiéndome por ver la persona que los mandaba.  
“buenas tarde, Kira-kun, has faltado durante una semana a la investigación a pesar de ya estar de vacaciones, puedo imaginar la razón, y no me extraña pero necesito confirmar si estás bien, luego de que lo hagas no te molestare más.  
Ryuuzaki”

“Kira-kun, no sé si me estas evadiendo o no, pero no es gracioso, necesito saber si estás bien o no.  
Ryuuzaki”

“light-kun, por favor, al menos responde un insulto, lo que sea que me diga que estas vivo y que B501 no te ha llevado de mi lado.  
Asunto: desesperado.  
Ryuuzaki”  
Los últimos veinte mensajes eran todos de él, preguntando por mi o si me encontraba vivo. No había dicho nada en la última semana, ni me había reportado enfermo. No pudo ocultar más su preocupación y empezó a mandar mensajes de texto que eran una manera de comunicarse que las llamadas. El último mensaje fue enviado pocos minutos antes de que llegara al edificio, incluso aparecía la palabra desesperado acompañado por mi nombre. Leí un tiempo más los mensajes antes de quedarme dormido con el celular entre mis manos.  
Pasaron dos semanas más en las que no hubo nuevas pistas, B501 seguía asesinando pero parecía haber desaparecido del mapa, todos nosotros nos sentíamos frustrados debido a eso.   
La recuperación de Mello fue todo un éxito, y aunque ahora tenía una cicatriz cubriendo parte su rostro, no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo ni a él ni a su ya declarado novio Matt. La investigación seguía como siempre y mi relación laboral con L era la misma, incluso, no se había acercado a mí en las últimas dos semanas, sin embargo, aun sin proponérselo, L (inconscientemente) hacia cosas que solo provocaban estragos emocionales en mí. Como lamer sus dedos de una manera que parecía una incitación, sus acercamientos hacia mí cuando iba a decirme algo o una simple sonrisa por su parte.   
Constantemente me decía que no era gay en mi interior pero L no ayudaba, y al llegar la noche sufría un problema mayor.  
-maldición, no otra vez…  
Todas las noches tenia sueños húmedos en los cuales L y yo éramos los protagonistas, mi mente no estimaba en posiciones o lugares, provocando en mi más nerviosismo de lo habitual mientras me encontraba cerca de L, intentaba guardar mis distancias, diciendo mentalmente que no era gay pero ya era inútil desistir a eso, los sueños era una ventana a los verdaderos deseos de la persona, y ese sentimiento que me sofocaba y ardía dentro de mí no era ficticio.  
-ahh…  
No era mi gusto hacerlo yo mismo, pero no tenía más opción; varias veces me corría en mis sueños pero otras veces despertaba sin terminar y eso causaba un gran problema para mí.  
-Ryuu…zaki…  
Seguí deslizando mi mano por toda la extensión de mi miembro acariciándolo, recordando cómo lo hiso L la vez que lo hicimos en el baño de la universidad, con solo recordarlo me excitaba más, me sentía extraño, como un hombre como L podía hacer tantos estragos en mí, en la persona que fue Kira, el dueño de una death note. Mi corazón sabia la respuesta pero mi mente se negaba a creerla, lo tomaba como ilógico, pero mi corazón decía lo contrario, que era una realidad lo que estaba sintiendo.  
-Ryuu…Ryuu…zaki…-apresure el movimiento de mi mano y tome con la otra una de mis pezones apretándolos, recordé como L me tocaba, sus besos, sus caricias, su habla superior y arrogante que me dominaba como un depredador sobre su presa, no soporte aún más y me corrí gimiendo su nombre.   
Era un hecho…estaba enamorado de Ryuuzaki.


	8. Capítulo 7: encubierto.

parece que hoy lloverá-mencione mientras veía el cielo.  
Eran las dos de la tarde de un 31 de agosto, necesite ir a la universidad para auxiliar al equipo de tenis en un partido del campeonato, nuevamente ganamos y todos pensaban en ir a celebrar mi victoria, pero preferí irme y dejarlos celebrar, Ryuk me seguía preguntando si iríamos al edificio de investigación, le respondí que si íbamos, no quería aceptarlo pero el ambiente en el lugar estaba incluso peor que el de ahora; no habíamos encontrado nada más en las últimas semanas, L recibió quejas por parte de todo el mundo por no hacer algo contra el asesino, esos desgraciados no sabían lo mucho que nos arriesgábamos al buscar a una persona que poseía el arma más peligrosa de la humanidad.  
Al ingresar a la sala estaba semivacía y los pocos que estaban tenían un aura deprimente encima de ellos, L seguía sentado frente al monitor con una bandeja llena de dulces a su lado, B estaba junto A relativamente cerca comiendo mermelada de fresa; desde la trampa en el edificio se veían más apegados de lo normal, con cada gesto de B, A se sonrojaba o simplemente le sonreía.  
-¡oni-chan!-me llamo E corriendo hacia mí, mentalmente me cuestione si de verdad lo estaba diciendo para mí-, que bueno que has regresado.  
-le caíste bien a la niña, light-rio Ryuk.  
-¿q-que le pasa a esta mocosa?-pensé-, E ¿ha ocurrido algo?  
-no se ha encontrado nada desde la trampa, oni-chan-creo que comenzaba a sentir escalofríos cuando me llamaba así, me recordaba a la molesta de misa en cierto modo-, como fuiste Kira nos podrías ayudar en algo-sonrió como niña de cinco años, mi mueca de desconcierto con desagrado se hiso presente.  
-¿Dónde está el resto del grupo?-pregunte.  
-se cansaron de esperar a que algo sucediera y decidieron investigar en las calles-me respondió I-, tienen mucha certeza con lo que dijeron, no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo.  
-mientras tanto, estamos rastreando la señal que activo la bomba-menciono Near-, Mrs. Ñ está en busca de información y no tardara en regresar-al decir eso V bufo molesta, las caras de nerviosismo en U, R, S y A no se hicieron esperar.  
-¿es grave?-no pude evitar preguntar.  
-no-negó Near-, si sabes cómo hacerlo no hay riesgo   
-claro, como ella es tan experta en eso-comento Viro con acides-por qué se tarda tanto, maldición…  
-se te ve desesperada V-bromeo S.  
-¡calla la puta boca S! (dijo en ingles)-vocifero V-, no estoy para jueguitos estúpidos, mientras más tiempo se tarde más asesinatos ocurrirán.  
De repente se abrió la puerta con Ñ pasando a través de ella, como imagine, fue el mismo tipo de infiltración que resultó fallida con Mello, las ropas de Ñ me lo decían con solo verla, sin mencionar el gran chupetón que trataba de ocultar con su largo cabello.  
-perdonen la tardanza-menciono-, ya tenemos lo que queríamos-y saco unas fotos sobre un lugar y varias personas con sus historiales adjuntados-, parece que B501 disfruta de recibir informaciones de la misma manera que yo, nos ha tratado de investigar por el bajo mundo, buscando información sobre nosotros y del mismo L-comento-, es una suerte que L hubiera borrado nuestros historiales o ya estaríamos muertos.  
-¿hay algo más que eso?-pregunto V impaciente.  
-si-afirmo-, miren este lugar-mostro una fotografía de lo que parecía ser un Bar-, está en el distrito rojo de Tokio, parece ser que es muy concurrido por seguidores de B501 e incluso se dice que ella va a esos lugares personalmente, obviamente va disfrazada pero es reconocible que es una mujer, no va regularmente pero por lo que me han dicho va entre viernes y domingos a la media noche, sería bueno investigar el lugar y buscar información.  
-¡esto es un gran hallazgo!-celebraron S y R, ellas al igual que E, no podían moverse demasiado, eran menores de edad en Japón y su rango de investigación estaba muy limitado.  
Ñ sonrió victoriosa por su gran hallazgo pero V no mostraba señal de cambiar de humor, su cara pareció endurecerse más al descubrir el chupetón que tenía la chica en el cuello. Ñ pareció darse cuenta de la mirada de V sobre ella y bajo el rostro avergonzado.  
-e-enfrascándonos en el tema, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?-pregunto sin dignarse a mirar a V- y-yo propongo que sería muy buena idea infiltrarse en el bar y conseguir información sobre B501.  
-yo también lo considero-opte a decir-, sería una gran ventaja para nosotros si nos acercamos a su identidad o algo cercano a eso.  
-pienso que es muy arriesgado-expreso V tomando la palabra-, ¿no han pensado en la posibilidad de que sea otra trampa por parte de B501?  
-también hay que considerar eso-menciono A-, si cometemos un error, existe el riesgo de que obtengamos algo más que simples heridas…  
-descuiden-dijo Ñ sonriente-, yo ya he hecho varias veces y mis fuentes son confiables, no es necesario retirarnos esta vez, además, necesitamos de más información, sea cual sea la fuente.  
V pareció verse acorralada por la situación, su rostro mostro por un momento frustración y desesperación, suspire cansado, no me extrañaba que actuara de esa manera.  
-no-negué, todos me miraron atentos-, si Ñ vuelve a ir se convertirá en un gran riesgo para ella y para la investigación, no podemos arriesgarnos.  
-¿qué propones, Oni-chan?-me pregunto E, dios, comenzaba a odiar que me llamara de esa forma.  
-yo iré-anuncie con determinación en mis palabras.  
-¿estás bien con eso?-me preguntaron, yo sonreí arrogante.  
-soy bastante popular, no lo niego, fácilmente podría conseguir información-exprese con aire seductor-.  
Los leves sonrojos no se hicieron esperar en sus rostros, no negaba que me encantaba esta sensación pero prefería algo más interesante. Detrás de mí yacía Ryuuzaki inmune en frente de los monitores sin dignarse a mirar hacia nosotros, tenía la leve esperanza que demostrara alguna señal de cambio en su expresión pero parecía ser todo lo contrario, maldije mentalmente el día que me di cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía por él, desde el día que lo hicimos en la universidad nada más había pasado entre nosotros, no esperaba que hiciera algo, pero cierta parte de mi me decía que necesitaba estar cerca de él.  
-falta menos de dos días para que sea viernes, intentare ir a este lugar para ver si encontramos algo-mencione mientras los demás volvían a sus respectivos lugares a investigar los recientes asesinatos, yo por mi parte estaba totalmente deshidratado, venir de una competencia de tenis, sin toma ningún liquido camino al edificio había dejado mi garganta seca. Me encamine a la cocina, extrañamente Watari no se encontraba ahí, le reste importancia al asunto y me aproxime a la nevera por un vaso de agua.  
-me sorprendes cada vez con lo que haces, Kira-kun.  
Me voltee lentamente hallando la figura de Ryuuzaki detrás de mí recargado del marco de la puerta de la cocina, me miraba con los mismos ojos penetrantes que lograban descomponer mi alma en solo segundos, no lo mire fijamente mientras devolvía el vaso a su mismo lugar, tenía la intención de salir de la habitación pero parece que Ryuuzaki no tenía los mismos planes que yo, se interpuso entre la salida y yo sin dejar de mirarme.  
-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte.  
-¿estás seguro con lo que dijiste hace poco?  
-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunte sin entender.  
Repentinamente me tomo de las muñecas y las coloco encima de mi cabeza con solo su mano derecha atrapándome contra la pared, ejercía una leve presión que impedía que pudiera escapar de su agarre, de cualquier forma intente resistirme a su repentino acto, aun así no me dejaba salir y ejercía más fuerza causando daño en mis muñecas, no pude evita soltar un pequeño quejido de dolor. Lo mire con rabia por sus acciones y el me miro indiferente, se acercó a tan solo centímetros de mi rostro, casi podía sentir su respiración y su cálido aliento, eso logro desconcertarme un poco pero no lo suficiente, tenía que mantenerme fuerte ante lo que hacia aquel misterioso pelinegro.   
Se fue acercando más a mí, pero esta vez no busco mis labios y fue directamente hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, lo lamio y mordió mientras me entraba un escalofrió por la espina dorsal, el muy desgraciado había sonreído arrogante, no soporte más esa actitud y lo aleje de mi de un solo empujón.  
-¿q-que mierda te pasa?-logre decir, mi rostro parecía una fresa madura.  
-me sorprende que puedas decir algo así cuando no eres capaz de escapar de mis brazos-comento burlón por su reciente hallazgo, el creciente color se apodero de mis mejillas al igual que el repentino nerviosismo y una furia interna, se estaba burlando de mi-, no siempre las mejores informaciones las tienen las mujeres, muchos hombres poseen excelentes datos y no cederán por un “simple comentario”.  
Me estas subestimando L, solo por que tengas el título de L no te hace superior a mí, te voy a demostrar lo que es capaz Light Yagami, Kira.  
-pareciera que no me conocieras, L-ya no soportaba esta humillación, si L deseaba la guerra, muy bien, Yagami Light se la daría con gusto-. Actúas como si fuera un virgen sin experiencia, me acostado con varias personas-con estas palabras el semblante de L se ensombreció y mostro una mueca de desagrado, en mi interior se formó una sonrisa de victoria,-, admito que no me he acostado con otros hombres, pero si confió en mi habilidad-sonreí con superioridad-, ¿Qué pasa, L?-pregunte.  
Pero L volvió a sonreír, ahora con sarna y con cierta molestia, parecía como si hubiera herido su orgullo, eso aumento las ganas en mi de seguir comentarios pero la repentina mirada de Ryuuzaki, provoco un gran sorpresa en mí.  
-tú también me subestimas, Yagami-se acercó peligrosamente a mí-, soy consciente de las limitaciones que puede tener la búsqueda de información, pero al ser L, no estimo en métodos si me son beneficiarios, aunque a diferencia tuya, yo si me acostado con ambos sexos y he hecho que pidan por más de lo que te puedes imaginar, estoy más seguro de mi habilidad que la tuya, soy bueno en lo que hago…que te he dejado pidiendo por mas  
No pude evitar propinarle un golpe directo al rostro, haciéndolo caer contra el suelo y provocando que cayeran varias cosas estruendosamente. El ruido alarmo a varios en el salón pero parecía ser que no se armaron de valor como para venir a investigar lo ocurrido. L me miraba con gran molestia en su rostro por el repentino golpe pero poco me importaba eso, esas palabras habían acabado con lo último que quedaba de mi paciencia.  
“yo si me acostado con ambos sexos y he hecho que pidan por más de lo que te puedes imaginar”  
Esa simple y maldita frase había sido el detonante de mi furia contenida, era como sentir un golpe en el estómago, se sentía asqueroso y horrible, lo mire con gran resentimiento, entre mesclado con cierto dolor del que L pudo darse cuenta, mis ojos lo decían con solo verlos. Camine fuera del recinto bajo la mirada atenta de L, tome mis cosas y sin despedirme del resto del grupo salí del edificio de investigación. Me frustraba y molestaba, sentía un mar de sentimientos encontrados que me enfurecían cada vez que se hacían presentes, no toleraba el recordar esas palabras. No sentía ánimos de ir a encerrarse en la soledad de su apartamento quien única compañía seria Ryuk, me desvié del camino habitual que se seguía siempre y llegué a un parque en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, me senté en una banca de una zona alejada del parque. Suspire de molestia, maldecía el día en el cual me percate de los sentimientos que sentía por el molesto pelinegro. Una guerra que comenzó por orgullo termino echándoseme en contra, nuevamente un revoltijo de emociones se formaba en mi interior, era la primera vez que sentía algo como aquello, podía haberme acostado con varias mujeres, pero nunca nada me unió a ellas, siempre fue una relación casual, sin ataduras. Pero mi relación con Ryuuzaki no era una relación casual, también estaba el factor laboral muy difícil de olvidar, sin mencionar aún más importante que eso, si él quisiera, yo podría ser encarcelado en cualquier momento, no era difícil para él siendo L, no quería admitir que me tenía justo en la palma de su mano de todas las formas posibles.  
-no… aun no…  
Me negaba a ser dominado tan fácilmente, ya iba a ver, no conocía totalmente a Kira, estaba equivocado si creía que iba a hacer todo lo que quisiera.  
-te ves en un estado deplorable, Light.  
Alce la mirada hacia la persona que me hablaba, Mikami me miraba con una sonrisa pero yo no pude hacer lo mismo, el me miro confundido y se sentó a mi lado en la banca, me miro con una mueca que no pude reconocer y paso un brazo hasta mi hombro.  
-¿y bien? -dijo.  
-¿y bien qué?-pregunte, no entendía que quería decir.  
-¿Quién es la afortunada?-pregunto.  
-¿Qué?-lo mire en una mueca-, ¿Qué estás pensando Mikami?  
-ese tipo de cara es rara verla a en ti Light-sonrió pícaro-, y bien ¿Quién es la afortunada?   
-ya te dije que no sé de qué me estás hablando, Mikami-sin embargo, el leve rubor en mi rostro me delataba. Mikami sonreía victorioso por su hallazgo.  
-ya-intento persuadirme-, ¿Quién es? ¿Es de la universidad? ¿Está en la comisaria? O tal vez es una chica que conociste en algún lugar y no le dijiste a tu buen amigo.  
-Mikami-le reprendí con mi voz.  
-perdón, perdón-se disculpó levemente avergonzado-, es que me emociones un poco  
¿Poco? si eso era poco no quería saber lo que era para él “emocionarse mucho”.  
-y bien, ¿Quién es?-volvió a preguntar-, tuvo que hacer un milagro para que lograra enamorar al muy indiferente Light Yagami.   
-¿es tan increíble que me fije en alguien?-suspire derrotado, si no le decía yo el buscaría la manera de enterarse, por un buen rato siguió preguntando como era la chica, si solo supiera que no era una mujer si no un hombre, aunque de cualquier forma, Mikami era un tipo de mente abierta, quizás se sorprendería bastante pero luego retomaría su compostura habitual.  
-pero debe ser una mujer muy difícil si se ha resistido a los encantos de Light Yagami-dijo divertido.  
Preferí contarle la verdad, y le dije que era un hombre, su reacción fue menos de lo que esperaba, e incluso parecía entender por lo que yo pasaba, no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas pero en fin, si él no quería decirme nada, yo no lo obligaría a que me lo dijera. Seguimos conversando un poco más hasta que entro el anochecer, nos despedimos en la entrada del parque, antes de irse me dijo que un día de estos se lo presentara, yo asentí y nos separamos cada quien por su lado, ya iba cayendo la noche con grandes nubes ocultando cada vez más el sol.  
Ya cercanas las diez de la noche, solo quedaban L, B y A en la sala de investigación, el resto del equipo de investigación ya se había retirado a dormir. Un silencio incomodo se sentía en el salón, solo podía escucharse el teclear de la computadora.   
-Hey L-llamo B- ¿ha ocurrido algo?  
-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto.  
-has estado extraño desde la discusión que tuviste con Yagami-le dijo pero no se volteó a verlo.  
-yo no lo veo de ese modo-respondió.  
-peor-se sumó A-, no has entablado conversación con nadie toda la tarde, y tampoco te has dignado a mirar ni siquiera a nosotros o a Watari.  
-estamos a cargo de un caso cuya complejidad supera la del mismo caso Kira, es normal que toda mi concentración este centrada en la investigación.  
-no has comido ninguno de los dulces que te trajo Watari esta tarde-expreso B, con este nuevo comentario L suspiro cansado.  
-la situación es complicada-menciono-, Light Yagami, es una persona compleja, es rebelde y sumiso a la vez, la combinación perfecta, sin embargo, hay muchas cosas que están situadas en el presente y el contexto en el que nos encontramos no es el más apropiado…  
B se volteó a ver a “A”, este sonreía, se comunicaron en solo segundos a través de la mirada diciéndose mil cosas, si A no estaba preocupado, entonces B no necesitaba preocuparse. Le hiso una seña a “A”, y comenzaron a encaminarse hasta la salida de la sala, pero antes de irse B volvió a dirigirle la palabra.  
-lo que planees hacer con Yagami poco me interesa, pero si deseas combinar a L y a Ryuuzaki, te advierto que no te será nada fácil-con esto último término saliendo de la habitación acompañado por A.  
L se mantenía pensativo respecto a las últimas palabras de B, “combinar a L y a Ryuuzaki”… no era tarea fácil. Ryuuzaki, aunque fuera un nombre falso que el mismo se había dado para denominarse, también podría ser considerado como su parte sentimental, aquella que mostraba sus emociones; siendo subjetiva y abierta. En cambio L era completamente distinto; L era su parte lógica y analítica, aquella que debía estar un paso adelante, frio y calculador, debía asegurar todas las posibilidades, y actuar con objetividad ante las distintas situaciones. Pero el factor Light Yagami hacia que L quedase inmovilizado ante Ryuuzaki, y en tal situación no debía serlo, necesitaban de L para llevar a cabo la investigación concentrado en un 100% pero las acciones del castaño las reducían en 45%, volvió a suspirar, miro el reloj y eran las once de la noche, a esta hora ya debería estar durmiendo pensó, dudaba si en llamarlo o simplemente esperar hasta mañana, el rostro de Light antes de irse molesto del cuartel general lo shockeo un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a verla, es más, era la primera vez que la veía. Un semblante molesto pero con rastros de dolor, sin duda él era la causa de ello, pero no podía caer ante la situación, no sería beneficiario, necesitaban de información para acercarse más al asesino, y Light Yagami tenía las aptitudes necesarias, solo con Ñ no podrían abarcar tanto; aunque no le gustara la idea, tenía que dejar que Light investigara.  
-maldición-pensó-, el ya no es un niño, aunque sea 6 años menor puede cuidarse solo y es dueño de una death note, cabe la posibilidad de que no la use, pero si llegase a verse amenazado confió en que será capaz de usarla-pensaba el detective dándole las vueltas al asunto, el tema lo estaba estresando.   
***  
Al día siguiente preferí no entablar conversación con L en toda la mañana, no tenía ánimos de una nueva pelea solo por el tema de la misión, todos los que estuvieron presentes la tarde anterior me veían esperando una reacción, me moleste un poco por eso, solo por el hecho de discutir con L ahora todo el mundo temía de mí una mala reacción, era molesto sentir sus miradas. Me levante del asiento y camine fuera del salón, necesitaba aire fresco, cada vez más me estresaba con el hecho de recordar lo ocurrido, en especial las últimas palabras. Maldije mentalmente golpeando la pared, necesitaba tranquilizarme, no era el momento para estar con celos…esperen un momento, ¿había dicho celos? ¿Yo? ¿Light Yagami celoso? Era lo más razonable, ¡pero no! No podía estar celoso por algo así, no debía estarlo, diablos, necesitaba enfriar mi cabeza, si seguía como estaba no podría realizar la misión completamente concentrado.  
-Kira-kun-me llamaron por detrás.  
-justamente en el momentos menos indicado-pensé con molestia para voltearme a verlo- ¿Qué quieres L?  
-necesitaba hablar contigo-respondió yo lo mire sin inmutarme, seguía molesto y solo ese hecho hacia molestarme más-, con respecto a la misión de mañana…  
-si consideras que no tengo las aptitudes para ir, estas muy equivocado, L-lo mire molesto pero él no mueca alguna.  
-no-negó-, en realidad eres el más apto para realizarla.  
-¿eh?-ahora era mi turno de confundirme, por qué actuaba de una manera distinta un día para otro-¿Qué? ¿Ahora dices lo contrario? No sabía que eras bipolar, L.  
-no estoy de humor para tus bromas, Yagami-vaya, así que estaba perdiendo los estribos-, me costó mucho aceptar que fueras a esta misión, al menos agradécelo, no acostumbro dejar semejantes planes en manos de un mocoso.  
¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué yo solo era una opción? ¿Me estaba dejando como alguien inferior, por el simple hecho de ser menor que él, y que no tuviera tanta experiencia? Ese simple pensamiento basto para enfurecerme por completo, sumado a lo de ayer, triplicaba el mal carácter que tenía en tal momento, el ambiente se tormo más tenso, que incluso podía cortarse con un cuchillo, nos miramos con reto por breves segundos, no soportaba que me mirara como alguien inferior a él.  
-Escúchame, Ryuuzaki. ¿Crees que por ser L te puede entrar en gana decidir quién es inferior a ti?-solté, no soportaría una humillación más por su parte.  
-no me tomes a mal, eso no es lo que quise decir-parecía exasperarse, pero mi frustración del día anterior no me hacía retroceder, estaba molesto, no, molesto quedaba corto con todo lo que sentía.  
\- aquí no eres el único con una mente privilegiada-le dije-, no te creas mejor que todos cuando solo te escondías detrás de una letra.  
-estas pisando terreno peligroso, Yagami-se acercó hasta mí con molestia en su semblante-, no me provoques, te puede ir mal, Kira.  
-sabes muy bien lo poco que me interesan tus amenazas, L.  
Solté el primer puñetazo que impacto directamente en su rostro, pero esta vez no se quedó de brazo cruzados y me empujo con una patada que me quito el aire, sosteniendo mi estómago adolorido, nuevamente lo golpee al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía, caímos al suelo sin dejar de golpearnos mutuamente, varias cosas cayeron al suelo mientras nos revolvamos, me separo de él de una patada, yo lo mire con gran odio en mis ojos.  
-¿Qué sucede Yagami?-pregunto limpiando la sangre de su labio con el manga de su camisa-, creí que me darías más pelea…  
-eres un imbécil-exprese.  
-imbécil es el que lo dice primero.  
-¡hijo de…!  
Volvimos a los golpes pero esta vez nos separaron antes de que pudiéramos matarnos a golpes, B sostenía L y F me sostenía a mí, de mala gana me solté del agarre de F al igual que L de B, yo volví a los monitores; L salió de la sala seguido por su grupo, el resto del día no le dirigiría la palabra a L ni a nadie más, tenía un carácter de los mil demonios y explotaría en cuanto alguien me hiciera enojar más de lo que ya estaba.  
***  
-ese Yagami sí que sabe dar pelea-comentaba B divertido-, ¿es así de bueno en la cama?  
¡Beyond!-lo reprendió A con el rostro encendido.  
-perdón, perdón-se disculpó-, tu sabes muy bien que solo te amo a ti, Alex-con estas palabras A enrojeció aún más de lo que ya estaba.  
-¿pero qué ocurrió?-pregunto Near mirando como Ryuuzaki se cambiaba la sudadera blanca manchada de su sangre por una limpia-, Yagami Light no suele perder los estribos de ese modo, al igual que usted L-sama.  
-Near tiene razón-coincidió Matt-, no es normal en ti.  
-salgan por favor-pidió-, necesito enfriar mis ideas…  
-pero L-dudo Mello pero al ver el semblante de L decidió no decir más y se retiró junto al resto, todos a excepción de Beyond.  
-creí haber ordenado que me dejaran solo-menciono con tono ácido y frio.  
-sabes lo poco que te hago caso en estas situaciones-acoto encogiéndose de hombros mientras se lanzaba en el mueble del cuarto-, y además pareciera que necesitaras un consejo.  
-¿consejo?-repitió incrédulo, ¿él? ¿L recibiendo un consejo de unos de sus sucesores?-no lo veo necesario-B suspiro resignado.  
-ya veo la razón por la que Yagami debió enojarse contigo, eres jodidamente orgulloso y crees que eres superior a los demás.  
-yo no…  
-acéptalo, L-lo callo mirándole seriamente-, desde que te convertiste en L crees que todos los demás son inferiores a ti, tal vez no como Yagami u alguna otra persona, pero tú también tienes parte de eso, y sueles demostrarlo en el momento menos indicado, con la persona menos apropiada.  
Respiro hondo y suspiro, tenía que aceptarlo, tenía toda la razón, perdió los estribos en un momento que necesitaba pensar con frialdad y objetividad, cayó en las primeras provocaciones y actuó de una manera no muy acorde a L, pero no tenía del todo la culpa, esta vez Light también lo había sacado de sus casillas.  
-acepto que he sido muy egocéntrico últimamente, pero no tengo toda la culpa esta vez-se objetó Ryuuzaki-, Yagami también logro hacerme enojar.  
-lo sé-acepto-, pero esas no son maneras para arreglar una situación-dios, recibir un consejo de la persona que menos controla sus impulsos, debía estar grave para que eso pasara-, y supongo que el enojo de Yagami es razonable por varias razones, la primera seria tu trato hacia él como si fuera un niño, puede que sea seis años menor que tú y aun siga en la universidad, pero ha resuelto casos de tales magnitudes, que incluso L pudo haber hecho aparición de no ser que los hiso antes; y el segundo podría ser…  
-¿…podría ser…?-no quería que le dejara en duda como siempre lo hacía.  
-nah-se levantó-, eso debes averiguarlo tú-sonriendo burlón ante la mueca de Ryuuzaki por su falta de cooperación en los momentos más importante-, ¿Qué? –Dijo ante su mueca-. Te estoy facilitando un trabajo que a mí me tomo mucho averiguar-se dirigió hasta la puerta-, ahora es tu turno de matarte la cabeza-se despidió con una seña y salió de la habitación dejando a un Ryuuzaki pensativo.  
Como siempre, Beyond le dejaba con la duda, ahora la curiosidad le carcomía el alma, se preguntaba qué sería lo segundo que molestaba a Light, necesitaba averiguar de qué se trataba todo.  
***  
-bien-se dijo antes de entrar al lugar que le habían indicado, el burdel donde recurría normalmente B501 según los informantes de Ñ, se arregló un poco más y palmeo su traje en busca del arma que le había entregado D antes de irse del edificio “úsala si no puedes llegar a escribir su nombre en la death note”, di una última mirada al exterior del local y entre.  
Como esperaba, era un lugar totalmente asqueroso, una muchedumbre pegada a la barra y al escenario donde bailaban varias strippers casi desnudas, varios fumando drogas u otros tomando como si no hubiera un mañana, no sabía si B501 era una joven desbocada o simplemente le gustaba buscar información desde el bajo mundo. Me acerque hasta la barra observando con detenimiento el gran número de mirada que recibía desde que había llegado al local, sonreí son superioridad, a ese paso no sería necesario llegar a extremos para conseguir lo que necesitaba. Me quede un rato más en la barra observando el resto de las personas, en la parte superior parecía haber una zona V.I.P por la que solo pasaban distinguidas personas, pude reconocer a varias, eran líderes del bajo mundo y conocidos narcotraficantes, uno de ellos me llamo más la atención. Caminando acompañado por varios hombres, estaba el jefe de la mafia Norteamericana Roth, era obvio que ese no era su nombre verdadero pero conocía su rostro por los registros confidenciales del FBI que pude observar en las computadoras de Ryuuzaki, subía además, en compañía de una mujer que desde la distancia, y lo oscuro del lugar, me hacía imposible distinguir su rostro, iba muy bien vestida pero no parecía ser una prostituta, Roth tampoco la llevaba como una ramera personal, es más, casi la llevaba como si fuera un cristal muy valioso que debía proteger a toda costa, eso solo hiso crecer más mis sospechas sobre ella. Necesitaba con urgencia una vía para llegar hasta ellos sin ser descubierto. Enseguida vi como un hombre muy bien vestido se acercaba a mí, me sonrió sensual pero yo no voltee a mirarlo, pareció que le atraje más e hiso un afán de llamar mi atención brindándome un trago.  
-gracias-me limite a decir mirándole.  
-¿vienes seguido por aquí?-me pregunto.  
-depende-respondí-, es necesario liberarse del estrés ¿o no?-él sonrió complacido por mi respuesta y se sentó a mi lado.  
-mi nombre es Ricardo Monterival, con quien tengo el placer.  
-no es necesario decir mi nombre-opte-, las acciones cuentan en estos lugares.  
-tienes razón-coincidió conmigo-, ¿no te parece que sería mejor apartarnos de todo este ruido y subir tranquilamente a tomar un trago?-en mi interior sonreí complacido, todo marchaba como lo planeaba.  
Acepte la invitación y lo acompañe hasta el segundo piso, en el largo pasillo logre divisar los acompañantes de Roth afuera de una de las habitaciones, parecía ser parte del destino cuando el hombre con el que iba escogió la habitación de al lado; entramos y el me pidió que me sentara en una de las sillas mientras el preparaba unas botellas, era seguro que podría una droga en mi bebida para que me durmiera, o simplemente para inmovilizar mis movimientos, simplemente debía fingir tomarlo y luego dejarlo inconsciente. Observe la habitación, con los ruidos que escuchaba de la habitación alterna determine que las paredes eran delgadas y el sonido se filtra con mayor facilidad, podría escuchar sin problemas lo que hablaban sin necesidad de escabullirme a la habitación.  
-aquí tienes-me extendió el hombre muy sonriente, le sonríe y también, que estúpido, la droga aún no se disolvía por completo, brindamos y el empezó a tomar de su vaso, yo fingí tomarlo pero lo eche en la mata cercana a mí-, es la primera vez que veo a alguien tan bello como tú.  
-¿así? Muchas gracias.  
-¿no me iras a decir tu nombre esta ves?-trato de persuadirme-, ya nos encontramos solos.  
-lo veo innecesario-me levante y me situé delante de el con un rostro sensual, pero lo que no se esperaba era que colocara en su rostro un paño bañado en cloroformo, se desmayó luego de dar una leve batalla, me separe de él y guarde el pañuelo, no tenía tiempo.  
-¡por fin te encuentro Light!-me dijo Ryuk apareciendo a través de la ventana-, desapareciste y se me dificulto mucho encontrarte.  
-Ayúdame con algo Ryuk-le pedí, luego de dos años con él ya sabía cómo persuadirlo-a cambio de eso, te regalare cinco kilos de manzana mañana cuando salga del edificio de investigación-  
-¡hecho!-acepto gustoso, era muy fácil lidiar con el-¿Qué debo hacer?  
-necesito que traspases la habitación y me digas si hay un shinigami en ese lugar, si lo hay observa si está al lado de una mujer, escucha lo que digan y luego me lo dices-le instruí, el asintió y traspaso la pared, yo me acerque a la misma para escuchar algo.  
-ya nos hemos cargado a la mayoría de los jefes policiales de U.S.A, solo necesitamos apoderarnos de la casa blanca para ser líderes de todo-decía una voz masculina que parecía ser la de Roth.  
-no te sulfures, en su momento necesito que sigas investigando lo que te he pedido, mientras lo hagas te prometo que no te matare y que serás dueño y señor de lo que quede de la potencia internacional-rio una voz que parecía ser de una mujer, segundos más tarde se calló para mi extrañes, y al cabo de unos instantes Ryuk entro a la habitación.  
-¡light! Tienes que salir de aquí, o no tendré mis manzanas-me dijo muy alarmado, ¿Qué ocurría?  
Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, en la habitación entraron cinco hombres, todos armados, enseguida me sometieron contra el suelo, subí la mirada y vi como entraba Roth con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro, yo los mire con rabia y furia, este rio con fuerza ante mi semblante.  
-me sorprende como un mocoso como tu nockeo a Ricardo, pero, debes ser algo más que eso para intentar espiarnos en tan importante reunión-se acercó a mi peligrosamente y me tomo del mentón-ahora que te veo bien, puedes ser un gran articulo para mi colección-le escupí en el rostro mientras él me soltaba furioso-, ¡eres una maldita puta!-vocifero, estuvo a punto de golpearme pero una voz en la entrada lo detuvo.  
-si fuera tú me alejaría de él de inmediato-se adentró en la habitación que observe cuando Roth subía al segundo piso en su compañía-. Morirás si te descuidas aunque sea un poco.  
-¿Qué quiere decir?-le pregunto, yo subí la mirada para poder ver su rostro, pero era inútil, llevaba un antifaz que cubría por completo su rostro, ni siquiera dejaba ver sus ojos, era astuta, no lo negaba.  
-estamos tratando con el mismo Kira en persona, mi queridísimo Roth-abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente ante su revelación, el hombre frente a mí se espantó con la sola mención de ese nombre, y se alejó de mi despavorido, sus ayudantes casi me sueltan de no ser por la orden de la mujer-, si lo sueltan, seré yo quien los mate de igual forma.  
-p-pero él es-dudo uno.  
-se lo que es-bajo su mirada para verme-, pero también se lo que es capaz de hacer y lo que no-con eso me dejaba en claro que no podría matarme pero tampoco podría matarla, sin embargo, aun si le disparaba con el arma que tenía en mi ropa, los hombres alrededor de mí también me dispararían, maldije mentalmente, tenía las manos inmovilizadas y no conocía sus nombres, estaba en desventaja-. Dróguenlo y déjennos solos por un momento-ordeno severa, estos obedecieron y me obligaron a tomar una pastilla que a los pocos minutos hiso efecto, imposibilitando mi movimiento. Se retiraron de la habitación y me dejaron solo con ella, podía sentir su mirada sobre mi analizándome.-al principio no imagine que Kira podía ser un estudiante de universidad-menciono burlona-, me sorprende lo que puede llegar a influenciar Japón.  
-¿C-como fue…?-la droga estaba haciendo efecto, solo podía observarla desde el suelo.  
-fácil, mi shinigami vio como el tuyo ingresaba a la habitación-explico-. No me lo dijo, pero su sola distracción fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que alguien con un shinigami nos espiaba, y ese eras tú, Kira.  
-n-no te saldrás con la tuya…  
-¿a no?-se acercó a mí y me susurro al oído-, he puesto a Kira a mis pies, ahora soy capaz de todo…  
-aun…te falta L-la mire con superioridad-, él es el hombre que descubrió la identidad de Kira mucho antes que B501 naciera… la pelea…aun no acaba…  
Por su frígido agarre pude sentir como la provocación había hecho efecto, en eso nos parecíamos, éramos muy infantiles, sin embargo, Kira se guiaba por la justicia, esta bruja solo tenía ansias de poder y maldad.   
-ya veré como suplicas por tu vida mientras Roth y su grupo te destrozan el culo-se levantó y me dejo mientras iba a la puerta, vi como Roth, y sus ayudantes entraban confiados a la habitación, podía imaginar lo que iban a hacerme, el miedo recorrió todo mi cuerpo al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Roth.  
-mi señora me permitió disfrutar de ti todo lo que quisiera-chasqueo los dedos y sus hombre me levantaron el rostro, yo lo mire con odio-, quiero ver que tanto me puede complacer el asesino Kira…háganlo.  
Con su orden, comenzaron a despojarme de toda la ropa que traía puesta, descubrieron el arma que llevaba en mi posesión y muy divertidos la lanzaron muy lejos de mí, me terminaron de desnudar; sentía sus lujuriosas miradas encima de mi provocándome un asco inimaginable, no era como cuando estaba con Ryuuzaki, esto era asqueroso y repugnante, sentía la mirada y las manos de ese tipo recorriendo mi cuerpo, me sentía humillado, pensaba que si un hombre debía tocar mi cuerpo, el único capaz de hacerlo sería Ryuuzaki, solo podría ser él.  
-Ryuu…zaki…  
La puerta de la habitación bolo de una explosión y con ella varios disparos impactaron contra los secuaces de Roth, el humo les imposibilitaba la vista, y no lograban divisar a su atacante, varios cuerpos inertes cayeron a mi lado y una manta cubrió mi cuerpo desnudo, alce la mirada casi sin visión para divisar a Ryuuzaki delante de mi disparando contra Roth que yacía defendiéndose a duras penas. ¿Acaso era una jugarreta de mi mente…o quizás se trataba de la realidad?   
-Ryuu…  
Roth apunto su arma contra mí en un último esfuerzo, temí lo peor pero un cuerpo se atravesó frente a mí y de un golpe certero en la cabeza acabo con su estúpida existencia y cayó al suelo al igual que sus compañeros. Se acercó a mí con semblante preocupado, me decía otras palabras pero solo logre descifrar unas pocas, la droga hacia estragos en mi cuerpo, sentía que me desvanecía.  
-¡light-kun!-me llamo alarmado corriendo hasta mí-¿estás bien?  
-Ryuu…zaki-era real, Ryuuzaki estaba aquí…a mi lado-yo…  
-no hables-me dijo-, tenemos que salir de aquí-me tomo en brazos-, ¡mierda!-lo oí gritar-, ¡vienen más de los secuaces de B501!  
No soporte más y perdí parte del conocimiento, lo único que podía sentir era como me sacaba del lugar mientras disparaba a diestra y siniestra al resto de hombres, no creía que con ese cuerpo delgado, L tuviera tanta fuerza, cargaba de mi con tanta facilidad mientras escapaba del resto de los hombres que nos perseguían, sin mencionar…la calidez que su cuerpo desprendía.  
***  
Comencé a abrir los ojos, me sentía horrible, un calor sofocante apresaba mi cuerpo que era atrapado por las suaves sabanas de la cama, mi garganta seca y un deseo incontrolable por no ver el rostro de ese tipo frente a mí me carcomió por dentro y me obligo a terminar de despertarme, para mi sorpresa me halle en una habitación toda de blanco, era muy espaciosa y con varios computadores en el fondo, estaban varias puertas, entre ellas el acceso al pasillo, la del baño y la de la habitación continua, seguí observando la habitación con detenimiento, papeles, documentos y una bandeja de dulces sin terminar, no fue difícil deducir que me encontraba en el edificio de investigación, específicamente en su habitación. Me alivie al ver que estaba ahí, y no en una cama de hotel siendo violado por esos hombres.   
-Maldición-murmure, seguía sintiendo ese calor insoportable, mi calor corporal seguía creciendo y me sentía mareado.  
-veo que despertaste-me llamo la voz de Ryuuzaki a mirarlo, entraba a la habitación con un vaso de agua y una bandeja de comida, yo le mire confundido, aún seguía perturbado-. Has dormido por un día entero, ya son las diez de la noche del día siguiente-anuncio entregándome la bandeja de comida-, aun estas débil, es mejor que comas algo.  
Yo asentí y comencé a comer la comida que me había traído, se miraba normal a mi parecer, a pesar de que él sabía lo que me había ocurrido no parecía tener intenciones de querer decir algo, al poco tiempo termine mi comida y deje la bandeja en la mesa de noche, fue ahí que comenzó el interrogatorio.  
-¿Qué sucedió ahí antes de que llegara?-pregunto, suspire cansado, era de esperarse; solo había esperado que terminara de comer para no volverme a desmayar mientras le hablaba.  
-tanto tu como yo dejamos por fuera un personaje muy importante-omití la parte en la que casi me violaban contándole lo que era más importante, Ryuuzaki me miro atento-, el shinigami dueño del cuaderno miro a Ryuk entrar a la habitación, no se lo dijo a B501, pero eso le bastó para averiguar que los espiaban, y descubrir que Kira también está investigando el caso.  
-eso nos deja en gran desventaja-menciono pensativo.  
-no-negué-, la situación está igualada-el me miro atento-, ahora sabemos que se trata de una mujer, y aunque me vio, no tiene los ojos del shinigami, no puede matarme, y ahora sabiendo que tengo en mi poder una death note, lo pensara dos veces antes de atacarnos.  
Pareció reflexionar mis palabras, por mi parte no podía estar tranquilo, me sentía cada vez más sofocado, la presión en mi pecho y en mi garganta no me dejaba pensar, sudaba cada vez más y mi respiración se aceleraba cada vez más. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Sería por la droga, aun surtía efecto? Intente distraer mi mente con varias cosas más, preguntándole a Ryuuzaki además por el resto del equipo, me dijo que les había dado el día libre, solo ellos se encontraban dentro del edificio, incluso Watari había salido a realizar un compromiso fuera del país.   
-¿les…dijiste algo sobre mí?-pregunte con duda.  
-los únicos que conocen la realidad de la situación son Watari y mis sucesores, aparte de ellos nadie más está enterado de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.  
-ya veo-lo mire un momento, me miraba atentamente a mis movimientos, desvié mi mirada con el rostro sonrojado-…n-no imagine que pudieras hacer semejante entrada…  
-oh-pareció recordar lo de la noche anterior-, otras veces cuando carecía de personas de mucha confianza, realizaba misiones parecidas, también se manejar a la perfección las armas y soy muy bueno en tácticas cuerpo a cuerpo-comento, miro con extrañeza mi semblante-. ¿Qué? ¿Creías que por ser L y ocultarme tras una letra no sería atlético?  
-n-no es eso-negué de inmediato, a pesar de que había acertado con sus palabras-, solo me sorprendió mucho que fueras-comenzaba a sudar con creces y mi respiración se hacía agitada-…no esperaba…que salieras sin un plan…  
-¿uh?  
Esto era malo…la droga seguía haciendo efecto, mi cuerpo se sentía caliente y mi respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada, mi sentía mi piel arder y el calor me sofocaba. Necesitaba estar solo, si Ryuuzaki se quedaba a mi lado pasaría de nuevo, no quería que sucediera de esa manera.  
-¿Light-kun?-me miro curioso mientras mantenía un dedo en sus labios, dios, siempre hacia eso, parecía querer molestarme sin darse cuenta o solo lo hacía a propósito.  
-¿q-que ocurre?-maldición, mi voz me delataba.  
-estas muy rojo ¿podría ser que tienes fiebre? -se acercó hasta mi peligrosamente, muy cerca de mi rostro, sentía su aliento encima de mi rostro. Intente alejarlo de un manotazo pero no surgió tan eficiente como esperaba-, Light-kun… Te dieron algo ¿verdad?  
-no…es nada-logre articular, el no parecía estar muy convencido de mis palabras-, estoy…bien.  
-cómo puedes decir que estas bien cuando no puedes ni articular algo coherente- quede sin habla cuando Ryuuzaki se situó encima de mi apresando mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza.-  
-…Ryuuzaki…  
Su mirada, siempre que me miraba con esos ojos anulaba todos los sentidos de mi cuerpo, esta vez no fue diferente, pero sin embargo, existía algo distinto, sus ojos demostraban un sentimiento que no había podido observar las veces anteriores, había un brillo extraño, una mescla de preocupación y miedo, sumado a la exasperación que mostraba su rostro, se hallaba confundido, casi o incluso peor que yo mismo, seguía mirándome con sus ojos penetrantes y yo le veía debajo de él, hiso ademan de decir algo pero lo callo enseguida. Se veía indeciso, pero su indecisión se acabó en poco tiempo, volvió a mirarme esta vez con determinación en sus ojos, yo le mire expectante.  
-eres una persona muy complicada, Light-kun-yo lo mire confundido, el pareció exasperarse un poco más-, eres rebelde, desobedeces las ordenes que te doy y tampoco captas indirectas, si no hubiera sido por que no soportaba la idea de que te pasara algo no me hubiera acercado hasta ese lugar…no quiero pensar que alguien más intente tocarte…  
-Ryuu…  
-ahora entiendo porque estabas molesto la última vez-me dijo al oído en un tono que me hiso estremecer-…pero, primero que nada déjame disculparme- yo le mire aún más extrañado, además de eso, me sentía hipnotizado por la fragancia y el calor que su cuerpo desprendía, era tan reconfortarle-…fui un egocéntrico y arrogante de primera, pero no sabía cómo actuar correctamente, se supone que como L, debo estar calmado y consciente de la realidad, pero tu simple presencia y acciones descolocan mi persona…  
Su tono de voz era suave, su cálido aliento me confortaba al igual que su calor, me sentía preso por sus cálidos brazos que me abrazaban con delicadeza, el siguió hablando a mi oído con ese tono que parecía estremecer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, sin mencionar que la presión y el sofocante calor en mi pecho no ayudaban.   
-Light-kun…no quiero que vuelvas a ir a un lugar como ese de nuevo, aun si la investigación se ve beneficiada no quiero que vayas-me abrazo más fuerte-, no quiero volverte a ver ese tipo de situación-el solo recordar la forma en lo tocaba ese tipo le daba un odio creciente en su interior, muy merecido tenía el disparo que propino en su rostro-. No…soportaría eso, ciento celos de todo lo que intenta acercarse a ti…tu solo me perteneces…  
¿Qué dijo? Su mente no terminaba de analizar las palabras de L, él estaba celoso, ¿L? no podía creerlo, parecía imposible de ser.  
-R-Ryuuzaki…  
-Light-kun.  
Me beso delicadamente los labios mientras yo seguía sin creer del todo lo que ocurría, el que Ryuuzaki me besara, todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, parecía un sueño extraño del que no despertaba, pero en ese momento, simplemente no quería despertar, quería seguir siento los dulces labios de Ryuuzaki besar los míos con delicadeza mientras siento sus manos recorre mi cuerpo en dulces caricias. Era tan diferente, pensaba, el toque de esos hombres me había provocado mucho asco, pero con Ryuuzaki era diferente, su toque era suave, cariñoso, tocaba mi cuerpo como si fuera un cristal que corría el riesgo de romperse en mil pedazos. Se separó de mí unos pocos centímetros, me sonroje violentamente al ver como mi miembro estaba totalmente despierto por la simples caricias de L, el me miro serio.  
-te drogaron ¿no es así?-me miro con una mirada que no supe identificar, estaba molesto, muy molesto, se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de la droga, y ahora sentía unas ganas insufribles de revivir a ese bastardo y volverlo a matar-. No dejare que eso vuelva a suceder-sentencio-. Nunca…  
Volvió a besarme pero esta vez con más pasión que el anterior, mordía mi labio inferior y lo lamia varias veces como un caramelo, introdujo su lengua en mi boca e inicio la lacha semanas atrás ansiaba volver a iniciar, su lengua se hacía paso en mi boca explorando todo dentro de ella, sus manos bajaban por todo mi cuerpo acariciando por debajo de la sabana, se separó de mi un poco para poder respirar, no quería que se separara, lo necesitaba a mi lado, él era el único que podía contra esa presión que sentía en mi pecho sofocándome, se levantó un poco y lanzo la sabana lejos de la cama dejándome desnudo ante él, parecía que no se había molestado en ponerme alguna ropa mientras dormía, mi mirada acusadora hiso que soltara una risa burlona.  
-tenía pensado que Watari se hiciera cargo en cuanto volviera-me miro sonriente-, pero si tanto querías que te vistiera, sería una molestia para volver a desvestirte-volvió a besarme de nuevo pero esta vez no se quedó solo en mi boca, bajo hasta mi cuello y mientras lo besa, pellizcaba mis pezones haciendo que me revolviera debajo de él y los gemidos salieran involuntariamente de mi boca-no los escondas-dijo tomando mis manos y las volvió a poner encima de mi cabeza-, quiero escucharte gemir todo lo que quiera esta noche.  
-c-cállate… ¡ah!-el muy desgraciado me había mordido dejándome una marca rojiza en mi cuello, sería difícil ocultarla al día siguiente, reste atención al asunto al sentir como lamia y mordía uno de mis pezones, apretaba uno con su mano derecha y mordía y lamia el otro, la fricción entre nuestros cuerpos no me hiso soportar más y me vine, sonrió burlón con ello.  
-quien lo diría, Light-kun, no imaginaba que te vendrías solo con tocar tus pezones-hice caso omiso a su mal intencionado comentario, aún seguía con el reciente orgasmo.  
-Ryuuzaki…  
-parece que no te aguantas-me dijo, me levante un poco y lo tome del cuello para besarlo salvajemente, el me correspondió enseguida y tomo el control nuevamente, bajo nuevamente a mi cuello y me hiso lamer tres de sus dedos, ya sabía lo que venía a continuación de eso, pero esta vez no me resistiría, lo necesitaba, necesitaba estar con Ryuuzaki de esa forma.  
-ahh…-sentí como un dedo se hacía paso en mi interior, el me besa silenciando mis gemidos, estamos solos en el edificio pero cabía la posibilidad de que volvieran de nuevo. Al poco tiempo introdujo el segundo dedos, moviéndolos como tijeras y simulando penetraciones, pronto metió el tercero y yo ya no soportaba más.  
-hazlo rápido-dije tragándome todo mi orgullo, al diablo con todo lo demás.  
Pareció entender la necesidad extrema que tenía y sin esperar más, saco sus dedos y los cambio por su miembro, no necesito esperar mucho, moví mis caderas indicándole que se moviera y así lo hiso, comenzó con la embestidas a un ritmo lento, demasiado lento para mi gusto así que moví las mías, pude sentir como sonreía en mi cuello-  
-hoy estas muy atrevido, Light-kun…  
-Ryuuzaki…mas…Ryuu…zaki…  
-como…gustes…  
Acelero el ritmo cambiando de posición, esta era muy favorable, levantaba mis caderas para llegar más profundo y rápido, mis gemidos se escuchaban en toda la habitación, y si hubiera alguien en el edifico quizás los escucharían también, mientras seguía con las embestidas no podía dejar de mirar sus labios, lamí los míos como una invitación que el entendió satisfactoriamente.  
-¿eso es una invitación?-me beso demandante mientras aumentaba más el ritmo, ya se acercaba el final, cruce mis piernas a su espalda profundizando las embestidas, ahí pudo lograr con el punto que provocaba más placer en mí, al darse cuenta siguió dando en ese punto hasta que nos corrimos al mismo tiempo, el dentro de mí y yo entre nuestros cuerpos. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo hicimos esa noche, pero ya cercano el amanecer nos besamos una última vez antes de caer dormidos, mientras abrazábamos el cuerpo ajeno.  
***  
Maldición…mi cuerpo dolía horriblemente, mi cabeza palpitaba y sentía mi cadera quebrarse en dos, no podía levantarme de la cama, al intentar hacerlo una punzada de dolor ataco mi cadera y caí de nuevo al acolchonado.  
-no creo que sea bueno para ti levantarte luego de todo lo que hicimos ayer-me congele y voltee lentamente viendo la sonrisa burlona de Ryuuzaki detrás de mí, se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que yo (ósea desnudo cubierto solo por la sabana) mirándome con gran diversión, fruncí el ceño ante su actitud.  
-¿q-que pasa?-pregunte.  
-no es nada-respondió y volvió a abrazarme, atrayendo todo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo y dejando descansar mi cabeza sobre su pecho-, solo quería permanecer un rato más en esta posición…  
-R-Ryuuzaki…la investigación…  
-la investigación puede esperar a que los demás regresen al edificio de investigación-dijo triunfante, había olvidado ese pequeño pero gran detalle, nos encontrábamos solos en el edificio y estos no regresarían pronto, pues la mayoría había regresado a sus países natales por un corto periodo. L siguió abrazándome, acurrucándome entre sus fuertes y cálidos brazos, intentaba moverme pero él me lo impedía, pude sentir su risa mientras mis intentos por separarme de él disminuían- que poca resistencia tienes Yagami…  
-¡Suéltame Ryuuzaki!-volví a intentar zafarme pero seguía siendo inútil, también tenía ciertos motivo por los que mi cuerpo no podía separarse de él.  
-Y bien ¿no me dirás?-alce la mirada hacia él mirándole confundido, ¿a qué se refería?-. Light-kun…tú estabas celoso ¿no es así?  
-¿eh?  
-es por eso que te enojaste tanto conmigo la última vez-sonrió complacido por mi rostro enrojecido-, ¿tengo razón?  
Si, la tienes, lo aceptaba, pero no te lo diré tan fácil…aún existen rastros de orgullo en mi corazón, no podría decirte que te amo aunque mi interior se muere por decirlo, pero solo por ese instante, quería que siguiéramos siendo solo Light y Ryuuzaki, no Kira y L, ansiaba seguir sintiendo sus brazos abrazándome cálidamente contra su pecho.  
-cállate y déjame dormir de nuevo, Ryuuzaki.


	9. Capítulo 8. Sing.

No sabía si levantarme para ir a la universidad o si quédame en cama por la horrible sensación que sentía. Habían pasado unas pocas semanas desde mi encuentro directo con B501, los demás habían regresado al edificio de investigación a excepción de I, P y Q que tenían asuntos pendientes que resolver en sus países. La situación estaba tiesa y no encontrábamos pistas, nada más, los asesinatos seguían sucediendo y cada vez más eran los reclamos que se mostraban en las noticias por parte de los jefes de estado sobrevientas, lideraban con debilidad y temor algunos pero en otros países el miedo era tal que la población estaba descarriada, saqueos, asesinatos y ataques ocurrían sin que nadie hiciera algo contra ello, nosotros no podíamos hacer nada pero si debíamos intentar capturar a B501, teníamos las pistas pero no un sospechoso, sabíamos el arma homicida pero no las bases ni un sujeto como para encarcelarlo, el gobierno no nos creería, a menos que L los convenciera, no quería admitirlo, pero el muy desgraciado tenía el poder suficiente como para gobernar una nación, el FBI, la CIA, lo ayudaban las mayores organizaciones mundiales, si el de verdad tuviera las intenciones de encerrarme ya podría haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, conocía la fuente del poder de los asesinatos de Kira pero no hiso nada, me dejo vivo y libre, aunque en cierto modo.  
Maldije en voz alta cuando no pude caminar recto al levantarme de la cama, volví a recostarme en la cama, no sería capaz de ir a la universidad, mucho menos de ir al edificio de investigación, suspire, Ryuk me veía divertido.  
-¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta risa?-pregunte con molestia.  
-no-negó-, es que la situación se está volviendo cada vez más interesante.  
No entendí el significado de sus palabras pero les reste importancia al asunto y me acerque hasta la mesa de noche donde reposaba el celular, le avise a Mikami que no podría ayudarlo con un trabajo de la universidad y que si quería, viniera a mi casa para hablar mejor, este respondió que luego de terminar sus clases se pasaría por la casa, esperaba esa respuesta. Fue entonces que entre en un conflicto mental, en que si mandarle o no un mensaje a Ryuuzaki explicando mi ausencia, si faltaba era razonable que avisara pero la única manera de comunicarme era hablando con el azabache. Permanecí de ese modo hasta que opte por avisarle, tenía la esperanza de que este respondiera preguntando por mi estado de salud pero no ocurrió nada, un par de horas y nada. Lance el celular y volví a envolverme con las cobijas, no necesitaba de la preocupación de Ryuuzaki ni de nadie más, por lo único que se preocupaba el pelinegro es que lo ayudara en la investigación y que compartiéramos esos encuentros íntimos, nada más aparte de eso parecía interesarle nada más que eso.  
Desperté con la misma sensación que en la mañana, en menor medida pero seguía presente, me levante de la cama fijándome que ahora si podía caminar en línea recta, me di una ducha y baje hasta la cocina para comer algo, no tenía apetito pero debía comer algo para tomar el medicamento. Me fije en el reloj del comedor y ya eran más de las cuatro de la tarde, había dormido toda la mañana y tarde, y a pesar de eso seguía cansado, quizás me entraría un fuerte resfrió durante esos días. Sentí como tocaban la puerta y me acerque abrirla para ver que se trataba de Mikami, lo mire con desgano a lo que comento con gracia.  
-no es que vine a burlarme de ti amigo mío, pero pareces un muerto viviente.  
-muy gracioso Mikami-respondí a su comentario dejándolo pasar-, ¿hablaremos del trabajo o preferirás tomar un café?  
-me voy más por la segunda opción-respondió, yo me fui hasta la cocina para preparar algo de café, también me apetecía-.y bien.  
-¿y bien qué?  
-¿te ha llamado Ryuuzaki?-pregunto, chasquee la lengua con su mención.  
-no lo ha hecho-respondí con acides.   
Durante las últimas vacaciones Mikami fue insistente en saber el nombre de la persona que había “robado mi corazón” como el mismo decía pese a mis reclamos, en un ataque de ira accidentalmente grite que se llamaba Ryuuzaki y desde aquel día no ha dejado de preguntar si he hablado con él, si sabe que me gusta o algo por el estilo. Lo peor del caso es que se ha aplicado a preguntar cómo es a lo que obviamente no he podido responder, y sumando a todo eso, si ambos tuviéramos sexo ¿de entre los dos cual sería el de abajo? Ni muerto le diría que el de abajo era yo, y menos aún que ya lo habíamos hecho.   
-amigo –me tomo del hombro-, estas encerrado en tu casa medio muerto, no fuiste a la universidad y supongo que tampoco iras a tu trabajo ¿y aun así no te ha llamado para preguntar por ti? ¿Su novio?  
-no soy su novio-dije con todo el rostro enrojecido.  
-todavía no-comento burlo yo le miro con rabia y vergüenza.  
De repente su celular comenzó a sonar y al ver el remitente me hiso una seña y subió las escaleras, me extrañaba que hiciera eso pues ninguno tenía problemas en contestar una llamada en frente del otro pero ahora me preguntaba quién era la persona para que Mikami actuara de esa manera.  
-¿Q-QUE? ¿E-es cierto? ¿No es una equivocación?-escuche que decía con sorpresa, de pronto bajo las escaleras con una gran sonrisa de lado a lado, se sentó frente a mí y yo mirándoles le entregue el café.  
-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió para que tengas esa cara de alegría infinita?-pregunte, la curiosidad me mataba.  
-Light-me llamo-, antes que nada tú debes saber que estoy saliendo con un hombre-me revelo aunque ya tenía mis sospechas, mi cara le dijo que no era necesario que se detuviera- en esta vida hay muchas cosas increíbles que incluso no puedo creer aun pero, son realidad.  
No entendía el porqué de todo esa introducción pero seguí escuchándolo hasta que llego a la parte que más me llamo la atención.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-bueno….existen….varios hombres…que poseen un…como decirlo-trataba de explicarse pero hallaba las palabras-…un don, que podríamos decir que es como una bendición, extraña pero bendición al fin, y bueno…  
-déjate de los rodeos y dime que es Mikami-ya estaba perdiendo mi paciencia.  
-la persona con la que salgo está esperando un hijo mío.  
-¿eh?  
Creo que no fui capaz de escuchar bien la oración, mi cara de confusión y desconcierto le explico a Mikami que no bromeara con él, pero no era una broma, muy serio me dijo que habían hombres que tenían la capacidad de concebir un nuevo se vivó, era difícil de creer pero era cierto. Yo seguía sin captar todo muy bien y Ryuk se reía a carcajadas por mis expresiones, Mikami intentaba con dificultad explicarme que ese tipo hombres se les denominaba donceles y que de cada diez hombres cuatro podrían ser donceles, pero pocos se enteraban de ellos pues de esos diez solo dos o máximo tres eran homosexuales, y en muchas ocasiones, se unían dos hombres no donceles y de ahí venia la problemática de la reproducción entre hombres, era complicado pero este intentaba por todos los medios explicármelo sin que yo pudiera salir del desconcierto.  
-bueno…ummm-las palabras aun no lograban salir con claridad-, felicidades.  
-gracias-acepto las felicitaciones-, sé que es extraño pero no es una fantasía, yo seré padre, tendré un hijo de la persona que amo.  
-pero ¿y la universidad?-pregunte.  
-seguiré estudiando-respondió con simpleza-, dinero no me falta light, tanto Rui como mi hijo no tendrán problemas económicos.  
-eso es bueno de escuchar-comente con una sonrisa.  
-pero volviendo a tu salud ¿de verdad estas bien?- me pregunto, yo asentí-, pero estas muy pálido.  
-seguramente es un principio de un resfriado, se me pasara en unos días-le dije para que se despreocupara-, por el momento deberías ir a ver a Rui, ¿no es así? Puedo ver cómo te mueres por ir a verlo.  
-¿es tan obvio?-menciono avergonzado.  
-solo ve a ver a tu novio y déjame descansar-soltó una sonora carcajada y caminamos los dos hasta la puerta para despedirlo.  
-ah Light-se volteó para verme-, sea el que sea que vaya o este abajo, sería bueno que se hagan un test para ver si son donceles o no, los venden en pocas farmacias pero son eficaces Rui se enteró que era doncel por ellos.  
-ya cállate y vete-este rió y se fue marchando del lugar, maldición, como se le ocurre a Mikami algo así, me sentía feliz por el pues sería padre pero sus últimas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza durante el resto de la noche.  
A la mañana siguiente desperté cercanas las siete de la mañana con apetito voraz, seguramente a raíz de lo poco que consumí el día anterior, era sábado, no tenía clases en la universidad, así que lo mejor sería que me preparara para ir al edificio de investigación. Desayune y luego subí para darme una ducha, durante toda la noche mi mente había estado distraída por las palabras de Mikami, no salían de mi cabeza. Tome mis cosas y me terminaba de preparar cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, Salí a abrir sorprendiéndome de la persona que se encontraba.  
-R-Ryuuzaki-exprese sorprendido de verlo frente a mí.  
-veo que estas mejor-comento viendo que iba de salida, yo seguía sin salir de mi sorpresa.  
-¿Q-que haces aquí?-no pude evitar preguntar cuando caí en la realidad-, estaba por salir al edificio de investigación.   
-tu mensaje…  
-¿eh?  
-ayer me llego un mensaje tuyo avisando que estabas enfermo y preferí ver personalmente tu estado-comento mientras se volteaba para dejar ver a Watari-, pero veo que estas mucho mejor.  
-si-afirme, inevitablemente no podía evitar estar algo feliz, había venido a ver como estaba-. Ya me encuentro mucho mejor.  
-¿en serio?-volvió a preguntar, se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mi rostro juntando su frente con la mía, podía sentir su respiración y como mi piel enrojecía violentamente por contacto-. Puede que tengas algo de fiebre…  
-¡estoy bien!-dije apartándolo, mi corazón casi se salía de mi pecho y tenía incluso las orejas enrojecidas.  
-creo que sería bueno que te quedaras y descansaras un poco más-sugirió colocando su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior, yo me quede embelesado mirando ese gesto, dios, no podía saber si Ryuuzaki hacia eso era sacarme de quicio o simplemente le hacía sin intención alguna-. Watari se puede quedar durante unas horas para ver que no te falte nada  
-n-no es necesario nada de eso-me apresure a decir-, estoy bien, no necesito ese tipo de atenciones.  
No se vio muy convencido por mis palabras, pero luego se encogió de hombros y me hiso seña de que subiera al auto con él, en el asiento del conductor se hallaba Watari quien al verme esbozo una sonrisa y luego volteo su rostro hacia el volante. Mientras el automóvil se movía miraba de vez en cuando a Ryuuzaki por el rabillo del ojo, se sentaba de la misma manera aun estando en un auto, sonreí internamente, no sabía el cómo o el porqué de mi atracción hacia ese extraño pelinegro, pero quizás había más de una sola cosa que me hacía distinguirlo del resto, y no solo era que era L, si no que eran muchas cosas.   
-perdona por no responderte antes-dijo llamando mi atención, yo voltee a mirarle mientras él seguía mirando por la ventana-, hubo un inconveniente con respecto a los celulares en el cuartel y si yo respondía a tu mensaje en horas de trabajo estaría incumpliendo mi propia orden, y no me pareció correcto responderte a las 3 de la mañana que fue cuando terminamos de investigar.  
-no debes disculparte, Ryuuzaki, es debido a mí que debieron tener más trabajo del normal.  
-en cierta forma es cierto-dijo.  
-¡maldición, aun si es verdadero deberías decir que no tuvieron tanto trabajo!-reclame internamente, ni yo mismo me reconocía en esos instantes.  
-pero-hiso que lo mirara-, era extraño no tener a Light-kun en el cuartel-acorto las distancias y termino besando mis labios por un breve periodo de tiempo; se separó de mi sonriente, debí imaginar que mi rostro parecía igual que un farol navideño-, tenía algo de tiempo sin probar los labios de Light-kun.  
-N-no seas idiota-reclame-, ¿Qué pasa si te llegases a enfermar por mi culpa?  
-pero-sonrió triunfal-, ¿light-kun no había dicho que ya estaba mucho mejor?  
¡Es un….!  
-hemos llegado-anuncio Watari estacionando el auto.  
Le iba a reclamar en cuanto salimos del auto pero este salió mucho más deprisa que yo, pude ver como en su rostro se formaba la mueca de una sonrisa burlona, el muy desgraciado se estaba burlando de mí. Camine de prisa para alcanzarlo, Watari parecía divertido con nuestro comportamiento, verdaderamente, parecíamos un par de niños dentro de un juego.  
-Buenas, empecemos con el trabajo-anuncio L entrando al salón de investigación.  
-buenos días-saludaron algunos de los presentes, al entrar al salón de inmediato se acercaron a mi Ñ y E.  
-¡Kira-kun!-se acercó hasta mí, como costumbre, usando un revelador vestido-, ¿ya estas mejor?  
-¿eh?  
-oni-chan-me llamo E, dios esa niña me daba escalofríos cada vez que me llamaba de esa forma-, L-sama nos comentó que no te presentaste ayer debido a que estabas enfermo.  
-¿Qué?-voltee a mirar a L y este había sentado frente a su computador-, bueno, si…  
-¿habrá sido un resfriado?-pregunto Ñ tomando mi temperatura con la mano.  
-¡si no estuviera en óptimas condiciones no estaría aquí!-vocifero V con el rostro enrojecido de la rabia.  
-¿eh? ¿Por qué te pones así, Viro-chan?-pregunto Ñ ladeando la cabeza como un cachorro, Viro se sonrojo por ese gesto.  
-N-No es nada de lo que te interese, ¡solo regresa a trabajar!  
-¡¿ehhhhhhhh?!-hiso un puchero-, pero Viro…  
Suspire pesadamente, no entendía a estas dos, a la prostituta bisexual y a la lesbiana tsundere no declarada, camine hasta mi asiento y me senté para comenzar a trabajar, en las últimas 24 horas B501 no había hecho de las suyas, si no mal tenía entendido que se había tomado como una especie de “descanso”, parecía más estar tramando algo, revise las últimas muertes que se habían encontrado justamente en Norteamérica, Rusia, Japón, Alemania, Inglaterra en menor forma, y también Francia y China, pero no estaban entre las victimas los actuales vicepresidentes, estos habían estado a salvo durante un largo periodo a diferencia de otras naciones. Entonces caí en cuenta de algo espantoso, llame de inmediato a S, quien era la que manejaba las recientes acciones de los mandatarios de dichas naciones, L me siguió con la mirada pareciendo entender que lo que por mi mente cruzaba en ese momento.   
-¿ocurre algo?-pregunto S.  
-este “descanso” momentáneo de B501 no es solo porque se cansó de matar-comencé a decir revisando rápidamente los papeles, tenía razón a lo que pensaba, las acciones habían bajado considerablemente.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto U.  
-¿acaso no lo entienden o se creen idiotas?-llego un alarmado Mello acompañado de Matt-, B501 está buscando la manera de desmantelar nuestros fondos para no poder seguir con la investigación.  
-parece ser que ha estado amenazando a varios líderes de gobierno, asegurando su “protección” siempre y cuando no apoyen a L o algunos de los que estamos colaborando con él-anuncio N.  
-¡y no solo es eso!-grito B llegando con D y A-, miren esto.  
De inmediato este le paso un video a Watari, este lo coloco en una de las computadoras para que pudiera ser observado por todos, y de inmediato se mostró una imagen. Creo que las ganas de matar a B501 eran más grandes de las que ya poseía. En la pantalla se mostró mi imagen, de la vez cuando había sido atrapado por B501 en ese burdel de quinta y justo en la parte en la que era manoseado por Roth y su gente. Le grite a Watari que quitara el video de las pantallas y este lo quito sin dudar, maldita sea, mi rostro estaba prendido de vergüenza y rabia, podía sentir las risas de Beyond, Mello y algunos otros más, entre las cuales se encontraba D quien reía sin vergüenza, el resto no hacia ni mencionaba nada, no había sufrido peor humillación a esta.  
-creo que se superó a si misma con este video-menciono Ryuk, quería matarlo a él, a B501 y mandarlos a ambos a la mierda.  
-¿Quién mando este video?-le pregunte a B.B intentado no perder lo poco de la compostura y la paciencia que me quedaba-.  
-se la ha encontrado a una víctima en las cercanías del bar al que-las risas no lo dejaban hablar-...casi te violan…  
-¡B.B!-regaño L-, no estamos para estas cosas-me miro con un semblante que solo pude identificar como lastima, y que solo me hiso enfurecer más-, Kira…  
-no digas nada-fue lo último que dije y Salí de la habitación, llegue hasta el pasillo cerca del ascensor, apreté fuertemente mis puños dejándolos casi blancos por la fuerza ejercida, mi cuerpo temblaba de rabia y de impotencia-, ¡maldición!-grite desgarrando mi garganta y golpeando la pared del pasillo con ambos puños, me sentía humillado, nunca antes me habían humillado de tal manera, ni siquiera cuando fui Kira…esa maldita zorra de B501-…Parece ser que B501quiere jugar con fuego…Ryuk-le llame.  
-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto mientras aparecía por la pared.  
-te daré cinco cajones de manzanas si haces lo que te pido.  
Este desapareció por la pared lo más rápido que pudo tras escuchar los lineamientos que le pedí, yo permanecí un momento más, reposando mi espalda sobre la pared, por un momento mi cabeza me había dolido y comenzaba a dar vueltas, volviéndose todo borroso, intente que este se fuera cerrando los ojos, y al poco tiempo fue desapareciendo, parecía ser que aún no estaba del todo curado de ese resfriado. Sentí unos pasos acercarse, alce la mirada y allí se encontraba L, mirándome.  
-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunte, no tenía ánimos para discutir o hablar con él.  
-le pedí a Watari que hiciera una copia de ese video y recortara la primera parte, parece que es un anuncio que en parte debe escuchar el resto del equipo…y nosotros también…  
-¿sí? Pues eso se ve que es más una declaración de guerra para mí que para el resto del grupo-mencione con gran molestia en mis palabras, L asintió con la cabeza-, ¿Dónde está el video original?  
-Watari me lo ha dejado-mostro el Cd en un empaque de plástico-, tengo otra copia para que puedas verla, esta será analizada en el laboratorio, aunque seguramente no se hallaran huellas de ella si no de la víctima-tenía razón, pero en ocasiones, podía existir la posibilidad.  
-veamos el video-le ordene.  
Nos internamos en otra habitación en donde L parecía tener casi el mismo número de computadoras que en las que había en el salón de investigación, lo introdujo en el reproductor y enseguida se mostraron las siglas de B501, una voz distorsionada se escuchó en la sala, con un saludo habitual parecido al que una vez hiso Misa, la segunda Kira.  
-“¿ha hervido tu sangre tan solo un poco, mi querido Kira-sama? Espero que sí, toma ese video como un regalo, es una lástima que Roth no hubiera podido llegar a mas, en fin, no tenéis oportunidad de encontrarme, mucho menos de encerrarme, mis queridos detectives; aun si tienen conocimiento de la Death note, y que poseen al “segundo” asesino más grande de la historia, no lograran conmigo, Kira no tiene oportunidad de encontrarme”  
El video se cortó, jugaba con nosotros como le diera en gana, éramos parte de las piezas de ajedrez que manejaba a su conveniencia, maldije internamente a B501. Se estaba metiendo con la persona equivocada.  
-Light-kun-me llamo, hice caso omiso a su llamado-, debo asegurarme pero… ¿serias capaz de volver a usar la death note?  
-Creí habértelo dicho antes, L-lo voltee a mirar tomando nuevamente mi compostura-, que si el momento lo ameritaba, volvería a ser Kira, y no me temblará la mano para escribir el verdadero nombre de B501.  
El silencio reino la habitación, ninguno hacia ápice de decir algo más, nos mirábamos sin apartar la mirada del contrario, entonces pregunte algo:  
-¿me detendrás?-le cuestione sin dejar de mirarle-, ¿me detendrás para que no vuelva a ser Kira aunque su muerte nos beneficie a todos?-no respondió de inmediato, permaneció en silencio un poco más mientras yo no dejaba de observarlo, detallando las expresiones que eran casi nulas en él, su rostro inexpresivo y completamente frio no parecía querer decirme nada, hasta que vi sus labios moverse en un susurro y expreso.  
-solo si depende de la situación…quizás-me miro a los ojos-…Kira si sea necesario en ese momento…  
Sonríe con superioridad con su respuesta y él permaneció inmóvil e inexpresivo, camine unos pasos hacia él y me detuvo antes de salir por la puerta, él sonrió divertido y yo lo mire, volvió a soltarme, y termine de salir por la puerta de la habitación, llegue hasta el salón de investigación a paso firme, varios me miraban detalladamente, sentía sus miradas encima de mí, pero les hice caso omiso y llegue hasta mi asiento, L llego poco después de mí. Seguimos trabajando en silencio aunque pareciese extraño con D y Mello en silencio, a una hora más tarde, vi como Ryuk aparecía a mi lado, con una seña le indique que hablara, pero los resultados no eran tan beneficiarios; B501 se había protegido de nosotros teniendo en cuenta que yo poseía un shinigami. Había renunciado a la propiedad de la death note, el shinigami ya no estaba en la tierra pero esta seguramente había mantenido sus recuerdos trayendo la death note pegada a su cuerpo, era lista, no lo podía negar; mordí mi labio en señal de frustración, otro callejón sin salida.  
Pasamos varias horas investigando, mi cabeza dolía un poco, pues no era para más, todo el día investigando sin descanso y ya era cerca de la media noche, el salón de investigación estaba completamente vacío a diferencia de que L y yo éramos los únicos presentes, seguía inmerso en los papeles, mientras más los leía más me molestaba.  
“Kira no tiene oportunidad de encontrarme”  
Recordar ese mensaje, acompañado del humillante video que había envidado a propósito, era como si me declarara la guerra, era completamente humillante, y me fastidiaba, esa zorra se creía superior a mí solo porque había visto mi rostro, pero no tenía mi nombre, eso le traía desventaja, y aun si tuviera los ojos del shinigami no tendría oportunidad de verme otra vez, no se lo permitiría, solo eso pasaría cuando estuviera tras las rejas o en el momento que yo mismo acabara con su patética existencia. Mire el reloj, era demasiado tarde, y tenía clases mañana, había faltado el día anterior y no podía darme el lujo de volver a faltar, me estire un poco dejando los papeles sobre la mesa, me voltee a mirar a Ryuuzaki y este seguía con los ojos concentrados a la pantalla.  
-me voy a dormir, Ryuuzaki-le dije pero este no pareció haberme escuchado-, ¿te quedaras un poco más?  
-estaré un par de horas y luego me iré -respondió, yo me encogí de hombros y comencé a salir del lugar camino al ascensor, me sentía cansado y con un leve dolor de cabeza, los efectos del resfriado que había pescado aun no pasaban, de repente se apareció Ryuk a mi lado.  
-eh Light, ¿no me darás más manzanas por intentar buscar al shinigami de B501?  
-Tu encargo está en el sótano, le pedí a Watari que las dejara ahí para que nadie más sospechara.  
-¡VIVA, MANZANAS!- y desapareció por el suelo a buscar sus manzanas, suspire, era muy fácil tratar con este shinigami, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y cuando me disponía a pasar algo más me metió de golpe dentro de él.  
-¡Hey!-reclame, pero cuando mire a la persona no pude evitar fruncir el ceño-. ¿No que ibas a estar un par de horas más?  
-Termine antes de lo pensado.  
-eres un mentiroso-le dije mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban-.   
Pero de repente se escuchó un fuerte ruido y las luces del ascensor se apagaron de inmediato, el ascensor paro en seco y todo se sumó en penumbras. Solo pasaron cortos segundos antes de que pudiera mencionar algo.  
-se detuvo-está bien no era mi más pensado comentario, pero solo se me ocurrió decir eso-, ¿Qué paso?  
-parece que se fue la luz.  
-puedo ver eso, Ryuuzaki-rodé los ojos con desespero-, me refiero a por qué se fue la luz.  
-seguramente fue por la tormenta-comento-, ha estado lloviendo fuertemente y han ha habido unos cuantos truenos.  
-¿sabías que había un fuerte tormenta y aun así me metiste al ascensor?-le pregunte irónicamente  
-Quizás…  
-¡no es un quizás, estamos atrapados en el ascensor!  
-tranquilo-intento tranquilizarme-, solo hay que esperar que venga la luz o que Watari restablezca el servicio eléctrico…no, espera.  
-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte mirándole aunque no lo divisaba bien con tanta oscuridad.  
-Watari ha salido del país por unos documentos que necesitaba con urgencia-anuncio, quería matarlo, tomar la death note y anotar una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa, el único inconveniente era que no tenía mi death note, ni tampoco sabía su nombre verdadero, lo único que podía hacer era imaginar su muerte en mi mente, ah, se veía bien.  
-¿al menos el teléfono de emergencia funciona?-intente probar con eso.  
-está muerto.  
-¿y el tuyo?  
-lo…deje en la oficina.  
Esto era lo que me faltaba, luego de tanto tiempo, necesitando descansar me dejaban encerrado con Ryuuzaki en un ascensor oscuro, a media noche, sin posibilidad de que nadie nos pueda rescatar…o escuchar siquiera….  
Maldita sea…  
Había caído en cuenta, estaba completamente solo con Ryuuzaki, en un ascensor a OSCURAS, a media noche, y sin posibilidad de que alguien pasase por ahí y escuchase algo; estaba metido en un completo dilema, sentí de inmediato la temperatura subir a mi rostro, ¿acaso era idea mía o había más calor que antes?  
-¿está haciendo más calor no es así, Light-kun?  
-no lo sé- respondí secamente, no andaba de humor para sus juegos.  
De repente vi como este se despojaba muy lentamente de su camisa quedando desnudo de la cintura para arriba, no podía ver muy bien su cuerpo pero era consciente de lo que eso significaba intente separar la mirada del cuerpo de Ryuuzaki mientras mi corazón latía desbocado, a mi mente la asaltaron miles de imágenes para nada santas en las que Ryuuzaki y yo éramos los principales protagonistas, incluso recordé la vez en la que nos besamos en este mismo ascensor, sentía mi cuerpo arder. Los recuerdos me atacaban, el calor aumentaba y tener a un Ryuuzaki sin camisa a un lado de mi no ayudaba mucho, dios, que la luz volviese de inmediato, o seguramente algo ocurriría y no podía desistir de nuevo.  
-Light-kun-me llamo, yo me tense con solo escuchar mi nombre-, ¿no tienes calor?  
-no, estoy bien, Ryuuzaki, descuida.  
-ummm….pues a mí no me lo parece-dijo acercándose a mí y acorralándome contra la pared-, hay algo…que parece estar sofocado.  
Tomo mi miembro descaradamente por encima del pantalón, este sonrió burlón en cuanto sintió un gemido salir de mis labios, yo lo mire con molestia, pero sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espina dorsal en cuanto mordió mi oreja y paso su mano por la parte de atrás de mi pantalón, suspiro por encima de mi oído estremeciéndome mientras masajeaba a su gusto mi trasero, intentaba no soltar ningún suspiro que le diera el indicio de que estaba disfrutando; últimamente me tenía a su merced, bajo el toque de sus manos a la vez que era preso de sus labios, era un suplicio del que mi orgullo se negaba a caer completamente, no podía permitir que eso volviese a pasar.  
-no te resistas-comento divertido y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja ahora bajando en un camino de besos por mi cuello-, aunque me gusta mucho como intentas evitar lo inminente.  
Siguió besando mi cuello, lamiendo, mordiéndolo y chupándolo como un dulce, su traviesa mano masajeaba mi entrada por encima de la ropa interior sacando más suspiros entrecortados que intentaba sofocar mordiendo mi labio inferior, de un momento a otro Ryuuzaki dejo de besar mi cuello y beso nuevamente mis labios, seguían siendo tan dulces como siempre, no era un fanático de los dulces pero estos eran exquisitos, una droga dulce y adictiva, te hacían querer probarlos cada vez que podías impidiendo que te alejaras de ellos.  
Con su mano libre subió mi camisa lo más que pudo y se separó de mis labios, solté un gruñido en un reclamo pero no pude evitar suspirar en cuanto comenzó a lamer y a morder mis pezones.  
-¡ahhhh!- de repente introdujo un dedo dentro de mi moviéndolo en círculos mientras mordía uno de mis pezones, con su mano libre pellizcaba el otro; el placer era demasiado, estaba a punto de venirme y aun no me había tocado como era debido.  
-veo que hoy estas muy lascivo, Light-kun-comento mientras lamia nuevamente mi cuello y mordía mi clavícula dejando una marca, mis gemidos seguían saliendo sin control de mi boca, L dejo mis pezones y bajo el pantalón que solo sobraba en ese instante, esta vez comenzó a tocar mi miembro que hacía más de un rato que estaba completamente despierto, pero esta vez lo junto con el suyo y comenzó a acariciarlo mutuamente sin dejar nada a la imaginación.  
-E-es... pera… R-Ryuu…za... ki… ya no…-pero seguía moviendo su mano y ya eran tres dedos los que estaban saliendo y entrado por mi entrada, no sabía dónde meterme, nuevamente estaba haciendo lo que quería-voy a venirme…Ryuu….zaki… ya…  
-no-dijo sonriendo, yo lo mire con sorpresa y molestia entre mesclada-, te vendrás cuando yo lo diga.  
Levanto mis piernas y me sostuvo contra la pared, ya estaba preparado así que no dudo dos veces en penetrarme de una sola embestida, un gemido de placer y dolor salió de mis labios mientras que el mordía mi cuello para ocultar los suyos, me sostuve de sus hombros, dolía algo, aunque me había preparado con anterioridad el dolor seguía presente, pareció percatarse de ello y no se movió hasta que yo le indicase que lo hiciera, empezó a masturbarme para distraerme del dolor y beso mis labios además de eso, paseaba su lengua por todo el interior de mi boca y jugaba con mi lengua en una lucha que ninguno quería perder, nos separamos y deje escapar un gemido, L se había movido ligeramente, quería que empezara a moverse, que me besara y que me tocara como solo él podía hacerlo.  
-Ryuu…zaki…  
Pareció entender mí suplica y enseguida comenzó a moverse, primero lento y luego aumento el ritmo desenfrenadamente, yo gemía sin control pero en un momento me beso para callarme, nos separamos un momento y el sonriendo me dijo:  
-si… alguien pasase por aquí… no le sería difícil saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo.  
Enrojecí violentamente por su comentario y estuve a punto de replicarle pero no pude hacerlo, volvió a embestirme con toda su fuerza tocando ese punto que daba un placer exquisito en mí, nos besábamos para acallarnos mutuamente, siguió embistiéndome en ese punto unas veces más.  
-R-Ryuu…zaki…  
-light-kun…yo…   
-Me…vengo… Ryuuzaki…  
Con ese anuncio enseguida comenzó a acariciar mi miembro rápidamente, hasta que no aguante más y me vine en su mano, el en cambio aún no se venía, salió dentro de mí y me dejo en el suelo, yo aún respiraba agitadamente cuando poso frente a mi rostro su miembro.  
-lámelo.  
Dude un momento pero aún seguía con los efectos del reciente orgasmo y no espera un poco más y comencé a lamerlo, era la primera vez que le hacía esto a un hombre, pero él ya me lo había hecho y no parecía ser la primera vez que lo hacía, lo mordí un poco haciéndole saber la molestia y los celos que sentía en ese momento ´peor me deleitaba con las expresiones de placer que L mostraba, paso sus manos hacia mis cabellos haciendo que aumentara la velocidad, hasta que soltó un gemido ahogado y se vino dentro de mi boca; no pude tragármelo todo y uno parte quedo impregnado en parte de mi rostro. Los dos respirábamos agitadamente, no sentía mis piernas ni nada, mi cadera dolía y quizás no podría caminar hasta mi habitación, maldije por lo bajo, pero alce la mirada en cuanto Ryuuzaki comenzó a limpiarme con algo, pasándolo por todo mi cuerpo y ayudándome a vestirme, cuando termino de arreglar mi ropa de repente se restableció el sistema de la luz, y el ascensor nuevamente empezó a moverse, cuando las puertas se abrieron L me tomo en brazos y me llevo hasta mi habitación, sentía mi cara arder pues este me llevaba aun si tener su camisa puesta. Me deposito en la cama y lo vi alejarse lentamente, pero antes de salir de la habitación dijo algo como: duerme bien, pero no pude oírlo bien pues había caído entre los brazos de Morfeo.  
A la mañana siguiente fui a la universidad con un semblante de muerto, estaba de muy mal humor, me dolía la cabeza y sentía un horrible dolor en mi pate baja y en mis caderas, era incluso más fuerte que la primera vez que lo había hecho con L, pase las tres primeras horas de clase mirando hacia la ventana, una que otra vez el profesor me preguntaba algo y yo le respondía sin problemas, me estresaba tener que escuchar una clase de la que ya estaba más que familiarizado. Cuando llego el primer receso trate de alejarme lo más que pude del ruido, compre un café y me senté en uno de los bancos de la universidad justo debajo de un árbol, lo único que necesitaba era de un poco de silencio.  
-¡¡¡LIGHT!!!  
Genial, pensé al escuchar el ensordecedor grito de Misa, mi momento de silencio había terminado muy rápidamente, los gritos de misa podía escucharse en toda la universidad. Se lanzó hacia mi cuello haciéndome tumbar por poco mi café, detrás de ella estaban Takada y Mikami que conversaban amenamente, estos dos se conocían pues eran compañeros en algunas materias.  
-¿light te encuentras bien?-me pregunto Misa-, no tienes buena cara.  
-Mikami-kun nos dijo que habías faltado a clase por que estabas enfermo-comenzó a decir Takada-, ¿de verdad no te sientes bien? Puede que sea algo más que un simple resfriado.  
-estoy bien-les respondí-, no se preocupen.  
Misa siguió hablándome sobre temas triviales como los acontecimientos dentro de su facultad, temas comunes y varios cosas sobre su trabajo, mientras tanto Mikami y Takada conversaban sobre algún tema de un trabajo, yo hacía que escuchaba a Misa hasta que Takada comento algo que me dejo paralizado al escucharlo.  
-Yagami-kun, parece ser que tienes una novia bastante posesiva.  
-¿eh?-la mire más con una expresión que denotaba susto más que de sorpresa, Takada indico mi cuello y en efecto tenía un chupetón bastante notorio un poco más debajo de mi oreja y que me impedía verlo bien si no fuera por el espejo que me presto para verlo; Misa lanzo chillido de sorpresa mientras Mikami me mandaba a decir con la mirada “más vale que me esplique con lujo de detalles”  
-¡¡eso no puede ser cierto!!-chillaba Misa con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-como no me sorprende esto-comento Mikami, yo le lance miradas asesinas.  
-¡¡NO!! ¡Light no puede tener novia! ¡Light debía ser de Misa-Misa!  
-si, por supuesto, una novia-susurro Mikami burlón a lo que Takada pudo escuchar.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Mikami-kun?-volteo a mirarme y creo que mi expresión se lo dijo todo-, no puede…ser…  
-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Misa dejando de gritar.  
-Yagami-kun no tiene novia.  
-¡¡viva!!!-grito Misa de alegría-, ¡entonces Light podrá ser de Misa para siempre!  
-Yagami-kun…tiene en realidad un novio…  
-¿eh? ¿Un… novio….?  
-¡Misa!-grito Mikami sosteniendo el cuerpo desmayado de Misa-, Hey, se ha desmayado…  
Dios, este era un día de lo más estresante…  
Luego de que llevásemos a Misa a la enfermería, Takada se decidió a quedarse en la enfermería a cuidar que cuando despertase no abriese la bocota accidentalmente, no fueron de esperar el bombardeo de preguntas por parte de Mikami, a las cuales solo respondí un par a pesar de su insistencia, pude zafarme de él al entrar a mi última clase, suspire cansado, esto era muy cansado y estresante, mi cabeza volvía a dar vueltas y el dolor de cabeza no se iba, quizás y necesitaba ir a un médico para ver qué era lo que me estaba pasando. Terminaron mis clases y Salí de la universidad para dirigirme al cuartel de investigación, eran cercanas de las seis de la tarde, el centro de Tokio estaba colapsado, el bullicio de gente solo aumentaba el dolor de mi cabeza, la sentía explotar y mi estómago estaba hecho un nudo, mis pies pesaban una tonelada. Llegue al edificio, recostándome de la pared del elevador un momento, me sentía mareado, difícilmente podía sentir que estaba en un solo lugar, mi cabeza daba vueltas, camine hasta llegar al salón de investigación, no salude a nadie a pesar de que Ñ y otros me saludaron, pase directamente hasta mi computado r y me puse a investigar lo de Hoy, comenzaba a ver borroso.  
-buenas Tardes, Kira-kun-L me saludo pero no lo escuche-, ¿Kira-kun?-se acercó a mí y entonces de repente me desplome del asiento-, ¿¡Kira!?  
El revoloteo de las personas corriendo hacia mí y los gritos de L gritándole a Watari por una ambulancia era lo único que lograba escuchar, luego de eso, todo se volvió oscuro y no sentí nada más. Cuando desperté me halle en un cuarto en blanco, la luz brillante segaba mis ojos y el olor a alcohol era notorio, no era difícil saber que me hallaba en el hospital, voltee mi rostro hacia un lado y vi como L corría hasta mi al verme despertar, su semblante preocupado inevitablemente me alivio un poco sin saber o tener una razón aparente.  
-¡Light-kun!-me llamo.  
-no…deberías decir mi nombre…-fue lo único que le dije, aun sentía mi cabeza dar vueltas, él sonrió un poco por mis palabras y en seguida tomo un banco y se sentó al lado de la cama-, ¿q-que me ocurrió?  
-colapsaste de repente, de inmediato te trajimos a un hospital bajo el mando directo de L para que no hubiera problemas con que no diéramos tu nombre-me explico, yo solo lo oía atentamente-, cuando el doctor te examino, dijo que ya sabía más o menos que tenía pero que para estar completamente seguro debía hacerte un examen de sangre, estamos esperando por los resultados.  
-ya veo…  
-Light-kun-me llamo-, no te habías recuperado completamente y aun así fuiste al trabajo y a la universidad ¿no es así?-no le respondí nada, pues en cierto modo tenía razón, me sentía mareado y aun así fui directo al edificio de investigación, quizás eso me lo había buscado yo mismo-. Light-kun…yo…  
-así que aquí estas L-llamo un hombre que parecía ser el doctor, Ryuuzaki se levantó de su asiento para saludarlo y luego este se acercó un poco hasta mí, me incorpore en la cama para escuchar lo que tenía que decirme-, antes que nada, déjame presentarme, soy Long Gassman, el doctor general de este hospital y medico preferido de L, vengo a decirles los resultados de los exámenes que te realizamos.   
-no parece ser algo grave, pues tienes una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Gassman-san-comento Ryuuzaki.  
-puede ser-respondió-, aunque más me sorprende que tengas como pareja a un niño seis años menor que tú.  
-¿Q-QUE…?-voltee la mirada hasta L pero este no volteo verme-, Ryuu…zaki  
-¿C-Cuales son los resultados de los exámenes?-pregunto L intentando cambiar el tema, Gassman sonrió por la reacción de Ambos y le entrego a Ryuuzaki los resultados.  
-felicidades, dentro de poco serán padres.  
-¿eh?  
¿Acaso escuche mal?  
-¿Q-que quiere decir?-pregunte, esto no podía ser cierto, debía ser una broma de mal gusto, yo no…  
\- estas embarazado niño, esperas un bebe.  
-ajaja un…un bebe…-nuevamente volví a perder el conocimiento.  
-¡L-Light-kun!  
-vaya, que mal tomo la noticia.


	10. Capítulo 9: problemas.

Dios, mi cabeza era un torbellino de emociones y pensamientos encontrados, esto no podía ser verdad, tenía que ser una cruel broma, una muy insensata broma, yo…yo no podía estar…dios mío, si me estas castigando por lo que hice como Kira, lo estás haciendo muy bien.  
Abrí los ojos parpadeando varias veces, voltee hacia un lado y pude ver que ya no estaba en el hospital, estaba en el edificio de investigación, me incorpore en la cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, seguramente ya era de noche o peor aún, el día siguiente, pase mis manos a mi cabeza intentando hallar una solución, seguía sin salir de ese estado de shock, ¡pero no era para menos! No podía ser cierto, seguía sin creer que aquello pudiera ser verdad, yo no podía estar esperando un hijo…maldición… ¡L! , un terrible presentimiento surco mi espina dorsal provocándome un escalofrió; ahora todo era mucho peor, no solo no podía con la extraña relación que tenía con el detective si no que ahora sumando todo a la lista, iba a tener un hijo suyo, dios, que raro se oía, suspire. Recosté mi cuerpo contra la pared, mi mente estaba llena de un montón de pensamientos que solo me mortificaban, y rogaba que aún no tuviera que encontrarme con Ryuuzaki, que estuviera en la sala de investigación y no volviera hasta dentro de varias horas, no sería capaz de encararlo.  
-Fue inesperado ¿eh Light?-comento el Shinigami con gran diversión, entonces caí en cuenta de muchas cosas y voltee a mirarlo con gran furia.  
-¡tú lo sabias!  
-¿saber qué?  
-¡tú sabias que había un ser viviendo dentro de mí y aun así no me dijiste nada!-le recrimine, dios, no estaba en mis cabales, discutiendo con shinigami.  
-pues tu no me lo preguntantes-eso solo me hiso enfurecerme aún más, pero de repente me sobrevino un mareo y tuve que recostarme de la pared, esto era una total mierda.  
-no hagas eso-me recomendó Ryuk-, le harás daño al bebe.  
Él bebe…  
Maldición… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?  
Respira Light, necesitaba pensar con calma y eso era lo menos que podía tener en ese momento. si bien, lo dicho por el doctor era real y estaba esperando un hijo de Ryuuzaki, las cosas serían MUCHO más complicadas, no solo en el ámbito de la relación (si así se podía llamar) entre él y Ryuuzaki, sino también que no ha terminado los estudios, sin mencionar la situación a la que ambos se enfrentaban con respecto al caso y que desgraciadamente, B501 conocía su rostro y que era Kira; existían muchos factores que de una u otra forma le afectaban, no estaba en condiciones de cargar con otra vida a parte de la suya misma.  
Suspiro con desgano, ¿acaso tendría que abortar a la criatura? Eso estaba prohibido en Japón a menos que fuera para salvar la vida de la madre, o “el padre” en estos casos. Había cargado con el peso de miles de vidas, el mismo las había arrebatado con sus propias manos y estas estaban manchadas de sangre fueran o no inocentes, él sabía que cuando muriera no iría ni al cielo ni al infierno, era consciente de ello, y lo iba a aceptar pero…no se sentía capaz…de atentar contra la vida de alguien quien ni siquiera había dado su primer respiro de vida, que apenas estaba formándose para nacer en este mundo, no se veía haciendo tal cosa, no podía.  
-Hey Light-le llamo Ryuk.  
-¿Qué quieres Ryuk? No estoy para tus comentarios-le dijo masajeando sus sienes.  
-para nosotros los shinigamis, se nos han impuesto muchas reglas, de las cuales ni siquiera nos afectan directamente, pues pareciera que todas están relacionadas al entorno de la vida humana-comenzó a decir-. El rey shinigami dicto estas reglas en el momento que nosotros fuéramos a escribir nombres en la death note, y aunque muchas veces las cumplimos hay shinigamis como yo que prefieren divertirse rompiendo las reglas dictadas por el rey shinigami.  
-ve directo al grano Ryuk-apresure, sentía mi cabeza explotar.  
-nosotros, no podemos decirles a ustedes los nombres de las demás personas, sus fechas de muerte, ni cuánto tiempo exacto de vida les queda por el simple hecho de que ustedes perderían el juicio con solo saberlo-explico-, es debido a eso que se nos prohibió decir algo al respecto.  
-más o menos me imaginaba eso pero ¿a qué quieres llegar con eso Ryuk?-le pregunte, había algo que el sabia y qué yo debía saber.  
-tenemos prohibidos matar a mujeres o varios hombres que estén a la espera de un nuevo ser, pues si ustedes mueren nosotros perdemos nuestra fuente de vida en si-dijo-, pero no todos los seres humanos viven, y hay algunos que no dan su primer respiro, por esa razón que nosotros podemos aprovechar esos cortos periodos de vida  
-no quiero saber de la vida y muerte del ser humano-le dije ya cansado de su palabrería-; ¿tiene que ver conmigo sí o no?  
-¡a eso voy!-me grito-, bueno, la cosa está en que nosotros los shinigamis podemos ver la esperanza de vida de un feto desde que cumple las dos semanas de formación…y a lo que quiero llegar, es que el tuyo no parece tener mucha esperanza de vida…

El silencio y la tensión en la sala de investigación eran tan densos que podían hasta cortarse con un cuchillo, los presentes observaban a L sentado frente a su computador sin haberse separado de este desde el día anterior. Había regresado del hospital luego de acompañar a Light, camino hasta su computador sin dirigirle la ´palabra a nadie y había permanecido en silencio hasta la tarde del día siguiente sin hablar con nadie, solo pegado, investigando en su computador.  
Muchos se preguntaban si era porque la salud de Light estaba complicada, pues vieron como este se había desplomado del asiento y ya que estos eran grandes “amigos”, el detective estaba preocupado por eso, y en cierto modo no se equivocaban, pero la situación que ocurría era mucho más complicada, y el mejor detective del mundo no sabía cómo lidiar con ella; se le veía suspirar cada cierto tiempo, parecía martillarse con distintos pensamientos por los gestos que hacía, y ya llevaba como 9 refrigeradores de dulces en menos de 48 horas.   
De repente este se levantó de golpe de su asiento golpeando el escritorio con sus manos, varios lo voltearon a ver con sorpresa y otros solo le miraron expectantes, este se dio vuelta y comenzó a salir fuera de la sala de investigación hasta los elevadores, fue entonces que D y otros más le preguntaron a donde iba, L se volteó a verlos y les dijo:  
-tengo que resolver varios asuntos personales, pueden dejar un momento la investigación si gustan, no les reclamare por nada-y dicho esto salió de la sala.  
Todo el mundo se miró sumamente extrañado, intercambiando miradas de confusión, entonces Near se levantó y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que L, luego de este se levantaron Mello y Matt, seguidos por B.B y Alex, el resto se quedó impactado siendo los únicos restantes en la sala de investigación.  
-ummm ¿puedo preguntar algo?-F fue el primero en hablar-, algo grave ha ocurrido ¿no es así?  
-eso parece ser-comento S.  
-¿tan grave debe ser que ha mantenido a L pensativo desde ayer en la noche?-se cuestionó ahora Q.  
-¡quizás Kira-kun ha fallecido por una enfermedad o B501 lo ha matado!-temió lo peor Ñ.  
-¡no seas ridícula!-le recrimino V-, ¡eso no puede haber pasado!  
-V tiene razón, si ese fuera el caso, L ya no los hubiera confirmado-menciono R no muy convencida.  
-¿estas preocupada por Kira-san, eh R? -pregunto pícaramente S.  
-N-No seas ridícula-le dijo-, ¿c-como podría preocuparme por ese asesino narcisista?  
-debo aclararte que tú eres tan o más ególatra y narcisista que él-le expreso E con mucha simpleza.  
-¡no te metas donde no te llaman Elea!  
-hmp, solo expresaba lo que pasaba por mi mente, nada más-dijo restándole importancia al asunto.  
-de cualquier modo-apareció D de la nada por la puerta- si se halla muerto o no, no podemos dejar de investigar a B501, debemos demostrar por una vez que podemos superar a L, ¡¿están claros?!  
-¡si, señora!

-bien-empezó a hablar Beyond mirando a L desde el marco de la puerta-, ¿nos iras a decir que fue lo que ocurrió para que el gran detective L (véase el sarcasmo) este tan abatido?  
L los volteó a mirar por unos instantes sin decir nada, nuevamente se volteó hasta su taza de café y su tarta de fresa olvidándose del resto de los presentes.  
-s-sabes muy bien que n.-nosotros te podríamos ayudar en algo-trato de convencerlo A con algo de timidez en sus palabras.  
El silencio reino durante varios segundos en la habitación, el resto veía a L mientras este seguía silencioso mirando la taza de café como si allí estuvieran los secretos más grandes del universo y las respuestas a las miles de incógnitas que en su mente habían, hasta que suspiro sonoramente y los demás lo miraron con atención a lo que pudiera decir.  
-les agradezco su preocupación pero supongo que no hay nada en lo podrían ayudarme-le dijo para luego engullir un trozo de la tarta de fresa-, es un asunto demasiado complicado como para implicarlos en ello.  
-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Mello.  
-¿acaso B501 supo tu verdadero nombre?-pregunto esta vez Beyond, pero este negó aliviando a varios en la habitación.  
-entonces que es lo que ocurre-pregunto Matt guardando su juego en el bolcillo-, no estas preocupando bastante con esa cara hombre.  
-podría ser….-todos miraron a Near con curiosidad-... ¿que Yagami Light este esperando un hijo suyo?  
Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par con la reciente declaración de Near, si eso fuera cierto entonces se podría explicar la razón del semblante y las acciones del detective durante la ultimas horas.  
-¿estoy en lo cierto?-volvió a preguntar Near.  
Near veía expectante a L por una respuesta de este, pero en lugar de ayudar a aliviar las tenciones y preocupaciones, lo único que hiso fue complicar mucho más la situación dentro de la habitación.   
-¡¿M-Mello, no s-sabía que los hombres también pudieran tener hijos, no me vas a decir que estas embarazado verdad?!-lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro.  
-¡c-claro que no perro! ¡Y yo ni siquiera sé que si puedo concebir o no!-le grito con todo el rostro enrojecido tratando de separarse del pelirrojo.  
Por otra parte, Beyond miraba disimuladamente a Alex mientras este trataba que este no le dijera nada.  
-“si eso es verdad, ¿Alex también podrá tener hijos? ¿Entonces podremos tener nuestros propios hijos algún día?”-pensaba el de ojos carmesí imaginando un futuro junto a Alex y a dos pequeños niños parecidos a ellos.  
-“por favor, que Beyond no me mire, que no me mire”-rogaba el castaño con todo el rostro enrojecido.  
Near suspiro ante las situaciones a su alrededor y como pudo les saco de la habitación quedándose a solas con el detective que aún no había mención de ninguna palabra, lo miro detenidamente por un momento antes de volver a hablarle.  
-no me equivocaba en mis palabras ¿verdad?  
-como era de esperarse de mi primer sucesor-esas palabras solo confirmaron la punta del iceberg de los problemas que aquejaban a L.  
-L-sama, puedo darme cuenta a pesar de que los sentimientos humanos no son totalmente mi fuerte, que usted no considera el embarazo de Yagami Light como una molestia, es más bien, los factores externos que pueden afectarlo a usted y a la investigación, ¿verdad?  
-no es solamente eso, Near-hablo L luego de tanto tiempo en silencio-, alejando un poco de como pueda ser afectada la investigación, Light-kun aún es un estudiante de universidad, ya será mayor de edad pero es demasiado joven, un bebe solo afectara de manera negativa su vida tanto laboral como emocional, y empeorando todo, las circunstancias en las que nos vemos implicados no son el mejor ambiente para que crie un bebe. Desconocemos cuanto tiempo exacto nos tomemos encontrar y capturar a B501, y también está que ella conoce el rostro de Light, su vida y la del infante corren demasiado peligro.  
Guardaron silencio, la situación para L era critica, debía pensar en muchas cosas a la vez siendo inexperto en varias cosas y tomando en cuenta su deber como L en la investigación, sin mencionar que su relación con el castaño no estaba totalmente decidida como estable, ninguno de los dos se había declarado o algo por el estilo, compartían un lazo levemente sentimental y una extraña relación girando entornó al sexo; no le era difícil saber cómo se sentía light al respecto y el sabia como se sentía con respecto a Light, pero era más complicada su situación como para declararse y empezar a ser novios, no podían así como así, simplemente se les era imposible.  
-L-sama-llamo Near su atención-, escoja lo que deba escoger, le digo….que aunque sea difícil y doloroso, deberá escoger fríamente lo que va a hacer de ahora en adelante, no como Elle Lawliet o Ryuuzaki, sino como el detective L a cargo del caso del asesino B501-y con esas palabras se retiró de la habitación dejando a un pensativo L.

Durante varias horas estuvo analizando las palabras de Ryuk, Watari le había traído varias veces algo de comer, y por su sonrisa parecía estar enterado de la situación. Pregunto con algo de nerviosismo donde se encontraba L y este la había respondido que este se hallaba en la sala de investigación hasta hacia poco pero que dentro de poco tiempo subiría a verlo, se despidió de este y mientras comía nuevamente se ponía a pensar. Si era verdad lo dicho por Ryuk, pronto él bebe que estaba en formación dentro de él moriría, no llegaría a nacer; no le había dicho fecha exacta, pero seguramente era porque aún no se decidía completamente, se había dicho a si mismo que no lo abortaría pero seguía con sus dudas, más aun sin saber exactamente la reacción del azabache, está muy preocupado, pero más angustiado por saber que el periodo de vida de su hijo era corto, que posiblemente no pudiera nacer y con ese tipo de pensamientos, unos que nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, Pensó tener, se percató a lo que parecía ser la respuesta a varias de sus preocupaciones.  
Temía por la vida de su hijo, le angustiaba saber que quizás no nacería por alguna decisión suya, no podría cargar con ese peso sobre sus hombros, quería que ese bebe naciera fuera como fuera.   
-Ryuk-lo llame y esta apareció por la pared comiendo una manzana.  
-¿Qué quieres?   
-¿p-podrías volver a decirme…la esperanza de vida del bebe?  
-¿te arriesgas a que lo que te diga pueda afectarte psicológicamente? –advirtió, pero necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber la verdad. Asentí en silencio y vi como este sonreía-, pues, parece ser que vivirá un poco más de lo esperado hace unos momentos…  
Suspire, este maldito shinigami solo quería que me diera un paro cardiaco, pero ahora había otro problema, que al parecer estaba entrando por la puerta de la habitación. Nos miramos cara a cara sin decir nada, su semblante indiferente se contraponía al mío que le miraba con incertidumbre, podía escuchar a mi corazón latir fuertemente, incluso podía salirse de mi pecho en cualquier instante, tenía miedo, su semblante no producía nada más que preocupación e impaciencia, el silencio solo carcomía mis entrañas que se revolvían entre ellas, el sudor frio ya bajaba por mi frente, necesitaba que dijera algo o moriría.  
-yo-empecé para romper el hielo pero las palabras no me salían-…ya debiste…haberte enterado-diablos, me regañe mentalmente, claro que ya lo sabía, él estaba conmigo en ese momento.  
-el doctor dijo… que eran cuatro semanas de embarazo, y que esos malestares parecidos a la gripe se debían a eso-explico sin cambiar su tono indiferente.  
-y-ya veo.  
-pienso que sería bueno que te retiraras de la investigación.  
¡¿Qué?!  
Lo mire con gran sorpresa pero él no se inmuto por sus palabras, no podía creerlo, él…él me estaba sacando de la investigación. Estuve a punto de decir algo no entendía totalmente las razones por las cuales L me estaba sacando de la investigación, aun con mi condición era capaz de ayudar y él debía saber qué yo era un recurso para ayudarlos a capturar a B501, les beneficiaba mi presencia; pero antes de que pudiera objetar con algo siguió hablando.  
-debido a tu condición, no me parece correcto que estés dentro de la investigación, no podrás colaborar ni salir del edificio de investigación bajo ningún contexto.  
-¡N-No puedes pedirme eso L!-le grite-, s-sabes muy bien que siendo dueño de la death note se cosas que podrían beneficiar a la investigación, y además, me dices que tengo prohibido salir del edificio. Estas siendo muy egoísta, Ryuuzaki.  
-¿egoísta? no creo que sea el momento para ser ególatra, Light-kun- ¿Qué? –-no es una opción, -me dijo seriamente-, de todos nosotros eres el único al cual B501 le ha visto el rostro, no podemos darnos el lujo de perderte o de que te secuestren para chantajearnos.  
-¿así que solo te preocupa mi seguridad solo si es un peligro para la investigación?-no pude evitar pensar- si no salgo del edificio entonces no habría problema en que permaneciera dentro del equipo de investigación.  
-no es necesario-respondió, yo lo mire perplejo-, bajo mi conducción, están las 25 mentes más brillantes del mundo, aun si estas fuera no marcaria mucho la diferencia, en estos dos días que no has estado con nosotros hemos podido avanzar en la investigación sin problemas. Y además, no estás en condiciones de seguir en la investigación, solo serias un estorbo para lo que estamos trabajando.  
¿Lo había escuchado bien? ¿Qué solo sería un estorbo? Alce la mirada para verlo y él seguía igual de indiferente, frio, demasiado frio, él no era el Ryuuzaki con el que siempre estaba, él era…el frio y calculador detective L, a quien al parecer, no le importaba nada más que la investigación, ni yo, ni su hijo parecíamos importarle, solo la investigación. Apreté los puños, entonces esa parecía ser su respuesta….   
-está bien-acepte-, está bien, dejare la investigación, resuelve el enigma, descubre quien es B501, encarcélala y échamelo en cara, ya lo has hecho varias veces, diciendo que soy inferior a ti y que no soy más que un estorbo-hice una pausa y no pude evitar sonreí con ironía cuando varios pensamientos cruzaron mi mente-… ¿solo me volví un estorbo para ti pues ya no te soy útil? ¡¿Eh?! ¡Deje de serle útil al gran ególatra del detective L solo porque no puedo rendirle ni el trabajo ni en la cama! ¡¿Acaso es eso?!  
-no-negó en un susurro-, eso…  
-¡no vengas con esas mierdas ahora, L! –Lo mire a los ojos, y de repente empecé a reír descontroladamente, había perdido todo rastro de razón todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya nada de eso me importaba-, ya veo…con que eso era, una herramienta, por esa razón todo tu numerito de que era libre de culpa y todos los gesto que hacías cuando teníamos sexo… solo era eso, ¡pues ya puedes irte a la mierda! ¡Me largo del edificio de investigación!  
-¡no creas que puedes irte así como así!-me dijo mientras yo iba caminando hasta la puerta de la habitación.  
-¡ya no tienes derecho a mandarme nada!-le grite-, si me salgo de la investigación no eres más que un desconocido para mí.  
-sabes tan bien como yo que no soy un desconocido-me dijo-, soy el padre de la criatura que estas esperando, y que no puedes salir de este edificio solo por el simple hecho de que también eres el asesino en serie más grande que ha podido tener la historia-ante su comentario yo reí con sarcasmo.  
-pereciera que poco te importa tu hijo –le dije- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Me encarcelaras, me llevaras a la silla eléctrica aun sabiendo que espero un hijo tuyo? Acabas de decir que soy el asesino más grande de la historia, pero eso poco te importo para revolcarte conmigo.  
-eso está fuera de lugar en este momento Yagami.  
-¿qué? ¿Ya te has molestado solo porque dije la verdad? ¡No me vengas con mierdas en este momento!   
La situación no tenía ningún sentido, de una u otra cosa, saltaban a algo más incoherente que lo anterior, mi mente no razonaba ni aclaraba nada de lo que estaba pasando, no podía escuchar con claridad las palabras que L me decía, y con cada nueva oración todo se tornaba más y más complicada, era difícil hallar un final para esa conversación.  
-todo esto…se está saliendo de control…  
-¿ahora es que puedes darte cuenta de eso?-rodé los ojos con fastidio, ya no soportaba la idea de permanecer en ese lugar.  
-Light-kun-intento acercarse pero yo se lo impedí de un manotazo.  
-¡no te me acerques!-no dejaría que me tocara, después de lo que había dicho no le permitiría hacerlo.  
-¡no estás en tus cabales, tienes que tranquilizarte!  
-¡vete a la mierda!-le grite y entonces vi como comenzaba a dar vueltas, un nudo en mi garganta se formaba y un horrible sentimiento en el estómago me azotaba, de un momento a otro devolví todo lo que tenía en el estómago casi cayendo inconsciente nuevamente, Ryuuzaki me sostuvo antes de que cayera pero intente alejarlo bruscamente-, s-suéltame…  
-¡escúchame por un momento!-me dijo podía sentir la preocupación en sus palabras.  
-ya hemos…hablado bastante-sentía que se me iban las fuerzas mis piernas comenzaban a flaquear.  
-Light-kun-me llamo, mi mente se iba-…perdóname…pero las cosas deben permanecer así por un tiempo….  
-¿Qué?....  
No pude escuchar más, mi cuerpo había perdido toda fuerza y perdí el conocimiento mientras Ryuuzaki pedía ayuda a gritos a Watari.


	11. Capítulo 10: resoluciones.

Ha pasado al menos una semana desde que L había dado el anuncio de mi retiro de la investigación, varios del grupo comenzaron a preguntar el porqué de tan repentina retirada, sacando sus propias conclusiones, según Watari, L había explicado que debido a mis problemas de salud no me era conveniente permanecer en la investigación pero gracias a que B501 conocía mi rostro, no tendría permitido salir del cuartel por cuestiones de seguridad. Al escuchar esas palabras no pude evitar suspirar de fastidio, estaba haciendo lo que le diera en gana sin tomar en cuenta lo que yo pensase; además le había permitido los integrantes del grupo visitarme si quisiesen pero no le permitía la entrada a todos, solo a Ñ y la chica que parecía conocer mi verdadero nombre. En sus visitas (que en solo una semana habían sido más de seis), me relataron los recientes avances de la investigación pero que desde hacía unos dos días, se habían atascado y no tenían más pruebas concretas. No sabía si alegrarme o decepcionarme por esas noticias. Sumando a la lista más preocupaciones, los constantes mareos me impedían pararme de la cama en varias ocasiones, solía correr al baño por las ganas de vomitar eran inminentes y me compadecía de la pobre heladera del cuartel pues mis “ataques” nocturnos casi la dejaban completamente vacía, era demasiado estresante aquellos síntomas y más aún, tener que soportar al dichoso shinigami que estaba a mi lado cada segundo.  
-eh light-me llamo por quinta vez en el día, suspire cansado, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho durante el día.  
-¿Qué quieres Ryuk?  
-si solo te prohibieron regresar a la investigación ¿Por qué te quedas encerrado todo el día en la habitación sin hacer nada?  
-no tengo ninguna intención de verle la cara a Ryuuzaki-respondí secamente.  
-huummm cada vez más te estas pareciendo a una esposa conflictiva-comento  
-¡ya cállate Ryuk, no estoy para tus juegos!-este shinigami lo único que disfrutaba hacer era sacarme de quicio, si volvía a llamarme no le respondería haría como si no existiera.  
-eh Light-no conteste, permaneció un rato en silencio antes de volver a hablar-, Hey Light-nuevamente no dije nada-, sé que me estas escuchando, no te hagas el sordo… ¡Light, escúchame Light!  
-¡¿Qué mierda quieres?!-perdí la poca paciencia que me quedaba, parecía que el mundo entero esta aplicado a colmarme la paciencia, primero Ryuk, luego L, nuevamente Ryuk y sus estúpidas acciones y ahora el estúpido mareo que surgía en mi estómago por no haber ingerido alimentos.  
-quiero manzanas.  
Gruñí de muy mal humor, me levante de la cama, me puse mis zapatos y Salí de la habitación a paso firme, andaba de un carácter de los mil y un demonios, rogando que nadie se apareciera en mi camino. Llegue luego de unos minutos a la cocina donde saque 3 manzanas de la heladera y se las lance a Ryuk, este dichoso comenzó a devorarlas en segundos, volví mi mirada hasta la nevera y encontré un gran pastel de fresas, el agua se me hiso a la boca con solo verlo desde mi lugar. Seguramente le pertenecía a L, pues quien más además de él se comería un pastel tan gran, y sabiendo que era amante de este tipo de pasteles, no dudo ni un momento más para tomar una rebanada para él, le importaba un comino si luego este le venía a reclamar pero primero estaba su hijo.  
-pensé que no te gustaban las cosas dulces-menciono Ryuk devorándose la última manzana.  
-también lo pensé así- respondí engullendo el primer pedazo-. ¿No ha habido cambios en lapso de vida del niño?  
-no, permanece como la última vez que te dije, vivirá por bastante tiempo.  
-es bueno escucharlo-respondí aliviado.  
-ahora ni te reconozco Light-comento el shinigami en tono de burla-. Cada vez te pareces a una buena madre.  
-¿una madre…?  
Yo también me sorprendía de mi cambio, quizás él bebe estaba provocando cosas que nunca creí que podía hacer o pensar, ya no me reconocía; quien se pudiera imaginar a Kira con un hijo, es demasiado ridículo como para siquiera figurárselo, demasiado irreal… pero ahora era una realidad, y no una a medias, suspire pasando una de mis manos a mi plano vientre; durante los últimos días había estado pensando como seria todo en cuando esa criatura naciese, las preocupaciones eran grandes, si podía hacerlo bien, o si llegaría a arruinarlo, pasaba horas pensando sobre el tema pero no llegaba a una respuesta que le agradara, muchos menos sabiendo su actual relación con el padre de su futuro hijo.  
-no creí que estuvieras aquí.  
-¿acaso quieres que me muera de hambre?-pregunte con sarcasmo-. Por lo menos debo tener el derecho de pasear por el edificio aun sin salir de este.  
-no he dicho que no puedas hacerlo-se apresuró a decir, yo le mire con molestia-, estaba por manda a Watari a que te llevara algo de comer.  
-pues ya no es necesario-le dije con acidez mientras tomaba camino fuera de la cocina-, ya he comido lo necesario por hoy.  
-deberías comer un poco más-recomendó-, recuerda que debes comer tanto para ti como para él bebe.  
-no actúes como si te interesara él bebe en este momento-vocifere-, yo sé cuándo debo comer de más y cuando no, tu no conoces mi cuerpo-se acercó peligrosamente hasta mi dejándome sentir su aliento, mi rostro se tornó levemente de un color carmín mientras un escalofrió surcaba mi espina dorsal.  
-pues lo conozco incluso mejor de lo que tú lo conoces, Light-kun-, lo empuje lejos de mí, el me miro indiferente.  
-¡puedes irte a la mierda, Ryuuzaki!-y Salí a zancadas de la habitación.  
Desde hacía una semana que estábamos de esa manera, el intentaba decir algo y yo le respondía con una patada, aún seguía molesto con él por sus palabras y acciones. Aun si parecía arrepentido de eso, no era lo suficiente, el desgraciado no mostraba emoción o sentimiento por su hijo o en mi por el momento; era consciente de que como tal no éramos pareja, teníamos una relación en la que los dos disfrutábamos del contacto del otro pero no parecía ir más allá de eso, pese a que me hubiese gustado que ocurriese lo contrario, esa la situación que mi yo actual.  
-parece que tu situación con Yagami va de mal en peor-comento Beyond entrando por casualidad a la cocina, Ryuuzaki suspiro con cansancio y resignación.  
-¿acaso tengo una mejor alternativa?  
-quizás -respondió el de ojos carmesí-, yo no puedo estar ayudándote en cuestiones personales siendo tú el mayor de los dos.  
-la situación se está yendo de mis manos más rápido de lo que había calculado-argumento cansado-, no pensé que Yagami no considerara el doble sentido de mis palabras.  
-tú debes saberlo bien, no todos somos iguales a ti, no podemos saber exactamente lo que el otro está pensando por mucho que puedan conocerse las personas.  
L guardo silencio reflexionando las palabras de B.B, volvió a suspirar mientras una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, acaso su ex- sucesor seria el que le diese cada consejo cada vez que se sentía abatido.

Ingreso a la habitación con un humor incluso peor del que había salido de la habitación, era increíble lo cínico que podía a llegar a ser L, pues estaba claro, no por otra razón era L, el cargo le quedaba perfecto. Maldijo varias veces al detective mientras golpeaba alguna cosa que se encontrase en el suelo, fue entonces que recordó algo. Su celular…había desaparecido una semana sin ir a la universidad y sin aparecer en su apartamento, podía imaginar la frustración y la preocupación de Mikami al no hallarlo o al no poder comunicarse con él, entonces otras personas más surcaron su mente: sus padres, dios, como ellos eran seguramente ya habían movilizado medio Japón en su búsqueda. Busco su celular por la habitación hasta encontrarlo en uno de los escritorios, lo prendió y nada más encendido comenzó a vibrar indicando 87 llamadas perdidas. Y pensaba que con 35 podían estar exagerando. Ojeo rápidamente el registro y había 59 llamadas perdidas de su padre, 20 de Mikami y el resto de Takada y Misa; podía imaginarse a esos tres junto a sus padres buscándolo por todo Japón y colocando carteles con su…. ¡mierda!  
Marco el número de inmediato rogando que sus padres no hubieran colocado afiches con su nombre y su rostro, eso sí sería un peligro no solo para el sino también para el ser que aun crecía dentro de él y también para su familia.  
-¡LIGHT! ¡Por fin contestas!-era la voz de su padre, parecía que no la escuchaba desde hacía años-, ¿Dónde te habías metido? No pudimos contactarte ni al número de tu casa y ni al del celular, llamamos a Mikami-kun para saber si sabía de tu paradero y él también se encontraba en la misma situación que nosotros…estuve a punto de pensar que B501 te había asesinado.  
Por un momento la voz de mi padre se había quebrado, pudo imaginar la angustia que había hecho pasar a familia y amigos y se sintió la persona más terrible del mundo, pero fue entonces que recordó que no era su culpa estar encerrado en el edificio de investigación, era culpa de L que no pudiera salir y que estos se preocupasen por su repentina desaparición.  
-perdona papa estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada malo, puedes tranquilizarte-era difícil que se tranquilizara así como así luego de que desapareciera una semana sin decirle donde estaba y que me había pasado, pero parecía que con solo ver que estaba vivo mi padre se había aliviado mucho.  
-sí, ahora podemos estar más tranquilos pero también deberías llamar a Mikami-kun, él estaba muy preocupado pues no aparecías.  
-sí, yo le llamare a penas termine de hablar contigo-mencione, también debía hacerle saber a Mikami que me hallaba bien.  
-ah, y una cosa también Light.  
-¿ocurre algo?-pregunte.  
-tu madre y tu hermana han estado muy preocupadas por tu desaparición y ahora que saben que estas bien, a ellas les gustaría verte solo por un momento-anuncio-, sé que estas ocupado con la investigación de B501 pero, ellas necesitan verte, no te imaginas las caras que tenían cuando les dije que Mikami-kun no sabía nada de ti.  
-papa…yo-diablos, como le explicaba no tenía una respuesta coherente para decirles…y si les decía la verdad, dios, no podía hacerlo así como así, mucho menos hacerlo por teléfono. De repente sentí como me quitaban el teléfono de las manos, sorprendido y algo molesto me voltee para ver al causante y entonces observe con Horror como L le comenzaba a hablar a mi padre por el celular-, O-OYE, ¿q-que crees que estás haciendo?  
-Buenas, Yagami-san, soy L.  
¿¡¡ ¿Qué?!!? ¡Oye, como te presentas así como así y por teléfono!  
-ha pasado bastante tiempo, si…debe saber que estoy a cargo de la investigación, pues si…está bien, con respecto a lo otro, no se preocupe, me encargare personalmente que Light vaya a visitarlo esta misma tarde a usted y a su familia, nos vemos dentro de un par de horas-y entonces colgó bajo mi atónica mirada de estupefacción.  
-¿¡E-Eres un imbécil?! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a mi padre?  
-Yagami-san parecía muy preocupado, creo que sería bueno que los visitaras de vez en cuando.  
-¡lo haría si no fuera que por culpa de alguien, estoy sin la posibilidad de salir del edificio!-le grite.  
-le dije a Yagami-san que estaríamos en un par de horas-dijo omitiendo mi comentario lo que me enfureció aún más-, vete preparando, dentro de media hora subiré por ti para que Watari nos lleve.  
-¡no es necesario que tu vayas!-gruñí.  
-pues ya le dije a Yagami-san que iría y seria de muy mala educación no asistir al final-este tipo-, pues, me retiro.  
-¡no vuelvas a subir!-pero este ya había salido de la habitación, aunque era más que posible que me había escuchado. Por mi parte suspire cansado y me eche sobre la cama, no podía creer que Ryuuzaki había hablado con mi padre y le había dicho que ambos iríamos, era un completo desastre, no podía imaginar que eso pudiera acabar bien, más aun como estaban los dos en ese momento.   
Maldita sea, acaso las cosas no podían ir peor.  
-¿eh? Kira-san, ¿está aquí adentro?-esa parecía ser la voz de Ñ, justamente ayer le había visitado, pero parecía que no se conformaba solo con eso.  
-Pasa, está abierta-y entonces abrió la puerta dejando ver a la sonriente chica de cabello rubio.  
-perdonen la intromisión-dijo nada más cerrar la puerta tras de sí.  
-parece que estas mejorando en tu japonés-esta sonrió complacida por mi comentario.  
-estar en Japón me ha ayudado mucho para mejorar mi pronunciación-menciono sonriente-, y ¿cómo ha estado? ¿No se siente mal de nuevo?  
-hoy he estado mucho mejor-respondí con sinceridad, aunque no sabía lo que en realidad tenia, sus intenciones no eran malas.  
-¡qué bueno!-expreso alzando un poco su voz, en cierto modo se parecía a Misa, solo que su inteligencia la alejaba mucho de ella-, pero no es bueno quedarse solo en la habitación-comento con su gracioso acento francés-, debe salir y respirar algo de aire fresco, venga, yo le acompaño un rato hasta la azotea.  
-no es necesario-me apresure a decir-, esta tarde saldré a la casa de mis padres, ha pasado tiempo desde que no los visito.  
-pero-pareció dudar un poco-, ¿estará bien yendo usted solo? ¿Y si le da una decaída mientras está de regreso al edificio de investigación?  
-dudo que me pase eso-comente con seguridad-, además-mi tono cambio de inmediato a uno más rabioso-, L planea acompañarme para ver que no ocurra lo que usted dice.  
-¡oh!-sonrió de oreja a oreja, tanto que no me agrado-, ¡ya veo! Con que L-san le va a acompañar.  
-si-afirme, seguía sin gustarme esa sonrisa, tenía cierto parecido a la mueca que hacia L cuando planeaba algo.  
-Kira-san.  
-¿sí?  
-usted y L tienen una relación amorosa ¿no es así?  
¡¿Q-Q-Q-QUEE?!  
Mi rostro de inmediato enrojeció de tal manera que Ñ comenzó a reír a carcajadas, estuve a punto de reclamarle por su acusación tan alocada (que en cierta forma era acertada) pero esta seguía riendo sin dejarme una posibilidad de replicarle, luego de unos minutos más, me miro sin dejar de sonreír, aun mi sonrojo no desaparecía y está casi que volvía a reventar en risa, pero se contuvo.  
-no es necesario que sea tan tímido, Kira-san. No hay nada de malo en salir con alguien de tu miso sexo-menciono con completo orgullo.  
-y-yo no estoy saliendo con…  
-está bien-acepto, yo le mire atento-, quizás usted y L-sama todavía no compartan una relación amorosa, pero puedo darme cuenta, no solo porque yo también soy homosexual si no por la razón que la atmosfera que hay entre usted y L-sama es muy diferente de la un pareja común.  
-yo c-creí que eras bisexual.  
-lo soy-respondió sonriente-, pero me van mucho más las chicas, tanto como a Kira-kun le van más las personas como L-sama.  
-yo… no estoy en buenos términos con L en este momento.  
-pude darme cuenta de eso hace rato-le mire interrogante y esa se dio cuenta de ello devolviéndome una sonrisa-, L-sama desde hace días no es el mismo, nosotros nos hemos podido dar cuenta pero yo he logrado ver más allá de eso, puede que hallan discutido por temas de gran seriedad, peor es posible que L-sama este preocupado por muchas cosas, por su seguridad y como sus acciones pueden afectar a la investigación, pues él jefe dentro de la misma.  
-yo… he sido muy egoísta…-reconocí, no había escuchado nada, no intente ponerme en los zapatos de L por un solo momento, solo había pensado en mí y nada más en mi…como siempre lo había hecho…  
-a veces todos somos egoístas en algún momento, pero solo porque queremos ser reconocidos por esa persona especial, por aquella que de verdad deseamos que nos reconozca-me miro comprensiva-…es natural para el humano ser egoísta si se trata de la persona a la que ama-dijo esto último levantándose del asiento en donde estaba, de verdad me sorprendía lo que podía hacer esta chica-, ah, y antes de irme de nuevo, felicidades…  
-¿eh?-no…podría ser… la mire aterrado y su mueca burlona me lo respondió todo-, t-tu… cuando….cómo te…  
-soy patóloga, me se los cambios del cuerpo al derecho, revés y de todas las formas habidas y por haber-me giño el ojo-, tu cadera se ha vuelto más ancha para poder darle comodidad al bebe que se está formando en tu interior...  
Ahora sí que de verdad esta chica lograba sorprenderme…  
-¡ah!-se volteó a verme-, dígale a L-sama felicitaciones de mi parte también, y que la próxima vez no sea tan posesivo y no marque su cuerpo tan visiblemente-y dicho esto sé que dejándome totalmente congelado por las recientes revelaciones…  
Si iba a morir de vergüenza este era el momento justo, dios, sé que hice demasiadas barbaridades como Kira pero sé que te debes estar riendo de mí en este mismo momento.  
-Light-kun-me llamo L dándome un susto de muerte-, ¿Por qué pones esa expresión? Es hora, Watari nos está esperando en el auto.

Dios esto era un desastre, el silencio dentro del auto era demasiado incómodo, ninguno de los decía nada y no era para menos, estábamos peleados, no podíamos vernos a la cara sin comenzar a discutir….no…L no podía decir nada sí que yo le gritase mil y un maldiciones en la cara, si de algo estaba seguro, es que estábamos de esa manera era por mi culpa... lo mire de reojo por el rabillo del ojo, estaba en su posición acostumbrada mirando por la ventana, dios sabe que estaría pasando por su mente este preciso momento. Entonces de inmediato recordé que aún no le había avisado a Mikami que me encontraba bien, diablos, como había sido capaz de olvidarme de Mikami, el hombre seguro que estaba que le daba un ataque de nervios por haberme desaparecido de esa manera por una semana entera, al llamarlo no se hiso de esperar un regaño por su parte, comenzó a reclamarme porque ni había ido a la universidad y por qué no contestaba el teléfono tanto de mi casa como el móvil, me disculpe con el legando que era una situación complicada, que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad se la explicaría, este suspiro resignado y acepto mis palabras, al cortar la llamada L me veía con una extraña mueca.  
-¿q.-qué pasa?  
-¿Quién era la persona con la que hablabas?  
-un amigo de la universidad-respondí-, gracias a que alguien no me dejo salir por una semana tanto como mi familia y amigos casi hacen una búsqueda de rescate para hallarme donde fuera que estuviera…  
-ummm…  
Que extraño, luego de decirle eso volvió a su posición anterior mientras veía por la ventana, definitivamente no entendía lo que pasaba por la mente de Ryuuzaki en ese momento. Al poco de unos minutos más llegamos a mi antigua casa, mi hermana y mi madre me recibieron en vueltas en un mar de lágrimas, yo solo pude abrazarlas y decirles que estaba ahí con ellas, mi padre casi se lanza a llorar cuando me vio, pero debía contenerse pues él era el líder de la familia. Luego de sepárame de mi hermana y mi madre me fui a abrazar a mi padre que me estrecho con bastante fuerza, ´parecía como si no me hubiera visto en muchos años.   
-Light-me llamo mi madre-, ¿Quién es él?  
La cara de mi padre se abrió en sorpresa nada más percatarse de la persona que me acompañaba, L le saludo con una leve reverencia al igual que mi padre, luego se dirigió hasta mi madre y mi hermana para ´presentarse.  
-mi nombre es Ryuga Hideki, pueden llamarme Ryuuzaki si gustan, soy compañero de Light en la universidad, disculpen las molestias causadas, yo fui el que hiso que light-kun no pudiese contactarles, estábamos en un viaje del club y necesitaba de la ayuda urgente de su hijo.  
La mentira era más que obvia a ojos míos y de mi padre quienes sabíamos dónde había estado en realidad pero para mi madre y Sayu quienes no sabían nada al respecto, era natural que se tragaran la historia muy fácilmente. Mi madre nos invitó a pasar, ofreciéndonos unos dulces y café que obviamente aceptamos, comenzamos a hablar de temas monótonos sobre la universidad u otros temas, el rostro de mi padre parecía querer lo que en realidad estaba pasando, le era más que extraña mi desaparición de ese modo, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad nos hiso saber su inquietud.  
-le seré franco, Yagami-san, B501 ha visto el rostro de Light-kun mientras estaba encubierto en un lugar donde esta se encontraba-el rostro de mi padre se transformó en uno de terror pero logro contener sus preguntas y su alteración por las señas que le hiso Ryuuzaki-, afortunadamente, B501 mata igual que el primer Kira, si no conoce su verdadero nombre no podrá hacerle nada pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que obtenga el poder del segundo Kira y lo mate cuando tenga una oportunidad, es por esa razón que le he prohibido a light-kun salir del edificio de investigación bajo ningún contexto.   
-y-ya veo-su semblante pareció relajarse-, así que la situación está muy grave.  
-así es, espero que sepa comprenderla.  
-pero si esa es la situación, no era necesario que se arriesgaran a venir, yo podría convencer a mi esposa de que él estaba en viaje al extranjero y no podía comunicarse con nosotros por esas razones.  
-no, era mejor así, no podemos dar más información sobre Yagami Light-expreso-, y además…existía otras circunstancias por las que necesitaba venir y hablar con usted personalmente, Yagami-san  
-¿ocurre algo?-pregunto mi madre al ver la tensión del ambiente y más aún cuando Ryuuzaki se levantó del asiento.  
-señores Yagami, creo que es necesario decirles la verdadera razón por la que vine hasta su hogar.  
-¿eh?  
-en estos momentos…. estoy teniendo una relación amorosa con Light, quien además está esperando un hijo mío.  
-¡R-Ryuuzaki!...t-t-tu que estas…   
Los rostros de mis padres eran de total estupefacción, mi rostro no podía estar más rojo que nunca por las palabras de Ryuuzaki, no solo les había dicho sobre mi embarazo sino que también h-había dicho que el…y yo. De repente vi como mi madre casi caía al suelo por la noticia, fue una suerte que Sayu y yo logramos sostenerla a tiempo para recostarla en el sillón, mi padre que recién reaccionaba del shock, tomo a Ryuuzaki por el cuello de la camisa llamando la atención de todos.  
-¡maldito!, ¿¡cómo pudiste atreverte!?-le grito zarandeándolo de un lado a otro-, ¡el aún no termina sus estudios y ya va a ser padre!  
-Técnicamente será la madre…  
-¡es lo mismo! ¡Va a tener un hijo sin haber terminado la universidad!-  
-¡papa, lo estás asfixiando!-le grite, el rostro de Ryuuzaki parecía irse de pálido a azul.  
Dios, mi madre seguían aun si salir del shock, mi hermana comenzaba a lloriquear diciendo que sería tía tan joven y que se estaba volviendo vieja, mientras yo estaba tratando que mi padre no matara a Ryuuzaki. Luego de zarandearlo un momento más, mi ´padre pareció reflexionar un poco (sin mencionar que seguía asfixiando a Ryuuzaki) y le soltó, yo de inmediato me acerque a él pero entonces recordé que aun seguíamos peleados.  
-Light-me llamo mi padre, yo le mire-, e-es verdad que tu.-yo asentí en silencio, este pareció más tranquilo pero sus piernas le flaquearon y cayo sentado en el mueble-, v-vaya… yo…seré…abuelo….  
-s-si…  
-seré…abuelo-y entonces cayo desmayado mientras Sayu y yo le gritamos.  
Dios mío santo esa visita no había podido ser más extraña. Luego de tantas cosas más, mi padre volvió a recuperar el conocimiento, costo un poco para que no volviera a desmayarse cuando le mencione que iba por el mes y medio de embarazo, a mi madre le agarro la emoción de ser abuela pues ya quería tener unos bellos nietos, y que pronto comenzaría con los arreglos de los regalos y los preparativos de la BODA (ese tema fue el más incómodo de mi vida), y otros temas más de los que preferiría olvidar. Sayu había sido la más creativa al decir, que le sorprendía bastante el hecho que yo fuera el que estuviera abajo, a mi padre casi le da otro desmayo y mi madre solo pudo regañarla; para cuando quisimos darnos cuenta ya era más de las ocho de la noche, y no teníamos más remedio que regresar al edificio de investigación. No podía mirar a Ryuuzaki directamente a los ojos, mucho menos luego de todo lo que se había dicho en las pasadas horas, era demasiado bochornoso, sin mencionar lo dicho por el:  
“estoy teniendo una relación amorosa con Light”  
Eso… fue lo que más me impacto de toda la tarde… era más que obvio que lo había dicho para que mis padre no hicieran revuelo al enterarse de mi embarazo, pero la forma en como lo había dicho, esa seguridad…era demasiado honesta como para ser una mentira. Llegamos al edificio y rápidamente intento salir del auto mucho antes que el resto, tome unos de los ascensores y deje atrás a L y a Watari que estaban un poco más atrás de mí, simplemente no me sentía capaz de enfrentarlo, simplemente no podía hacerlo…  
Llegue corriendo hasta mi habitación, tenía el corazón desbocado y no era por la carrera que había tenido, era algo más profundo y yo sabía que era, lo sabía pero mi orgullo se negaba a aceptar que nuevamente había caído en sus redes, que había vuelto a manejarme a su antojo, y que luego de lo que dijo ya no podría escapar de él, eso sería imposible.  
-¿seguirás huyendo de mi por más tiempo?-me voltee de golpe, él estaba ahí detrás de mí mirándome nuevamente con esos ojos, la profundidad de sus ojos que era tan atrayentes, me hipnotizaban y me dejaban indefenso ante toda su voluntad que incluso parecía más grande que la mía-.  
-yo…  
-me disculpo por lo que dije aquella vez-fue lo primero que dijo, este al decir “aquella vez de refería a la vez que discutimos”-…intentaba conseguir una manera más racional para mantenerte alejado y a salvo de estos problemas, pensé que si te sacaba de la investigación y te negaba la salida del edificio podría mantenerte a salvo, no me equivoque, estas bien….pero nosotros no lo estamos…se supone….que debo acompañarte en esta etapa tan difícil, y lo único que he hecho es hacerlo más difícil para ambos…  
-¡¡!!  
-espero…que esta vez pueda hacerlo mucho mejor que antes-me miro a los ojos-… que pueda ser un buen padre para esa criatura que está creciendo dentro de ti… y también…que sea una buena pareja para Light-kun…  
\--Ryuuzaki…  
-yo…quiero que tu salgas conmigo, Light-kun  
Con esta declaración Ryuuzaki se fue acercando hasta quedar a tan solo centímetros de distancia de mi rostro, nos mirábamos mutuamente diciéndonos mil cosas, yo estaba quieto, mudo por sus palabras aunque él se encontraba expectante, tenía la necesidad de responderle, pero no hallaba las palabras o simplemente estas no podía salir de mi boca, no sabía cómo expresarme y me frustraba, pero L vio una manera mucho más fácil de demostrarle que aceptaba su proposición. Se acercó hasta juntar sus narices y sentir sus respiraciones, sus ojos me decían que lo besara y que con eso le respondería todo y así lo hice, comencé a besarlo a pesar de nunca era quien iniciaba el juego, siempre era él, pero esta vez fue diferente, los dos lo sabíamos, era muy distinto a las veces anteriores, muchas cosas habían cambiado…quizás seguirían cambiando.   
El beso que comenzó suave fue aumentando su intensidad volviéndose en uno más posesivo, el me tomo de la cintura mientras yo pase mis brazos a través de su cuello, nos separamos para respirar, formando un hilito de saliva que aún nos unía; en menos de un minuto volvimos a besarnos nuevamente, teníamos la necesidad de no separarnos, no podíamos estarlo, aunque su contacto quemara mi piel yo seguía estando a su lado. Comenzamos a movernos sin saber a dónde íbamos llegando hasta el baño, ahí me pego contra una de las frías paredes. Para su sorpresa, yo me separe de él y estaba a punto de preguntarme con sus intrigantes orbes negras:  
-si…  
-¿Qué…cosa?-pregunto  
-yo...saldré contigo….  
Apenas dije eso fue como si avivara más la llama que antes se había encendido, me abrazo besándome con gran emoción susurrando palabras que no lograba a descifrar con claridad, era tan embriagante que podía sentir que perdía mis fuerzas, todos los pesares, las interrogantes, el mundo, todo…parecía desaparecer estando en compañía de L, él era la única persona con que podía sentirme completo en este vacío mundo, solo él era necesario.  
-… ¡Hng…!-un gemido ahogado salió de mis labios mientras nos besábamos, acariciábamos nuestros cuerpos con desesperación de sentir al otro. Con cada beso que nos dábamos les respondía a gritos la pregunta que me había hecho y que en hacía segundos le había respondido pero en ese instante las palabras sobraban, solamente se necesitaban de acciones para demostrar todos los sentimientos que se habían guardado durante tanto tiempo. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo quemando cada rincón de piel que estos tocaban y dejando marcada su esencia al igual que yo lo marcaba, ambos nos pertenecíamos y nos necesitábamos con la misma urgencia, una semana para ambos era como haber estado más de un siglo estando separados-, e-espera…Ryuu…  
No me dejo continuar volviéndome a besar de manera más demandante, me despojo de la camisa y me dejo desnudo de la cintura para arriba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejo mis labios para ir bajando en un camino de besos por mi cuello hasta mi pecho, ahí se detuvo para masajear mis pezones mientras se deleitaba con cada gemido que se escapaba de mi boca, intentaba ocultarlo pero con cada caricia me era más difícil acallarlos. Primero mordió uno mientras pellizcaba el otro, el disfrutaba haciéndome sufrir a pesar de que ambos teníamos el mismo problema entre las piernas; no me gustaba que el aun tuviera puesta su sudadera, y entonces en una mirada le hice saber que quería que estuviéramos igualados, el entendió mi mensaje y se la quitó, lanzándola tan lejos como lanzo la mía, yo quede embelesado mirando su pecho al descubierto, este coloco una de mis manos sobre su pecho y entonces pude sentirlo, su corazón latía tan o más fuerte que él, compartíamos el mismo sentimiento, la misma necesidad y el mismo nerviosismo, no era solo yo. Nos volvimos a besar explorando con suavidad la cavidad ajena, en nuestras bocas se libraba una lucha que esta vez L parecía tomar terreno, mis piernas flaqueaban y tuve que sostenerme de la pared para no caerme.  
-Ryuu…Ryuu…zaki…  
-lo sé, Light-kun, yo también estoy impaciente.  
Despojo rápidamente de ambos pantalones dejándonos en bóxer, pero no duro por mucho tiempo, me arrebato los míos tan rápido que no pude percatarme cuando lo hiso, me observo detenidamente, detallándome con toda su mirada, intentando grabar en su mente un recuerdo de lo que estábamos compartiendo, no pudo resistir más y comenzó a masajear mi miembro, lo hacía rápidamente provocando espasmos de placer en mí, solo él podía hacerme sentir como si nada más importara.  
-hazlo también…tócame-pidió en mi oído con una voz ronca por la excitación, obedecí a su demanda y comenzamos una masturbación mutua, aumentábamos y bajamos la velocidad mientras nos besábamos, acallábamos nuestros gemidos que esta vez salían casi involuntariamente, L no los acallaba como otras veces y eso solamente me calentaba aún más.  
-Ryuu….yo… ¡Ryuuzaki!-me vine por primera vez en su mano, mientras gemía su nombre, él se quedó mirando mi expresión mientras yo trataba de regular mi respiración. Sentí firmemente su mirada en mi persona, y entonces vi cómo me observaba, lo hacía de tal manera que no podía evitar alejarme de sus ojos-… ¿Qué….pasa?  
-quiero verla…  
-¿eh?-lo mire confundido.  
-quiero ver las expresiones que haces cuando te vienes, esa expresión que sale de dentro y que solo yo puedo provocar…  
-tu-lo mire con leve molestia-…no seas tan engreído- pero a respuesta de su comentario beso tiernamente mi mejilla.  
-pero aun así-sonrió victorioso-….sabes que solo yo puedo hacer que tengas esa expresión…  
Sin saber que pasaba, cerró la llave de la regadera y me llevo cargado hasta la cama, aun sin secarnos se posesiono sobre mí y volvió a besarme más posesivamente que antes.  
-h-Hey…es-me callo-…espera…Ryuuzaki…la cama…se va a mojar…  
-luego podremos irnos a dormir a la habitación continua si tanto te molesta-sonrió gatunamente-, por el momento quiero disfrutar de todo lo que puede darme MI Light-kun-regreso a mis labios, comenzó a prepararme con gran rapidez y desesperación, metiendo los tres casi de una vez, me puso en cuatro patas y de repente me penetro de usa sola estocada provocando que un gemido de dolor y placer se saliera de mis labios, no se esperó nada para empezar con las embestidas con una gran intensidad; la nueva posición era demasiado sugerente pero no me permitía besarlo, y las ganas de hacerlo no me faltaban, pareció darse cuenta de ello y me volteo para poder besarme, nunca antes lo habíamos hecho de esta manera, sentía que no solo era una relación física la que estábamos compartiendo, había algo más fuerte que me cortaba la respiración y me oprimía el pecho, mi corazón latía desbocado y no podía controlarse, Ryuuzaki parecía estar igual que yo y eso me reconfortaba.  
-¡ahh! ¡R-Ryuuzaki...! ¿Por… qué?  
Nuevamente él había cambiado la posición posicionándome encima de él, no se estaba movimiento y verlo desde ese Angulo solo me hacía sentir más expuesto de lo que ya estaba, vi como esbozaba una sonrisa de victoria y expreso:  
-muévete.  
Nunca lo había hecho de esa manera por lo que no sabía cómo hacerlo exactamente, Ryuuzaki pareció darse cuenta y empezó a moverse ayudándome a llegar más profundo colocando sus manos sobre mis caderas, buscando más placer yo mismo me masturbaba frente a Ryuuzaki quien disfrutaba de la vista pero pocos segundos sustituyo mi mano por la suya mientras que con la otra seguían ayudándome a moverse más rápido; varias veces había tocado ese punto de placer máximo causando que los gemidos salieran casi sin control, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, no podía soportarlo por mucho más tiempo.   
-R-Ryuu…ya no…puedo…  
-espera…un poco-presiono la punta de mi miembro impidiendo que pudiera venirme, yo le lanza una mirada resentida y él sonrió divertido, volvió a moverse dando de lleno en el mismo punto, esto hiso que contrajera aun mis caderas oprimiendo aún más el miembro de Ryuuzaki que ya estaba por venirse, su expresión me lo decía, volvió a soltar mi miembro y volvió a acariciarlo velozmente mientras me veía.  
-Li-Light…vengámonos…juntos…  
-sii…  
Y entonces con una embestida más ambos nos vinimos casi al mismo tiempo, el dentro de mí y yo encima de nuestros cuerpos. Caí rendido sobre su cuerpo y entonces de repente me levanto de la cama, y camino cargado (de forma nupcial) hasta llegar a la habitación alterna, me volvió a colocar sobre la cama cubriéndome con las sabanas, se recostó a mi lado y me miro por unos instantes.  
-no importa lo que pase, yo no voy a dejar que B501 te haga nada-paso su mano hasta mi vientre-, no dejare que les haga nada…-beso mi frente y se recostó a mi lado para dejarnos caer entre los brazos de Morfeo, era difícil saber si de verdad era una sueño o era una realidad, lo uno que quería es que al despertar ese cuerpo cálido estuviera abrazado al mío compartiendo su calor con el mío.

-c-como…es posible esto…  
Noticia de último momento, luego de dos años reaparece el asesino en masa Kira  
Todos me miraban esperando una respuesta a la noticia que se hallaba en la pantalla, yo seguía sin creer lo que podía estar ocurriendo, al parecer…. Luego de despertar de una linda fantasía, te estrellas con la fría realidad


	12. Capítulo 11: el retorno de Kira.

Sentía que el oxígeno no me entraba a los pulmones, mi pulso se detuvo por tan solo unos segundos, sudaba frio…podía sentir la mirada inquisidora del todos los presentes. Respire hondo, observe a mí alrededor por el rabillo del ojo observando mi situación, entonces vi como D rompió el silencio que envolvía la habitación acercándose hasta mí.  
-¿y bien?-me pregunto D caminando hasta mi-. ¿Has vuelto a las andadas…Kira?  
-no he hecho tal cosa-respondí firme-, no he tocado mi death note desde que deje de ser Kira.  
-¿pero quién no los confirma?-cuestiono U-, tú eres Kira, fuera del cuartel general no sabemos lo que haces.  
Estaba en un inconveniente, aunque no era el único con una death note en su poder, era el principal sospechoso en este preciso momento; la gran mayoría aquí presente solo colaboraba conmigo por el simple motivo de que era necesario para la investigación, no había nada más allá de eso. Maldita B501, esperaba que luego de descubrir mi identidad como Kira y que además colaboraba con L en la investigación, planeara algún movimiento como ese, aunque estaban las posibilidades de que se percatasen y no cayesen en su trampa, todo había sucedido como ella planeo. Solo necesitaba juzgar criminales sin especificar la causa de muerte y entonces estos morirían de un ataque al corazón, aunque fuera lejos de su método, se volvería divertido para ella y esto no sería más que un enfrentamiento entre Kira y B501, los demás solo eran piezas extras en su tablero, intermediarios de su diversión.  
Maldición, no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo quedándome varado, si permanecía inmóvil me juzgarían en lugar del verdadero responsable y no podía darme el lujo de que sucediese.  
-estoy consciente que desde mi posición no puedo alegar demasiado-comencé-, pero no tendría sentido volver a ser Kira, teniendo en cuenta que ustedes conocen mí verdadera identidad, sería casi ilógico-alegue-.  
-lo lamento por D pero concuerdo con Kira-dijo X apareciendo con Z e Y-, Piénsenlo, ¿podría ser tan idiota como para juzgar criminales conociendo su posición actual? Es impensable.  
-podría serlo-murmuro D entre dientes.  
-a pesar de eso-dijo V-, sigo creyendo que Kira fue responsable.  
-¿por qué lo piensas, Viro-chan?-le cuestiono Ñ-, Kira-san ha permanecido en el edificio más de una semana y no se le ha visto traer ningún cuaderno.  
-pero ¿no has pensado que pudo haberlo llevado debajo de sus ropas?  
-¿eh?  
-o aunque no fuera ese el caso, pudo haber arrancado páginas de la death note y usarlas.  
-esperen un momento… -intervino G-, ¿en este momento, B501 no conoce su rostro y su identidad como Kira? Eso lo convierte en el principal blanco, y más que ayudarlo, lo perjudica a él y a la convivencia de nosotros en general.  
-lo único que quiere B501 es que nos vayamos cada quien por su lado-menciono R.  
Y por poco ocurre eso, el ambiente en el salón era demasiado tenso, todos se miraban preocupados; intente buscar la mirada de L pero este seguía frente al ordenador sin vernos, quería saber qué diablos pasaba por su cabeza, pero no tuve más tiempo de pensar en cuanto I comento algo que llamo mí atención.  
-no creo que sea conveniente sacar conclusiones ´apresuradas-me miro-.Aún no existe prueba solida pero sabemos que asesinaste a la más grande escoria de este planeta y no me extrañaría que volvieras a hacerlo.  
-pero I, él estuvo aquí todo el tiempo-Aseguro Ñ-, ¡yo estuve con él en varias ocasiones! no pudo asesinar a esas personas-ante esta declaración V ensombreció su semblante y me miro en una mueca de rabia.  
-pero-dudo V-, sabemos que Kira puede manejar la hora y fecha de la muerte, puede hacerlo cuando quiera.  
-¡ya está bien de parloteo!-grito S-…aun no podemos determinar su culpabilidad o inocencia, no tenemos evidencias para culparlo.  
Todos pasaron su vista a L, quien aún no había dicho nada al respecto yo también lo mire a la espera de algo, esperaba algún movimiento o alguna palabra por parte de este, su simple silencio me ponía nervioso. Pero entonces se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta mí, de repente me coloco unas esposas y me sostuvo fuertemente del brazo, yo no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.  
-Kira, por el momento quedas bajo custodia directa de mi persona, no tendrás posibilidades de salir del edificio y tampoco de comunicarte con el exterior hasta que se verifique tu inocencia. Watari-lo llamo-, por favor llévatelo a ese lugar.  
-sí, señor.  
-Permanecerás conmigo las 24 horas del día, los siete días de la semana hasta que se demuestre que tu volviste a ser Kira, si B501 nos está tendiendo una jugada a su favor…o si simplemente el segundo Kira ha vuelto a la acción…  
Ninguno de los presentes se había esperado que apareciese también la posibilidad de que reapareciese el segundo Kira, yo lo había tomado en consideración pero no podía sustentarlo, seguía sin poder salir del edificio y no podía verificarlo, además, yo había sido el último dueño de la death note de misa, no era posible que Rem se la diera así por las buenas sabiendo que si esta volvía a ser Kira, su vida correría peligro y eso era lo que más temía la shinigami. Le di una última mirada a L, quien no volteo la mirada hacia mí, sentí como Watari me tomaba del brazo y comenzaba a guiarme fuera del salón, mientras tanto yo reflexionaba y veía algunas opciones en las que B501 intentara ensuciar mi imagen frente al resto de los 26 investigadores, retomando las andadas de Kira; la primera opción que tenía en mente era que B501 no especificara las causas de muerte con el fin de confundir al resto del equipo, otra opción era que otro shinigami loco dejase caer su libreta al mundo humano y que uno de sus antiguos seguidores apareciera con el fin de renacer como el nuevo Kira, era descabellado pero no podía dejar de tomarlo como una opción, si existían shinigamis tan descabellados como el mismo Ryuk, el shinigami de B501 y hasta la misma Rem, tenía que abarcar todo. Otra de las opciones era que Misa, quien anteriormente había sido el segundo Kira volviese a las andadas, pero lo veía en extremo dudoso, era de la opción que más desconfiaba, pues el mismo se había encargado de que el segundo Kira jamás volviese a regresar a serlo; al estar misa tan enamorada de él había logrado convencerla muy fácilmente de que dejase de ser Kira y se volviese una mujer común y corriente, Rem, quien había sido el más difícil de convencer, había cedido al mencionarle que si seguía de ese modo, Misa moriría irremediablemente. De ese modo, y ya teniendo todo planificado, se encargó de que Misa renunciara a la Death Note, siendo él, el único que poseía la death note; a su vez, se encargó personalmente de que Rem no volviera a aparecer por el bien de Misa.   
Llego a lo que había sido su habitación en las últimas semanas, miro a Watari.  
-supongo que estaré encerrado aquí hasta que sepan quién está detrás de esos asesinatos-pronuncie, Watari asintió en silencio y abrió la puerta de la habitación, le dejo que pasara libremente pero antes de cerrar la puerta este hizo una seña con los ojos muy imperceptible, pero suficiente para que él la notara. Cuando él estuvo completamente dentro de la habitación, Watari cerró la puerta con todas las llaves.  
-quien imaginaria que te encerrasen por ser Kira-comenzó a burlarse Ryuk, pero Light había hecho caso omiso y solo se recostó en la cama-. Hey Light-le llamo pero nuevamente hacia caso omiso.  
Mientras Ryuk seguía sin entender el repentino silencio de Light, este pensaba en la forma de cómo sería capaz de mostrar su inocencia, obviamente, gracias a la seña de Watari estaba enterado de que había cámaras en la habitación y era más que obvio que le estarían observando desde la sala de investigaciones, lo único que podía hacer por el momento, era permanecer en la habitación sin hacer nada, le frustraba el no poder aportar nada al equipo y estaba seguro que esa era el principal objetivo de B501, algo debía de estar tramando.   
Por otro lado en la sala de investigaciones, todos estaban reunidos analizando la reciente situación en la que se veían involucrados, había un ridículo y extenuante silencio, D extrañamente parecía impasible mientras el resto se miraban las caras, L por su parte, seguía mirando la pantalla de su computadora. Cansada de tanto silencio tras varios minutos, fue V quien decidió romper con la tensión en la sala.  
-esto… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Kira-san? No podemos simplemente dejarlo así-expreso.  
-tienes razón-coincidió P-, aun si el tipo es o no el verdadero culpable hay que verificarlo primero.  
-simplemente podríamos dejarlo y listo-comento D con sarna y toda la mala intención, parte de los presentes la miraron mal, el resto solo omitió el comentario para no caer en provocaciones.   
De la nada se levantó L se la silla donde había estado sentado desde antes que se llevaran a Light de la habitación, camino por todo el salón bajo la vista atenta de todos los presentes, tomo uno de los dulces que estaban justo al lado de la mesa en la que D se mantenía, este solo la observo para luego volver a su lugar sentándose como habitualmente lo hacía, al finalizar de comer su dulce, comenzó a hablar  
-se mantendrá en vigilancia constante las redes con respecto a la publicación de criminales, Matt y G, encárguense de eso-ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a las computadoras-, necesito que Ñ vaya junto a V y S a los lugares donde se hallan los restos de los criminales que murieron de ataque al corazón y consigan la mayor cantidad de información posible-.estas tres asintieron y comenzaron a preparar lo que necesitaban-. Mello, B.B, vayan ambos con el jefe Yagami de la fuerza policial japonesa, díganles que les ha mandado L y que necesitan toda la información que poseen del caso de Kira y del segundo Kira. El resto permanezcan en esta sala monitoreando algún hecho o acción en la esté relacionada B501, Near necesito que me acompañes.  
Este no dijo nada pero comenzó a seguirle mientras iban saliendo del salón, D se incorporó llamando la atención de L, quien se detuvo para ver que estaba por decir.  
-¿y qué es lo que vas a hacer tu L? –pregunto-. Has dado órdenes a todos pero siquiera has dicho que es lo que harás para avanzar en esta investigación.  
-creo que le diré una sola cosa señorita D,-comenzó a decir L sin voltearse-… en esta sala lo único que necesitamos es eficiencia para evitar más desorden público del que ya hay y asegurar la protección del resto de las vidas humanas que se nos ha encomendado, el orgullo, egocentrismo y la impertinencia no está permitido en este preciso momento, le agradecería que se comportara como la adulta que supuestamente es.  
Todos en la sala quedaron estupefactos a las palabras que había mencionado L hacia D, esta se había quedado Fría ante lo dicho por el detective, y en reacción tardía, tomo su chaqueta y salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo vociferando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra en portugués; sin prestarle mucha atención, L entorno nuevamente su paso en conjunto con Near, pero no sin antes avisar que era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.  
-Near y yo iremos a la habitación donde se encuentra Kira, le haremos un interrogatorio sobre lo que sepa de la death note que no nos haya dicho y además de los aspectos del segundo Kira para verificar si este ha regresado y así poder monitorearlo.  
Dicho esto, termino de salir de la habitación rumbo hacia donde se encontraba Light. Por otro lado, Light se hallaba de mal humor en la habitación, las constantes preguntas del shinigami de por qué no le contestaba le estresaban y el hambre que tenía tampoco ayudaba, el estar encerrado y manteniendo un embarazo no era bueno para él. De pronto sintió como abrían la puerta y pudo observar como entraba L junto de Near a la habitación.  
-¡bien por fin llegas!-se levantó Light como bestia de la cama llegando directo frente a L-, no soportaba más esta mierda, de paso que no sé qué ocurre halla arriba, estaba que…-de la nada L coloco frente a Light un plato de comida junto a pedazo de pastel de fresa, y como por arte de magia el mal carácter de este se había esfumado mientras tomaba el plato y le agradecía al pelinegro con cierto deje de timidez, lo cual L solo pudo atribuir que se debía a los cambios de humor provocados en el embarazo. Mientras light comía, L decidió hablar.  
-Near y yo hemos venido para que nos digas todo aquello que es necesario saber de la death note, puesto que tu más que nadie entre nosotros conoce que es lo que posee, no es una opción, ya que estas puesto bajo custodia de Kira es necesario que nos digas todo, y para asegurarnos de eso Near te colocara un dispositivo que nos dirá que de lo que nos dices es falso o verdadero.  
Sin nada que opinar, dejo que Near le colocara el dispositivo, L miraba cada movimiento dado por Light y esto mismo no era desapercibido por el castaño, cuando Near termino de conectar el dispositivo aviso a L que estaba todo listo para comenzar el interrogatorio.   
-bien, antes me habías mostrado en un correo que enviaste hace casi tres años todo lo que tenía la death note, me hablaste de los shinigamis, de cómo funcionaba la death note para tenerla, quienes podían escribir en ella, como eran los procedimientos y todas las reglas-comenzó L-. Light Yagami, todo eso que dijiste ¿es cierto? Todo lo que escribiste…  
-sí, es cierto-afirme.  
-está diciendo la verdad, L-sama-dijo Near monitoreando la máquina de detector de mentiras, al ver esto, L continuo con el interrogatorio.  
-¿Dónde se encuentra ese shinigami del que hablaste en ese correo?-pregunto.  
-se encuentra paseando por toda la habitación, esta fastidiado mientras golpea su cabeza contra el techo.  
Aunque esto logro sorprender a L y al mismo Near, el detector ciertamente daba que estaba diciendo la verdad, y aunque ahora se encontraba algo perturbado, L continuó.  
-¿él fue quien te dio la death note?  
-sí, aunque más bien la halle, el luego apareció.  
-¿Dónde tienes la death note?-pregunto mirándolo seriamente-. Sigue en tu poder ¿no es así? De otro modo, y como habías explicado en el correo, no podrías ver al shinigami ni poseer tus recuerdos.  
-sí, aún está en mi poder-afirme nuevamente-, la escondí en un terreno baldío a las afueras de Tokio, enterrada al lado de un viejo árbol de corteza muerta.  
L reflexiono las palabras de Light, Near había certificado que lo que había dicho era verdadero, todo aquello que decía era verdad, no había mentido, eso le hacía cuestionarse aún más de sí Light era de verdad el actual Kira que Juzgaba criminales.  
-¿conoces la ubicación actual del segundo Kira?  
-…si…  
-¿Qué es actualmente?   
-una estúpida estudiante de universidad y una modelo de revista.  
-eso significa que es mujer… ¿Cuál era la relación que mantenían en el pasado? ¿Siguen en contacto?  
-solo éramos amigos, o quizás es mejor la palabra cómplices… aun mantengo contacto con ella-respondió, esto hizo alertar un poco a L, no tenía conocimiento de que siguiera en contacto con la segunda Kira eso no era algo bueno, menos cuando estaba siendo investigado.  
-L-sama-este capto su atención y verifico como la maquina dio la señal de que Light había mentido en lo último que había dicho, este paso rápidamente sus ojos a Light.   
-Light, ¿Cuál es tu verdadera relación con la Segunda Kira? ¿Y de verdad sigues manteniendo contacto con ella?, por favor, dilo por separado y con una pausa, necesitamos saber cuál de las dos cosas es falsa o verdadera.  
-aun mantenemos contacto en la universidad-comento Light, Near menciono que lo dicho había sido verdadero y entonces eso significaba en cuál era su relación actual y pasada, eso hizo molestar medianamente a L.- mi relación con ella es de solo amigos, no es nada más que eso.   
-Light Yagami está mintiendo en parte, L-sama-expreso Near, L miro a Light sin expresión.  
-¿Cuál es el nombre del segundo Kira?  
-tú debes saberlo ¿no?-respondió Light-, si sabias quien era Kira obviamente sabias quien era el segundo.  
-Yagami Light-kun-le llamo la atención L-, en este momento estamos en pleno interrogatorio y tú eres sospechoso de volver a ser Kira, te agradezco que colabores lo más que puedas si deseas permanecer en libertad.  
La mirada de L era más que una furia en ese preciso momento y eso que trataba de permanecer lo más imparcial posible, pero sus sentimientos personales por Yagami le estaban perjudicando en menor medida, Light por su parte, miraba la forma en que L le veía, eso en parte le lastimaba pero también le enfurecía, con que así era la situación.  
-¿desconfías de mí?-le pregunto Light a L, este alzo la mirada para verlo.  
-sí, desconfió de ti-respondió L con gran sinceridad-, mientras no se demuestre que no fuiste el que realizo los actuales juicios a Criminales, no dejare de desconfiar de ti.  
Ante esto, Light tan solo pudo reaccionar con rabia.  
-¿¡es así entonces?!-vocifero Light-, pues bien, el segundo Kira se llama Misa Amane, cursa tercer año de universidad en la carrera de periodismo en la misma universidad que yo, forma parte de mi grupo habitual de amigos y, si, antes mantuvimos una relación pero solo por el hecho de ser ambos Kira ¿¡estas contento con eso, L?!  
-sí, lo estoy-dijo con mucha tranquilidad, causando más enojo en el castaño, Near afirmaba que todo lo gritado por Light era cierto, dicho esto L miro a Near-. Near, dale toda esta información a Watari para que la guarde en los archivos y la entregue al resto de los investigadores, ve con el resto luego de eso.  
Near asintió y este enseguida salió de la habitación, dejando al par de jóvenes solos. De la nada Light sintió como le colocaban unas esposas en la mano derecha.  
-¿¡Qué mierda estás haciendo Ryuuzaki?!-le grito.

-por sospecha de actuar nuevamente como Kira, estarás encadenado a mí las 24 horas del día, los siete días de la semana.

-¿Q-QUE?....

Light no podía creer las ideas que le venían a este idiota detective, en seguida este le acorralo contra la pared de la habitación con una mirada seria, Light seguía mirándole seriamente. De la nada, Ryuuzaki le planto un fogoso beso mientras el castaño intentaba separarle de él, no se sentía de ningún humor y más cuando el imbécil padre de su hijo dijo muy tranquilo que desconfiaba de él. Luego de unos minutos, fue que el detective opto por separarse del castaño y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-debemos de ir con el resto del grupo para dar el resultado del interrogatorio-dijo-, Y no deberías reaccionar de esa forma, le hará mal al bebe-dijo antes de salir de la habitación jalando débilmente de la cadena del castaño obligándolo también a que le siguiera.

Cuando L y Light ingresaron al salón de investigación ya todos se hallaban presentes en el lugar (incluso D), estos le miraron con enorme curiosidad en cuanto vieron que iban atados de una cadena de al menos un metro; inmediatamente Ñ fue la primera en preguntar.

-L-sama ¿Por qué Kira y usted se hallan encadenados?

-Kira permanecerá encadenado a mí las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana mientras aún se tenga sospecha de que este sea Kira-anuncio L-; Near, ya avisaste toda la información que sacamos de Light al igual del correo que este me mando hace dos años.

-sí, ya todos en la sala conocen del caso, además, de que Mello y B.B entregaron copia de la información adquirida de los registros de la policía Japonesa.

-bien-miro al resto-. Ya que aquí todos tenemos la información, escuchen con atención lo que estoy a punto de decirles… aunque suene descabellado, la idea del cuaderno de la muerte además de la participación de seres que no son de este mundo que son dioses de la muerte, es una total realidad, con solo el caso Kira y el ahora reciente caso de B501 podemos darnos cuenta de eso, quiero que todos aquí abran su mente a las posibilidades y cualquier cosa que coincida con esta información que se les ha suministrado mencionarla, con esto estamos a un paso igualados con B501 y el nuevo caso Kira-hizo una pausa-. Otro asunto más importante, necesitare que H, Q, T y D estén al pendientes del segundo Kira, necesito que la tengan vigilada mientras esta no se percate de su presencia.

-es demasiado estúpida para darse cuenta que la siguen-dijo Light de la nada tomando la atención de todos, incluso del mismo L.

-parece que la conoces demasiado Kira-comento Q.

-es solo lo necesario, después de todo, ambos fuimos Kira-expreso-.

-Watari le estará entregando a la salida todo los lugares que le joven frecuenta, al igual que ahí se encuentra su historial-aviso L a D, H, T y Q-. A cualquier movimiento sospechoso de esta en el tiempo que se mantenga observada, por favor, tienen la orden de capturarla, pero tengan cuidado de que no observe su rostro, ya que es la segunda Kira posee los ojos del shinigami, sean cautelosos y utilicen cosas que puedan pasar desapercibidos pero que no les deje identificarlos.

Estos asienten, y dejan el edificio de investigación tomando los datos entregados por Watari.

Después de esto, ocurren varias semanas de investigación, los juicios de Kira fueron aumentando mientras B501 se mantenía en fuerte presión con el ejecutivo internacional, el resto del equipo de investigación estaban al pendiente de la situación, se habían separado en dos grupo uno en el que investigaran el caso activo de B501 y el otro en donde analizaran la situación con respecto a los nuevo juicios de Kira; bastante extraño para L era que existieran dos tipos de asesinatos de Kira, eran casi dos estilos completamente distintos, por lo cual no pudieron evitar concluir que existían dos asesinos que actuaban como Kira, lo cual solo hizo que la sospecha creciera aún más sobre Misa Amane y sobre Light.

-los gráficos solo pueden decir que es el mismo estilo, la forma en la cual escogen las victimas es idéntica de que se tratan de las mismas personas realizando los juicios-indico V.

\- pero los informes del grupo en donde esta D, Q, I y T, indican que no hay ningún tipo de actuación extraña por parte de la joven Amane- expreso el joven Uryuu-, sin mencionar, que la constante observación sobre la persona de Kira tampoco ha entregado otro resultado.

-¿Qué opina sobre esto L?-pregunto I.

-no ha hecho ningún tipo de comentario –respondió W-, tan solo dejo que se esperara algún movimiento extraño, o algo distinto al habitual comportamiento de los asesinato, como un tipo de mensaje

-¿mensaje?-pregunto I.

-Si-respondió esta vez U-, cuando el caso Kira tomo más víctimas en Japón, este le dejo mensajes en clave a L –acoto, dejando las fotos de la notas dejadas por las victimas antes morir por un paro cardiaco.

-que cínico-comento de la nada I mirando de la nada a Light-, tan solo probo los poderes de la death note y dejo burlas a L utilizando vidas a costa.

Hubo un leve silencio en el grupo, todos se miraran a la cara hasta que el joven chino Z decidió tomar la palabra.

-hasta el momento-comenzó a decir Z-, lo único que ha diferenciado el actual Kira del que se está sospechando, es esto-dijo haciendo efusión las cartas.

-eso quiere decir….

-que hay una diferencia entre el actual Kira y el sospechoso-termino diciendo V-. Por como vemos, el sospechoso Kira solía dejar burlas a L y a la policía, este en cambio tan solo juzga criminales, no se esmera en interferir con la policía ni nada por el estilo…

-o quizás será-hablo otra voz más al fondo de la mesa, la cual resulto tratar de G-… que como no tiene nada con lo que jugar, y su enemigo esta tan cerca, no tiene la mera intención de hacer algo que le haga parecer igual a sus antiguos juicios.

-eso también es una opción- Expreso W-. Si lo que quería era intentar pasar desapercibido lo mejor era separar su estilo de asesinato del cómo era anteriormente…. De ese modo…

No pudo terminar su frase pues un estruendo se escuchó y todos voltearon instintivamente a ver, resulto ser Light quien había salido como alma en pena del salón de investigación, y por ende, se llevó arrastrando al detective quien llevaba encadenado a su muñeca. Todo el mundo se miró como ¿Qué había ocurrido? El primero en preguntar de lo ocurrido fue U.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? –pregunto-. ¿Por qué Kira salió corriendo así del salón?

-no lo sabemos-respondió Ñ desde la otra mesa-, estábamos comentando los nuevos asesinatos de líderes en Turquía y de la nada Kira salió corriendo.

Por otro lado, en un baño del mismo piso, se hallaban L y Light, este último se encontraba abrazado al escusado vomitando todo lo que había comido en el día, L solo estaba a su lado (no podía hacer más, de igual modo estaba encadenado a él).

-esto ya se ha hecho habitual-comento de la nada L-… es la cuarta vez en tres semanas que me arrastras hacia el baño por los vómitos que te causa el embarazo…

-H-Hijo de puta…-fue lo primero que dijo Light al lograr tranquilizar su estómago- si pudiera controlarlo no estaría aquí…-se levantó con las fuerzas que tenía, verdaderamente aún se hallaba algo mareado, L lo tomo de brazo para que no cayera.

-Sería bueno llamar a Gassman-comento L-, ya te encuentras en el segundo mes y no hemos podido chequear como se encuentra.

-sería mucho más complicado si alguien lo viera, necesitamos minimizar todos los riesgos posibles-dijo Light.

-¡me preocupa la salud de nuestro Hijo!-grito L.

-¡si tanto te preocupa resuelve esta mierda rápido sin dar muchas pistas de la relación que tenemos!-vocifero Light, L le miro atento a lo que había dicho-. Grábatelo en la cabeza Ryuuzaki, que para eso eres tan listo… tu eres L, y yo soy sospechoso de volver a ser Kira, no sería nada bueno para la investigación, para ti, para mí y para mi bebe que el resto supiese por el momento de nuestra relación… solo sería cavar nuestra tumba…

-¿es un problema el que estemos en una relación?-´pregunto de la nada L, Light le miro sin entender-. Hace algunas semanas habías aceptado sin prejuicios, entregándote a mí… pero ahora ni siquiera…

-L, este no es el momento para…

-¿es por ella no?

-¿Qué?...

-¿es por Misa Amane? –pregunto mientras le veía a los ojos-… desde que ella fue mencionada, tú has estado pendiente de todos sus movimientos de si ha hecho algo o no… estas pendiente de si ha cometido un error al ser Kira, o es que ella te cubre las espaldas y por eso…

No pudo seguir por qué Light le dio una fuerte cachetada, al momento L llevo su mano a la mejilla que había sido herida por el golpe.

-¡enfría tu cabeza L!-le grito Light-, este no es momento para que tus malditos celos salgan a la luz pública…

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el baño, Light miraba a L con una gran decepción mientras L no miraba a Light, tan solo observaba las baldosas del baño. De la nada este se levantó y pese a la sorpresa de Light, cerró la puerta del baño mientras lo ponía contra la pared del mismo.

-¡¿Qué mierda intentas hacer L?!

-otra vez…. ¿Soy solo L para ti?-susurro al oído de Light.

-¿eh?... espera un momento L, esto…

L subió la camisa de Light mientras con la única mano libre que tenía acariciaba los pezones del castaño, de su boca salía gemidos entre mesclados con intentos de detener lo que el detective estaba haciéndole, pero este hacia oído sordos y seguía, de los pezones pasaba al ahora abultado vientre del castaño mientras frotaba su erección contra el trasero de Light.

-dime Light-le susurro mientras mordía su oreja, el castaño se estremeció ante esto-… ¿extrañabas mis caricias?

-Ryuu…zaki… no… no es momento de…

-¿no es momento de que?-dijo mientras bajaba los pantalones del castaño, e inmediatamente comenzaba a prepararlo, ante esto los gemidos de Light aumentaron mientras este intentaba decir que se detuviera-… actúas como si ya no quisieras estar a mi lado… me ignoras y también… también esta esa chiquilla

-n-no… no es nada… de eso-dijo Light como podía.

-si no es así… ¿Por qué actúas así conmigo?... –le cuestiono dejando de prepararlo.

-yo…. ¡AH!

L había entrado en Light con fuerza, mientras esperaba que este se acostumbrara masturbaba su miembro, el castaño gemía pero no podía evitar que varias lagrimas se escapara por sus ojos, cuando L vio que ya se había acostumbrado comenzó a moverse, mientras lo hacía, seguía hablándole a Light en el oído, en susurro aunque su alma quisiese gritar todo lo que en su corazón había.

-dímelo Light-kun, ¿acaso es por ella que ya no quieres estar conmigo de esta forma?- pero Light no decía nada, tampoco le dejaban las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos y los gemidos que salían de su boca-… a pesar de que te gusta tanto que te haga el amor… ¿me abandonaras por esa chiquilla rubia?

-N-No… Ryuuzaki…-fue lo único que pudo decir-…yo no…

L logro que ambos se vinieran pero aun así tanto él como Light sentían un vacío dentro. Light yacía en el suelo tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas mientras L le limpiaba con un pañuelo para luego comenzar a vestirlo, ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo había silencio, pero este se vio interrumpido por el ruido del celular del detective, en cuento termino de arreglar a Light contesto el teléfono.

-entiendo, entonces la captura de Misa Amane ha sido éxito-comento, Light escucho eso y reacciono de la nada incorporándose con dificultad-. Bien hecho, tráiganla para interrogarla.


	13. Capítulo 12: sospechosos.

A paso mediano, y pleno silencio, L caminaba arrastrando a Light hacia el salón donde tenían apresada a Misa Amane, de vez en cuando L pasaba su mirada hacia Light que tenía su mirada en otro sitio, aun recordaba las expresión de alerta cuando este había escuchado la aprensión de Amane, lo había dejado pendiente y con un mal sabor de boca, de verdad deseaba que el castaño no estuviera involucrado en eso, sería mucho más difícil ser L si este resultaba ser Kira.  
Ambos llegan a una especie de cuarto donde existe una enorme ventana de vidrio en la que se ve reflejado el cuarto continuo, pero no es un cuarto normal, es semejante a una cárcel dentro de ella está atada, encadenada y amordazada la joven Misa Amane; al observar aquello los ojos de Light se fijan en la condición de cómo se encuentra la joven, pero se contiene al tener tantos ojos encima de él, mejor especificando la mirada de L sobre él. L se acercó a B.B, quien estaba acompañado de A, de I y de D.  
-¿Cuáles son los avances con la sospechosa?-pregunto-. ¿Comenzaron con el interrogatorio?  
-Recién la hemos colocado en su celda-expreso B.B-, Watari está preparando las cosas para el interrogatorio, aunque verdaderamente ha estado muy callada desde que la apresamos, tampoco opuso resistencia.   
-¿eso quiere decir que sabe porque la capturaron?-cuestiono L.  
-se explicó a su manager que estaba siendo capturada por manejo de drogas pero a ella no se le ha dicho nada-explico I.   
.ya veo-camino hasta un metro del ventanal, arrastrando a Light con él-. Así que esta fea niñata es la segunda Kira, tienes gustos muy malos Kira-kun-expreso esto último a burla del castaño para ver si reaccionaba lo cual resulto como esperaba pues su atención fue directa hacia él, Light le miro con rabia y resentimiento por unos segundos, hasta que mostro una cara de autosuficiencia y dijo en susurro.  
-claro…si te colocas también en esa bolsa-la mirada de L realizo una mueca de disgusto ante eso, pero fue una contra bien realizada, debía reconocerlo. Pero no era momento de estos juegos infantiles.  
-B.B te dejare a cargo del interrogatorio, utiliza todas las medidas a tu disposición ´para que hable-la sonrisa cínica de B.B se mostró enseguida.  
-por supuesto.  
-pero-se volteó a verlo-, que no muera, es importante mantenerla viva, si es culpable que la justicia decida si muere o no- todo los presentes se mostraron sorprendidos ante esa fría declaración, especialmente Light que no conocía esa faceta del detective-. Los demás estén pendientes de cada cosa que pueda soltar la sospechosa, pero A-este puso atención-, tu vienes con nosotros.  
-a-ah, ¡sí!-y siguió rápidamente a L, B.B y L se miraron fugazmente antes de que el ultimo saliera del recinto, B.B agradeciendo a L por llevarse a Alex consigo, pues el mismo no quería que A conociera esa oscura faceta de sí mismo.   
-Kira-kun-le llamo L, pero esta vez con un tono extremadamente frío-. Necesito que nos acompañes, esperamos hacerte otros exámenes más al igual que un par de interrogatorios, además quizás lo que puedan hacerle Amane no sea mucho de tu agrado  
-¿Qué es lo que piensan hacerle?-preguntó, esto llamo la atención de los presentes mientras se iban movilizando fuera del salón, incluso el mismo L no espero que Yagami realizara tal pregunta, la cual solo lo hizo enfurecerse aún más pero trataba con todas sus fuerzas permanecer lo más imparcial posible.  
-Descuida, Kira-kun-le dijo L-.Tu “amada amiga” no morirá, tampoco atentaremos contra sus derechos femeninos o humanos, sin embargo… una leve descarga eléctrica o un suero de la verdad no la matara.  
Light no dijo nada, sabía que estaba siendo investigado y establecer algún comentario relacionado a Amane seria malinterpretado fácilmente, y de inmediato juzgado como una forma de complicidad con ella. Permaneció en silencio mientras salía de la habitación donde interrogarían a Misa, no estaba preocupado por ella, pero si algo inquieto; se preguntaba el por qué Misa volvería a ser Kira si no tenía el mínimo conocimiento de la death note, estaba seguro que con la vida que actualmente llevaba no necesitaría utilizar de la death note nuevamente, y sumando a eso, Rem no sería capaz de colocarla nuevamente en esta posición de “posible muerte” de la que en un principio quiso evitar. ¿Sería otro shinigami el involucrado? ¿Verdaderamente seria misa nuevamente Kira? No sabía nada en específico, tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza, y múltiples interrogantes, sin mencionar que el continuo choque que tenía con el detective ya podía mantenerlo lo suficientemente distraído de las cosas importantes.   
Cuando quiso darse cuenta llego a un salón que no conocía del edificio de investigación, estaba completamente oscuro, pero de un momento a otro se ilumino mostrando a Elea, C.C, H, Grey y Q sentadas a los extremos del pequeño salón, A se situó al lado de C.C y L lo guío hasta una mesa y un par de sillas donde suponía que lo interrogarían. Se sentaron pero lugar de interrogarlo L, se sentó frente a él C.C con una mirada neutra. L se mantuvo en una esquina del salón, de inmediato C.C empezó a interrogarlo.  
-tal bien como sabes, y en la situación que estamos no se nos está permitido conocer tu verdadero nombre, pero creo que no está demás conocer tu residencia y el lugar exacto donde encontraste la death note. ¿O me equivoco?-pregunto esta vez a L mirándolo por su aprobación, acción que fue aprobada y por lo cual Light se vio obligado a responder.  
-Nací en la región de Kanto, en Tokio, Japón, el 28 de febrero de 1988. Cuando estaba en tercero de preparatoria, en medio de una clase de historia vi como caía del cielo la death note en el patio de la escuela-todos se miraron entre si algo estáticos de escuchar como Light había hallado la death note, el único que no se sorprendió fue L que ya lo sabía-. Solo fue curiosidad-expreso-, quería saber que era ese cuaderno extraño que escrito en inglés explicaba que al escribir el nombre de una persona mientras recordabas su rostro esta moría de un ataque al corazón.  
-bien-respondió ante eso C.C-. Todos aquí sabemos que la primera persona que asesinaste fue un secuestrador llamado Kuroi Otosahara, que tenía recluida una guardería entera y ese evento era mostrado ampliamente por la televisión local, pero ¿con que razón lo hiciste?  
-solo fue para probar la death note-hubo un silencio en la sala-. Al principio no creía que fuera verdadera, me parecía una broma estúpida muy bien elaborada, pero al ver que esa persona moría de un ataque al corazón tal como lo decía el cuaderno, supe que era verdadera.  
-entonces… con ese asesinato comprobaste que el cuaderno era verdadero, pero… ¿no sentiste miedo de este? ¿Por qué no lo tiraste o quemaste? Fácilmente hubieras podido hacerlo, ¿Por qué decidiste hacerlo?  
-al principio fue un gran shock para mí, ese día no pude regresar a casa y camine como un alma en pena por todo Tokio durante esa noche… aun no podía asimilar el que hubiera asesinado a alguien… pero incluso con eso, aunque dure cinco días sin poder dormir… no pude tirarlo…  
-¿Por qué?-pregunto C.C.  
-este mundo está podrido-afirmo Light sin ningún tipo de miramiento, sorprendiendo a los presentes, incluso a L-. La sociedad actual solo está envuelta entre el mal, la avaricia y el terror hacia los más débiles, los asesinatos, robos, violaciones y secuestros son el pan de cada de día nuestra actual sociedad. No hay un solo segundo donde no muera alguien inocente, y el actual sistema policiaco no puede hacer frente a esto, muchas veces por falta de pruebas, otras por incompetencia o corrupción… entonces pensé que alguien debería hacer algo…   
-pero de este modo tu también te has convertido en un asesino- intervino C.C-. A tan corta edad tienes las manos manchadas de sangre… no eres distinto de esos asesinos que dijiste juzgar…  
-en este mundo todos estamos podridos… tu y yo no somos tan diferentes… solo que usamos métodos distintos-expreso Light con la mirada en algún punto de la habitación, haciendo enfurecer de un momento a otro a C.C.  
-No más preguntas-dijo levantándose de golpe de la silla y pasando a un lado del salón completamente encolerizado.  
Hubo un leve silencio en la habitación nada más C.C se levantase de su asiento, pero este no duro mucho pues de la nada se escuchó un mínimo aplauso todos voltearon a ver de dónde venía y resulto ser Elea.   
-magnifico, Kira-escucho Light que Elea le decía-. Hiciste enfurecer a C.C, es algo bastante interesante-dijo sentándose en la silla y mirando fijamente a Light mientras sonreía burlona-, sin embargo, no creo que seas capaz de hacerme siquiera cambiar de expresión-dijo ahora tornándose más siniestras, algo que no combinaba con su infantil rostro de 16 años-. Bien, sigamos con el interrogatorio. Sabemos que hiciste los tan llamados “juicios” a criminales de todo el mundo, con un gran sentido de justicia, pero aún tengo mis dudas, y también tengo mis interrogantes con respecto a la death note y a ese afamado Shinigami… comencemos con los juicios, solo tenías que ver el nombre y el rostro de una persona y escribirlo en la death note para que muriera, pero también sabemos que puedes cambiar la forma de muerte y el tiempo en el que morirá, ¿eso es cierto o existe algo que nos estés ocultando respecto a eso?  
-es una verdad a media-respondió Light con tranquilidad.  
-oh, interesante, cuéntame más-expreso Elea.  
-tal como debió mencionárselos L, y como todos saben, la death note mata a una persona cuyo nombre sea escrito en ella, siempre y cuando su rostro sea recordado por quien lo escribe, se puede manipular la forma y hora de la muerte a gusto, pero hay ciertas restricciones.  
-¿Cómo cuáles?-pregunto Elea.  
-restricciones en el modo de como muere la persona, cosas como morir en 15 minutos en Francia al estar en Japón, o como dibujar el rostro de una persona que no conoce esta y luego morir, es imposible pues no pueden ir en contra de la lógica física, además el tiempo máximo que controla la death note para que muera una persona es de 23 días, más allá de eso no está permitido y la persona muere al instante de un ataque al corazón.   
-ummm, muy interesante-sonrió Elea-. Ahora la pregunta del millón de dólares ¿Dónde está la death note en este preciso momento?  
-eso lo conoce L y su compañero Near, pero está aquí en Tokio, enterrada en un terreno baldío de un colegio incendiado hacía varios años…  
-eres bastante receloso con respecto a la ubicación de la death note, Kira... algo no muy bueno para tu posición, pues no sabemos si es verdad lo que nos dices… podrías tenerla contigo en este momento… o quizás no entera… si no en trozos-ante esto todos menos L, prestaron atención.- ¿es cierto que la death note puede matar a alguien aun si es en solo un pedazo rasgado de la original?  
-sí, se puede.  
-¡Oh, entonces de ese modo podrías matar a alguien ahora mismo si quisieras!-exclamo Elea, pero se calló al ver como Light elevaba los brazos.  
-puedes revisar mis cosas, mi cuerpo hasta mis órganos, pero no creo que puedan hallar nada, ni un trozo de la death note.  
-eso podría verse-volteo a ver a L-. L, pido la autorización para registrar todas y cada una de las cosas de Kira, celular, computadora, todo.  
-autorizado-dijo L sin titubear-tienes permiso de revisar todas sus pertenencias.  
-no solo me conformo con eso, estamos hablando del gran asesino en masa, Kira-dijo esto con una sonrisa que perturbo a Light en lo más profundo de su ser, esta chica le traía mala espina-.L…solicito también el permiso de realizar una revisión entera del cuerpo de Kira, además de varios exámenes físicos y radiografías que puedan verificar si no esconde ningún rastro de la death note en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Ante esto Light no pudo evitar mirar a L sudando frio y tragando en seco, si le hacía exámenes completos al igual que radiografías, notarían el estado en el que se encontraba, algo que no podría ser bueno, pues podría delatarlo completamente frente a los demás de su relación de l, además poner en riesgo la vida de su hijo. Miro discretamente a L esperando por una respuesta, pero también sabía que de negarse, el detective podría verse inmiscuido, y de paso, podría revelarse su vínculo sentimental, así que solo desvió la mirada de L esperando la respuesta.  
-¿y bien L?-volvió a decir Elea-. ¿Es aprobado o…?  
Tras dar un profundo respiro, L cerro los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente miro tanto a Light como a Elea.  
-tienes la completa autorización de proceder con todos los exámenes que consideres necesarios, siempre y cuando no atenten contra la moral reproductiva, humana y social de Kira-expreso L, sin mirar a Light.  
-¡yai, Excelente respuesta L!-celebro Elea, todos los demás, excepto L y Light la miraron perturbados por su cambio de personalidad tan radical. Por su parte Light estaba consternado, y en mucho tiempo, sin saber que hacer… pensando en que pasaría cuando descubrieran su estado, era tanta su inquietud… que por breves segundos mostro su semblante de preocupación a la perspicaz Elea, que lo miro interesada y a la vez, maliciosa   
-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Kira?-esta lo miro completamente interesada-… tu cara es todo un poema… claramente ocultas algo, y no te preocupes… estoy dispuesta a saber que es…  
L dio por concluida la sesión de interrogatorio por ese debido a las horas que llevaban en el mismo, y era necesario un breve descanso para después sintetizar la información y distribuirla a todos los integrantes de la investigación, pero antes que todos salieran, Elea tenía una última palabra que decirle Light.  
-una última pregunta mi querido Kira-dijo volteando sonriente a verle-. No fue solo instinto de justicia lo que te llevo a ser KIRA ¿no es así?  
Light dudo por un momento en responder la pregunta, pero tenía todas las miradas del grupo de investigación de turno, sin mencionar de la mirada inquisidora de L sobre él, así que de todas formas, quisiera o no, tendría que responder.  
-así es… decidí hacerlo…. Porque también estaba aburrido…  
Tras un profundo silencio, todos abandonaron el recinto y tomaron distintas rutas, excepto L y Light que debía ser llevado a su habitación de confinamiento. A pesar de la cercanía y del mediano trayecto al llegar a su destino, Light se vio sorprendido al verse libre de la esposa que le ataba al detective, lo miro de inmediato pero no hacia menor cambio en su expresión  
-debido a los exámenes médicos a los cuales serán sometido mañana, te libero por 48 horas, terminados los exámenes volverás a ser encadenado a mi  
Y cerrando la conversación, se separaron sin comentar nada más de lo que ocurriría al día siguiente.   
Tomados una media hora de descanso para todo el grupo de investigación, todos retomaron sus lugares en la sala de investigación con el fin de expresar los avances del día con respecto a la investigación, sacar conclusiones reflexivas y especificar qué acciones deberían tomar los días siguientes.   
El grupo que estuvo a cargo del monitoreo y seguimiento de los pasos de B501 tan solo pudo mostrar las gráficas y cantidades de asesinatos realizados por la misma, sin mucho avance y sin nuevas pistas, estando la investigación casi estancada debido a la falta de pistas. Con respecto a esto L, decidió mandar a dos personas del grupo de investigación (W y X) a buscar información en USA para la investigación y a primera hora del día de mañana estarían partiendo en un avión preparado por L para ellos. Por otro lado, estaba la recolección de información a Misa Amane sobre el segundo Kira, otra investigación que no dio resultado alguno. Puesto aunque estuviese en sus cinco sentidos, bajo suero de la verdad, bajo detector de mentiras o bajo un leve tortura de electricidad o de sensibilidad (agujas en dentro de sus uñas) esta no había mencionado nada al respecto más que no sabía qué diablos estaba pasando, por qué estaba ahí y preguntando constantemente donde estaba su manager.   
-pareciera… que no tuviese recuerdo alguno de haber sido el segundo Kira o de haber colaborado con el primer Kira para hacer juicios de criminales, y todos los exámenes bajo suero de la verdad o bajo detector de mentiras dieron negativo el que supiese algo sobre Kira- respondió Beyond con gran frustración.   
-existen dos posibilidades ante eso-intervino rápidamente L, con un semblante indiferente pero con un malestar de los mil demonios al estar refiriéndose a esa endemoniada chiquilla-. La primera, es que verdaderamente en esa oportunidad no sea la segunda Kira y sea otra death note caída en la tierra-todos se miraron entre ellos al mirar la posibilidad, y si eso era cierto, estarían en problemas al torturar a una persona inocente-; la otra opción es como menciono Kira en una ocasión, se halla sentido amenazada y haya renunciado a los derechos de la death note, borrando de si todo recuerdo de haber utilizado la libreta.  
-cualquiera de las formas que sea, ¿significa que estamos en un callejón sin salida?-cuestiono F.  
Todos suspiraron pesadamente al ver sus esfuerzos de varios días verse desmoronarse lentamente.  
-Mañana estaré a cargo de hacer otras pruebas a Misa Amane, si todas dan negativo, se le liberara de la forma en como está recluida y será mantenida bajo vigilancia constante hasta que nuevas pruebas demuestren algún giro en la investigación.  
Todos aceptaron la decisión de L, y concluyendo por el momento lo relacionado a Misa Amane pasaron de inmediato al tema de Light. Pasaron a todos la copia de la síntesis del interrogatorio a Kira de ese día, dando comentarios respecto a las respuestas del mismo. Después procedieron a indicar lo que se realizaría el día siguiente con Light, colocando a cargo de la revisión médica a Ñ, C.C, V e I; además que tendrían de la cooperación de ciertos médicos bajo el mando directo de L y contarían también con los equipos necesarios para los exámenes. Para la revisión de las pertenencias de Light estarían a cargo D y Elea.  
Con esas indicaciones dieron finalizada la jornada de ese día, todos se retiraron a descansar… menos L, que siguió solitario en la sala de investigación durante toda la noche.  
Llegado el día siguiente, comenzaban con los preparativos para los exámenes que serían realizados a Light, cuando Ñ estuvo explicándoselos de un en uno, no podía evitar sorprenderse de lo extremista que podía ser esa maldita mocosa, y tampoco podía evitar sentirse preocupado por la posibilidad de que descubrieran su verdadero estado, Ñ lo sabía pero no había hecho mención alguna a ninguna persona de la investigación menos que estaba relacionado al mismísimo L, eso lo tranquilizaba medianamente pero seguía inquieto.   
Por otro lado, D y Elea tenían hacia una hora de haber empezado a registrar la habitación de Light pero hasta tal momento no habían conseguido nada parecido a lo que fuese descrito por L, es más, el lugar estaba tan limpio que solo por esto, el tipo era inocente; no podía evitar pensar D al revisar la habitación, fue entonces cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención. Sin que Elea se diera cuenta, diviso algo en el armario de Light que la hizo maquinar muchas cosas en un instante, no había visto un cuaderno, libreta o trozo de la death note… más sin embargo… había encontrado una diferencia dentro del guardarropa de Light y lo cual era… una sudadera blanca dos tallas más grandes… muy parecida a la que usaba cierta persona de la investigación.  
-aquí hay gato encerrado (en portugués).   
Mientras tanto en la sala de interrogación, L se acercaba hacia el lugar donde estaba recluida Misa Amane, completamente amordazada y con los ojos vendados; L se colocó frente a ella mirándola con asco. Nunca antes en su vida había sentido tanto odio, repulsión y celos por una persona. Odiaba a Misa Amane, pero debía ser lo más imparcial que pudiese al realizar los siguientes exámenes. Coloco en Misa Amane un extra fuerte suero de la verdad que haría totalmente imposible que esta pudiese decir una mentira, el suero podría llegar colocarla en un estado de ensoñación entero pero este pasaría su efecto luego de dos horas, y no era peligroso para la salud de esta. Hizo las preguntas que tenía en su mente, relacionándolas todas y cada a una al uso de la death note, la presencia de shinigamis y el primer y segundo Kira, pero era totalmente nulo. La chica no poseía recuerdo alguno de ser o haber sido el segundo Kira, no sabía de los Shinigamis y tampoco de la death note… estaban en otro callejón sin salida. Miro a la chiquilla que respiraba agitadamente debido a la droga administrada, y fe entonces que su rastro humano se mostró ante él descargando todas las interrogantes que su cabeza tenia.  
-Misa Amane-esta alzo lentamente la cabeza al ser llamada-. Respóndeme esto, ¿Cuál es tu relación con Light Yagami?   
-es… de amigos…-respondió lentamente, sorprendiendo a L-. Misa-Misa amar mucho, mucho a Light… pero…-esta comenzó a llorar lentamente sorprendiendo aún más L- Light no siente lo mismo que Misa, incluso… ahora tiene un novio… y Misa no puede hacer nada al respecto más que apoyar a Light…   
L respiro pesadamente mientras se dejaba recostar sobre la pared, de cierto modo, se sentía la peor persona del mundo, cayendo tan bajo por sus celos, hiriendo a una chica supuestamente inocente… se revolvió el cabello dirigiéndose hasta la salida, en ella se encontró con Mello y con Matt que habían estado fuera de la habitación todo el rato, L al verlos les indico que podían desatar a la chica y llevarla a una habitación del edificio, dándole comida y agua, e indicando a su vez, que mandaría un medico a que la revisase por los efectos de la droga de la verdad que le fue suministrada.   
En el salón donde se hallaba Light haciéndose los exámenes, estaba cerca de él Ñ, I, C.C y V, quienes conversaban entre sí.  
-¿ya van más de diez exámenes no creen que es suficiente por hoy?  
-no lo creo-expreso V-, además fueron ordenes de L y deben ser cumplidas al pie de la letra.  
-pero esto es algo bastante fuerte para un humano-volvió a intervenir Ñ.  
-a alguien que asesino a más de 3000 personas, considero que no debe serle tratado como humano-expreso I sin un ápice de sensibilidad.   
Ñ quedo estupefacta ante las palabras dichas por I, pero no pudieron estar mucho tiempo más conversando pues uno de los doctores expreso que ya habían terminado con los exámenes solicitados. C.C directamente solicito a los doctores anunciar todos y cada uno de los resultados siendo todos negativos en cuanto a la presencia de un cuerpo semejante a papel, o algún cuaderno pequeño, y mencionando que era imposible que fuese consumido pues no había rastros de algún componente derivado del papel en la boca de Light. Las chicas se miraron todas entre sí, siendo Ñ la más aliviada de todas en que todos los exámenes diesen negativo. Pero entonces I se acercó a una de las radiografías del tronco de Light que estaba sobre la mesa tomándola entre sus manos, llamando de inmediato al doctor y pidiendo una explicación.  
-¿Qué es esto doctor?-cuestiono I-. Aquí parece haber un especio que está llegando a su vejiga que tiene algo distinto.  
Al escuchar la zona que fue indicada por I, Light no pudo evitar tensarse un poco, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por C.C.  
-solicito que le realice un eco al paciente, por favor, estoy segura que posee los equipos necesarios ¿no es así?-el doctor acepto y sin más remedio Light le siguió lentamente, C.C e I estaban al total de los movimientos de Light, quien intentaba por todos los medios disimular su preocupación, lo iban a descubrir, descubrirían su estado, y no podría evitarlo… al momento que lo supieran ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Cómo reaccionaría L ante la noticia de que el grupo de investigación tenía conciencia de su embarazo? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir el frio gel en su vientre y prontamente el aparato para realizar el eco moviéndose lentamente sobre su piel. A su lado se hallaban C.C e I, mirando atentamente cada movimiento suyo y del doctor.   
-¿y qué es lo que se observaba cerca de la vejiga?-pregunto I.  
-Bueno… -el doctor observo a Light compadecido pero luego tuvo que mirar a las cuatro jóvenes, en ese momento Light sabía que ya no ´podría hacer nada- lo que tiene el paciente en ese espacio es un útero  
-¿¡UN UTERO?!-gritaron al mismo tiempo C.C, V e I, Light quería que la tierra lo tragara.  
-¿¡cómo es eso posible?!-cuestiono rápidamente V-. ¡Él es un hombre!  
-ciertamente, pero…  
-eso no puede ser un útero-hablo ahora C.C-, es un hombre, los hombres no pueden…  
-si pueden-intervino ahora Ñ-, solo existen ciertas cantidades, pero 2 de cada 10 hombre son lo mejor llamados donceles, que son hombres con habilidades reproductivas especiales, no son hermafrodita, ni tampoco una mujer transformada en hombre, son solo hombres con la capacidad de concebir vida dentro de ellos.  
-…. ¿es eso posible?-siguió cuestionando V-, no puede ser posible, un hombre no puede salir embarazado  
-lo puede-indico el doctor-. Más específicamente, este joven, está esperando un bebe ahora mismo…  
Las tres chicas quedaron estupefactas al escuchar las palabras del doctor, tanta era la incredibilidad de ellas que obligaron a Light y al doctor que le realizase pruebas de embarazo por orine y por sangre, las cuales dieron positivo… Light se hallaba en la novena semana de embarazo.  
La noticia fue de igual shock para el resto de los integrantes del grupo de investigación (excepto los que ya tenían en cuenta la noticia), todos se miraban de cómo deberían proceder ahora que su sospechoso estaba encinta, las medidas a tomar debían de ser menos severas, y tener en consideración la otra vida que estaba en juego. Un limitante seguro para la investigación era como lo veían algunos.   
Mientras todos hablaban por su parte, Light que volvía a estar encadenado a L, solo quería desaparecer del salón de investigación, no podía ver a L a la cara, y se sentía completamente humillado, sin mencionar que L aun no especificaba pese a las tantas preguntas que le hacia el resto del grupo de investigación con respecto a su condición.   
-¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora, L?-pregunto P-. Está embarazado, ¿es bueno seguir investigándolo de esta forma?  
-debemos tener en cuenta la nueva vida que está en juego-expreso X.  
-sí, pero mientras le tenemos condiciones especiales, miles de personas mueren-expreso ahora Q-. Considero que se le debe seguir investigando como hasta ahora.  
-yo también pienso lo mismo-dijo H-, pero tomando en consideración ciertas cosas para no atentar contra la vida del crio.  
Todos seguían preguntando y viendo que podrían hacer de ahora en adelante con esta nueva limitación cuando de la nada, Light cae de golpe de rodillas y es sostenido por poco por L antes de que cayera de cara al suelo. Obviamente la extenuante actividad sin alimentos durante todo el día y en su condición no había sido nada buena. Por el resto de la noche, L pidió a los integrantes del grupo de investigación que repasaran lo que llevaban del caso de B501 y por el momento seria post puesto el caso KIRA. L pidió de la cooperación de Ñ para colocarle suero a través de intravenosa al llevarlo a la habitación. Nada más llegado al cuarto que compartían L y Light, y siéndole ya administrado el suero a Light, Ñ miro atentamente a L.  
-lo siento mucho-se disculpó Ñ.  
-¿Por qué se disculpa?- pregunto L.  
-debí haber estado más pendiente de la salud de Kira-dijo está bajando la mirada-, conocía de la condición de Kira hacía ya algo de tiempo pero no pude hacer nada más ante C.C, V e I. Lo siento mucho.  
-no se disculpe, por favor-le pidió L, está alzo la mirada-. Debió haberse sentido frustrada por eso, y agradezco la preocupación por Kira y por él Bebe.   
-pero L…  
-yo me encargare de lo demás, por favor vaya a descansar, ha debido tener un día extenuante…  
Ñ afirmo, y no sin antes revisar rápidamente el estado de Light, se retiró de la habitación, quedando solo L y Light en ella. L se acercó hasta light este tenía poco de haber abierto sus ojos, y seguía mirando el techo hasta que él se acercó lo suficiente para que lo tomara en su campo de visión.  
-hoy causaste una gran conmoción en el edificio de investigación-expreso L acercándose a Light, este lo recrimino con la mirada.  
-¿me estas culpando de lo ocurrido hoy?-le cuestiono molesto.  
-no, no lo hago-respondió L-. Solo hago el comentario de lo sucedido-hubo breve silencio-… debes cuidarte más… la salud del niño esta juego...  
-eso lo sé bien, L-dijo Light mirando hacia otro lado, no quería que L le sermoneara con respecto a eso, ya estaba lo suficiente cansado y estresado con todo lo ocurrido hoy para que ahora L viniera a sermonear.   
-si lo supieras bien, no estarías en cama como estas ahora-le expreso L, con un tono más fuerte, estaba preocupado por la salud de Light y del Bebe, pero este no parecía tomarlo en cuenta para nada, lo hacía ver como si Light estuviese pasando solo el embarazo cuando era responsabilidad de ambos.  
-es por el bien de este niño que debo soportar todo esto-expreso encolerizado Light-. Para protegerlo, debo demostrar que soy inocente, puesto que de este modo podre protegerlo como su padre que soy…  
-¡no debes olvidar que yo también soy padre de ese niño, y tengo la misma responsabilidad de cuidarlo como tú!-vocifero L-. Y por descuidos tuyos no dejare que algo malo le suceda durante su gestación.   
Light se quedó callado ante las palabras dichas por L, no se las esperaba, pero internamente aunque le alegraban, no lo aliviaban por completo, no podía hacerlo porque el aun desconfiaba de él, y como aun no era digno de su confianza él tampoco lo tomaría en cuenta. Por eso solo cerro los ojos e intento dormir, de todas las formas posibles quería terminar con ese fastidioso día, algo que logro rápidamente quedando dormido de inmediato por el suero y el cansancio de la jornada del día. L solo pudo verlo caer rendido ante el sueño, y sin que pudiera hacer algo más solo se recostó a su lado intentando conciliar el sueño aunque supiera de antemano que no lograría hacerlo.  
Por otro lado, cierta figura femenina veía a través de las pantallas de su celular todo lo que había ocurrido en la habitación del detective.  
-así que esto es lo ambos ocultaban….


	14. Capitulo 13: Dudas y peleas

Cuando Light quiso darse cuenta ya eran cercanas las 10 de la mañana, había dormido demasiado para lo que usualmente estaba acostumbrado, aunque con todo lo que paso ayer era natural que su cuerpo pidiera un descanso, cuando se estiro un poco para poder levantarse de la cama, noto como un par de ojos grises le miraban con atención.   
-por fin has despertado-escucho Light la voz de L que se encontraba trabajando desde su laptop en el caso B501.  
-b-buenos días-fue lo único que logro decir Light al ver ya despierto a L y este trabajando en silencio desde la cama de al lado-. Creí que me despertarías para ir al salón de investigación…  
-lo tuve en mente-admitió-, pero luego pensé en todas las cosas que pasaste el día de ayer, y por la salud del bebe y la tuya misma decidí no despertarte.   
Light estuvo a punto de agradecerle, pero se detuvo a tiempo recordando que aún estaba siendo investigado por él, y que en lugar de estar sin hacer nada en ese momento deberían demostrar que él era inocente en este nuevo caso Kira.   
Light agradecía los buenos dos metros que tenía esa cadena que los unía, al menos le permitía desplazarse con mediana libertad aun estando atados, el único inconveniente era al momento de la ducha… el muy cabrón de L solo le quitaba las esposas al momento de poner o quitarse la ropa, según él debían estar encadenados incluso mientras de duchaban. Eso definitivamente era lo más vergonzoso del mundo.   
-Hey L-le llamo, este alzo la vista de inmediato-. Necesito ducharme.  
Ante esas palabras, L entendió la indirecta que este le lanzaba por lo cual, cerro la pantalla de su laptop y se levantó de la cama mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una diminuta llave, era la llave de las esposas. Al momento de que le fueron despojadas las esposas, Light procedió rápidamente a desvestirse, tomando una toalla que había colocado estratégicamente cercana a su cama, aunque no lo quisiera, podía sentir la mirada de L recorriéndole el cuerpo entero de arriba hacia abajo, lo cual lo incomodaba bastante, y de cierta forma, lo excitaba. Habían trascurrido ya unos días desde la última vez que lo hicieron, tal ocasión que no fue muy grata para Light, sin embargo, de aquel entonces y hasta ahora había tratado en lo más posible de evitar el contacto visual con L mientras estuviese desnudo.   
Cuando ya estuvo completamente desnudo noto como hacía ya poco tiempo que L estaba del mismo modo, alejo rápidamente su mirada del cuerpo de L y dirigió su mano cercana a él para que le colocara las esposas. Y como si hubiera tardado una eternidad (aunque solo fueron un par de minutos), L le coloco las esposas a Light y luego se las coloco a sí mismo, cerrada las cadenas, alzo la vista hacia Light que no le miraba.   
-ya está-dijo al momento de cerrar la cadena, Light asintió sin decir nada más y tomo rumbo hacia el baño, L le siguió en silencio.   
Dentro del baño había dos regaderas separadas por una pared, Light ingreso a la primera mientras L tomo la otra. En silencio empezaron a asearse divagando en sus propios pensamientos. Light por su parte, recostó la cabeza de las baldosas mientras sentía como el agua le recorría el cuerpo. ¿Hasta cuanto más seguirían de ese modo? ¿Hasta que se demostrara su inocencia y capturaran al nuevo Kira? No pudo evitar suspirar, no sabía cuánto tiempo tomaría eso, cabía hasta la posibilidad de que naciera su hijo y ellos todavía seguirían afrontando esos problemas entre ellos… no lo soportaba… quería arreglar las cosas con L… ¿pero cómo lo haría? ¿Quién daría el primer paso?  
-parece ser que la estás pasando muy mal-dijo una voz muy cercana.  
Cuando Light quiso darse cuenta, L estaba justo detrás de él, debajo de la regadera apretándolo contra su cuerpo, tomando su cuerpo entre sus manos.  
-¿L…L? ¿Qué diablos estas…?-intento separarlo de él, pero obviamente L era más fuerte, lo tenía acorralado contra la pared mientras él yacía despaldas hacia L; sintió su rostro arder en el momento de que L pasaba lentamente sus manos sobre su torso y abdomen, Light quería que se detuviera, pues si no lo hacia su cuerpo… comenzaría a reaccionar.  
De repente, Light escucho una leve risita proveniente de L, esto le enfureció e intento replicar mientras trataba de separarse pero de igual modo todo era en vano ante la fuerza de L.  
-¿D-de que diablos te ríes, cabrón?-espeto Light molesto.  
-no-negó L al mismo tiempo que bajaba sus manos al vientre de Light, este se estremeció al sentirlo, y este solo pudo sonreír en reacción-. Solo notaba que… tu vientre ya está creciendo un poco más… sobresaliendo fácilmente en tu desnudo cuerpo… Light…   
Light cerro los ojos al sentirlo mover sus manos por todo su vientre, su rostro estaba rojo hasta las orejas, y las caricias de L había hecho reaccionar a su cuerpo por lo cual rogaba que L no se percatara de eso, no podría con la vergüenza de que L se percatara de su estado actual, pero era muy tarde, más lento que rápido, L tomo el miembro de Light entre sus manos mientras este gemía sonoramente sin poder evitarlo.   
-¿q-que estás haciendo L?-dijo Light en un intento de separarlo nuevamente, pero L lo tomo suavemente del rostro, volteándolo solo un poco para alcanzar sus labios, fue solo un momento pero Light no pudo evitar corresponder aquel beso. L se separó lentamente de los labios de Light, este respiraba agitadamente, y sus mejillas estaban encendidas como una manzana, L sonrió ante ellos, pero aguantando un gemido al notar su intimidad tan animada como la de Light, eso solo lo hizo suspirar sobre los hombros de Light.  
-veo… que ambos estamos muy necesitados-indico Ryuuzaki con voz ronca, estremeciendo a Light en el proceso, podía sentirlo tan duro y erguido, frotándose contra él mientras apresuraba los movimientos en su mano, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba tanto que su mente estaba casi en blanco, la lucha entre su corazón, su mente y su orgullo era increíble, no sabía que hacer mientras se retenía sobre la pared.  
-Light-susurro L en su oído, y Light no pudo evitar suspirar, era una tortura como lo tenía L.   
-Ryuu…zaki-fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras sentía a L frotarse contra L-… Ryuuzaki…   
-me alegra que vuelva a ser Ryuuzaki para tus ojos-indico mientras con su mano masajeaba la entrada de Light, este gimió fuertemente al sentir el primer dedo entrando en él, no era suficiente, y L seguía en su tortura, pero no podía decirle que lo necesitaba, no solo físicamente, necesitaba estar bien con el emocionalmente, arreglar todo lo que afrontaban… no solo por el bien de su hijo, también por ellos mismos…  
-Ryuuzaki… eso…-pero no pudo evitar gemir al sentir el segundo dedo adentrarse en su interior, quizás era el embarazo el que lo tenía de este modo, quizás era el mismo L que lo ponía así, no sabía ya que hacer. Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, pero solo venía a su cabeza un nombre…  
-extrañaba bastante el tocar tu cuerpo sin que te resintieras de forma abrupta-expreso Ryuuzaki con voz suave pero cargada de sensualidad, masajeando el cuerpo de Light mientras besaba sus hombros y su espalda-. Eres extremadamente sexi, Light-kun… y demasiado dulce, tal como una droga…-le decía al oído mientras introducía el tercer dedo dentro de él, para ese momento solo se escuchaban los gemidos de Light en toda la habitación. De repente Ryuuzaki sintió la mano de Light tomar su miembro, sorprendiéndolo en el proceso mientras le masturbaba eso solo lo hizo excitarse aún más.  
-Ryuuzaki… hazlo ya… -dijo rojo de la excitación-, ya no puedo más… Ryuuzaki…  
-como desees…-dijo abrazándose a él al mismo momento que entraba dentro, Light ahogo un gemido mientras L masajeaba su miembro al mismo tiempo, las embestidas al principio fueron lentas, pero rápidamente fueron tomando rapidez y profundidad. Light sentía sus piernas temblar casi sin poder sostenerse en pie, pero L lo levanto sin salir de él y le dio la vuelta, lo recostó contra la pared y tomo sus piernas contra su cadera, la posición los tenia cara a cara, Light se abrazó a L sin poder evitarlo mientras gemía su falso nombre, L besaba desesperadamente su cuello dejando innumerables marcas.   
-Ryuuzaki… Ryuu za...ki…-gemía Light abrazado al cuello de L-, yo…  
-quiero… que arreglemos todo-dijo L entre susurros y besos, sorprendiendo a Light-… que todo vuelva a ser como siempre…solo tú y yo…  
-sii… Ryuu…  
No pudieron aguantar más aunque quisieran, L se vino dentro de Light y este entre sus cuerpos mientras el agua de la regadera los limpiaba, permanecieron unos minutos más en esa posición hasta que L coloco a Light en el piso con cuidado, este respiraba con dificultad aun con sus mejillas rojas, L no pudo evitar besar su frente al verlo.   
-Light-kun…  
-Ryuuzaki…  
Light bajo la mirada viendo el suelo, aun mientras hacían el amor, escucho muy atentamente a L mientras le decía que quería arreglar todo con él, y aunque el orgullo de Light fuera grande no podía negarlo, el también quería estar en bien con ese sensual pelinegro, pero además de eso… necesitaba decirle algo primero.  
-Ryuuzaki-le llamo, este le miro atento, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y aunque L le miraba no podía mirarlo bien a los ojos, pero no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad-… Ryuuzaki… yo…  
No pudo seguir pues un sonido chillón e intermitente comenzó a sonar desde el cuarto, y casi como un rayo, L tomo las toallas y a Light entre sus brazos, cargándolo hasta la cama donde lo dejo para luego ir a la mesa de noche cercana a ellos. L arrugo la cara al ver el pequeño celular, Light le miro preocupado.  
-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto-. ¿Qué es eso que suena?  
-esta es una línea alterna que solo Watari utiliza conmigo…  
-¿y qué sucede con eso?  
-algo debe haber ocurrido en el salón de investigación, y Watari indica que vayamos hacia allá.  
Light analizo bien las palabras de L, por lo cual, decidió dejar lo que iba decirle a L para esa misma noche, y por el momento enfocarse en la investigación. Se vistieron rápidamente y del mismo modo, salieron camino al salón de investigación. Al llegar todos estaban reunidos y solo faltaban ellos dos.   
Cuando estos ingresaron por la habitación quedaron bajo la vista atenta de todo el equipo de investigación, cuando tomaron asiento pudieron verificar que había una tensa atmosfera en la sala de investigación, los sucesores de L se veían las caras entre ellos pero sin decir nada, el resto de los presentes tenía una expresión incrédula y a la vez, conmocionada, Light no sabía bien que estaba ocurriendo hasta que D se levantó del asiento y ante la mirada de victoria que lanzaba hacia él y L, no podía significar nada bueno. Ante esto, L fue mucho más rápido.  
-¿hay algo que quisieras decir, D?-pregunto L mirándola fijamente, en ese momento la sonrisa de D se disolvió por completo hasta formar una mueca seria y molesta, acercándose hasta una de las computadoras, y activando un video que se mostró inmediatamente en las pantallas del salón de investigación. Al ver ese video, Light logro reconocer por completo la situación que en ese momento se trasmitía, comenzando a sudar frio.   
-es por el bien de este niño que debo soportar todo esto-expreso encolerizado Light-. Para protegerlo, debo demostrar que soy inocente, puesto que de este modo podre protegerlo como su padre que soy…  
-¡no debes olvidar que yo también soy padre de ese niño, y tengo la misma responsabilidad de cuidarlo como tú!-vocifero L-. Y por descuidos tuyos no dejare que algo malo le suceda durante su gestación.  
Solo fue un video de tres minutos como mucho, pero este decía muchas cosas que no deberían haber sido dichas nunca jamás en ese salón de investigación.   
-L-llamo D acercándose hasta él-… estás bajo custodia por ser colaborador de Kira…  
-¡eso no puede ser!-se levantó del asiento Light sin poder tragarse todo ese cuento que expresaba D, no podía seguir callado aunque estuviese bajo sospecha, no podía dejar que involucraran a L en algo de lo que no estaba implicado-. D, estas juzgando precipitadamente sin unas bases concisas, L no es…  
-¡no me vengas con estupideces!-le vocifero, todo el resto del salón estaba en perfecto silencio-, tú y L son amantes, peor aún esperas un hijo suyo, es fácil creer para mí que es tu colaborador como Kira  
-¡te equivocas!-dijo subiendo su tono de voz-… es cierto… que somos… amantes… pero él no es mi colaborador… y yo… ¡yo no soy Kira!  
Antes estas declaraciones D perdió la paciencia y empujo a Light fuera de su campo de visión, de no ser porque L estaba cercano a Light este pudo haberse lastimado gravemente por la fuerza del impacto.   
-¡ya estoy harta de ti, y de tus malditos comentarios!-le grito-, ¿Qué no eres Kira? Claro que lo eres maldito infeliz, tú mataste a más de 3000 personas, y no me extrañaría que volvieras a serlo… teniendo a L en la palma de tu mano, oh que más sencillo seria para ti encubrir todas tus acciones…   
-eso no…  
-señorita D-hablo ahora L, separando a Light de si un poco-, le agradecería guardar la compostura, está tomando acciones de las cuales podría tomar mis propias medidas.  
-¿me estas amenazando?-pregunto D acercándose peligrosamente a L.  
-parece ser de su gusto colocar cámaras en habitaciones fuera de su jurisdicción-expreso L ignorándola totalmente-.   
-estoy en todo mi derecho-afirmo D-. Después de todo, estoy investigando al sospechoso de Kira, y me parece mucho más sospechoso ahora que descubrí que USTED, L, es su amante…  
-verdaderamente estas en todo tu derecho de sospechar de mí-admitió-, es más, todos están en su derecho de hacerlo, es un mundo libre, y pueden juzgarme como deseen, sin embargo…-miro a Light-. Yo soy inocente, tanto como estoy seguro que en esta ocasión, Kira es inocente de estos nuevos Juicios…  
Todos en el salón de investigación guardaron silencio, Light miraba a L con preocupación, ahora que todo el grupo de investigación, conocía de su relación, comenzarían a dudar no solo de él, sino también de L, lo cual solo traería más problemas a la investigación.  
-L-llamo la atención I, desde su lugar-… no puedo negar la capacidad que usted tiene para dirigir esta investigación, aunque estemos aquí presentes las mejores mentes del mundo, usted obviamente tiene la batuta…sin embargo, me parece muy falto de ética que esté relacionado sentimentalmente con su sospechoso… considero que no hay un 100% de imparcialidad de su juicio hacia él…  
-estoy de acuerdo con I-hablo ahora C.C-… no puedo entender sus razones, quizás todo esto se desarrolló fuera de la investigación, algo que no nos concierne, a nadie en este salón-dijo mirando específicamente a D-… la relación que posea con Kira, y aunque creo que no sea capaz de ser un colaborador de Kira, me parece muy inmoral de su parte no ceder ese juicio cuando esta enlazado con Kira…  
Hubo un nuevo silencio en el salón de investigación, pero esta vez L se acercó hasta uno de los altavoces y pidió la presencia de Watari en los espacios, trayendo con sigo, el caso S.S de Los Ángeles. Ante eso, la cara de los sucesores de L paso en sorpresa hacia L, pero este permanecía sin expresión en su rostro, en ese preciso momento no era más que L, en su rol de detective. Pocos minutos después llego Watari con una serie de carpetas en mano, que poco a poco fue entregándoles a todos los presentes menos a su grupo de sucesores, incluso Light había recibido una copia de las carpetas. Todos se preguntaban qué significaba aquello, hasta que L decidió hablar.   
-aprecio los comentarios de C.C e I, y honro su honestidad-dijo L mirando a todo los presentes-. Verdaderamente, estoy en una posición desfavorable por el hecho que ustedes conocen, estando ligado sentimentalmente con mí sospecho, algo que ciertamente, reduce los niveles de juicio racional y de 100% de imparcialidad, me he visto afectado ante ello en un par de ocasiones a lo largo de esta investigación para ser sinceros, pero eso no ha dejado que en otras ocasiones se haya desviado mi camino de la verdadera justicia… pueden abrir las carpetas y visualizar el contenido.  
Todos pudieron observar que dentro de la carpeta se hallaba un caso ya concluido, siendo arrestado y enjuiciado el criminal con la pena de muerte en la silla eléctrica, llevaba 7 años finalizado el caso. Trata de una serie de asesinatos en serie, a lo largo y ancho de Los ángeles, la asesina llamada Sira Springer, de 21 años, había escogido una larga y minuciosa lista de víctimas a los cuales le saco los ojos, despellejo sus gargantas y corto sus manos no sin antes retirar cruelmente las uñas una a una de sus dedos, era un caso de asesinato en serie, con fuerte tortura física y psicológica, en donde las familias de las víctimas eran acosadas con videos y fotografías de los cuerpos de sus familiares asesinados. La asesina también dejaba pistas a la policía, jugando hábilmente con ellos. Sira asesino a más de 23 personas en un periodo de seis meses, eligiendo sus víctimas de diferentes edades, diferentes géneros y diferentes sectores. Su modus operandi: asesinar a personas que hayan asesinado a un animal de forma cruel. Pero luego de seis meses de búsqueda, L logro dar con su paradero antes de que asesinara a su vigésima cuarta víctima, siendo arresta y juzgada con la pena capital. Murió en la silla eléctrica el 2 de enero de 2001.   
Nadie en el salón de investigación sabía él porque L les había entregado ese informe de un caso de asesinato en serie, resuelto hacia tanto tiempo.   
-todos se preguntaran el porque les he suministrado un caso de hace 7 años-la mirada era clara en todos los presentes, incluso en el mismo Light-. La razón de esto es para demostrar ante ustedes que pueden confiar en mí pese a todas las circunstancias…   
-¿a qué quiere llegar con esto, L?-pregunto Q levantándose de su asiento.  
-si por favor, no de tantos rodeos-pidió F.  
-para ser sinceros, este nuevo caso Kira no es el primer caso en donde me veo involucrado personalmente con el sospechoso.  
Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par (menos los sucesores de L que ya conocían el hecho). Nadie podía creer lo que decía L, mucho menor Light, esto era un golpe muy duro hacia él… paso rápidamente su vista a L, en busca de respuestas pero este no le miraba en lo absoluto, no dirigía su mirada hacia él… y eso lo molestaba en extremo.  
-sé que puede sonar deshonroso, inmoral e incluso sin vergüenza, pero estoy siendo lo más sincero con ustedes, y mostrando este caso que fue resuelto hace mucho tiempo por mí mismo, en edades donde el juicio se puede ver aun más atrofiado por los sentimientos ya que por ese entonces solo contaba con 19 años…. Sin embargo, trato de demostrar mi misma inocencia e imparcialidad con el actual caso Kira, pero si eso no es suficiente… dejo mi puesto de director de la investigación por alguien que se crea capaz de dirigir esta investigación, sin objetar nada, trabajare bajo su mando con el único fin de hacer que la justicia prevalezca, y salvar tantas vidas humanas como se nos sea posible.   
El resto de los integrantes del grupo de investigación se miraron entre ellos, no sabían bien cómo reaccionar ante todos estos hechos. Visualizaban a L, luego el informe del caso S.S de los Ángeles y se miraban entre ellos sin decir nada. L solo los miraba esperando alguien que hablara, su grupo de sucesores permanecían en su sitio mirando en silencio y Light seguía sin asimilar las palabras de L. no, no quería creerlas, aunque lo hubiese dicho para resguardar su imparcialidad como L, no quería creer que él era la otra persona que recibía amor.   
Pero Light no pudo pensar más pues el grupo de T, W, Y, X y Z se levantaron de sus asientos y se colocaron todos enfrente de L. X fue el primero en hablar.  
-L. nosotros decidimos salirnos del grupo de investigación.  
El resto de los presentes miraron con asombro como los otros cinco asentían las palabras de X en querer retirarse del grupo de investigación.  
-¿están conscientes de que al retirarse del grupo de investigación, ya no podrán permanecer en el edificio, no podrán seguir colaborando con la investigación y deberán retirarse en menos de 24 de este lugar?-pregunto L.  
-aceptamos todas las condiciones-hablo ahora W-.   
-decidimos retirarnos, debido que aunque tu dejes de ser el director de la investigación nadie más entre nosotros sería tan capaz de tomar ese puesto más que usted-expreso T.  
-y al no poder trabajar más con usted debido a esta serie de hechos-dijo Y-, tomamos la decisión de retirarnos de la investigación.  
Hubo un breve silencio en el salón, pero no duro por mucho, L suspiro y miro al grupo de 6 hombres que dejaban la investigación.   
-Watari-le llamo-. Por favor prepara los boletos de avión y los trasportes para ellos.  
-como usted ordene-y dicho esto se retiró de la habitación.   
-por favor, dejen los celulares, cinturones y placas falsas que les hemos dado encima de la mesa-pidió L.  
Estos asintieron y se despojaron de los mismos dejándolos sobre la mesa.  
-les agradezco de toda su colaboración a lo largo de estos últimos meses, espero que tengan una amena vida… y sigan el camino que ustedes han decidió seguir-estos 6 asintieron, y de inmediato se retiraron del salón de investigación, dejando en completo silencio la habitación.  
-L-este paso la mirada hasta donde había sido llamado, y resulto ser Ñ quien se había levantado de su asiento para encararlo-. A lo largo de estos meses, he podido ver su trabajo, la determinación y el esfuerzo que ha entregado para hacer que la justicia prevalezca en este mundo, y a través de este caso que nos ha mostrado, y de sus acciones, he decidido confiar en usted y seguir en el equipo de investigación.  
-¡yo también pienso lo mismo!-intervino S, siendo seguida por R Y Q.  
Poco a poco, el resto de las personas del grupo de investigación fueron sumando su confianza nuevamente en L, considerándolo el más apto para que esta investigación resultara con éxito. L agradeció a todos por la confianza que dejaban hacia él y que no les defraudaría en lo que estuviese por venir en el resto de la investigación.   
-señorita D-se acercó lentamente hacia D-. Puedo decir que usted tiene mi respecto en cuanto indagar la verdad y su sentido de justicia es de admirar, espero seguir trabajando con usted en el caso KIRA- B501 como hasta ahora, y todas las ideas que tengas serán bien consideradas…  
L extendió hacia ella su mano con el fin de aceptarla en el grupo de investigación, aunque no quisiese admitirlo, D reconocía la capacidad deductiva que poseía L, era un buen líder, y también lograba todo lo que ella quisiera hacer, por eso le tenía tanto odio y envidia, pero le admiraba, y había sido un golpe duro descubrir lo que descubrió, pero L pese a todo coloco las cartas sobre la mesa y defendió con todo su ser su inocencia.   
Con gran disgusto, acepto la mano de L y con eso aceptaba que este fuese su director de investigación. Pese a todas las cosas ocurridas esa tarde, habían logrado eludir dificultades que ahora solo los habían fortalecido, y aunque era cierto que 6 de sus integrantes se habían retirado de la investigación, lograrían por todos los medios existentes descubrir las identidades del nuevo Kira y de B501.  
-Bien, sé que ha sido complicada la situación y que ahora tenemos menos manos que nos colaboran pero debemos dar con la respuesta a este caso, y seguir firmes con nuestros objetivos…  
Todos asintieron a lo dicho por L y tomaron sus puestos de trabajo, L por su lado, empezó con las nuevas estrategias que tomarían.  
-P y Q mantendrán bajo observación de 24 horas a la sospechosa Misa Amane, quien será de vuelta a su vida común pero deberá estar residencia en un edificio que ya he predispuesto para su convivir diario, ustedes estarán al tanto de todos sus movimientos y nos informara si existe algún indicio de que sea Kira. –estos asintieron y fueron con Watari al sitio donde debía de estar confinada Mira Amane-, D, I, C.C y E estarán a cargo del caso Kira, ustedes estarán al tanto de los movimientos de Kira, y de la investigación sobre nuestro Kira, delego mis funciones de este caso, por los hechos que ya conocen, y porque confió en el juicio firme de estas 4 jóvenes…-estas asintieron mirándose todas entre si- pero también estoy seguro que el joven Kira es inocente  
Ante esto último todos miraron a L, especialmente Light que no podía creer lo que decía L ante todos los presentes.  
-el resto de nosotros seguirá investigando el caso de B501, no podemos quitarle la vista de encima, en cualquier momento podría aparecer una nueva pista para su captura.   
***  
La noche había llegado muy rápida con todos los sucesos ocurridos ese día, B501 parecía trabajar desde las sombras con asesinatos aislados pero sin dejar de lado su modus operandi, era complicado seguirle todos los pasos y cada vez que podía cambiaba de alguna forma para no ser descubierta, esa mujer era meticulosa.   
Por otro lado, los juicios del falso Kira seguían y cada vez crecían en número, estaban truncados en el hecho de que uno de sus sospechosos no parecía tener nada que lo inculpara con este nuevo hecho, olvidando por completo todo lo relacionado a la Death note, dejándolos en un callejón sin salida y sin un rostro que culpar, por su puesto también estaba Light bajo sospecha pero aun habían muchas dudas y muchas cosas que lo salvaban, pero hasta no verificar que no estaba relacionado a este nuevo Kira, seguiría bajo sospecha.   
Llegada la media noche todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, había sido un largo día y debían descansar para la jornada del día siguiente, los únicos que permanecían en el salón de investigación eran L y Light, cada uno trabajando desde su computador portátil, pero era inútil, la forma de juicio era completamente idéntica a como juzgo Light criminales en sus tiempos de Kira, eso solo lo hacía más complicado para diferenciarlos, y por ende dejaba a Light contra la pared, siendo sospechoso.  
-esto es malo-escucho decir Light a L.  
-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto, aunque sin mirarlo.  
-este Kira, está tomando las mismas acciones que tú en el pasado, concentrándose en asesinos que han sido juzgados aquí en Japón-este maldijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para Light-… ha estudiado bien a Kira, pareciera que ha investigado todos y cada uno de los hechos relacionados a ti light-kun… en cuanto a tu forma de ser Kira  
-ya no soy Kira-expreso Light en seco.  
-eso lo sé, Light-kun -afirmo L-… no puedo decir si es obra de B501 o no… pero esto solo es dirigido hacia TI, Light-kun-lo dijo mirando directamente a Light, este volteo a verlo intrigante-… la persona que sea Kira en este momento puede que tenga un gran rencor hacia ti…  
-¿rencor hacia mí? –pregunto-. Pero ¿Cómo podría tener rencor hacia mí?-entonces Light abrió los ojos por sorpresa-… ¿será un odio hacia Kira?  
-no lo sé Light-kun-le dijo mientras le miraba-. Esa puede ser una de las posibilidades… pero… también puede que esa persona no solo sepa que eres Kira… en este preciso momento, este nuevo Kira debe conocerte de cierto modo como Light Yagami…  
-s-si es de ese modo… ¿Por qué no me ha matado si como tú dices, me conoce?-pregunto Light, tratando de no perder la compostura, pensó de inmediato en su familia-. ¿Por qué no ha atacado a mi familia?  
-no lo sé-admitió L-, pero puede que solo te conozca como Kira, sin saber tu verdadero nombre, sin saber quiénes son tus allegados, puede ser esa una de las dos posibilidades que tengo en la cabeza-expreso L, bajo un fuerte estrés debido a lo que rondaba por su cabeza, Light lo miro muy atento.  
-¿y cuál es la otra posibilidad?-pregunto.  
-la otra opción es que conozca todo de ti, tu nombre y las personas con las cuales te relacionas, pero su rencor no es dirigido hacia ellos sino hacia ti… por eso imita tus pasos como Kira, reproduciendo a la perfección tu forma de juzgar criminales… esperando el momento exacto para su único fin…que seas encarcelado para que en ese momento deje de juzgar criminales…  
-y yo quede como el culpable de todo.  
El silencio reino en la habitación, muchas conjeturas habían salido de inmediato y no sabía bien cuál sería la verdadera. Light se hallaba preocupado por muchas cosas, si era cierto lo que L pensaba, entonces su familia estaba en peligro.   
-¿Qué… es lo que pasara ahora?-se cuestionaba Light mirando a L.  
-eso no lo sé… pero  
De repente L tomo a Light entre sus brazos, acariciando su castaño cabello mientras besaba lentamente su frente. Light se había quedado sin habla ante esta acción del detective, no se la había esperado.   
-estoy seguro que eres inocente,-dijo mientras lo abrazaba-…y por el bien de nuestro Hijo, demostrare tu inocencia, y ambos descubriremos quien está detrás de este falso Kira…  
-Ryuuzaki…  
-¿Light-kun?-dijo al ver como este se separaba lentamente de él, al mismo tiempo que le miraba con intriga y molestia entre mesclada; por su parte L se encontraba desorientado, no entendía porque Light le miraba de esa forma, si se suponía que esa mañana habían arreglado los problemas que tenían.  
-L, quiero que me respondas algo-expreso Light mirándolo con dureza-. ¿Qué significa eso de que no es el primer caso en el que te ves involucrado personalmente?   
L entendió por qué Light le miraba de tal forma, sin embargo era un tema complicado y ya cortado hacía mucho tiempo.  
-no es algo por lo cual debas preocuparte Light-kun, eso es algo del pasado-dijo L restándole importancia al asunto pero Light no lo vio del mismo modo.  
-pues me parece que debo saberlo pues lo dijiste ante todo el grupo de investigación-expreso Light con molestia-. ¿Quién es ella?  
-es una criminal, y murió hace mucho tiempo-dijo L tratando de no perder la paciencia, pero Light la hacía decrecer muy fácilmente.  
-yo también era un criminal-afirmo Light para sorpresa de L-, y como tu pareja y padre de tu futuro hijo exijo saber quién es y fue esa mujer para ti  
-hay cosas más importantes en las que mantener nuestra mente, Light-le dijo L perdiendo de una vez la paciencia-. Tu vida y la vida de nuestro hijo están en juego, pero a ti no parece importarte eso en lo absoluto  
Ante esas palabras Light se sintió indignado.  
-¿Qué no me importa en lo absoluto?-repitió- claro que me importa mi vida, y más aún la de este niño, pero…también quiero saber muchas cosas que están relacionadas con él, contigo y conmigo… quizás de este modo pueda mantenerme más tranquilo en esta pesadilla que estoy viviendo.  
Ante lo dicho por Light, L no pudo evitar recapacitar por ello, Light tenía razón de alguna forma, no era sencillo para él estar en esta situación, pero tampoco era el momento para entrar con una escena de celos, no traería nada bueno, eso lo sabía muy bien.  
-te prometo que cuando salgamos de todo esto te contare todo lo que quieras saber-lo dijo con el fin de tranquilizar a Light cosa que pareció funcionar por el momento-. Pero antes de eso, debemos enfocarnos en ver una manera de demostrar tu inocencia.  
-entones enciérrame.  
-¿Qué?-L miro atentamente a Light, notaba la determinación en sus ojos.  
-enciérrame en lugar aislado que solo tú y el grupo a cargo de la investigación Kira conozcan, sin comunicación sin nada, si eso no es suficiente investiguen a mis familiares y amigos más cercanos… no importa si entre esas 4 se devela mi verdadera identidad solo quiero protegerlos a ellos, a mí mismo y a este ser que aún no nace y crece dentro de mi…


	15. Capítulo 14: luces y errores.

L, aunque estaba fuera de sus jurisdicciones actuales, pidió al grupo de investigación que Light fuera encarcelado y aislado en algún lugar lejano a la sala de investigación, bajo vigilancia extrema y ciertos cuidados debido a su condición actual. Esta era la última carta que ambos tenían para demostrar la inocencia de Light. Esta propuesta solo fue, y nada más discutida con el grupo de investigación del nuevo caso KIRA, al resto del equipo de investigación se la había omitido esa información por razones de seguridad y confiabilidad con el caso. Pues en esta ocasión se estaba poniendo en juego la identidad de Kira, y la seguridad de la familia Yagami. Debido a esto, el grupo de investigación decidió también aislar a la familia Yagami en un lado que solo L conocía pero que estaba bajo gran protección y jurisdicción del propio L y Watari. En este nuevo ciclo de investigación del caso Kira no solo se investigaría a Light Yagami sino también a su familia y a sus amigos más allegados, todo esto sin que estos se percataran, pero la mayor atención estaba centrada en Light quien sería colocado en una cárcel de máxima seguridad, en una isla al norte de Japón donde nadie más que L, Watari, Mello y las 4 del grupo de investigación tenían acceso.   
Light seria confinado y puesto bajo vigilancia en una celda con su propio baño y cama, tendría múltiples cámaras observándolo día y noche en cualquiera de sus movimientos. En un plazo de 31 días, debería ser capaz de demostrar si era Kira o no, debido a que el tiempo máximo que se podía colocar para las muertes era de 21 días. Agregándosele 10 días de verificación, si los juicios seguían ocurriendo pasado ese tiempo, él sería puesto en libertad sino, seria juzgado como Kira. Light acepto las condiciones, y nada más llegar al lugar donde seria recluido, fue preparado para su encarcelamiento.  
-no puedo creer que aceptaras esto, Light Yagami-le hablo D mientras L y ella lo acompañaban a su celda.  
-sé que soy inocente-expreso con seguridad-, y si esta es la única manera de proteger mi inocencia y a mi hijo lo haré.  
Ante esas palabras D no pudo evitar sentir algo de remordimiento, sabía que el había asesinado a miles de personas, pero ahora luchaba intensamente por el bien de un ser que aún no nacía… era tan extraño ver este caso… en Brasil o Latinoamérica nunca vio algo igual.  
-tienes agallas, Light Yagami, lo admito-dijo nada más llegaron al frente de lo que sería su “hogar” durante medio mes.   
-¿Cómo están mis padres?-pregunto Light a L, D se alejó un poco de ellos para darles algo de privacidad por unos pocos minutos.  
-están a salvo, se encuentran bajo la protección directa mía y de Watari, no saben cuál es tu situación y se les dijo que era un viaje regalado por el padre de su yerno…  
-conociéndolos… creo que mi madre y Ayu se tragaran muy bien ese cuento. El único que me preocupa es mi padre, de vez en cuando puede ser muy perspicaz...   
-Light-kun-le llamo.  
L le dio un rápido beso a Light bajo sorpresa del mismo, y asco de D, se separaron casi de inmediato por el lugar donde se encontraban, pero L no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara sonrojada y de estupefacción de Light. De inmediato lo abrazo.  
-tienes que ser fuerte Light-kun, por ti y por él bebe.  
-eso lo sé muy bien Ryuuzaki…-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo- ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?-pregunto en susurro para que solo L le escuchara, y este asintió en silencio cuidando de que D no los notara.  
-ya, ya, basta de tanto mariconeria, entra ya a tu celda Yagami.  
Se despidieron solo con la mirada, y de inmediato Light fue llevado a un espacio confinado, vigilado por cámaras desde todos los puntos accesibles para que no se escapase ningún detalle del recluso, ese seria su lugar por el tiempo de 31 días.   
L observo desde la sala de operaciones como Light era atado en sus manos hacia la parte delantera de su cuerpo por seguridad, aunque su estado de salud sería monitoreado en las siguientes semanas durante su confinamiento, seguiría tratándosele como un recluso cualquiera. L no podría intervenir, ni tampoco salir del espacio donde se encontraban, estaría observando a Light a través de las cámaras en constante vigilancia por parte de D.   
Light lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse en el borde de la cama observando hacia un lugar distinto de las cámaras, Ryuuzaki intuyo que si Light las observaba directamente, llamaría más su atención sobre él, algo que por ese tiempo, por muy complicado que fuese, debían mantener al margen. Todo por el bien de la investigación y de su hijo.   
Esos primeros días las horas pasaron lento y de manera tortuosa, Light reconocía que, mentalmente tenía la ventaja respecto a lo que le acontecía, pues poseía un alto nivel de manejo mental y emocional, que, aunque por el embarazo fue mermado, seguía manteniendo y era el que le ayudaba a mantenerse sereno en ese espacio sin ventanas ni colores. Calculaba que de estar así por un tiempo más, sería capaz de mantenerse estable y sin estrés al menos las primeras dos semanas; desconfiaba de ciertos aspectos que ahora no podía controlar de su cuerpo gracias al bebe, no obstante, se sentía confiado, sería capaz de sobrellevar ese reto.   
L por otro lado, comenzó a investigar parte del caso B501 desde su computadora portátil, no era su portátil personal pues fue confiscada por C.C mientras durase de investigación de Ligth, pero ayudaba bastante. Desde hacia ciertos días una pequeña idea había comenzado a cruzar su mente respecto al caso, muchos aspectos de la investigación actual se iban de sus manos en cuanto descubrían cosas nuevas de la misma, personalmente Ryuzaki mantenía sus dudas, y no sabía de qué forma afrontar la situación sin levantar sospechas o jaleos dentro de un equipo de investigación ya alborotado por todo lo relacionado al caso Kira, no obstante... era una situación preocupante.   
-L-le llamo C.C, Ryuuzaki alzo la mira observando como esta le ofrecía una taza de café y un pequeño terrón lleno de azúcar, suponía que gracias a los meses que habían compartido en el equipo de investigación muchos de sus integrantes ya conocían sus gustos personales respecto a la comida.  
-Muchas gracias-agradeció L mientras tomaba la taza y el terrón.  
-No hay de que-expreso mientras se sentaba en el sillón que daba frente a L.   
Ambos permanecieron callados mientras tomaban el café humeante, L en ningún momento despego su mirada de la computadora mientras C.C no miraba ningún lugar en específico. Ninguno comento nada por unos breves minutos hasta que C.C decidió hablar.  
-Veo que se mantendrá despierto toda la noche-expreso con voz suave, L permaneció en silencio revisando su computadora, C.C de igual modo prosiguió-. ¿No puede dormir por el hecho que el joven Yagami se encuentra confinado? -pregunto.  
L dejo de teclear su laptop para observar en silencio a C.C, esta le miraba apacible, pero, aunque Ryuuzaki demostraba una mirada sin emociones, permaneció a la espera de una respuesta.   
-Rutinariamente suelo dormir solo 4 horas al día, ya es parte mi metabolismo-expreso L sin hacer cambio en su expresión-.   
-Pero en esta oportunidad, pasan de las 3 de la mañana y usted sigue sin pegar un ojo-expreso C.C con perspicacia-. Retomo nuevamente la pregunta, ¿No puede dormir por el hecho que el joven Yagami se encuentra confinado?  
Ryuuzaki observo fijamente a la joven que tenía frente a él, internamente no podía sino estar disgustado por el hecho de que no gustaba ser bombardeado de preguntas personales hacia sí.  
-¿Entonces cuál es tu razón para no dormir? Tengo entendido que I es la encargada de monitorear por este horario a Light, pero ¿por qué te encuentras despierta? ¿tampoco puedes dormir? -pregunto-.  
-Es muy hábil de su parte evadir mi pregunta con otra, L- respondió sutilmente C.C, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, L demostró una mueca de disgusto disimulado-. Está bien sentirse preocupado por su pareja y su futuro hijo, cualquier persona normal estaría preocupado...  
-¿pero? -pregunto L haciendo que C.C alzase su mirada-, hay algo que no es normal aquí y por eso, no te sientes cómoda conmigo respecto a eso ¿no es así?  
C.C divago brevemente frente a L, este le miraba, pero en silencio. Con un pequeño suspiro capto de nuevo su atención, una pequeña mueca se encontraba dibujada en los labios de C.C.  
-Verdaderamente, hay muchas razones por las cuales usted fue nombrado como el mejor detective del mundo-comento alzando su mirada, L le escucho atento-. Es cierto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento incomodidad por un caso, y este en particular es la razón por la cual no puedo dormir en esta oportunidad-comentó con extrema sinceridad-. ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta L?  
-¿cuál?-expreso, sin mucho ánimo, pero solo por esa oportunidad, respondería.   
\- ¿qué fue lo que vio en Yagami? Siendo usted L y el Kira. ¿que lo hizo dejarse llevar?   
L se mantuvo en silencio ante aquella pregunta, no imagino que le preguntaría semejante cosa, ante su sorpresivo silencio, C.C no pudo hacer otras cosa más que sonreír levemente... -¿no entiende la razón, L?-preguntó-... Es extraño... observar como el mejor detective de todos los tiempos, el mejor del mundo se enamora del peor asesino de la historia-expreso observando el techo-. No puedo no más que sentir inconformidad, frustración... pues pareciera que todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido en vano, viendo como usted busca desesperadamente una manera de hacer ver que Light Yagami es inocente en esta oportunidad, cuando carga sobre sí mismo miles de vidas... ¿cómo fue capaz de perdonarlo?   
L le observo sin decir nada, no podía hacerlo, la jovencita se estaba desahogando, y que mejor manera de decirle esto a quien es el causante de su inconformidad. Internamente no podía sino sentirse del mismo modo, aunque nunca se lo diría a Light él también se hacía la misma pregunta. De la forma como él quería llevar a cabo la justicia ¿cómo había sido capaz de perdonarlo? Es más ¿Lo había hecho? ¿Había perdonado a Light por todas las atrocidades que realizo cuando fue Kira?   
-Debo reconocer que me has hecho reflexionar, C.C- expreso L-, y lamento de verdad, que observes esta imagen de mí. Debió ser una especie de shock- comento, sin embargo, C.C se levantó en silencio de su asiento.  
-No tanto como usted quisiera-menciono en tono renuente-. Pero, aun así, gracias por escucharme -le agradeció-. Espero que en algún momento puedas reivindicarte conmigo y con los otros que teníamos fe en ti-expreso esto directamente en relación con el caso Kira, L lo entendió perfectamente, y sin poder decir nada más, la vio retirarse de la sala donde se encontraban ambos.   
En los días posteriores no ocurrió ningún hecho relevante respecto a la investigación del caso Kira, Light seguía internado en su celda sin saber nada del mundo, y L tenía una buena sensación, ya pronto se cumpliría el plazo de los 21 días desde que Light había sido detenido y seguían ocurriendo las muertes, sentía una gran frustración al ver como personas eran asesinadas, pero esa era la única forma de demostrar la inocencia de Ligth.   
No obstante, al cumplimiento del día número 22, Ñ entro al salón de investigación completamente alterada, todos le miraron de inmediato con el fin de saber que le ocurría, enseguida esta coloco sobre la mesa un boletín enviado por Watari desde el edificio de investigación en Tokio.   
-K-Kira...las muertes... las muertes han dejado de ocurrir-expreso.   
El rostro de L se desfiguro por completo al escuchar aquello, los rostros de disgusto y desconfianza en D y C.C no pudieron ser más obvios. Esto no era un buen indicio de inocencia para Light, y L no sabía bien cómo actuar ahora que esa situación estaba ocurriendo, no imagino tal escenario, muchas interrogantes estaban en su cabeza tanto que dolía y se sintió confuso de momento, pero a pesar de eso, otras hipótesis en la mente L se cumplían de cierto modo como lo pensaba, pero no sabía bien a que dar prioridad, había tantos hechos, pero no podía jerarquizar ninguno sobre el otro. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.   
Para empeorar las cosas, I entro pidiendo rápidamente la colaboración de Ñ en la sala de confinamiento puesto que Light había comenzado a vomitar tan constantemente que estaba al borde de la inconsciencia. L corrió hasta la sala de investigación donde se encontraban los monitores de la celda de Ligth, vio como I y Ñ salían en su auxilio, y le brindaban ayudaba médica. En ese momento L entro en una especie de neblina mental, Light llevaba recluido en condiciones inaceptables para su embarazo a lo largo de 24 días enteros, sin siquiera tomar en consideración todo el nivel de presión y estrés que debía estar llevando, si eso llegaba a empeorar, en el peor de los casos Light sufriría de un colapso que le haría sufrir de un aborto espontáneo. Si eso ocurría no sabría qué hacer. El, quien era la mente más brillante del mundo, el mejor detective de todos los tiempos, se encontraba con la mente en blanco, completamente frustrado de no poder ayudar en nada, de no poder hacer nada, solo observar como la persona más importante para él sufría en ese preciso instante.   
Y de la nada, L abrió los ojos asombrado de sus pensamientos. ¿consideraba a Light Yagami como su persona más importante? Al instante de pensar aquello su corazón sintió un golpe, le apretaba el pecho, y sus manos se apretaron automáticamente en puños.   
Reconocía que quería al castaño, le atraía de manera intelectual y sexual, aunque fuese más joven, era una de las personas más interesantes que había conocido en su vida. Pero ¿llegar a considerarlo su persona más importante? ¿Incluso por sobre sus sucesores? ¿Incluso más que Watari? A todas estas ¿qué sentía exactamente por el castaño? Nunca, pese a todas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo ahora y ocurrieron anteriormente, se planteó que era lo que sentía por Light, no obstante, estaba consciente que no era un sentimiento tibio, si no fuera de ese modo, no se encontraría tan consternado como en ese preciso momento ¿pero no estaría confundiendo la preocupación de perder a su futuro hijo con la preocupación de perder a Light? ¿O eran ambas? No sabía cómo diferenciarlas.... y si era aquello, que nombre debía darle... estaba confuso.... nunca antes había estado en una situación como aquella.   
Luego de un par de horas, tanto I como Ñ habían logrado estabilizar el estado de salud de Light pero ya eran notorios sus niveles de cansancio, estrés y descomposición física, su cuerpo en tal estado no podría permanecer mucho más en esas circunstancias, si llegaba a empeorar, su cuerpo sufriría un inevitable colapso.   
En los dos días posteriores, D y Ñ serían las encargadas de monitorear a Light durante el día, y C.C e I, lo observarían durante la noche. No obstante, durante todos esos días, en los que no había ninguna muerte relacionada a Kira, L seguía despierto en la habitación continua, esperando cualquier acontecimiento, cualquier cambio, solo faltaban cinco días más para cumplirse el plazo donde se determinaría la inocencia de Light y el futuro de su hijo. L seguía sin ninguna idea de cómo accionar al respecto, estaba preocupado por la salud de Light, puesto que en esos dos días no había querido tomar bocado alguno por miedo a vomitarlo y perder las pocas energías que tenía, solo se restringía a tomar líquidos entre los cuales había jugos y sopas, pero del 100% de ellos, su estómago devolvía al menos el 40%, ya era un estado crítico. Sin poder evitarlo, L golpeo fuertemente con su mano la mesa donde reposaban unos papeles de la investigación del caso B501, ya no sabía que más hacer, odiaba sentirse incapaz, odiaba el hecho de ver a light en tal estado, y odiaba aún más la confusión residida en su corazón por todos los hechos relacionados a ese joven de apenas 20 años.   
-Es extraño verlo de ese modo, L.  
L alzo la vista encontrándose con I, esta se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a él.   
-¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto-, ¿desea que traiga una taza de té para usted?-pregunto amablemente.  
-deberé denegar su ofrecimiento, prefiero más el café que él té-comentó de forma formal, pero a la vez cortante, una de las cosas que más detestaba L era demostrar sus emociones personales frente a los demás.   
No obstante, pese a su altanería, I salió de la habitación en silencio, y regreso a los pocos minutos con dos tazas de café acompañadas de un mediano tazón de azúcar. Uno de estos se lo ofreció a L, quien, no pudo evitar aceptarlo. En silencio, I se sentó frente a él bebiendo la tasa de café que había traído para ella, por varios minutos ninguno menciono palabra alguna, sin embargo, L dejo la tasa de café a medias sobre la mesa para mirar a I, esta le miro también.  
-¿cómo... cómo se encuentra Ligth? -no pudo evitar preguntar L. I se vio sorprendida de ver a L preguntando por el estado de Yagami, cuando no lo hubo hecho en ningún momento de los anteriores 26 días de reclusión, esta, tomando suavemente la tasa entre sus manos le respondió entre todo el silencio de la habitación.   
-se encuentra dormido... desde la tarde su estado de salud ha estado estable y sin complicaciones respecto a los días anteriores-expreso, y al alzar la mirada, observo como la cara de L demostraba una mueca de sincero alivio, ante eso, no pudo seguir siendo imparcial y decidió comentar sus pensamientos-. Me sorprende L -dijo llamando su atención-. No imagine verlo de este modo, mostrando tales expresiones y en tal situación donde usted, siendo el mejor detective entre todos, se encuentre fuera de la investigación del caso por verse involucrado con el investigado.   
L, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no pudo evitar suspirar con cansancio, ya era la segunda vez que alguien le mencionaba eso, y de su mismo equipo de investigación.   
-Yo también estoy tan sorprendido como tú-respondió sinceramente-, es la primera vez en toda mi vida que no puedo manejar las cosas con imparcialidad, el único caso donde me he visto involucrado en más de una sola forma, ni siquiera fue así cuando el caso S.S de los Ángeles... no puedo más que sentirme avergonzado con ustedes, eres la segunda persona del equipo de investigación que me comenta al respecto-expreso con un rostro lleno de incomodidad, no obstante, I le miro en silencio por un breve momento para luego hablar.  
-Sabe-le llamo-, desde que me entere de su relación con Light Yagami, teniendo en cuenta su posición como Kira, en ningún momento desconfié de usted por un gran y simple hecho, y ese es que fue usted el que nos convocó a todos nosotros para el caso B501, y es aquel que borro de la data del mundo todas nuestras identidades para el caso, por lo cual, no es difícil deducir que usted sabe bien quienes somos nosotros, nuestros nombres, nuestros pasados y seres que amamos, pero en ningún momento ocurrió un hecho en el que alguien del equipo o sus familiares muriera, pese a tener a Kira a su lado, si usted fuera su colaborador, que tan fácil sería eliminar a las 25 mentes más brillantes y dejarlos con toda la libertad de actuar sin ningún tipo de represalias, pues para el mundo sin nuestra datas, somos nada, y para el resto del mundo usted sigue siendo el mayor detective de todos los tiempos...   
-me sorprende que hayas sido la única en pensar todo eso y agradezco tu confianza en mí-comento sin ningún tipo de ironía L, I, no obstante, no cambio su expresión.   
-Lo único que no entiendo es cómo pudo entrar en un campo tan peligroso teniendo en cuenta todos los factores en su contra-expreso I.  
-Irónicamente, C.C me hizo la misma pregunta hace algunos días-comento L-. Aunque tu tuviste un poco más de tacto, debo destacar- gracias al comentario, I no pudo evitar lanzar una pequeña risa.   
-Eso debe ser debido a que aún es muy joven-indico-. Aunque... supongo que esa es la interrogante de todos en este preciso momento, principalmente la mía. Porque al igual que habrá generado interrogantes y confusiones en C.C, en mí, genero dudas y frustraciones. Supongo que usted conoce mi historia ¿no es así?-pregunto, L asintió-. Yo siendo huérfana de padres, me mude a vivir junto a mi abuela materna en compañía de mis tres hermanos. Al ser esta una mujer sumamente estricta, me vi obligada a pasar una infancia en un internado para señoritas al norte de España; destaque en todas las asignaturas posibles y gane premios escolares para tener orgullosa a mi abuela, regrese a Barcelona a la edad de 17 años, en ningún momento me plantee el hecho de volverme detective o entrar a la fuerza policiaca española, pero uno en la vida se encuentra con una realidad abrumadora aunque ese no sea su deseo-expreso mientras su mirada se oscurecía inevitablemente.  
L permaneció en silencio escuchando atento, viendo como L le toma atención, I decidió proseguir.   
-Al regresar repentinamente al pueblo donde vivía, me encontré con el hecho que mi hermano menor había sido asesinado por un asesino serial que azotaba a la ciudad durante los últimos dos años en los que no estuve.... El... mi pequeño hermano con solo 13 años de edad fue violado y asesinado brutalmente para luego ser abandonado en medio de una carretera-comento mientras sus puños se emblanquecen por la presión ejercida en ellos-... me las arregle por si sola para descubrir el asesino de mi hermano; fui capaz de detenerlo antes de que matara a su siguiente víctima y a raíz de eso fui reconocida a nivel internacional por esta hazaña... pero, mi hermano menor no regresaría, mi familia nunca seria de nuevo la misma, yo nunca sería la misma de antes-miro a L-. Aunque me uní al cuerpo de criminalista, cambie mis opciones de carrera universitaria y resolví infinidad de casos, seguía con ese infinito odio en mi interior, porque esa plaga bastarda seguía con vida mientras mi pequeño estaba muerto...  
Hizo una pequeña pausa.  
-El asesino murió-expreso, L le miro con sorpresa, la cual se incrementó con su siguiente afirmación-, Kira le mato, en otras palabras, fue obra de Light Yagami, cuando era Kira... Cuando me entere del hecho una parte de mi corazón sintió una dicha, el bastardo había obtenido lo que se merecía, pero también sentí rabia, me odie a mí misma por aplaudir internamente lo que había hecho otro asesino, pues eso es lo que era, un asesino como los demás, pero en este caso no tenía que ensuciar sus manos, todo lo hacía a través de una libreta...   
La habitación fue tomada por un silencio sepulcral, de un momento a otro I se mantuvo callada, y L tampoco expresaba nada, solo hubo silencio, pero este fue nuevamente roto por I.  
-Aunque Light Yagami sea un asesino, aun si este en desacuerdo con su práctica, comprendo de algún modo el hecho que usted haya podido perdonarlo... y eso es porque yo también lo hice al ver que forma errada, él también estaba haciendo lo que nosotros ansiamos con locura, y lo cual es obtener la máxima justicia-se levantó de su asiento, mientras tomaba las dos tazas de café ya frías con el fin de calentarlas-. No siento que este en deuda con Yagami, pero, aun así, entiendo sus motivos, y creo que esa fue una de las razones por la cual usted pudo enamorarse de él... Iré por café ¿quiere un poco?  
No obstante, no obtuvo respuesta alguna, solo pudo ver como L llevaba lentamente su mano hacia su rostro enrojecido, descubriendo de nueva cuenta algo que siempre estuvo en sí, pero nunca pudo percatarse. Se sintió tan idiota el tener que haberse dado cuenta por un comentario de alguien menor que el, pero a partir de ello no le quedaban dudas.   
-si recién ha descubierto que ama a Yagami, puedo traer unos dulces con el café para celebrar-expreso I con un deje de sinceridad y espontaneidad que avergonzó aún más al propio L, quien solo pudo pedir la taza de café.   
Al día siguiente, D y Ñ observaban a Light en su vigésimo séptimo día de reclusión sin ningún tipo de muerte registrada por Kira, Ñ se encontraba ampliamente preocupada por el estado de salud de Ligth quien ese día había amanecido más débil que todos los demás, ya estaban en las fechas límites del experimento, y tal parecía indicar la culpabilidad del castaño algo que se negaba a aceptar Ñ, simplemente lo veía inconcebible. D por su parte, no se sentía conforme con todo aquello, llegar a tales extremos para demostrar que era culpable era una estrategia para bajar su nivel de sentencia en caso de ser ciertas sus hipótesis, o este era un nuevo truco por parte de B501 para desbancar y acabar con Kira sin el menor esfuerzo, esas eran las dos hipótesis que tenía D en ese preciso momento, pero ¿cuál de las dos era la verdadera? De un momento a otro, Light cayo de la cama comenzando a vomitar inmediatamente, las alarmas sonaron, y el resto del grupo investigador junto a L llegaron hasta la sala. Light había dejado de vomitar, pero seguía en el suelo temblando incontrolablemente, su cuerpo por fin había alcanzado su límite. Ñ e I estuvieron a punto de salir corriendo a auxiliarlo, pero D les detuvo.   
-¿qué es lo que pasa? -pregunto L interviniendo, mientras veía como D prendía el micrófono para que Light pudiera escucharlo-. Light Yagami ¿me escuchas?   
Ligth luego de un par de llamados, alzo la vista hasta una de las cámaras, D al ver que capto su atención, se enfocó en lo que le importaba.  
\- Light Yagami, a lo largo de estos días las muertes han pausado completamente, por tu bien y el de ese niño que esperas ¿admitirás que eres culpable?  
Light no respondió, por otro lado, L tomo fuertemente a D del brazo en represalias.   
-¿Qué diablos haces? -vocifero- ¿no ves que necesita ayuda médica? Recuerda que él está embarazado   
-¡así es D, si no controlamos la situación rápido podría perder él bebe! -intercedió Ñ, pero D hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.  
-solo un poco más, si lo forzamos un poco más quizás admita su culpabilidad-expreso.  
\- Light es inocente-exclamo L, a lo que D se levantó de su asiento tomándolo del cuello de su camisa frente a la mirada atónica de todos.  
\- ¿cómo mierdas estas seguro tu que él no es culpable? -cuestiono.  
-Eso es porque él no es culpable.  
Frente a ellos, habían entrado por la puerta principal E y Mello, el cual tenía entre sus manos un maletín fortificado esposado a su mano derecha. Bajo la mirada atónica de D, Elea ordeno a Ñ y a I, auxiliar a Light y llevarlo a un lugar cómodo donde pudiera ser atendido, D no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo y L solo pudo observar a su sucesor con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.  
\- ¿qué mierda es lo que está ocurriendo aquí? -pregunto D.  
\- Lo que ocurre aquí es que Light Yagami, es inocente o al menos en esta oportunidad-expreso Mello, D iba cuestionar aquella afirmación cuando de la nada, este abrió el maletín que tenía atado a su mano derecha y de este saco una Death note-.  
-E-eso es...  
-si-afirmo L, siendo observado de inmediato por D-. Esta es la primera death note que cayó a la tierra, la death note utilizada por el primer kira, en otras palabras, por Light Yagami.  
-pero... cómo... ¿cómo la obtuvieron? -pregunto.  
-Fue sencillo-expreso L-, Light Yagami indico su ubicación a mi persona, por lo cual ordene a mi sucesor en compañía de E, la integrante más perspicaz del equipo pese a su corta edad, para que le acompañara e hiciera los análisis respectivos.   
-los cuales indicaron que, por las huellas dactilares, y análisis de letra, esta es la libreta que utilizo únicamente Yagami- expreso E.   
-eso es inmoral L -espeto D-, tu estas fuera del caso Kira, no tenías la potestad para dirigir dicha investigación, y además, ¿cómo estas tan seguro que no sea falsa? ¿y si no fuera la libreta de Light Yagami sino la de Misa Amane, y la de Yagami este en otro espacio?  
Para probar la veracidad de su afirmación, L hizo que tanto C.C como D tocaran la Death note, ambas mujeres elevaron el grito al notar la presencia de Ryuuk, el shinigami de la libreta. Esto determinaba que era una death note original, y a través de análisis mediante el detector de mentiras a Misa en contacto con la death note, se determino que no era su death note y que no había recuperado sus recuerdos. Además de ello, las muertes habían sido retomadas días anteriores, Mello y E habían logrado encontrarla días antes, y teniendo en cuenta el confinamiento por el cual estaban pasando L, Light y Misa Amane por ese tiempo en constante vigilancia, era imposible vincularlos con estos nuevos asesinatos.   
-esto determina la inocencia de este caso Kira a Light Yagami, y absuelve también de los cargos de ser sus colaboradores al detective L y a Misa Amane.   
Ante esta relevación D no sabía bien cómo reaccionar, cuestionándose que es lo que había estado haciendo enfrascada en un caso por motivos personales, en donde se negaba a dar a torcer su brazo, casi poniendo en riesgo a dos vidas... L observo por un segundo a D antes de retirarse hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Light, era mejor dejarla sola para que reflexionara, no serviría nada decirle algo.   
Al llegar a la habitación donde Light se encontraba recluido, L observo por un momento la escena, este estaba siendo atendido por Ñ, mientras le era colocada una intravenosa por todos los fluidos y nutrientes perdidos durante ese mes, al acercarse a él, L sintió como había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que pudo estar tan cerca de Light. De inmediato pregunto a Ñ cual era el estado de salud de Light y de su hijo, esta al ver su gran preocupación solo pudo sonreír.  
-Light está bien-expreso con gran sinceridad, cosa que calmo a L de cierto modo-, esta algo débil, pero con unos días de reposo, una buena alimentación y mucho ánimo de su parte podrá recuperarse muy pronto-al decir esto último, L no pudo evitar sentir como de la nada, sus mejillas enrojecieron, Ñ se río irremediablemente y L solo se sintió como un tonto, teniendo tales reacciones como si fuera un adolescente cuando él era el mayor entre todos ellos.   
-R- respecto al bebe-pregunto L, ante la pregunta, la sonrisa de Ñ se ensancho aún más, y paso a las manos de L una fotografía de una ecografía. L abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que veía.  
-felicitaciones, L-sama, sus gemelos están muy sanos y a salvo.  
Su corazón se encontraba en dicha, Light no solo se encontraba bien y libre de sospechas, sino que no tendría un hijo sino dos. No podía esperar a que este despertara para poder besarlo y abrazarlo como era debido.   
-No lo haga sobre esforzarse demasiado L-sama, recuerde que tiene que recuperarse y tiene un embarazo de gemelos, solo por unos días deberá calmar sus ánimos sexuales- expreso Ñ sin ningún tipo de pudor, y logrando avergonzar aún más a L, pues se sentía más transparente que nunca respecto a sus sentimientos-. Por cierto, antes de que perdiera el conocimiento, le aclare a Light que tendrá gemelos, quizás esa es una de las razones por las cuales esta desmayado, pero ya sabe al respecto. Por favor, llámeme cuando despierte para revisarlo de nuevo.   
L asintió, y fueron dejados solos en la habitación. Este se acercó hasta la cama sentándose en una de las sillas cercanas para poder observarlo mejor, era algo increíble como este chico, de tan solo 20 años, había logrado desequilibrar todo en él, llevándolo a tal punto que desobedeció ordenes en una investigación tan compleja solo para demostrar su inocencia y salvar su vida. Era tan hermoso y maligno, maligno en el aspecto que igual que un demonio, había tomado todo él y lo tenía en la palma de su mano, no obstante, no le importaba, porque le amaba, le amaba como a nadie y como nunca espero a amar. Ahora que lo sabía solo necesitaba tres cosas, la primera era arreglar su relación resolviendo cabos sueltos que ambos tenían, el segundo necesitaba expresarle cuando le amaba y escuchar de su propia boca cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos y el tercero era completar ese caso para poder vivir con tranquilidad con él y sus hijos que aún no nacen, además de ellos, no necesitaba nada más.   
Poco a poco, Light fue despertando, L se acercó hasta a él al notarlo, este se sintió algo confuso y cansado, por lo que L tuvo que explicarle todo, desde el hecho de la death note, su declaración de inocencia y también su llegada a este lugar para que mejorara su salud. De la nada, el rostro de Light se tiño de un fuerte color rosa mientras volteaba su rostro lejos de L.   
-supongo... que ya debes saberlo, que yo...-expreso lentamente Light sin saber muy bien cómo afrontarlo, ante aquellas palabras L solo pudo sonreír aún más y ante la alterada mirada de Light le tomo de su mano libre mientras se acercaba hasta su rostro-. ¿que... qué haces?  
-oh, ¿esto? Es solo una forma de felicitarte por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo-comento mientras acariciaba su rostro con su mano libre, Light quedo sin habla ante las repentinas palabras tan llenas de significado por parte de L. No supo en un primer instante cómo reaccionar ante ellas, lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar su nombre falso, y sentir como los labios de L se posaban sobre los suyos.   
No sabía si era porque no se habían besado en más de un mes, o porque muchas tensiones habían sido resueltas, pero ambos sentían como sus corazones iban dejándose llevar en relación a los sentimientos que sentían. Lentamente fueron aumentando los niveles del beso, y de la nada, antes de llegar a profundizarlo, L se separó de un aturdido Light.   
-si... si seguimos de este modo, no creo poder controlarme mucho más Light-kun... por eso, lo dejaremos así por hoy...-expreso sintiendo su rostro acalorado, Light se sentía de la misma forma, y maldecía su estado de salud en ese preciso instante, cuando quería sentir el cuerpo del azabache tan fuerte encima suyo. Pero había cosas más importantes que decir antes de ello, Light lo sabía, y estaba consciente que, para avanzar, era necesario decirlo.   
-Ryuuzaki- le llamo, este le observo desde el borde de la cama, al observarlo de cerca el nerviosismo invadió el cuerpo de Light igual que el color su rostro, pero eso no debía detenerle, no cuando habían llegado tan lejos-... Ryuuzaki, yo bueno... es algo estúpido que lo esté intentando decir en este momento... pero yo... yo a ti  
-Disculpen que les interrumpa-expreso I entrando a la habitación de improvisto, tanto L como Ligth sintieron que la situación tomo un rumbo muy fuera de lugar y no podían observar sus rostros-. Entiendo que tengan un sin de sentimientos encontrados, pero, tenemos un graves problema L debemos regresar al edificio de investigación de inmediato.   
L alzo la mirada hacia I, esta tenía un rostro serio, con firmeza le pregunto que estaba ocurriendo a lo que esta respondió con desanimo.   
\- El grupo de T, W, Y, X y Z, en otras palabras... Taeyon Wo, William Tormes, Xiao Ying Min, Yo Min Lao y Zu Yo, fueron encontrados muertos la mañana de hoy.


	16. Capítulo 15: Confesión

Esa mañana, el equipo de investigación en su totalidad estaban reunidos en un salón mientras presentaban sus respectos respetos a los familiares de Taeyon Wo, William Tormes, Xiao Ying Min, Yo Min Lao y Zu Yo, quienes habían sido asesinados por obra de B501. A través de varias pantallas eran mostrados los actos fúnebres. Cada integrante del grupo de investigación encendió un incienso en honor a los cinco jóvenes, y encendió una respectiva vela por ellos. Eran de diversas nacionalidades y religiones por lo cual prefirieron optar por el incienso y las velas, no obstante, se observa que en los respectivos actos fúnebres de los cinco jovenes, las familias se encontraban devastadas, habían dejado hermanos, padres, primos, amigos, muchas personas sufrían su perdida, y ellos perdían su futuro, pues ningún pasaba los 30 años, todos eran jóvenes, y para L, que era uno de los mayores del grupo de investigación, había sido un duro golpe, pues los sueños de aquellos chicos les fueron arrebatados a ellos y a sus familiares. L había entrega una alta compensación en efectivo a los familiares de las víctimas, pues muchos de ellos, eran los sostenes económicos de sus familias, no obstante, él sabía más que nadie que eso no aliviaría el dolor y la perdida de esas personas.  
De otra u otra forma se sentía responsable de aquel hecho, no, era completamente su culpa el que hubiese ocurrido eso, aun con el grave riesgo que sufrían en el exterior, les dejo marchas a sus respectivas vidas, recluido en sus propios asuntos y los de la investigación, no remedio en otros aspectos ahora que esos jóvenes estaban fuera del equipo de investigación. Cuando estos salieron, el equipo de investigación se redujo a 22 personas, pero aun esas cinco personas se encontraban con vida cuando salieron del equipo de investigación, ahora ya no era así.  
Al finalizar los actos fúnebres, todo el equipo camino hasta la sala de investigación en un completo silencio, nadie podía comentar nada, era una situación horrible donde se habían perdido compañeros de lucha, los ánimos de los integrantes del equipo estaban por el suelo, y el temor, que, aunque antes estaba presente, se apodero por completo de todos. La cercanía con la muerte mantenía a todos alerta y con temor, y L notaba como aquello no era bueno. De cierta forma, esta batalla la había ganado B501, pero aún faltaba mucho más, la guerra apenas había comenzado.  
Afino un poco su voz llamando la atención del grupo, luego de enterarse de la muerte de los cinco chicos hace cuatro días, calmadamente reflexiono sobre varios hechos, y al conversarlo con Watari, a quien consideraba como un padre, tomo una decisión.  
-Compañeros del equipo de investigación, entiendo... que este este momento es muy duro para todos nosotros, hemos perdido a cinco increíbles jóvenes que lucharon tanto como nosotros por conseguir aquello que todos anhelamos, aquella justicia que queremos para el mundo-hizo una pausa-. Reconozco que en este momento todos estamos pensando que B501 ha ganado la batalle, y si, en esta oportunidad se adelantó a nosotros de una forma que no logramos anticipar, llevándose consigo a estos jóvenes, no obstante, la batalla no ha terminado, aún queda mucho por hacer.  
Todos miraron a L, y otros solo alcanzaron a mirarse entre sí, Ñ quien parecía romper en llanto en cualquier momento, fue una de las que decidió hablar.  
-Pero ¿Qué más podemos hacer? -cuestiono-. B501 nos ha acorralado y ni siquiera tenemos una pista de quien podría ser.  
\- Mientras estamos todos aquí arriesgando nuestras vidas, ella se encuentra en algún lugar del mundo riendo mientras juega con cada uno de nosotros-comento F, con increíble frustración.  
-Puede que tengan razón, y comprendería ampliamente si deciden retirarse de la investigación-expreso L sorprendiendo a muchos-. No obstante, aunque quisieran abandonar la investigación ya no podrían volver a sus habituales vidas, lo que ha pasado solo fue una muestra de que debemos capturar a B501 a como dé lugar.  
Los integrantes del equipo observaron a L, aunque muchos quisiesen abandonar, L tenía razón, no podían simplemente huir, B501 los encontraría fueran a donde fueran, y allí ya no habría vuelta atrás. Solo tenían una única opción para salvar sus vidas, las de sus seres amados y las del resto del mundo.  
L al observar los rostros determinados de su grupo de investigación, supo que ya no habría vuelta atrás y que solo existían dos caminos para ese grupo de personas en donde él estaba incluido, uno era sobrevivir y ganar la batalla sobre B501, y la otra era morir en manos de aquel ser, lo cual no era una opción, no tenían permitido aquello, menos L, quien ahora más que nunca lucharía por su vida y la de las personas que más amaba.  
-Puedo ver que todos tenemos la misma determinación de luchar, pero, solo por el momento, deberían de darse un respiro-expreso tomando la atención de todos-, entiendo la grave situación en la que nos encontramos, y estos es algo que es opcional, y quien quiera permanecer en la investigación puede hacerlo, pero todos aquí tenemos una sola vida-le vieron atentos-. Tenemos derecho de ser seres comunes y corrientes, aunque tengamos el mayor peso del mundo sobre nosotros, esto lo hacemos por esa razón, de que vivimos una sola vez, y cada momento es una valiosa experiencia-reflexiono un poco, cerrando sus ojos, y aprovecho la ausencia de Light en el salón para poder decir que lo que diría a continuación-. En este preciso momento, como muchos han de saber, estoy a la espera de ser padre, nunca creí estar en tal situación en un momento tan crítico, tales circunstancias no estuvieron nunca dentro de mis planes, aun así, no me arrepiento de las decisiones que he tomado, y afrontare cada una de ellas con paso firme, pues tengo la completa fe de que saldremos todos de este reto y podremos permanecer al lado nuestros seres queridos, para poder decirles que la justicia prevaleció una vez más... Sin mucho más que decir, les dispongo toda la tecnología que tenemos dentro del edificio de investigación para poder hablar con sus seres queridos, pueden descansar y disfrutar de cualquiera de las cosas que se encuentran en los pisos inferiores y superiores del edificio de investigación, no está permitida la salida del edificio, no obstante, le invito a disfrutar esta semana... como personas comunes.  
L se retiró de la sala de investigación, y poco después de él se retiraron sus respectivos sucesores, el resto de los integrantes del equipo de investigación se miraron entre ellos, al principio no sabían muy bien que hacer, pero luego aceptaron que una de las mejores opciones era de verdad tomarse un descanso, habían sido meses muy duros y luego de lo ocurrido hacía varios días, sus cuerpos y mentes se encontraban al límite, ya no podían más.  
Por otro lado, en una sala del mismo piso de investigación, se encontraba L acompañado de Mello, Near, Matt, B.B y Alex. L para asombro del resto, se encontraba ordenando unos papeles y trascribiendo algunos archivos, el primero en soltar una carcajada al verlo fue B.B.  
-Eres algo irónico, L. Invitas a todo el equipo de investigación a unos días libre comenzando desde hoy, y eres el primero en seguir con el trabajo.  
-En cuanto termine de asegurar unos aspectos de la investigación, tomare un par de horas libres para compartir con ustedes y con Watari, en el rato que estoy en esto, pueden hacer lo que gusten, solo no sean muy ruidosos los que irán directamente a sus habitaciones, recuerden que hay otras personas dentro del edificio-expreso L con su intensa y acostumbrada sinceridad.  
Aunque el rostro de A no podía ser más rojo, B no desperdicio ningún momento y tomándolo en brazos salió, tecnicamente disparado de la habitación, Mello y Matt hicieron lo mismo, solo que con un poco más de disimulo, despidiéndose de L en el proceso. Esto solo ocasiono que en la habitación quedaran L y Near, que se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares.  
\- ¿Después de esto no ira hasta dónde Kira? -expreso Near observando a L desde su sitio, L dejo de teclear por un momento, para mirar a Near-. Desde que regresaron de aquel lugar, Kira ha estado descansando en su habitación y no ha salido demasiado de la misma, usted, aunque ha compartido esa habitación, ha estado algo apartado de él-expreso,  
-Hay algunas cosas que debo resolver antes de poder hablar con Light-comento L mientras volvía a su laptop y a sus papeles-. Aunque solo estoy retrasando las cosas un poco, la situación que tengo con él no puede pasar de hoy para ser resuelta-hizo una pausa y de inmediato le extendió una llave a Near, este la miró sin entender-. Es el cuarto número 7, Gevanni, se encuentra ahí esperando.  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, L observaba la sorpresa y el sonrojo en el más pequeño de sus sucesores, era uno de los más capaces de ellos teniendo solo 17 años de edad, pero aún era joven, y el también necesitaba estar con aquella persona que era importante. Con un tímido gracias, Near se retiró de la habitación dejando a L completamente solo.  
Por otro lado, en la habitación donde se encontraba Light, este comenzaba hartarse de encontrarse recluido. Watari tenía poco de haberse presentado con su almuerzo y algunos dulces para calmar los antojos, y además de ello, le comunico los recientes hechos que había sucedido en la sala de investigación, pero eso le hacía ponerse más inquieto. Habían trascurrido cuatro días desde que habían regresado de esa isla donde estuvo recluido, cuatro días en las que obligatoriamente estuvo confinado en su habitación por medidas de salud, ya que tenía que recuperar fuerzas, no obstante, ya se encontraba mucho mejor y había descansado lo suficiente, pero ahora se topaba con la noticia que la investigación tomaría una semana de descanso en donde él también se veía involucrado, no estaba feliz de ello, quería encontrar a B501 de una vez por todas, pero de cierto modo, entendía porque L había tomado esa decisión... era arriesgada, pero justa, estaban exhaustos. Habían sido muchos meses de constante investigación, y luego de aquella perdida, el resto del equipo merecía un descanso, para reflexionar principalmente. Incluso él lo estuvo haciendo durante los pocos días que le toco descansar.  
Por un instante se recostó en su cama, cama que compartía con L, pero que en esos días solo parecía estar por un breve periodo de tiempo. Había notado como inútilmente L hacia lo posible por evitarle, no entendía el repentino motivo de ello, incluso de un momento a otro, reaccionaba distinto ante él desde que regresaron de la isla, algo había sucedido, pero con su amplio cansancio físico y mental, no pudo dar más vueltas al asunto. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, solo esperaba el momento para poder hablar con L, y concretar el asunto que tenían pendiente, luego de ello quería de una vez por todas expresar sus sentimientos hacia él, su cuerpo exigía una liberación de aquellas emociones... Suspiro tocando su ya abultado vientre, Ñ le había comentado que se encontraba en su cuarto mes de gestación, desde que había estado encerrado en aquel lugar su vientre había crecido un poco más de la cuenta, ya muchas de sus ropas anteriores no le quedaban y tuvo que pedir que le compraran vía entrega otras mudas de ropa. Eso solo le indicaba lo mucho que había pasado durante ese año, según su calendario, faltaba solo un par de días para navidad, seguramente en la ciudad ya había comenzado a nevar, cuando quisieran darse cuenta, se cumpliría un año de haber comenzado esa increíble investigación donde conoció a la única persona capaz de comprender porque había sido Kira, y confiarle la seguridad de la death note sin ningún tipo de reprimenda. No espero, que en ese año que habían trascurrido juntos hubiesen ocurrido tantas cosas, parecía una locura total, estar embarazado y enamorado de quien en el pasado fue su mayor enemigo, eran completamente diferentes, física, mental e ideológicamente, sus concepciones de justicia eran completamente distintas, eran némesis, pero, aun así, era la persona que mejor le había conocido, aquel que mejor le entendía, pasando por cada una de sus facetas, desnudándole física y mentalmente. Su mente no pudo evitar pensar en tantas cosas eróticas que compartió con él, pero también pensó, en lo mucho que desconocía de L. Entendía quién era, y la razón por la cual se ocultaba, pero quería saber más, conocer más, no podía evitar ser codicioso, quería saberlo todo, tenerlo todo. No le bastaba con lo que tenía y sentía.  
En un instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a L, quien enseguida cerró la puerta con llave, Light se incorporó en la cama y espero que este atravesara el pequeño vestíbulo hasta llegar a la recamara, al estar uno frente al otro sus ojos no pudieron evitar mirarse, parecía como si hubiesen pasado una infinidad de siglos desde la última vez que habían estado frente sí.  
Con algo de lentitud, L se deshizo de los molestos zapatos que tenía y entro a la cama bajo la incómoda mirada de Light, este se encontraba algo nervioso, pues L no alejaba su mirada de él desde que entro a la habitación. Por un breve momento permanecieron en silencio hasta que L decidió hablar.  
-Creo que es momento que arreglemos los asuntos que tenemos pendientes-comento mientras se sentaba en su típica posición sobre la cama, Light trago en seco mientras asentía en silenció-. ¿Por cuál quieres comenzar?  
\- ¿Por cuál? -cuestiono-, no se supone...  
-aunque debamos hablar de un tema principal que ambos sabemos cuál es, hay otras cosas que tanto tu como yo queremos tocar en esta oportunidad ¿no es así? -pregunto L, Light reflexionado las palabras de L, asintió en silencio pues también había más cosas que quería tocar-, ¿Por qué tema quisieras empezar entonces? -pregunto, Light hizo una mueca de disgusto.  
-Explícame quien es Sira Springer-Ordeno que le dijera, L sabía muy bien que eso era lo primero que él castaño pediría, así que comenzó a explicarle.  
\- Tal como había dicho hace algún tiempo, Sira Springer era una criminal que en ese entonces tenía 21 años, no debo explicarte los crímenes que realizo, pues ya estaban dentro de su expediente, pero lo que quieres saber tu es cual era mi relación con ella ¿o no?  
La historia de ambos comenzó hace ya más de 18 años, en algún lado de los campos de Winchester, Inglaterra. Bajo la verdadera identidad de Watari, este tenía en su poder un gran orfanato para niños superdotados, donde aquellos niños que no tenían familia, y que tenían un nivel muy superior al resto, podía pasar el tiempo y ser preparados para un bien mayor. Sira y yo fuimos encontrados casi en las mismas fechas, ambos éramos huérfanos, lo único que cambiaban eran nuestras edades y nacionalidades. Mientras yo tenía solo 8 años y era de nacionalidad inglesa, Sira tenía 10 años por aquel entonces y era de nacionalidad estadounidense. Ambos teníamos historias parecidas, nuestros padres habían sido asesinados brutalmente y fuimos abandonados por la sociedad en orfanatos donde creíamos que iríamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas, pero Watari nos dio otro camino, un camino que iba hacia un futuro mucho más grande que nosotros mismos. Nos criamos juntos, y estudiamos juntos, ambos teníamos intelectos superiores a los que nunca antes alguien hubiera imaginado, éramos especiales para la vista del resto de las personas, incluso, con la corta edad de 10 años (Sira 12) fuimos nominados para crear al mejor detective de todos los tiempos, una entidad que la Wammy House planteo desde hace años, la personalidad de L. A lo largo del tiempo, ambos fuimos preparados para ese papel, ninguno estuvo en desacuerdo queríamos alcanzar la justicia verdadera para el mundo, pues la injusticia y la maldad nos arrebato lo más valioso de nosotros. Con el tiempo hicimos un vínculo, en algún tiempo creí que era un vínculo amoroso, pero era solo aquella fraternidad que nos unía desde que llegamos a la Wammy House, sin embargo, todo cambio cuando se me fue designado el rol de L a los 13 años. Sira comenzó a cambiar, a distanciarse, poco a poco dejo de ser la misma persona. Cuando cumplió los 16 años se separó del grupo de la Wammy House, con el pretexto de querer independizarse, de buscar una vida, se alejó de Manchester, debo admitir que fue un duro golpe, pero con el tiempo pude superarlo. El tiempo paso y cuando tenía 19 años, un grave caso de asesinato en serie en Los Ángeles se le encomendó a L. Al principio de los primeros días de investigación fue difícil encontrar todas las pistas, el asesino era inteligente y macabro, pero cuando dieron con una descripción de la sospechosa simplemente no podía creerlo, no podía ser ella. Tenía cinco años sin saber de ella, no podía haberse rebajado a tal aberración, pero las pistas que seguían apareciendo solo lograban esclarecer lo que no quería saber. Fue un duro caso para mí y para Watari, pues de cierto modo, nos sentíamos responsables de eso que ocurría. Trascurrieron 6 meses de búsqueda, hasta que logre dar con su paradero antes de que asesinara a su vigésima cuarta víctima, fue arrestada e interrogada directamente por mi persona para conocer sus motivos, aun así, no dijo nada, durante el interrogatorio no objeto nada y me miro a los ojos con una mirada vacía y desinteresada, no parecía ella, tenía la mirada de un cadáver.  
Fue enjuiciada y juzgada con la pena capital. Murió en la silla eléctrica el 2 de enero de 2001.  
L pauso por un momento el relato, para luego proseguir, Light le miraba atento.  
-Nunca supe la razón por la cual cambio Sira de tal forma, imaginé varios escenarios, pero simplemente no podía concebir ninguno, ella fue como una hermana para mí a la cual no pude salvar, pero eso ha quedado en el pasado, simplemente no podía permanecer toda mi vida pensando en eso-miro a Light-. ¿ha sido calmada tu inquietud?  
Light asintió en silencio sintiéndose el mayor bastardo de la historia, sus celos lo habían cegado por completo cuando escucho que su caso no había sido el primero en el cual L se había involucrado personalmente, pero que más distante de lo que él pensó que era la relación entre aquella mujer y L, ahora que lo sabía, solo podía pensar aún más en lo mucho que desconocía de L, ese día se había enterado que era nativo de Inglaterra, que era huérfano, y que toda su vida iba girada en torno a L, había sido formado y criado para tomar ese rol tan importante, incluso, pareciendo que su vida no debía ir más allá de ese rol. Había aprendido varias cosas sobre él, pero había tantas otras que desconocía, quería saber su nombre, y llamarlo por el mismo, pero sabía que eso no podría ser.  
\- ¿ocurre algo Light-kun? -pregunto mientras le miraba firmemente, Light solo quedo absorto en aquella mirada- ¿hay algo más que quieras preguntar?...  
-yo bueno... hay muchas cosas...-expreso-, pero, ya te he colocado en tantas situaciones difíciles por mi desconocimiento, que no sé cómo preguntarte sin incordiarte-L le miro notando su amplia incomodidad.  
En silencio y por un minuto, L reflexiono sobre las palabras que le había dicho Light, es entonces que decide algo con determinación.  
\- Light-kun, dime cuál es tu signo zodiacal y tu fecha de cumpleaños-pidió de la nada L, Light quedo estupefacto hacia la pregunta.  
\- ¿Por qué eso de la nada? -cuestiono Light, pero ante la intensidad de la mirada de L hacía él no vio otra opción que responder a su pregunta-, Nací el 28 de febrero y soy Acuario.  
\- mi signo zodiacal es escorpio y mi cumpleaños es el 31 de octubre-ante esa revelación Light no pudo más que solo sorprenderse.  
\- ¡Eso fue hace menos de dos meses! -expreso algo molesto-. ¡¿Por qué no mencionaste nada?!  
-Estábamos muy absortos con tu embarazo, por lo que no pude celebrar mi cumpleaños-Light recordó eso inmediatamente, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable-. ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita y cuál es la que más te desagrada?  
\- eh. Los tallarines con tempura y la que más me desagrada son las judías (frijoles dulces) rojas.  
-El pastel de fresa es mi comida favorita, y me desagrada las cosas amargas-expreso L, Light no terminaba de entender la razón de todo aquello-. Light-kun-este le miro-, sé que quieres saber muchas más cosas de mí, entiendo que yo llevo la ventaja al conocer muchos aspectos más de tí, pero pido que seas paciente... cuando todo esto acabe, podrás llamarme por mi nombre y podremos hablar sobre mi pasado, sobre muchas cosas que nadie más en el mundo conoce, podre decirte muchas cosas más que deseas saber de mi  
-Ryuuzaki-este le tomo del mentón, obligándole a verle mientras le sonreía coqueto, enseguida el rubor tomo las mejillas de Ligth.  
-solo hasta ese momento te permitiré llamarme por este nombre.  
L termino de acortar la distancia entre ellos posicionando sus labios sobre los de Light, este no se resistió al contacto y disfruto de él, durante esos cuatro días ninguno de los dos tuvo contacto con el otro, así que parecía más una necesidad el querer besarse, poco a poco el beso tomo más fuerza, y L fue recostando cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Light sobre la cama, seguían besándose sin cortar distancias, Light pasaba los brazos al cuello de L mientras este le tomaba por los hombros y los acariciaba, pero algo en la cabeza de Light le indico que debía detenerse, aún tenía algo que hacer antes de dejarse llevar, no podía simplemente caer aun, no sin saber lo que su corazón ansiaba. Con algo de dificultad separo a L de si quien le miro algo confuso, Light tenía su rostro enrojecido, y su respiración seguía ampliamente agitada por el beso, L con su mirada le cuestiono su acción.  
-R-Ryuuzaki... aún hay algo más que quisiera preguntarte-comenzó a decir Light mientras su rostro comenzaba a encandilar de lo rojo que se encontraba, L asintió permitiéndole preguntar lo quería saber-. ¿Qué es lo que piensas sobre mí? - pregunto dejando a L sin palabras-, Antes de poder seguir, necesito que respondas eso, yo... yo nunca creí sentir algo parecido por una persona, es más me parecía algo completamente inútil estar emparejado a alguien de cualquier punto de vista romántico, no creí que alguna vez estaría en tal situación, por eso quiero que me comprendas, si nunca fui lo suficientemente claro.  
-Es algo curioso que me digas eso cuando pareces un cristal en cuanto a tus emociones-expreso L con ligereza, eso de cierto modo molesto un poco a Light-, pero he de admitir que, de todo este tiempo, me es difícil identificar cómo te sientes en este preciso momento-comento-. ¿Hay algo más que desees decirme antes de que pueda hablar de ti?  
Con lo dicho por L, parecía que el rostro de Light iba a explotar de lo rojo que se encontraba, pero había decidido no dar marcha atrás ahora que había llegado tan lejos. Con una increíble fuerza tomo a L del cuello de la camisa y los acerco hasta él para besarlo, L no espero que Light de todas las personas fuera el que comenzara el beso, normalmente siempre era el que los iniciaba. Y con este shock inicial, Light aprovecho para decirle lo que sentía.  
\- yo te amo ¿ok? -declaro con todo su rostro enrojecido sin poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos-, eso… eso era lo que tenía que decirte, así que por favor responde, q-quiero que seas sincero.  
Por su parte, L se sentía derrotado, tal como había pensado Light como siempre le sorprendía, arrebatando toda posibilidad de razonamiento de él, cambiando todo lo que en su cabeza estaba de forma abrupta, la forma en la que se había declarado, no parecía nada sincera, pero proviniendo de alguien tan orgulloso como él, no podía más que creerla y sentirse la persona más dichosa del mundo. Tanto que no pudo evitar lanzarse nuevamente sobre él y besarlo con intensidad, este intento varias veces detenerlo pidiendo entre besos que respondiera a sus palabras, pero solo para molestarlo, profundizo el beso, buscando su lengua y haciéndolo jadear por más, cuando al fin se separaron, su mirada estaba resentida pero llena de deseo, era mejor apresurarse pensaba L, puesto que si tardaba mucho más no podría controlarse, aquella faceta indefensa que le mostraba Light era más exquisita que cualquier otra, y tenía un apetito voraz por querer probarlo.  
-Desde el tiempo que nos conocemos, has cambiado todo lo que conocía alguna vez de mi... Light-kun, aunque no lo creas-expreso mientras acariciaba su mejilla-, has cambiado cada fibra de mi ser todo este año que hemos pasado juntos, me haces desconocerme por completo, haciéndome experimentar un sinfín de cosas que no creí jamás sentir, felicidad verdadera, amor, lujuria, todo eso por lo sentí por ti cuando se supone que debo ser la persona más imparcial del mundo, y aun así, termine enamorándome por completo de un criminal, me sorprendes por completo Yagami Light  
-Ryuuzaki...  
-Pero como dije hace poco, no me arrepiento de mis decisiones, seguiré adelante con todo y pienso seguir firme a tu lado, así que prepárate-y de tal modo, no se controló mucho más y volvió a besarle, pero esta vez, comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo mientras le besaba, Light también le acariciaba provocando que ambos jadearan a través del beso, ambos estaban en su límite. L se separó un poco con el fin de observarlo, y su corazón casi da un vuelco, encontrándolo con rostro enrojecido mientras le miraba con una sonrisa, pocas veces había sido capaz de verlo sonreír, y ser la causa de la misma provocaba un cosquilleo en su interior que le hacía querer cambiarla por una más lujuriosa-Eres bastante cruel, Light-kun-le dijo mientras seguía sin separarse de él-, mira que mirarme con ese rostro-dijo mientras lamia la comisura de su labio-, de esta forma no poder controlarme por mucho más tiempo.  
Pero para su sorpresa, este con uno de sus brazos el tomo del cuello y lo acerco nuevamente hacia él para besarlo, en ese mismo momento, L sintió como una de las manos de Light pasaba traviesa por debajo de su camisa, al separarse nuevamente, observo aquella mirada sonriente, pero con dejes de lujuria, se acercó gatuno hasta su oreja, y lentamente le susurro provocando un escalofrío en su espina dorsal.  
-No te controles-pidió-. Estoy bien.  
Y con eso encendió por completo a L, quien tiro por la borda cualquier pensamiento de autocontrol. Devoro su boca mientras le desvestía y se desvestía a sí mismo, tenían casi dos meses sin contacto físico, sus cuerpos parecían gritar estar unidos de nuevo, su tacto quemaba al igual que sus respiraciones, no obstante, el sentimiento que afloraba en sus pechos, era uno de los mejores que podían haber sentido en años.  
Con cuidado L arrebato los jeans de Ligth, al igual que su ropa interior, su vientre había crecido ampliamente en el tiempo en el que estuvo cautivo, pero aun no era lo suficientemente grande, no obstante, para sorpresa de Light, L comenzó a repartir una infinidad de besos por su abultado vientre, y de manera posterior, para placer de Light fue subiendo en un camino de besos por todo su pecho, deteniéndose en su pezón derecho, mientras lo lamía y mordisqueaba, apretaba el otro con su mano izquierda, su mano derecha había bajado a atender la intimidad de Light que a lenguas pedía atención. Para placer de L, Light se retorcía por todas las atenciones que recibía su cuerpo, parecía estar luchando en un mar de placer y L disfrutaba con creces ser el causante de esas reacciones, no sabía porque, pero parecía capaz de venirse solo con verlo de ese modo, así que mientras le besaba, cuidadosamente le preparaba, fue ahí cuando noto que aquello incomodaba un poco al castaño, seguramente por la posición en la que se encontraba, fue entonces que le coloco sobre unas cuantas almohadas y mientras le preparaba comenzaba lamer su miembro, Light solo podía gemir su falso nombre y en un arrebato, le pidió que no siguiera jugando con él y que le penetrara, esto casi provoca un grave efecto en L, que tuvo que controlarse para no ser duro con él.  
-Tu... ¿de verdad deseas caminar mañana? -no pudo evitar preguntarle mientras lamia el lóbulo de su oreja-, me he estado conteniendo bastante considerando tu condición, pero... ya no lo hare.  
Sin miramientos de ningún tipo, entro dentro light de golpe, este sintió su respiración cortarse y su cuerpo temblar por la intromisión, dolía, pero el dolor parecía nada con el placer que sentía en ese momento. L empezó a moverse dentro de él mientras le besaba intensamente, Light no podía solo con esa sensación, y mientras cubría su rostro le pedía que se moviera con más rapidez, L hacia caso de sus palabras, mientras controlaba no ser brusco, pero en un momento ya no pudo pensar en nada más, y sus instintos se desenfrenaron, la habitación se llenó de gemidos interminables, mientras ambos gemían el nombre del contrario. De cierto modo, L agradecía tener la única habitación con paredes dobles que evitan el paso del sonido.  
Light con demasía, y para sorpresa de L le decía que le amaba mientras le penetraba con fuerza, eso solo hizo que no pudiera evitar aumentar el ritmo de sus caderas mientras masturbaba a Light, se corrieron al mismo tiempo, sintiendo como una descarga le invadía todo el cuerpo, no sabía si era debido al tiempo que llevaban sin hacerlo, si era por los sentimientos que eran mutuamente correspondidos, pero en ese momento, no podían sino sentirse ampliamente complacidos, y con una inmensa felicidad que les recorría el cuerpo entero.


	17. Capítulo 16: R and S.

De cierto modo, parecía algo irreal ahora que pensaba bien todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días. O eso no podía evitar pensar Light mientras patinaba sobre el hielo de la pista miniatura que contenía uno de los últimos pisos del edificio de investigación. Llevaban 5 días de descanso de los 7 establecidos por L, en ese pequeño periodo de tiempo habían descansado lo suficiente, y también se habían divertido lo suficiente, el edificio de investigación era una gama de sorpresas, pues estaba equipado con un sinfín de cosas que nadie pudo haber imaginado, una gran biblioteca, un gimnasio, piscina techada, pista de patinaje, pista de baile, entre muchas otras cosas. Incluso el propio Light no pudo evitar preguntarle a L por qué todo ese tipo de cosas estaban dentro de un edificio que debía ser meramente de investigación, a lo que este respondió que, para contener a un gran número de personas con un sinfín de gustos, personalidades entre tantas cosas, se debía tener el mayor número de atracciones para esa misma diversidad. De cierto modo, no terminaba de entender el porqué, pero de algún modo, agradecía esa diversidad de la cual ahora estaba disfrutando.   
-Parece ser que la estas disfrutando-comento L, que recién llegaba a la pista con sus propios patines-.   
-Sigo sin poder creer porque tienes todas estas cosas en este edificio, pero es agradable he de admitir-comentó, enseguida, sintió como los brazos de L le tomaban desde la espalda y le abrazaban tiernamente.  
-Me alegra bastante que te agrade-comento mientras besaba tiernamente la entrada de su cuello-. Aunque es una sorpresa, no creí que pudieras interesarte en el patinaje sobre hielo.  
-Bueno, sí, más que interesarme, es la única cosa que me sirve para poder distraerme, en este estado -dijo señalando su claro estado de embarazo- no puedo practicar tenis.  
\- Es verdad-le dijo mientras se separaba lentamente de él, y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia le tomo suavemente del mentón-. Aun me debes una revancha, en esta oportunidad pienso hacer que pruebes la derrota.  
-oh ¿es así? -pregunto mientras le veía-, por si recuerdas, te vencí ya en una oportunidad.  
\- Quizás me descuide un poco mientras veía por primera vez tus fornidas piernas Light-kun.  
Mientras L y Light discutían temas sin importancia sobre el tenis y sobre competencias a futuro, un par de personitas les observaban desde lo lejos con una gran curiosidad.   
-es algo sorprendente de ver ¿no lo crees Rouse? -comento la joven S mientras miraba hacia la pista de patinaje desde la entrada-, hace un año exactamente Kira, o mejor dicho Light Yagami-dijo esto último mucho más silencioso-, era un ser completamente ególatra con el que nadie dentro del equipo de investigación podía manejar más alla de L, y aunque ahora sabemos el porqué, es sorprendente ver cómo ha cambiado.  
-si  
-Rouse-le llamo, pero esta seguía inmersa observando al castaño mientras compartía un beso con el detective, S noto la mirada perdida de su compañera, y no puso hacer más que colocar una mueca de disgusto en sus labios-. ¡Rouse! - le grito y esta inmediatamente reacciono a su llamado.  
\- ¡te oí, no tienes que gritarme de ese modo! ¡pudieron habernos descubierto! -le regaño la joven de 18 años.   
-Entiendo que no quieras que nos descubran, pero ya deberías decirle de una vez por todas, aunque hayas querido camuflagear tu amor por Light Yagami con un increíble odio, debes admitir que te gusta.  
-lo sé, lo sé-admitió mientras cubría su rostro avergonzado con ambas manos-, pero es simplemente imposible que pueda hacerlo, solo míralos, son perfectos… yo solo soy… una patética colegiala que se enamoró del mejor estudiante de Japón y termino rechazada indirectamente.   
-no te han rechazado-aclaro S.  
-¡pero Samanta, ellos están una relación, el mismo L lo admitió varias veces!-declaro R.  
-eso puede ser verdad-dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar lejos de la pista de patinaje-, pero Yagami no sabe de tus sentimientos, no puede rechazarte si no conoce la verdad.  
-Tampoco dejare que los sepa-expreso mientras se detenía en seco, S le miro-, yo solo no quiero salir lastimada más de lo que estoy-pero de la nada sintió como era abrazada por su amiga, está por un momento no supo reaccionar, pero sabía que era un abrazo para reconfortarla, para aliviar su lastimado corazón, y de algún otro modo, agradeció el gesto correspondiendo el abrazo.  
\- Rouse, yo sé que no quieres salir lastimada, pero es mejor para tu corazón si liberas todos esos sentimientos que tienes atrapados en él, de ese modo, podrás sentirte mejor y podrás seguir adelante-se separó de ella brindándole una cálida sonrisa-, y quien sabe… quizás pueda gustarte alguien más, quizás… haya alguien ahí que este para ti, queriéndote con todo su corazón.   
-si… muchas gracias, Samanta- le brindo amplia sonrisa-, yo… hare lo posible por decirle lo que siento.   
\- ¡bien! -alzo los brazos estirándose un poco-, entonces debemos buscar la oportunidad perfecta estos dos días que nos quedan.  
-si.   
Ambas caminaron por el resto del piso, encontrando el gimnasio que tenía el edificio, dentro de él parecían estar la mayoría de los integrantes del equipo de investigación, pues estaban D, C.C, I, H, F, Q, P, y O.   
D se encontraba luchando en el ring de boxeo junto a C.C en un aguerrido combate el cual C.C parecía ir perdiendo, H, Q e I se encontraba practicando gimnasia rítmica para calmar el estrés y los nervios, y F, P y O se encontraban practicando baloncesto mientras reían a carcajadas, ante dicha escena tan curiosa Samanta no pudo evitar sentirse extraña, estaban pasando por momentos tan duros, que verlos a todos, incluso a ella misma en esas situaciones de relax le hacía sentirse incomoda, no quería encontrarse de ese modo, pero algo en su interior clamaba ese sentimiento de tranquilidad breve, y el estar en esa calma, con Rouse a su lado, le hacía sentirse un poco mejor.   
Tanto S como R decidieron acercarse a H, Q e I quienes decidieron descansar un poco de sus rutinas rítmicas. La primera en hablar fue R.   
No creí que practicaran gimnasia rítmica-comentó, a lo que H le sonrió.  
-Bueno, si-alzo un poco la vista-. A pesar de estar juntos todo este año, no sabemos mucho de nosotros-menciono.   
-tienes razón-coincidió Q-, aunque no podamos decir nuestros nombres ni nuestras historias, al menos ciertos aspectos de nosotros podríamos haber dicho, pero no lo hicimos.  
-Solo nos enfrascamos en la investigación y nada más-acoto S, sentándose en uno de los escalones del gimnasio, las demás le acompañaron en su acción-. Es tan curioso, como hemos tenido que llegar a estas situaciones para poder comunicarnos entre nosotros.   
-pero podemos comenzar de cero-dijo H de la nada-, quizás no podamos decir nuestros verdaderos nombres, pero podemos decir nuestros apodos ¿o no?  
-bueno, tienes razón-reflexiono R-, S me llama Rouse pues como no tenía ningún apodo ella misma me dio uno, yo igual di uno, Samanta.   
-Rouse y Samanta ¿eh? Pueden decirme Him, no hay problema con eso-respondió H con una amplia sonrisa.   
\- ¿de qué forma deberíamos llamarte Q?- pregunto R-, debe haber algún apodo que te agrade.  
-Bueno…  
\- Quiu está bien para ella-comento P sonriendo de manera coqueta hacia las cinco jóvenes.   
\- ¿¡qué diablos estás haciendo aquí P!?-Reclamo Q mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían de la nada-. ¿no se suponía que estabas jugando baloncesto con F y O?  
-Bueno, disculpen que haya interrumpido su conversación bellas damas-comento mientras se sentaba a su lado abrazando a Q con su brazo derecho-, pero me pareció interesante su conversación, y, además, no podía permanecer en la cancha, si no escapaba F y O podrían haberlo hecho frente a mí.   
\- ¿H-hacerlo? -repitió R sin entender.  
Y cuando todas voltearon hacia la cancha de baloncesto pudieron observar como F y O compartían un intenso beso dentro de la cancha, un grito de sorpresa casi se escapa de los labios de R, y H e S estaban mudas de la impresión.   
-n-no sabía que esos dos eran pareja.   
-. bueno, yo comparto piso con ellos en la planta 12 y te puedo asegurar que llevan un largo tiempo juntos, posiblemente desde agosto-expreso P con una gran tranquilidad, tanta que sorprendió a H y a R-. Seguramente ya no les importa ocultarla ahora que L y Kira, como muchos otros han dejado en evidencia sus relaciones homosexuales  
-Es algo curioso que no te sientas asqueado con ello-comento Him-, normalmente los hombres son un poco…  
-¿reaccionarios al tema?-completo P la frase a lo que Him asintió-. Bueno, soy canadiense, es natural para mi ver, conocer y tener amigos gays, Canada es el país gay por excelencia -sonrió divertido-. Aunque claro yo soy 100% heterosexual ¿no es asi, Quiu?-dijo mientras se acercaba mucho más al rostro de Q, está en reacción, golpeo fuertemente una de tus costillas, no obstante, ese hecho llamo mucho la atención de las otras chicas.  
\- ummm   
\- no nos digan que ustedes también  
Ambos jóvenes alzaron la vista, y mientras P sonreía sonrojado, Q sonreía con algo de sarna.  
-bueno, es algo complicada-respondió P.  
-.Desde hace unos meses P comenzó a formar parte de mi Harem personal.  
\- ¡¿HAREM?!-gritaron las tres jóvenes, P asintió con algo de vergüenza a pesar de ser 9 años mayor que Q, mientras que esta observaba a las tres chicas con cierta superioridad.   
-Bueno, como ustedes deben saber provengo de Arabia Saudita, y aunque está completamente prohibido mi nivel de poder económico me permite incluso revelarme ante ciertas cosas tanto religiosas y legales-comentó con ciertos aires de grandeza-. Y este gran idiota se las ingenió para intentar invadir mis territorios en una ocasión por accidente, y…  
-¡al verla quede súper impactado!-expreso P con un cambio increíble de su personalidad, dejando heladas a Him, Rouse y Samanta-. Nunca en mi vida había conocido a una mujer tan sublime y poderosa, mi señora madre y hermana se quedan claras a comparación de la fuerza que tiene mi amada Quiu, es algo increíble.   
-b-bueno, si-respondió Quiu con algo de vergüenza por el notorio alago de P-. Aunque no quieras creerte tanto mi querido P, recuerda que estas en mi lista de los mejores de mi HAREM, aun no llegas al primer lugar.   
-Eso dices, pero, ayer por la noche gritabas otra cosa.   
Ante tan atrevida revelación, Q comenzó a perseguir a P con una AK45 por todo el piso, dejando anonadadas a las tres jóvenes que no sabían cómo analizar bien la información. Parecía algo irreal todo, aunque era normal que ese tipo de cosas ocurrieran puesto que el mayor de todos tenía apenas 30 años, todos eran jóvenes, pero incluso eso, en un equipo de investigación tan importante, que sucedieran tales escenarios parecía inaudito, o a eso le parecía a S.   
\- ¡BIEN! ¿Quién es el siguiente en ser derrotado? -grito D desde el ring mientras C.C salía derrotada, sosteniendo con su mano derecha su hombre izquierdo, al parecer este se encontraba herido.   
Las tres jóvenes corrieron hasta C.C para atenderla, pues no podían creer que D hubiera sido tan bruta como para lastimarla de verdad en una pelea de práctica.  
-No puedo asegurarlo con firmeza, pero esta dislocado, debemos llamar a Ñ para que te atienda-respondió   
-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?!-le reclamo R-, se supone que estaban practicando.  
\- No es mi culpa que ella sea débil, debió protegerse mejor su flanco izquierdo si no quería salir herida, en una batalla pudiera haberse quedado sin brazo.   
Ante tal comentario, C.C le miro con un gran despreció, R observando tal mueca de su compañera, de improvisto soltó una cacheta contra el rostro de D, sorprendió a todos los presentes.   
-esto no es una batalla, debes tener más cuidado con tus compañeros  
\- ¿compañeros? -repitió D, y de golpe tomo la mano con la que R le había abofeteado, apretándola con fuerza y ocasionando que esta se arrodillara del dolor-. No me hagas reír pequeña cucaracha, estamos aquí reunidos solo por un propósito, eso no significa que seamos amigos.   
Y como si fuera un pestañeo, Samanta separando a R de las manos de D, le ajusto una llave de judo conteniéndola fuertemente contra el suelo, esta se retorcía por la fuerza ejercida en su brazo mientras S le miraba indiferente.  
-sabes, podríamos no ser amigos, pero somos compañeros de investigación, agradecería que fueras más profesional y dejaras de comportarte como una estúpida   
De este modo S, bajo la mirada de H, C.C y R dejo ir a D quien le miro con enojo, pero esta solo pudo bufar fuertemente maldiciendo en portugués mientras se retiraba lentamente del gimnasio.   
-Es increíble, Samanta-comento R mientras S se volvía hacia ella-, no crei que fueras tan fuerte, estoy sorprendida.   
-no es nada-respondio-. No me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas, pero alguien debia colocarla en su lugar.  
-si.  
-¿te encuentras bien C.C? -Le pregunto ahora-. Creo que sería mejor buscar a Ñ para que te revise.  
-si.  
-Tengo entendido que se encuentra en la piscina en compañía de V-respondió ahora H.   
-entonces iremos a buscarla-expreso R.   
Y tanto R como S fueron a buscar Ñ a la piscina del edificio, que se encontraba en el piso 20. Esta era techada y tenía una piscina de práctica, y unas dos más pequeñas tipo jacuzzi, estas dos se encontraban al borden final, en el área más oscura del lugar. Cuando S y R llegaron al piso 20 donde estaba la piscina fueron directamente a buscar a Ñ, pero no pudieron evitar quedar en shock cuando la encontraron, el principal problema recaía ahora en la forma como la encontraron.   
Aunque no podían verlas, Ñ y V estaban una sobre la otra dentro de uno de los Jacuzzis, ambas se besaban mientras V parecía masturbar notoriamente a Ñ. Samanta y Rouse quedaron impactadas al ver tal escena, pero la más afecta fue R principalmente. No sabían que hacer o donde meterse, aunque no se encontraban cerca podían escuchar los notorios gemidos de Ñ por todo el lugar. No sabían si intervenir o salir corriendo del lugar. S, luego de salir de su shock inicial, le hace una seña a R para que se retiraran, esta le hace caso y deciden retirarse, pero al estar resbaladizo el lugar, R resbalo cayendo al suelo inevitablemente, cosa que hace llamar la atención de Ñ y V.  
Al principio, R y S no saben qué hacer ante la interrupción inoportuna que ambas provocaron, pero antes que pudieran decir algo, V salió corriendo de la piscina dejando a Ñ sorprendida y desorientada. V tomo rápidamente sus cosas y con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, salió corriendo del lugar. S noto la mueca de tristeza y decepción en el rostro de Ñ, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.   
\- Disculpe que hayan tenido que presenciar eso-se disculpó Ñ avergonzada mientras intentaba regular su aun agitada respiración.   
-n-no, bueno, nosotras-intentaba decir R completamente avergonzada. Al ver que R estaba incluso peor que la misma Ñ, S decidió intervenir.   
-le buscábamos porque en un combate D les disloco el hombro a C.C y queríamos que le echara un vistazo-comento S.   
-ah bien, bueno, denme un momento para cambiarme y voy con ustedes.  
Esta salió rápidamente hasta los vestidores, y enseguida S noto como unas lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos. Volteo su mirada hacia Rouse, quien seguía en shock por lo observado.  
-Cálmate-le recomenzó-. Si te afecta tanto, solo deberías olvidarlo.  
-p-pero es que las dos, estaban teniendo sexo aquí, en un lugar público-expreso R con gran alteración.   
\- bueno, creían que estaban solas, aunque es incorrecto, no deberías reaccionar así-fue entonces que recordó que Rouse era japonesa y no podía reaccionar bien ante tales situaciones-. Bueno, sé que para ti no es un tema sencillo, pero deberías intentar calmarte.  
-si-dijo intentando calmarse-, aunque es algo sorprendente, que Ñ sea lesbiana, con lo hermosa que es, es casi un desperdicio.   
-¿desperdicio?-repitió S mirando a Rouse, sintiéndose ofendida-. Me parece de muy mal gusto que te expreses de ese modo, Rouse. No es un desperdicio solo porque el género masculino no va a disfrutar de ella, que sea hermosa no significa que no puedan gustarle las mujeres.   
-si, pero-vacilo R un poco-, solo me sorprende un poco pues normalmente las lesbianas son.   
\- ¿algo masculinas? -repitió S casi sintiendo cierta molestia, ante su pregunta R asintió en silencio, Samanta no pudo más que suspirar molesta, intentando calmarse-. Sabes Rouse, espero que tu forma de ver las cosas se agrande un poco de aquí en adelante… es un poco duro ver cómo me desestimas a mí y al resto de mi grupo.   
\- yo no te he desestimado Sa-fue ahí que cayó en cuenta del doble sentido de las palabras de S, por un momento se quedó sin habla mientras S no podía verla a la cara-. Yo…   
-no tienes que decir nada al respecto, está bien. Estoy acostumbrada, y disculpa por no haberlo dicho, no me pareció importante mencionarlo. No me parece que cosas como mi sexualidad deban afectar o esquematizar nuestra amistad, por eso no lo mencione.   
Después de ello, ambas se quedaron en silencio hasta que Ñ volvió de los vestidores para ir hasta donde se encontraban C.C y H. al final, resulto que verdaderamente D había provocado que C.C tuviese un esguince. Cuando L se entero de aquello, le hizo una amonestación a D por los daños causados. Esta, no obstante, esta hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y se retiró a su habitación por el resto de ese día.   
Al llegar la noche, cuando S pasaba por uno de los pasillos del edificio observo como V y Ñ discutían algo, no era discusión fuerte, pero parecía importante y con cierto sentimiento, nuevamente V renegó con su cabeza y se alejó en silencio de Ñ dejándola sola. S estuvo a punto de huir para no provocar ningún altercado nuevamente, pero la voz melodiosa de Ñ le detuvo en seco.   
-te he visto, no tienes por qué huir de ese modo.   
S se volteó a verla, el rostro de Ñ parecía uno que estuviera a punto de romper a llorar, pero se contenía. Con respeto a ella, S le invito a subir a la azotea para observar la vista que ofrecía el edificio, Ñ acepto gustosa. Cuando llegaron al último piso, difícilmente pudieron decir algo, se creó un pequeño silencio incomodo, ninguna de las dos sabía cómo comenzar, hasta que Ñ decidió tomar la iniciativa.   
-Es irónico, ¿no es así? Nos hemos encontrado ya en dos oportunidades en una situación semejante-comento Ñ algo avergonzada.   
-T-tiene razón-respondió S-, me disculpo, de verdad no era mi intención…  
-no, descuida, tú no tienes la culpa de nada-expreso Ñ mirando hacia el suelo desde el pequeño asiento que tenía-. Viro no se fue porque hayas aparecido, ni en esta ni en la otra oportunidad, ella se va simplemente porque no quiere estar conmigo  
S le miro extrañada, no podía entender porque Ñ pensaba semejante cosa, cuando las habían descubierto teniendo sexo. Al menos, para la mente de S aquello pareció consensuado.   
-Pero ustedes dos-no pudo terminar la frase, sin embargo, Ñ entendió y le dio una sonrisa avergonzada.   
-sí, aunque hayamos tenido sexo en varias oportunidades, Viro me dice que ella no va hacia “este lado”, aunque yo la quiera de verdad, y quisiera una relación formal, ella no parece estar de acuerdo.   
-p-pero, como puede decir que es heterosexual si se ha acostado con usted-espeto S aun sin entender, a lo que Ñ lanzo una diminuta risa, S la miro confundida.  
\- ¿S, eres virgen no es así? – le pregunto Ñ sin vergüenza, no obstante, el enorme sonrojo de S le dio las respuestas a Ñ pues esta se había quedado muda por la pregunta-. Ya veo, es por eso que no sabes muchas cosas. Yo he tenido sexo ya con varias personas, aunque tengamos poca diferencia de edad, yo he experimentado con personas de mí mismo sexo y con hombres también, por eso lo entiendo, que no es necesario sentir amor por una persona para tener relaciones… pueden ser solo por placer, para experimentar cosas nuevas, curiosidad, incluso yo utilizo mi cuerpo para conseguir mejores informaciones para una investigación, pero eso ya ha quedado atrás, simplemente ya no quiero hacer nada.   
Ñ observo el rostro desdichado de Ñ, quien normalmente era alegre y vivaz, incluso una persona como ella podía mostrar semejante imagen, S observo por un rato el paisaje nocturno de Tokio, era hermoso, pero incluso no podía disfrutarlo, no con lo que sentía, y parecía ser del mismo modo para Ñ.   
\- entonces… ambas llevamos un amor no correspondido…  
Ñ alzo la mirada sorprendida y S la miro sonriendo, fue ahí que Ñ entendió que se refería a R. Conversaron un rato más sobre sus experiencias, y algunos temas extra, con esa conversación pudieron soltar muchos sentimientos que tenían reprimidos desde hace bastante tiempo, y ahora que las habían dicho se sentían mucho más libres.   
Al día siguiente, S se levantó temprano para poder disfrutar de la pista de patinaje creyendo que podría estar sola en esa oportunidad, que tan equivocada se encontraba. Antes de poder ingresar a la pista, justo cerca de los casilleros se encontraban conversando Rouse y Light, por la cara de Rouse, S intuyo que estaba dispuesta a declarársele de una vez por todas. Sintió como su corazón se contrajo un poco, estuvo dispuesta a irse cuando justo en ese momento, algo le hizo detenerse, aunque fuera un golpe duro a su corazón, quería estar ahí, para ser el apoyo moral de su amiga, quien, aun sabiendo la realidad, se armaba de valor para declarar sus sentimientos.   
Cuando al fin las palabras fueron dichas, el rostro de Light paso de uno de sorpresa a uno comprensivo, con cierto cariño, acaricio el cabello de R indicándole que no podía corresponderle, pero que existían personas allá fuera que podían ser alguien importante para ellas y que solo debía observar mejor a su alrededor. En ese momento Light levanto la mirada hacia donde estaba S quien al ser descubierta se escondió de inmediato, S noto que esas palabras de Light que fueron dirigidas a Rouse, de cierto modo le decían sobre ella. Aunque apreciaba la ayuda de Light, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su amiga, quien había aguantado las lágrimas para no llorar frente a su amor no correspondido, y salió con el rostro en alto de la pista de patinaje.   
S la siguió, aunque no tuvo que ir muy lejos, en un rincón del mismo piso se encontraba R llorando, al alzar su rostro para ver a S, esta noto que sus lágrimas al fin habían aflorado. Rouse se lanzó a sus brazos llorando con más fuerza, Samanta la abrazo intentando reconfortarla. Sabía que su amor no sería correspondido nunca al igual que él de Rouse, no obstante, estaría allí para apoyarla todo el tiempo que necesitara, porque era su amiga y también la amaba.


	18. Capítulo 17: Retorno.

El plazo de descanso otorgado por L había finalizado al cumplirse el séptimo día, nuevamente las investigaciones del caso B501 y del nuevo caso KIRA comenzaron a andar en marcha, estableciéndose dos grandes grupos de acción para monitorear los respectivos casos. Ambos grupos estarían comandados por L, no obstante, cada uno tendría un respectivo coordinador, que el caso de B501, seria Light el coordinador, con C.C, F, G, I, Matt, Mello, Near, S y V. En el grupo del caso Kira, estaría de coordinador B.B, con A, D, E, H, Ñ, O, P, Q y R. Iniciada la mañana del año 2009, los casos de kira habían tomado un revuelo a nivel internacional causando ciertas matrices de opinión que desde la mesa del caso Kira, se estaban encargando de silenciar y dar comunicados oficiales del esfuerzo que se estaba realizando para conseguir la identidad del verdadero Kira. No obstante, L veía la presión sobre él también, debido a que llevaban un año de abierto el caso, donde B501 había tomado las vidas de miles de personas, y desde hace tres meses Kira había retomado los juicios provocando caos. Las potencias internacionales amenazaban con congelar los fondos que estos otorgaban a L como organización debido a las pocas respuestas que les eran otorgadas, a L no le importaba tanto aquello gracias a los propios fondos que el mismo poseía, pero eso solo restaría tiempo, eficiencia e información de confiabilidad al disminuirse los aliados que ya por si eran escasos. En ese momento tenía ciertas situaciones que le hacían pensar varios escenarios, pero hasta el momento no lo había colocado sobre la mesa para que fuera discutido por el equipo de investigación, quería cerciorarse primero, era algo muy delicado como para decirlo así nada más. Mientras el caso B501 discutía sobre los últimos movimientos de esta, el grupo de Kira también lo hacía al mismo tiempo, que llegaban infinidad de cartas, videos extraños (sin huellas dactilares) y fotografías de criminales que fueron juzgados por Kira, material importante que dicho equipo estaba revisando, pero algo en especial llamo su atención. Un video, de todos los demás, decía algo en clave, que pocos se percataron, pero él más que nadie, que tenía cierta conexión de cercanía al anterior Kira, entendió a qué se refería.   
\- ¿Qué significa “Boku wo miterumatsu”? -pregunto H, obviamente era en japonés, y ante eso el equipo no sabía bien si interpretar que el propio Kira estaba anunciando que era japonés, puesto que en ningún momento había mandado mensajes de voz, solo escritos, que normalmente eran inglés. Pero estaba vez fue diferente, y eso extraño a los investigadores, excepto a L. y B.B noto aquello.   
\- ¿Qué más decía aquel video? No era solo ¿verdad? -pregunto L.   
-ah, sí, bueno, hay otras palabras también, pero son variadas, muchas no se entienden, están también en japonés supongo-expreso H, quien, al ser alemana, debía comunicarse desde el inglés como todos en ese lugar, y no entendía nada del japonés-.   
-Reproduce nuevamente el video-ordeno L, Q lo rebobino.   
“OSORE” “TRISCTER” “TSUYUKU”, “ITSUWARI”, “UREI” “YURAMASHI” “TSUKI”  
En el japonés que manejaba L, supo que aquellas palabras eran miedo, mentiroso, fuerza, lamento, desgracia, envidia y ¿luna? Sin entender mucho de aquella última palabra se las dijo al equipo de investigación en el idioma que todo el grupo manejaba.  
\- Las palabras que se entienden dentro del video miedo, mentiroso, fuerza, lamento, desgracia, envidia y luna-explico rápidamente L-, esto obviamente es un mensaje en clave, aunque creo que necesitaremos un momento de la traducción de la señorita R, que también es japonesa para que nos diga que significa la primera frase, que es la que mejor se escucha, y que obviamente va dirigido a nosotros el grupo de investigación. Señorita R-le llamo-, por favor indíquenos la traducción.   
-Como usted bien indico, las palabras dentro del video corresponden a miedo, mentiroso, fuerza, lamento, desgracia, envidia y luna, la frase principal significa “te estoy observando” -expreso causando cierto malestar dentro del grupo, pues no sabían bien cómo interpretarlo. Es ahí cuando comenzaron las conjeturas.   
\- ¿te estoy observando? -repitió O con incomodidad-. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿nos ha puesto el ojo encima? ¿seremos sus próximas víctimas?   
\- Puede ser eso, no obstante, al no conocer nuestros rostros ni nuestros nombres no puede hacernos nada-expreso E para calmar los ánimos del grupo-, no obstante, el que nos ponga dicha frase es casi como una especie de advertencia de que tomara nuevas cartas en el asunto hacia nosotros.  
\- ¿quieres decir que conoce que le estamos investigando? -pregunto P, B.B intervino.   
-es algo obvio de saber, que quien sea que sea Kira actualmente, sabe que le estamos buscando, quizás estas notas son para demostrar que no tiene ningún tipo de miedo y nos reta a capturarlo.   
-o es algo mucho más profundo-dijo de la nada A, y al mismo tiempo, observo el rostro de L, que, aunque se veía inexpresivo, para A que llevaba años conociéndolo, noto algo diferente en L que le alerto-. Recomiendo no quedarnos estancados solo en que es una carta de desafío, hay algo más escondido, algo que no hemos descifrado y que están en nuestras narices, pero que es muy importante.   
Todos se miraron entre sí, pero L y B.B miraron fijamente a A, ellos sabían que las palabras de A, cuando las decía eran acertadas, porque su cerebro presentía e intuía algo más, pero L quería estar seguro al 100% y con su mirada, le expreso tanto a A como a B.B que esperaran un poco más, que sus conjeturas posiblemente serian acertadas, pero que tenían que conseguir primero más piezas del rompecabezas.   
Mientras el grupo del caso Kira en los siguientes días iba a registrar el número de asesinatos ocasionados, dividiendo sus acciones entre contrarrestar la guerra mediática que los medios causaban para enaltecer nuevamente a Kira, el caos comunicacional que ocasionaba, los recientes disturbios que en las cárceles se provocaban y los desórdenes urbanos que los partidarios de Kira producían, también intentaban rastrear los pasos de Kira a través de sus notas, las muertes y los horarios.   
Por otro lado, la mesa del caso de B501 estaba casi parada, B501 desde hacía varios días no había tomado si no determinadas acciones, muy diminutas para las que normalmente hacía, y aunque anteriormente las muertes que producía B501 no eran continuas, siempre se manejaron con cierta regularidad, pero ahora se había vuelto completamente diferente. Y con el nombramiento forzado de dos nuevos líderes en la zona del oriente medio, donde la situación había sido un caos y ahora con la toma armada de la ciudad siria de Alepo, las cosas comenzaban a normalizarse, B501 no amenazaba con presentarse y actuar. Algo completamente extraño, siendo que tan reaccionaria como parecía.   
Light analizaba con cuidado al igual que el resto de los de su equipo los últimos movimientos de B501, sabía bien que algo extraño estaba pasando, pero no identificaban porque de la nada, las acciones de ella tomaban una acción completamente desviada de lo que normalmente sucedía. No obstante, Light no veía eso como algo positivo.   
-En mi ausencia, que data de hace casi dos meses la frecuencia de asesinatos de B501 fue yendo en picada al mismo tiempo…. Mientras que los juicios de Kira fueron en aumento-estableció Light.   
-Con la fase de normalidad establecida momentáneamente por B501, la situación de ciertos países que amenazaban con entrar en crisis se normalizo y otros tantos, tomaron la oportunidad para alcanzar la paz, tal como lo es el caso de ciertos países del oriente medio-indico G mostrando desde su portátil las gráficas de lo que explicaba-. Es un muy probable que B501 esté planeando algo para desequilibrar esto, y provocar más caos.   
-Sería de esperar eso, si se ha vuelto irregular, que manera más sensata de saciar su sed de caos que una prepotente masacre en los países que luego de un agitado año por fin pudieron tener paz-expreso Mello comiendo una barra de chocolate.   
-aunque también la posibilidad que este estableciendo un nuevo plan-hablo Near- B501 puede parecer ampliamente infantil, prepotente, y completamente reaccionaria, pero en los últimos meses ha demostrado una frialdad calculadora que es mejor considerar como peligrosa, y no desestimar-advirtió.   
-Near tiene razón-expreso Light, quien observo nuevamente los papeles de los casos, no obstante, su visión ya no daba mucho más, se encontraba exhausto, debido que a que llevaban una jornada seguida de dos semanas de investigación, acostándose a la media noche para comenzar a investigar desde las 7 en punto.   
-Creo que es mejor que paremos por el día de hoy-hablo L, llegando al medio de las dos mesas, Light le vio algo molesto, pues sabía que paraba la investigación completa por el cansancio denotado que más que todo él tenía-. Mañana por la mañana seguiremos con la investigación, quiero que los puedan despertar mucho más temprano establezcan sus principales conclusiones de las dos semanas que pasaron para que podamos hacer un conteo de las pistas de ambos casos, además, hay ciertas cosas que quiero determinar con ustedes mañana.   
El grupo acepto la propuesta de L, y en silenció, fueron retirándose, los últimos dos en dejar la sala de investigación, como costumbre eran L y Light, el primero tomando su computadora portátil y culminando de incluir nuevos datos en ella para seguir investigando mientras Light dormía.   
-No estoy muy satisfecho con que hayas pedido que paráramos la investigación solo porque notaste mi cansancio-hablo Light mientras esperaba sentado a L quien terminaba de pasar los datos que necesitaba. Este al culminar, alzo la mirada observándole algo divertido.   
-Lo hice para todo el equipo de investigación, todos estaban algo trasnochados, no lo hacía solo por ti-expreso, algo que de inmediato indigno a Light, quien trato de disimular su enojo, pero fue tan notado por L, que no pudo evitar sonreír divertido-. Lo siento, a veces suelo decir la verdad sin medir bien mis palabras.  
-no te disculpes, así me siento más tranquilo entonces-afirmo Light, pero seguía todavía algo molesto, y L aprovecho esto.   
\- aunque parece ser que te hubiese gustado que fuese hecho eso solo por ti-pronuncio mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Light, no obstante, este sonrió descaradamente.   
-por supuesto, aunque también me hubiese molestado, me agrada de ser tu centro de atención.   
-eres alguien bastante malo cuando así lo deseas, Light-kun-dijo mientras le depositaba un pequeño beso en los labios, que fue gratamente recibido por Light.   
En la tranquilidad de la sala de investigación, L y Light siguieron besándose por un rato más cuando este último se separó abruptamente de L tocándose de inmediato el vientre, L le miro asustado.   
\- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto-. ¿te duele?  
-no, descuida, solo que tus enérgicos hijos me han pateado muy fuerte esta vez-expreso Light, sonriéndole algo incómodo, L se tranquilizó un poco, pero en el fondo, sabía que, por el rostro de Light, la cosa había sido algo más dura de lo que era normalmente, pero para no complicar más las cosas, llamaría a Gassman al día siguiente sin decirle nada a Light para solicitar una consulta. Caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación que compartían. Al llegar, y mientras Light se cambiaba de ropa para dormir, L seguía tecleando en su computadora portátil, se encontraba preocupado por la frase mandada por el nuevo Kira “te estoy observando”; aunque no lo demostró públicamente, esa frase le había trastocado un poco, principalmente por el presentimiento que tenían él y Light sobre que ese nuevo Kira le conocía, y si esa frase era directa hacía el castaño, eso significaría muchas cosas que L no podía dejar pasar por mucho más tiempo, pero también indicaba que Light estaba corriendo un peligro mayor.   
\- ¿Qué ocurre, Ryuuzaki? -le pregunto Light mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello con una toalla, es ese momento que L noto que Light había tomado una ducha antes de ir a dormir, de cierto modo estaba algo decepcionado, si lo hubiera notado, se habría duchado con él.  
\- No es nada que debas preocuparte, Light-kun -dijo mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos y le dedicaba ciertos besos en el cuello-. Si me hubieras llamado, pudiéramos habernos duchado juntos-indico mientras mordía levemente su hombro al descubierto.   
-Hey L-lo llamó, volteándose a verlo-. No evadas mis palabras, algo te está molestando ¿no es así? -pregunto, L sonrió algo incómodo, sintiéndose descubierto, Light lo entendió, y enseguida le sonrió intentando confortarlo-. Aunque quieras ocultarlo, lo puedo ver, algo te está preocupando Ryuuzaki-inquirió mientras le tomaba su rostro y le obligaba a verlo directamente, no obstante, L desviaba la mirada con el fin de Light no siguiera adentrándose en el tema-. Ya no tienes que cargar tu solo con todo.   
Ante esa frase, L alzo la vista viendo a Light sonreír, este intentaba calmarlo, expresarle que ya no se encontraba luchando solo, que ahora eran dos y podían cargar ambos el peso de esa gran lucha que tenían. De cierto modo, L se sintió egoísta, pero también tenía sus motivos. No necesitaba darle más preocupación a Light, agradecía su apoyo, pero por el bien de sus niños, por ese día seguiría aguantando él solo.   
-Gracias, Light-kun, pero solo por hoy no tengo deseos de discutir nada-habló, Light le miro, pero decidió comprenderlo por ese día.   
L lo insto a acurrucarse junto a él, en la posición de cuchara que era la más cómoda para Light en su estado, y la mejor para que el detective pudiera sentir el calor de su pareja. Aunque Light cayo rendido por el cansancio, L permaneció despierto durante toda la noche, abrazado a él mientras le observaba dormir.   
Cuando llego la mañana, todo el grupo de investigación se reunió desde tempranas horas del día en el salón de investigación. Muchos habían entablado en el tiempo que llegaban el resto de los integrantes, sus conclusiones aproximadas a los casos que respectivamente les correspondían, más algunos hechos que tomaron importantes, y consideraban que no debían quedar aislados.   
L se presentó en compañía de Light, siendo los últimos en llegar a la sala de investigación. Así dio comienzo a la asamblea donde se presentarían los aspectos más importantes de la últimas dos semanas, en donde hablaron a manera general de todos los hechos registrados durante el pasado año respecto al caso B501 y el más recientemente caso Kira.   
Eran 21 integrantes del grupo de investigación, L obviamente era el director de la misma, y en dicha asamblea, estableció a Light como el relator y penúltimo ponente a exponer sus ideas (el ultimo seria él, luego de discutir con Light todo lo escuchado), el trascriptor sería A, y por el mismo orden alfabético, comenzaron. El primero en hablar fue el mismo A, que hablando del caso Kira en particular, este había demostrado, desde su perspectiva, un apego voluntario a las acciones del anterior Kira, todo esto para incriminarlo, pero con intenciones muchos grandes que aún no precisaba.   
Luego de él vino B.B, quien habló también del caso Kira. De tal caso, el veía también la direccionalidad de las acciones del actual Kira a parecerse al anterior, pero lo hacía con un fin que iba más allá de incriminarlo, y a criterio de B estas eran causar molestia, dolor, pérdida de tiempo y también remordimiento, pero alejando del caso las cosas que pudieran afectar al anterior Kira como persona, las que consideraba más importantes era el hecho donde pareció afincarse el nuevo Kira, ralentizar la investigación a manera general ocasionando discordancia en su grupo de investigación y además de ello, la fragmentación del mismo.   
C.C, habló respecto al caso B501, el cual entro de una fase ofensiva, ampliamente alarmante a nivel de la estabilidad mundial, para pasar paulatinamente a un rango más defensivo, calculador, a tal punto de mostrar inconcordancia con sus anteriores acciones, pero eso había cambiado repentinamente desde hacía medio año, donde sus acciones mostraron un cambio, y ahora se mostraba más frías y mejor pensadas sus acciones.   
D expreso que coincidía de cierto modo con las palabras dichas con B.B, pues gracias a todo lo que ocurrió con el caso Kira, ambas investigaciones casi debieron tomar un rumbo totalmente distinto, y entre la investigación iba completamente dirigida a ver la culpabilidad del anterior Kira, perdieron tiempo y terreno dentro de ambas investigaciones, pero principalmente en el nuevo caso Kira.   
E, indico que, a manera de establecer los juicios, las marcadas tendencias de asesinatos a personas que asesinaron, violaron o vendieron a sus familias, indicaban que el nuevo estándar psicológico de Kira lo establecía como un hombre o mujer de una edad joven, entre 20 y 30 años, que tuvo conflictos con su familia, fue abandonado, y/o violado, o intentado asesinar por un familiar cercano, o quizás todas las anteriores. Era importante destacar que, aunque el nuevo Kira juzgaba todos los días, tenían un patrón fijo de acción que era utilizando los criminales presentados por la televisora japonesa Sakura Tv, la cual era de trasmisión meramente nacional. Para E, tomaba importante la consideración de que la ubicación actual del nuevo Kira era Japón, lugar donde también le atribuía su nacionalidad.   
F, aprecio que el caso B501, en relación a los patrones de acción iba principalmente a los hechos de poder que afectaban directamente a Estados Unidos desde cualquier punto de vista, sea político, religioso, social o económico.   
G, tomo gran importancia el grado de intervención de B501 en las influencias internacionales que afectaban también a Estados Unidos, contemplando que desde los recientes hechos y con el cambio del accionar de B501, podría realizar algo que pudiese incidir con el medio oriente y la potencia norteamericana, como también podría intervenir en la creación de un nuevo caos mediante un conflicto entre corea del norte y corea del sur, que afectaba directamente las exportaciones gringas.   
Mello y Near, hablando desde el caso B501, veían al igual que G, una aproximación a esos escenarios presentados, siendo aquellos uno de los mejores casos. Al tener la death note en su poder, B501 podía jugar como quisiese con la gama de posibilidades, y aunque hiciera algo que hiciera morir a una sola persona, la repercusión de esa muerte podría causar muchas más. Sin embargo, la intervención conjunta de los más jóvenes sucesores de L no quedo ahí, estos dieron vital importancia al cambio del accionar de B501, el cual tuvo un cambio que, aunque no fue abrupto, fue notorio, y demostró la complicidad de otro ser en las acciones de B501, un ser mucho más inteligente, y calculador que había comenzado a colaborar con B501, materializando de manera organizada y mejor ideada, lo que provocaba peores consecuencias, y no debía pasarse por alto.   
Al llegar al turno de Light, este presento con maestría una serie de pistas que con todo lo que habían mencionado el resto de los integrantes, estas se unificaban con sus palabras.   
Desde el inicio de la investigación habían seguido los pasos de B501 que iba avanzando en sus planes paulatinamente, pero cuando está vio un estancamiento, repentinamente apareció un nuevo Kira. Con su aparición, la investigación toma una desviación, y se pierden valiosos datos y tiempo, no obstante, se denota que mientras Kira toma amplio terreno, B501 va ralentizando sus pasos, pero se mantiene con fuerza, calculando. Al tiempo que Kira avanzaba, B501 se estabilizaba, y marcaban un ritmo discontinuo, lo que hizo pensar que obviamente era dos seres completamente distintos, y que B501 era una persona y Kira era otro, y obviamente, tal parecía ser eso, pero no se esperaba algo. Que con un esquema desordenado, encubrieran una conexión diminuta, pero existente, puesto que mientras la investigación de Kira se ralentizaba para seguir los pasos de separar al equipo de investigación que contenía al anterior en Kira entre ellos, las acciones de B501 tomaban fuerza, cuando el caso Kira tomo un rumbo distinto al momento de demostrarse la inocencia de Light, entonces, los juicios aumentaron monstruosamente, y B501 fue avanzando con pausa, meditando sus nuevas acciones, analizando todo. Ante algo que no espero que sucediera. Ambos se beneficiaban de las acciones que el otro hacía, y eso no dejaba más que dejar en evidencia la colaboración entre Kira y B501.   
Cuando Light termino su intervención, el resto del equipo permaneció pensativo, absorto, como si muchas respuestas hubieran sido respondidas, pero teniendo en consideración que ahora que sabían que ambos criminales colaboraban, no sabían muy bien todavía como idear una estrategia para capturarlos, cuando no sabían bien como eran o donde hallarlos dentro del territorio nipón.   
\- Entiendo que todo lo que hemos llegado a concluir ha sido demasiada información para procesar, como pueden ver, nos ha tomado todo el día ya casi es hora de la cena, y no hemos probado más bocado que él desayuno, no obstante, ha sido algo muy satisfactorio, porque muchas dudas fueron respondidas-dijo L tomando la palabra-. Debo agradecer a Kira, que fue muy conciso en sus palabras, y de cierto modo, dijo casi todo lo que quería decir, y ustedes querían escuchar, es casi el resumen de todo lo obtenido en la investigación. No obstante, aunque nos queda planificar las acciones a tomar para descubrir las identidades verdaderas de estos criminarles y poder enjuiciarlos, aún queda algo que quiero mencionar.  
Todos miraron a L, incluso el mismo Light, quien creyó, haberlo mencionado todo, pero no parecía ser así, se le había escapado un pequeño pero muy gran detalle. En la pantalla del salón de investigación, se encontraron las palabras que estaban en el video enviado a la televisora Sakura. Light se levantó de golpe de su asiento sorprendiendo al resto, L, que se encontraba a su lado, intento mantener la compostura también.   
-Esto que pueden observar aquí, y que se discutió ayer en el grupo del caso Kira, pasó desapercibido para el resto del equipo, siendo tomado por una carta de desafío hacia nosotros, pero puedo decirles con franqueza, y al verme involucrado en lo que esto significa… que el significado que tienen esas palabras y esas frases, no son simplemente así-dijo L con mucha seriedad, que parte del equipo de investigación trago en seco, y sintió la dura atmosfera naciente en el salón.   
\- ¿entonces no es una carta de desafío? -pregunto G, L negó. Light se sentó nuevamente, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.   
-Esto, es directamente para mí-dijo Light prendiendo la alerta para todos.   
\- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Cómo que va directamente hacia usted? -pregunto R.   
El salón se alboroto un poco, principalmente por las reacciones entre R y Ñ que estimaban mucho a Light, pero con su mirada, L les pidió silencio y calma, cosa que atendieron, y L pudo continuar con sus palabras.   
\- Me tomo un poco descifrar lo último, pero cuando lo hice cerciore todas las sospechas de Kira y las mías-expreso L con pesadez-. Tal como dijeron A y B. B, hace largo rato, esto es directamente algo para causar molestia, dolor y remordimiento en Kira, algo que hizo que nos fijáramos en él, un ataque dirigido hacía él, como anterior Kira, pero no era solo eso, las acciones del actual Kira demostraban un amplio conocimiento sobre la personalidad, acciones y futuras estrategias del anterior Kira, lo que nos hizo pensar que este le conocía. No sabemos cómo ni quien puede ser, pero solo con esto, nos demuestra que acepto públicamente que el actual Kira es un japonés que conoce la verdadera identidad de Kira, y ahora que sabemos que colabora con B501, solo provoca más peligro para la integridad física de nuestro compañero de investigación.   
\- pero ¿cómo puede estar seguro? -pregunto I-, puede ser cualquier otra cosa, no necesariamente…  
-es así-intervino Light sin alzar la mirada.  
\- ¿Qué bases tienes? -pregunto S, pero al ver el rostro lloroso de R, noto que tanto L, como R y Light sabían, algo que ellos no entendían.   
-Quizás ustedes no lo entiendan, y es una pista tan asquerosamente sencilla, que cuando la oigan preferirían golpearse, pero es algo que los japoneses nativos entendemos. Mi nombre verdadero tiene una particularidad, y es que se escribe de una forma que lo hace parecer un juego de palabras, un nombre extranjero escrito en kanji y el único que puede ser, por esa misma particularidad, es el escribirlo como escribes luna.   
Parecía algo gracioso de ese modo como lo explicaba Light, pero al ver su nombre verdadero escrito en el video que fue mostrado por el actual Kira, la discordancia en el significado de todas esas palabras al fin tomaba un verdadero significado, puesto que el mensaje hacia Light era directo, le enfundaba miedo y desesperanza, expresándole que conocía su verdadero nombre y quien sabe más que cosas; el resto del equipo de investigación casi sintió lastima.   
Empeorando aún más el tenso ambiente de la sala de investigación, Light colapso en el piso sosteniendo fuertemente su vientre.   
Fue llevado rápidamente hacia su habitación donde Ñ le reviso de urgencia, no tenía los conocimientos especializados necesarios para revisarlo a su totalidad y establecer un diagnóstico, pero ante el fuerte dolor que sobreponía al castaño, decidió hacer un eco, era para ver directamente el estado de los bebes, y mientras le suministraba un calmante vía intravenosa, Ñ se dispuso a revisarlo. Cuando la imagen entro en pantalla, no era panorama alentador, gracias a que el ritmo cardiaco de Light estaba siendo irregular, este afectaba negativamente a los bebes, y todo lo que había pasado el castaño en sus primeros meses de embarazo le estaba comenzando a pasar factura, por el momento no era nada grave, no obstante, eso no significaba que el embarazo que tenía Light no pudiera tener complicaciones.   
Ñ, dejo descansar a Light en su habitación, afuera esperaba un nervioso L en compañía de sus sucesores que le brindaban apoyo moral. Al salir Ñ de la habitación, L se acercó directamente a ella.   
\- ¿Cómo está? -pregunto. Ñ le dio una sonrisa forzada.   
\- Esta estable, pero necesita reposo. L-sama, esto no le está haciendo ningún bien a Light ni a sus niños, hoy fue solo una pequeña gastritis provocada por el estrés de la investigación y el mismo embarazo, pero todo esto se puede salir de nuestras manos, debería verlo un especialista, y obligarlo a retirarse de la investigación… sé que es duro para usted, y lo será para él, pero es por el bien de los tres, si usted desea tener a su familia sana y salva, deberá tomar una decisión.   
Casi al mismo tiempo que Ñ, los sucesores de L le dejaron para que acompañara a Light, y pudiera reflexionar las palabras de la forense. L camino hasta la cama donde yacía Light, este tenía ojeras, y se notaba cansado. Dormía a causa de los calmantes, pero estaba seguro que el peso de la investigación junto al embarazo era mucho para el propio Light, pero al igual que él, ocultaba las cosas para no preocupar a nadie. Sabía que cuando el castaño estuviese más tranquilo deberían conversar seriamente, pero por esa noche, y con todo lo que su mente sabía, solo quería descansar. Se recostó al lado de él, y observándolo un momento mientras dormía, hasta terminar completamente dormido a su lado.   
A la mañana siguiente Light seguía durmiendo bajo los efectos del calmante que le había suministrado Ñ la noche anterior, L llamo a Gassman esa mañana para poder solicitarle que en cuanto pudiese, se acercara al edificio de investigación para revisar a Light, este, aunque se encontraba fuera de Japón, pero volvería el fin de semana, y que en cuanto llegara, iría directamente hasta allá, L agradeció aquello. No obstante, la situación se volvió completamente caótica en los siguientes dos días; días que, por suerte para L, Light permaneció dormido, recibiendo alimentos vía intravenosa. L pensaba que era una suerte, puesto que creía imposible ver al castaño en ese nivel de estrés que tenían. El principal general del ejército de los estados unidos, su ministro de defensa, el ministro de defensa norcoreano, y su propio líder, cometieron suicidio no sin antes provocar el lanzamiento de dos grandes bombas que destruyeron a dos ciudades de Estados Unidos y una isla entre el mar de Japón, corea del sur y china. En el caso asiático, las victimas no ascendieron de los 200 pero en el caso de estados unidos, las victimas sobrepasaban las 2000 personas. Norteamérica estaba en caos. Mientras el grupo de investigación luchaba con la prensa internacional, la presión monárquica de los países y las potencias, y del mismo gobierno de los Estados Unidos, debían hallar una manera de parar las acciones desenfrenadas de B501, que se alzaron de golpe, y desconcordaron con los esquemas preestablecidos de Kira, antes mencionados por Near y Mello, los cuales fueron corroborados y certificados por Light. Estos bajo la moral de un parte del equipo de investigación, que vio desestimadas sus teorías.   
No obstante, para L no era de ese modo, tan fácilmente no podía cambiar todo lo que ellos establecieron de la noche a la mañana. Algo había ocurrido, y ese algo, fue el detonante de todo. Fue ahí que L se cercioro su teoría, había un traidor en el grupo de investigación. Si no fuera de ese modo, no se hubiese filtrado lo que establecieron en la asamblea, y no hubieran cambiado tan abruptamente los hechos. Pero no podía fácilmente ir y decir aquello, menos, cuando sabía, que ese edificio en su totalidad tenía ojos y oídos que afectaban a la investigación. Cuando al fin tuvo la oportunidad, haciendo que iba a la cocina por dulces, se reunió con Watari estableciendo un sistema que ellos dos y nadie más manejaba, y el cual rastreaba todas las conexiones que entraran y salieran del edificio de investigación además de bloquear las que no eran oficializadas por el propio L, ese sistema era completamente nuevo, creado por su excelentísimo Watari, y en el cual confiaba su eficacia, de ahora en adelante, comenzaba la ofensiva contra B501 y el nuevo Kira.   
Cuando Light despertó, encontró directamente el rostro de L que le miraba complacido de su despertar. De cierto modo, el castaño no entendía mucho que era lo que le había pasado, encontrándose desorientado, pero con paciencia, L le explico lo sucedido, primero hablando de lo acontecido luego de su desmayo, expresando que durmió durante tres días seguidos, donde ocurrieron hechos muy estresantes para el equipo de investigación. Pero al punto del asunto que L quería llegar, correspondía a la salud de Light, algo que no dejaría pasar.   
-si te sentías tan mal, pudiste habérmelo dicho-expreso L mirando a Light que solo volteaba la mirada-. Light-kun…  
-lo sé, debí haberte dicho-acepto Light-, pero no quería convertirme en un estorbo, no cuando más nos necesitamos, cuando falta poco para descubrir a B501.   
L abrió los ojos al ver la mirada decidida de Light, y en ese momento entendió, que al igual que él, ya sabía de quien se trataba B501. A pesar de que estaba molesto, aunque debía decirle a Light que, por el bien de su salud, y la de sus gemelos debía dejar la investigación y tomar reposo, no pudo más que echarse a reír, y abrazar a Light, acercándolo a su pecho.  
-eres alguien sorprendente, Light-kun-dijo sin soltarle-. Por eso no me equivoque en escogerte.   
-Ryuuzaki.  
-Light-kun-le llamo-, sé que la investigación en su punto máximo, sé que estamos a pocos pasos de descubrir a uno de los criminales, pero debemos ser cuidadosos, y ahora más que nunca, deberás hacer lo que te digo-le pidió mientras le observaba-, sé que no te agrada, pero te lo pido. No quiero perderte.   
-Yo tampoco quiero perderte-dijo ahora Light correspondiendo el abrazo que el pelinegro comenzó hace poco-, por eso, esta vez te hare caso. Y también espero que no te arriesgues más de lo necesario solo por querer protegerme, tanto yo como estos niños te queremos con nosotros en el futuro.   
Ambos permanecieron así, durante un rato más de ese modo hasta que decidieron irse a dormir, era de madrugada, y aunque no lo quisiera, Light seguía cansado, y L necesitaba descansar luego de varios días sin dormir. Al día siguiente, L pidió al grupo de investigación que al verse tranquilizada la situación tomaran un breve descanso, además indico que tenía una situación personal que debía atender con urgencia, y disculpándose se retiró hacia donde estaba su habitación. Cuando llego ahí, Gassman ya se encontraba revisando a Light. Su cara no era muy alentadora, pero L decidió estar ahí, tomando de la mano de Light.   
Luego de finalizar la revisión, Gassman decidió ser franco.   
-niño, tu embarazo es uno de alto riesgo, ya de por sí, siendo un hombre un embarazo es complicado, con gemelos aun mayor, pero tu llevas todo eso al límite, no sé cómo no has sufrido un aborto en realidad-comento con dureza, para el doctor, los rostros de desesperación de Ligth y L le eran difíciles, pero ellos también entender que esos niños, y el propio Light estaban vivos de milagro luego de todo lo que había pasado el castaño en su estado-. Ya estas casi en tu quinto mes de embarazo, por más de un mes no llevaste los cuidados necesarios, ni la alimentación adecuada, por lo cual estimo que no me extrañaría que tus niños naciesen prematuros, pero eso no será un problema a menos que guardes reposo absoluto, de no ser así, el episodio por el cual pasaste y la razón de la que estoy aquí será un recuerdo agradable ¿entiendes lo que digo niño? ¿de verdad quieres que estos niños nazcan?   
-si-afirmo Light, tomando con fuerza las telas de su ropa contra sus manos, L para darle ánimo, le tomo de su mano izquierda, ambos se miraron, y sin poder evitarlo, sonrieron levemente dándose consuelo.  
\- De verdad queremos que estos niños nazcan sanos y salvos Gassman, obedeceremos todas las indicaciones que nos digas-expreso L.   
-Más vale que así sea-dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas para retirarse-. L-le llamo.   
\- ¿si?  
\- Entiendo que tú y este niño tienen una vida sexual activa, pero te recomiendo que luego de este mes, y gracias a la debilidad de su cuerpo, que no hagan nada, después de unos meses podrán retomar sus andadas, pero por el momento deberán abstenerse-comento provocando una extrema incomodidad en Light.   
\- ¿desde el siguiente mes? -pregunto-. Comprendo, haremos todo al pie de la letra como usted indique.   
-bien, le deje sobre la mesa las vitaminas, medicinas y demás cosas que ha de necesitar de aquí a la fecha de parto que acordamos. El siguiente mes vendré a verle, y espero verlo embarazado-dijo, haciendo énfasis a la última palabra.   
Y con ello, Gassman se retiró dejando un gran aire de incomodidad en la habitación. Light seguía ampliamente afectado por las palabras del doctor respecto a la posibilidad de perder a sus gemelos si no tomaba reposo, y L veía el rostro perturbado de Ligth. Pero ambos estaban juntos, y llevarían esa carga juntos.   
-Light-kun-le llamo, este le miro-. ¿Harás lo que dice Gassman?  
\- ¿acaso tengo otra opción, Ryuuzaki? -Light se veía derrotado, no tenía otras opciones para decidir-. No me siento a gusto con el hecho de dejar la investigación, no en este momento, pero también temo por la vida de estos niños, no han nacido, pero son demasiado importantes para mí, los necesito en mi vida, y no voy a perderlos por mi propia negligencia, así que dejare todo en tus manos, L.   
-Me llamas de este modo ahora, porque sabes que L es el único capaz de hacer eso que pides ¿no es así?  
\- Te llamo de este modo, porque confió que L, el padre de mis hijos, resuelva este caso, por mí y por ellos. Por algo eres el mejor detective de todos los tiempos.   
Por esas palabras, L recostó a Light debajo de él besándolo con enorme ternura, como nunca antes y como si fuera la primera vez, quería agradecerle tantas cosas, pero no hallaba las palabras. Light era la persona que le complementaba, aquella que necesitaba en su vida, y que confiara el caso en sus manos, era el mayor honor que podía tener. Siguió besándole, aumentando lentamente la intensidad. Al paso de eso, Light intentaba separar a L de sí, pero este seguía sobre él, intensificando el beso, introduciendo su lengua en su boca y jugando con ella, dejando al castaño jadeando, mientras L sonreía satisfecho de lograr su cometido, encender a Light.   
-sabes muy bien que no podemos hacerlo-expreso, con el rostro colorado-. Me parece muy bajo que hagas esto.   
\- ¿esto? -dijo bajando el cierre del pantalón de Light y tocando su miembro por encima de la ropa interior-. No sé a qué te refieres Light-kun.   
-Tú mismo dijiste que teníamos que hacer caso de todo lo que ordenara Gassman-dijo Light sobresaltándose con las caricias que L proporcionaba-. ¡Ryuuzaki!  
-Te escuche, y también lo escuche a él… diciendo que desde el siguiente mes deberíamos dejar de hacerlo por un tiempo-comento mientras se deshacía de su propia ropa, y la de Light-. Por eso… hacerlo por hoy está bien… además, te he necesitado todos estos días, no podría soportar esperar varios meses más desde este momento.   
Comenzaron besarse nuevamente, jugando con sus lenguas al son de sus caricias, con cierta dificultad de masturbaban mutuamente, pero eso no era suficiente. Para amplia sorpresa de Light, y generando bastante vergüenza para él, L lo alzo un poco colocando almohadas para sostenerlo y de esa manera, llegar hasta su miembro y lamerlo en toda su extensión, Light casi no podía de todo el placer que sentía, pero fue más la sorpresa y un extraño placer que le invadió al sentir como la lengua de L lamia su entrada, era una sensación extraña.   
-R-R-R-Ryuuzaki ¿Qué diablos haces? -grito sin poder evitarlo con todo el rostro rojo-. Ese lugar…   
-Sé que estas limpio, ya que tomaste las medidas necesarias cuando Gassman vino a revisarte-dijo mientras seguía lamiéndolo-. La última vez te dolió cuando lo hicimos, así que en esta oportunidad te preparare con cuidado.  
-Ryuuzaki…  
Light no pudo evitar gemir cuando los dedos de L comenzaron a prepararlo, era algo semejante a una tortura, no podía con aquello. Y luego de unos minutos, que a Light le parecieron una eternidad, L entro dentro de él. sin poder evitarlo ambos gimieron, y comenzaron a besarse al ritmo de las embestidas, pensar que solo podrían hacerlo hasta ese mes era algo que a los dos les afectaba, pero no podían hacer mucho más que obedecer, luego de que nacieran los gemelos habría el tiempo.   
De golpe, la puerta fue abierta.   
\- ¡L necesito tu…!   
De la misma forma que la puerta se abrió, esta fue cerrada.   
Tanto L como Light quedaron perturbados por la reciente intromisión repentina de quien parecía haber sido Matt preguntando por L, pero la furia fue la que atrapo a Light al notar que como era de tarde noche, L había olvidado cerrar con llave la puerta de la habitación para evitar que cosas como las que paso, sucedieran.   
\- ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA ¿Por qué no cerraste con llave la maldita puerta!? -vocifero Light a la par que el color invadía todo su rostro.   
-Mala mía, se me olvido cerrarla cuando salió Gassman de la habitación.   
-Oh, y si sabes que eres tan malditamente solicitado por tus sucesores, incluso a estas horas ¿Por qué no la cerraste?   
L no quiso discutir más, y esperando que el enojo de Light pasara un poco busco unos pantalones y decidió ver que era la urgencia con la cual Matt le necesitaba, ya que le era extraño, que el menos apegado a él de sus sucesores, le pidiese ayuda con tal insistencia.   
Cuando finalizo de conversar con Matt, regreso donde Light quien se encontraba cubierto por una sabana, simulando estar dormido, L bufo levemente masajeando su cuello, ahora debía de animarlo de nuevo para continuar lo que dejaron a medias por la intervención de Matt.   
-Light-kun-le llamo, más no hubo respuesta-. Light-kun, de verdad me disculpo por lo sucedido, Matt esta igual de arrepentido y no volverá a pasar-dijo, pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta, ante esa negativa se acercó y subió a la cama-. Hey Light-kun…  
Fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió una excelente idea, y acercándose hasta su oído, susurro.   
-Light.   
Y como si una descarga eléctrica le atravesara el cuerpo, Light se volteó a verle con el rostro completamente sonrojado, L sonrió al ver los efectos de su acción.   
\- ¿q-que?   
-me agrada ver cómo reacciona tu cuerpo al ser llamado por tu nombre sin honoríficos, los japoneses si son bien pervertidos con cosas simples.   
-no quieras pasarte de listo cabrón…  
Mas L no le dejo continuar porque tomo sus labios de una forma que Light no pudo resistir, cuando se superaron de tal beso, L alejo de Light cualquier tipo de sabana y silbo inevitablemente mientras observaba la reacción animada del cuerpo de Light.   
\- creo que no te aguantas…   
-R-Ryuuzaki…   
Y nuevamente, cayeron en el colchón para reafirmar lo cuan necesitados estaban el uno del otro.   
La mañana siguiente, la investigación había retomado su curso para poder establecer un plan de acción donde pudieran atrapar al nuevo Kira. Las ultimas pistas indicaban su presencia en la región de Kanto donde podría residir también B501. L lideraba la estrategia e indicaba que cualquier camino a tomar debía tener uno o dos planes de contingencia, puesto que B501 era un ser que gustaba adelantarse a los pasos de su contrincante, la ventaja de ellos sería que contarían con la ayuda de la policía japonesa liderada por el jefe Yagami (quien debió regresar a Japón dejando a Sachiko, y a Sayu en la Wammy House). Este se presentó con su equipo multidisciplinario en la sala de investigación, donde establecieron que objetivos debería tener la policía japonesa para colaborar con la investigación. El plan era uno ideado por L y Light, el cual era producido a causa de una trasmisión electrónica que fue filtrada por el mismo Kira, y era proveniente de un lugar fijo de la ciudad de Tokio, cercano a Shibuya. Debían ser cuidadosos al ser Shibuya una de las zonas más pobladas de Tokio, de eso habían creado un cuidadoso perímetro, la acción se llevaría a cabo en la noche, cuando todo debería pasar desapercibido. La policía monitorearía la zona con helicópteros y con ciertos agentes encubiertos. Por su parte, en esa operación también participarían D, P, y Q, B.B junto a L comandarían la operación, L dando las ordenes a los escuadrones de la policía japonesa, y B.B al grupo del equipo de investigación.   
Todos aceptaron, y al mismo momento que eso ocurría, L anunció que, por medidas de salud, Light Yagami (mencionando su verdadero nombre por petición de Light al estar en presencia de su padre) deberá dejar la investigación de manera permanente. La sorpresa no se hizo esperar, y tanto S, como Ñ y R se acercaron hasta Light preguntando sobre el estado de su salud y la de su embarazo, incluso las mismas C.C e I se aventuraron a ver el estado del castaño, quien, agradeciendo sus preocupaciones, explico que su embarazo era de alto riesgo, y que, por el bien de sus gemelos, el debería guardar reposo absoluto. El equipo de investigación entendió los motivos, y ahora sin la colaboración de Light, deberían dar un mejor esfuerzo. Por otro lado, Soishiro Yagami hablo en privado con su hijo respecto a su propia salud, Light entendía que la presencia de su padre ahí era una jugada arriesgada, pero tanto Soishiro como L y el mismo Light decidieron afrontar el riesgo, manteniendo la seguridad del primero al momento de comenzar con la operación.   
-Entonces estas fuera de la investigación-comento Soishiro con voz suave, Light asintió en silencio-. Ya veo, esto debió haberlo hecho Ryuuzaki por tu bien y el de mis nietos.   
\- ¿Cómo están Mama y Sayu? -pregunto, cambiando un poco el tema-.   
-Ellas están bien, a salvo gracias a L. Light-le llamo-. Has cambiado Light.   
El castaño alzo la mirada sin entender a qué se refería su padre, este mantenía una leve sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le acercaba para abrazarlo.   
-Antes, aunque nuestra relación de familia era buena, notaba como tú no parecías sentirte a gusto con nosotros, no parecías sentir que encajabas, pero ahora que has encontrado lo que verdaderamente buscaba tu corazón, eres más abierto a los demás, aunque no lo creas, incluso parecía ser que estoy observando a mi hijo por primera vez-dijo mientras compartían el abrazo-. Discúlpame si en algún momento te sentiste incomprendido y solo, y quiero que sepas que haré todo lo posible para salvar la paz de este lugar donde te encuentras tú y esos niños que son mis nietos.   
-papa.   
-Entiendo tu preocupación, la noto en tu rostro-dijo-, pero este es el deber que tengo ahora, y confió en Ryuuzaki para dejarte en sus manos de ser que algo me suceda.   
Pero Light tomo repentinamente de los hombros a su padre, sorprendido en extremo a Soishiro Yagami.   
-Padre, ni siquiera se te ocurra morir en esta operación, aun tienes mucho que hacer, tienes que seguir en compañía de mi madre, cuidar de Sayu, guiarme… de otro modo, tendré que patearte en lugar de mama.   
Soishiro sonrió ampliamente al recibir el regaño por parte de su hijo, volvió a abrazarlo y al final del pasillo, encontró a L en compañía de su equipo de trabajo. Era el momento. Tanto padre como hijo caminaron hasta el final del pasillo, ahí, Soishiro dejo a su hijo en manos de Ryuuzaki, y le pidió que le cuidara, Ryuuzaki acepto eso, y de ahí, partieron al punto donde comenzaría la operación.   
Esa madrugada fría de mediados de enero, los alrededores del kabukishou de Shibuya eran silenciados por la soledad de la noche, no había luna, eso imposibilitaba que los agentes de la policía pudieran ser descubiertos, no obstante, debían ser cuidadosos. Su objetivo era un local viejo de tres pisos, este parecía ser utilizado pocas veces por algunos antisociales para drogarse o beber, pero en esa oportunidad había estado pasando algo mucho más grande. D junto a Soshiro organizaron los escuadrones, cada uno llevaba un casco por temor a que el actual kira tuviera los mismos poderes que el segundo Kira, no obstante, habían tomado las previsiones. L dio la señal de que era hora de comenzar la operación, pero algo salió mal. Tomándolos por sorpresa, desde los edificios continuos, comenzaron a estallar una serie de explosivos, y mientras eso sucedía, varios antisociales armados disparaban contra los oficiales de policía. Mientras se agrupaban, y L y B.B ordenaban los pasos que debían tomar, D, mandaba a reagruparse, cuidándose de los edificios en llamas y al mismo tiempo disparaba contra los tiradores del bando contrario. Soishiro aprovecho de aquella distracción otorgada por un grupo de su propio escuadrón y por la misma D, y se escabullo dentro del edificio con un grupo de hombre secundados por P, quien estaba armado con varias granadas y bengalas en caso de necesitar ayuda. Lanzaron varias bombas de humo y en el proceso disparar a los hombres de Kira o B501 que aparecían a atacar. Cuando llegaron a la última planta, solo había un ser en el salón, este tenía el rostro cubierto, pero desde lo lejos se le notaba que entre sus manos poseía la Death note.   
\- ¡detente ahí mismo donde estas! -ordeno Soishiro mientras él y su grupo le apuntaban con el arma-. Estas rodeado, pon tus manos sobre la cabeza y abandona la death note en el suelo.   
\- ¿Qué? ¿esto? -señalo el ser al cuaderno, los demás oficiales apuntaron más sus armas contra él-. oye, oye, pero si ya no pienso seguir escribiendo, puesto que… hace un momento lo hice.   
De la nada uno de los hombres del equipo de Soishiro disparo hacía el encausándole varias heridas y provocando que cayera al suelo, al mismo tiempo que este ser moría de un ataque al corazón. El dueño de la death note presiono un botón explosionando el lugar donde se encontraban, y para los ojos incrédulos de los agentes que intentaban salvar la vida de Soishiro Yagami, este ser se alejaba del lugar con uno de los helicópteros de la policía japonesa.   
Al otro lado de las pantallas, nadie del equipo de investigación podía creer eso. L se quitó los audífonos de donde había estado escuchando todo. Nadie decía nada. De la nada, un fuerte golpe se escuchó, y era de parte de B.B quien maldecía a diestra y siniestra lo ocurrido. El resto de los integrantes del equipo de investigación seguían incrédulos, nuevamente Kira, o quizás B501, se había adelantado a sus pasos de una forma astuta y vil. L no sabía cómo accionar ahora, pidió los reportes de la situación a D y estos no fueron nada alentadores, tenían múltiples bajas de los 12 escuadrones que tenían, el helicóptero donde había escapado Kira en breves minutos se estrelló contra un edificio provocando un gran incendio, y además de los múltiples heridos, estaba el jefe Yagami, quien había resultado gravemente herido. No obstante, los antisociales y colaboradores de Kira fueron neutralizados, y algunos de ellos que fueron capturados, sufrieron de un ataque al corazón breves minutos luego de su aprensión. L maldecía públicamente la situación, y pidió en colaboración de B.B la reorganización de los escuadrones, la atención de los heridos y su próximo traslado a las sedes medicas más cercanas, además del levantamiento de los cuerpos de ambos bandos.   
Por otro lado, estaba Light sin saber nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la sala de investigación. L le había prohibido estrictamente entrar a la sala mientras sucedía la operación, pero eso no le disminuía el estrés y aumentaba su ansiedad. No había podido dormir por la incertidumbre, y aunque se removiera en su cama, no lograba conciliar el sueño, decidió salir hacia la cocina para poder tomar algo que pudiese calmar sus nervios, y en el camino se encontró con L.   
-Ryuuzaki-le llamo, pero este no respondió, esto no dio una buena sensación a Light-. Ryuuzaki-le volvió a llamar, ahora jalando de uno de sus brazos, este le miro enseguida, percatándose de su presencia, y casi al mismo tiempo, desvió la mirada, ahí entendió Light que la operación había fallado-. ¿Qué sucedió, Ryuuzaki?   
Mas hubo un grave silencio, silencio el cual no soportaba Light, y volvió a preguntar, pero siendo más demandante.   
\- ¿Qué mierda fue lo que ocurrió, Ryuuzaki? ¡contesta! -exigió Light-. ¡Ryuuzaki!   
-lo siento, Light-kun… aunque dije que la operación sería un éxito y tu padre saldría ileso…   
\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente Ryuuzaki? -pregunto Light, con un tono de voz ahogado-. ¿Qué le sucedió a mi padre?   
\- El jefe Soishiro Yagami fue herido de gravedad en pro del cumplimiento del deber y fue trasladado de urgencias al hospital central de Shibuya, su situación es desconocida para mi aun, pero según el informen de D, no parece tener una situación favorable.   
Ambos guardaron silencio por un instante, Light veía el suelo mientras L solo podía ver al castaño con inmensa frustración. De la nada, Light alzo la vista y murmuro que necesitaba ir donde su padre, L le miro incrédulo. Intento detenerlo, pero sus palabras no parecían surtir efecto en él, hasta que L se interpuso en su camino.   
-dejame ir Ryuuzaki-le pidió.   
\- ¡Es una locura! ¡Kira conoce tu rostro y nombre, está suelto al igual que B501! Dejarte ir es lo único que no permitiré, debo protegerte como pidió el señor Yagami.   
\- ¡no me digas algo que no sepa! -le recrimino-, además, si lo hubiese querido él ya hubiera podido matarme-grito Light deteniendo en seco a L-. el solo está jugando conmigo, incluyendo a mi familia en este maldito juego suyo, no pienso darle el gusto de perder a mi padre sin verlo una última vez, así que te lo pediré Ryuuzaki otra vez, déjame ir.   
El rostro de Light estaba trastornado, luchando con el sentimiento de rabia, frustración y con el deseo de llorar, L sabía que, si permitía aquello, estaría yendo contra las palabras de Soishiro Yagami y las suyas propias, pero en esa oportunidad, no pudo contra Light.   
-le pediré a B.B y a Mello que sean tus escoltas, también llevaras un localizador entre tus ropas, no aceptare un no por respuesta.   
Light sonrió agradeciéndole, y no pudo evitar abrazarlo. L correspondió el abrazo, y sintió como la fuerza de Light se desmoronaba, temblando incontrolablemente mientras, las lágrimas de dolor y frustración le invadían. L sabía que debían ser fuertes, que Soishiro Yagami también daría la batalla.   
En un auto preparado por Watari, y siendo escoltado por Mello y B.B que iban en motocicleta, Light llego al hospital central de Shibuya donde encontró a un gran número de oficiales heridos por el atentado que provoco kira. Light no pudo sino sentir más rabia, en compañía de una enfermera fue llevado hasta la habitación donde se encontraba su padre, al llegar, lo vio postrado en una cama, conectado a un sin fin de aparatos y respiradores luchando por sobrevivir, no era la imagen que Light quería ver de su padre, pero, sabía que este no se rendía. Escucho de la enfermera que era un milagro que siguiera con vida por la cantidad de disparos que recibió su cuerpo, y mucha más el hecho que habiendo perdido tanta sangre, sobrevivió a la operación. Una leve sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, estaba orgulloso, más que nunca de su padre, por la fuerza que tenía, y que ambos compartían esa misma sed de justicia que en algún momento de la vida de Light, ese camino fue desviado.   
-Algún día… seré capaz de decirte quien fui en realidad, padre, así que debes sobrevivir hasta entonces-pronuncio Light, pero fue entonces que sintió como un cuchillo era colocado en su cuello.


	19. Capítulo 18: Secuestro.

Afuera, en las proximidades de la habitación donde se encontraba el padre de Light, B.B y Mello esperaban la salida del castaño para regresar al edificio de investigación, pero de golpe una explosión cubrió el pasillo. Sin perder más tiempo, Mello y B.B corrieron hasta donde debía encontrarse Light, pero al llegar encontraron el cuerpo de Soishiro Yagami en el suelo, pero nada de Light Yagami, ambos siguieron buscando y a lo lejos, Mello observo como un par de hombres cargaban el cuerpo inmóvil de Light montándolo a un vehículo de color negro.   
\- ¡Encárgate del viejo, yo voy por Yagami! -grito Mello a B.B mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.   
Y al momento que el auto acelero, Mello tomo su motocicleta y empezó a perseguirlo, era una persecución arriesgada donde debían evitar al resto de los autos. Mello disparo hacia el auto cuidando de no dar más que a los cauchos, pero quien le conducía era hábil, y al mismo tiempo, un hombre del auto le disparaba, Mello hacia lo posible para evitarlo hasta que recibió un disparo en el hombro izquierdo y en su pierna derecha que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de la moto aparatosamente. Antes de que pudiera ser atropellado, milagrosamente el auto que venía tras de él se detuvo y las personas dentro de este salieron directo a auxiliarle, Mello observaba con dificultad desde el suelo como el auto que llevaba a Light dentro de él desaparecía en la autopista, y el sin poder hacer nada al respecto. 

Light Yagami ha sido secuestrado.

B.B le informaba de este terrible hecho a L mientras bajaba su rostro con increíble decepción de sí mismo, al no poder cumplir con la protección del castaño que era el ser más preciado para su amigo. L en si, por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar, nadie en el salón de investigación dijo nada, pero ante la mirada atónica de todos, este se dejó caer en el suelo, derrotado. Una maldición exclamada salió de sus labios mientras golpeaba el suelo repetidas veces. No valía la pena recriminarle nada a B.B, tampoco a Mello quien se encontraba en el hospital al haber sido interceptado por varios disparos, nadie más tenía la culpa en ese espacio más que él mismo, puesto que en primer lugar jamás debió dejar ir a Light. Por primera vez en su vida, luego de la muerte de sus padres L sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo, era la primera vez en su vida que dejaba que el resto de las personas vieran su debilidad, era la primera vez que no podía más que sentirse miserable. La persona que más amaba, la persona por la que pensaba tirar todo por la borda si así fuese el caso, ahora estaba en manos del enemigo y no sabía siquiera en qué estado. La preocupación y amargura aumento al preguntarse por sus hijos que aún no nacían, le era asfixiante que algo le pudiera suceder a Light o a sus bebes. No. No quería pensar más en ello, necesitaba hacer algo ¡algo! Idear un plan para poder recuperar a Light, sentía darle vueltas la cabeza, y comenzaba a sudar frio ¿acaso así se sentía perder la razón? Estaba en un mar de nervios, pero necesitaba calmarse.   
De momento, sintió como era levantado del suelo, L alzo la vista, se trataba de B.B, este miraba seriamente a L hasta que de la nada soltó una bofetada para su rostro, los integrantes del equipo de investigación se quedaron atónicos al igual que él mismo L, muchos iban a decir algo respecto a las acciones de B.B cuando el mismo L procedió a abrazarlo.   
-Gracias -le dijo, agradeciendo la forma no convencional de B.B para traerlo de regreso al mundo.   
-no puedes dejarte caer tan fácil, L. Yagami no es alguien tan débil como flaquear ante una situación así, estaría decepcionado de ti si te viera en tan patética forma-espeto B, con su típica arrogancia, arrogancia que para ese momento L aprecio, pues necesitaba hallar una forma de tomar fuerza.   
-sí, lo sé, el sería el primero en golpearme en estos casos.   
El rostro de L cambio radicalmente y enmarco una sonrisa confiada, no iba a desvanecerse tan fácilmente, aun debía luchar por Light. Iba a salvarlo costara lo que costara.   
Por otro lado, en un espacio oscuro y húmedo, Light sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas al mismo tiempo que sentía un fuerte mareo, tenía un mes que no los sentía, pero dicha ocasión era especial, especialmente mala. Poco a poco el castaño fue recuperando la conciencia, cuando termino de abrir los ojos se encontró con un sitio que no conocía, escuchaba voces cercanas a donde él se encontraba, pero no podía observar más que un pequeño foco de luz que venía de hueco en la pared. Intento analizar la situación recordando lo que había pasado, fue entonces que recordó que había sido secuestrado. En un principio había ido a ver el estado de su padre luego de que este sufriera graves heridas en la operación de captura del nuevo Kira, lo que no espero era que alguien le esperara dentro de la habitación de su padre burlando la seguridad del hospital, colocando un cuchillo el cuello de Light,   
\- ¿Qué significa esto? -pregunto-. ¿Quién eres y para quien trabajas?   
Una leve risa se escuchó del ser que sostenía el cuchillo, Light se molestó ante esto.   
\- ¿Qué te causa tanta risa? -cuestiono.   
\- no, lo que pasa es que pese a la situación en la que estas, me sorprende que puedas exigir que responda a tus preguntas.   
Light siente como de repente es golpeado fuertemente en la espalda con la manga del cuchillo, y este no puede evitar caer arrodillado al suelo con una mueca de dolor, el otro joven quien tenía su rostro cubierto por una máscara exclamo una pequeña risa.   
-oh, debo ser cuidadoso, no queremos que esos bebes mueran antes de tiempo, no, no.   
\- ¿Quién diablos eres? ¿eres el responsable de todo esto?   
-así es mi querido EXKira, tu decepcionante labor como Kira me llevo a tomar cartas en el asunto y tener la necesidad de demostrar que Kira tiene superioridad sobre este mundo-exclamaba el joven con premura, pero Light no podía más que observarlo con molestia.   
-estas enfermo-vocifero.   
-no.… te equivocas, mi querido Light Yagami-dijo mientras se acercaba hasta él y le levantaba el rostro por el mentón-. Tu y yo estamos enfermos.   
El joven se alejó de Light caminando por la habitación, el castaño le seguía la mirada hasta que lo vio detenerse al lado de la cama donde reposaba Soishiro. Un mal presentimiento ocupo la boca del estómago de Light.   
\- Es mucho más resistente de lo que creí, cuando le ordene a uno de mis juicios que disparara a Soishiro Yagami ocasionando graves heridas, pero sin llegar a matarlo, no creí que de verdad sobreviviera… debí haberlo matado cuando pude utilizando la libreta-expreso mientras jugaba levemente con la mascarilla de aire que tenía Soishiro, Light le miro con furia-. Es hora de terminar con esto Light, tu y yo tenemos que irnos a otro lugar, B501 nos espera.   
-Aléjate de él maldito infeliz ¡tampoco iré a ningún lugar contigo!  
-corrección, pequeño Light, iras conmigo quieras o no, y desearas no haberme pedido alejarme de él.   
Light observo como en la mano de aquel desgraciado joven, yacía una granada de bajo impacto, suficiente para volar la pared, pero a una distancia aceptable, no provocaría daño a nadie, no obstante, el lugar donde pensaba dejarla era justo al lado del inconsciente jefe de policía, Light simplemente no podía permitir eso, iba a hacer algo respecto, pero sintió como otra persona lo tomaba desde atrás y colocaba un pañuelo con un extraño olor en su nariz.   
Lo último que Light recordaba era escuchar el sonido de la granada explotar, ver a su padre tirado en el suelo, pero completamente ileso, y después de eso, solo hubo oscuridad.   
Light no sabía dónde se encontraba, estaba atado de pies y manos por lo cual la idea de escapar no era opción, seguramente su rastreador había sido descubierto y lo habían destruido, a juzgar por el sonido de las aves y la luz que pasaba por el pequeño tragaluz, podía imaginar que era de tarde, había pasado al menos unas cuantas horas inconsciente, la situación era del asco, para completar todo el escenario, su vientre comenzaba a fastidiar un poco, la posición en la que estuvo inconsciente no fue buena para su cuerpo en ese estado, pero Light pensaba que lo ideal primero era calmarse, e idear un plan, algo para poder escapar o al menos contactar a L y avisarle de su situación, sabía que Mello o B.B ya le habían avisado a estas alturas sobre su secuestro, pero podía imaginar a L en ese preciso momento y aquello le preocupaba, solo esperaba que no fuera a cometer ningún tipo de locura.   
Antes de poder pensar en mucho más, la puerta del lugar donde se encontraba se abrió, al mismo tiempo la luz del lugar se encendió y Light tuvo que entrecerrar un poco los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz. Cuando pudo abrirlos nuevamente con normalidad, observo que frente a él se encontraba una mujer, acompañada de dos hombres que parecían ser hombres de la mafia.   
\- No espere que tuvieras el valor de mostrar tu verdadero rostro, GRAY, o, mejor dicho, B501.   
\- Ya no era necesario ocultarme por más tiempo Light Yagami-explico la joven mujer, aquella que por todo ese tiempo fue la joven de 21 años, la más callada del grupo de investigación, la más experta en tecnologías de investigación, redes de conexión, y teledetección la chica indefensa que era víctima de los abusos de D, esa era la joven apodada con la letra de G, GRAY-. Me sorprende que hayas deducido tan rápidamente que era yo quien estaba detrás de todo esto cuando nadie más en el equipo de investigación pudo imaginarlo.   
-al principio tuve mis dudas, después de todo ¿Qué ganaba con incriminar a una rata de laboratorio? -pregunto Light mientras veía como una mueca de disgusto se formaba en el rostro de Gray-. No solo era tu forma de actuar la que me intrigaba, si bien la hubieras cambiado, tu voz era la misma, y no solo eso, aunque quisieras, no podías separarte de tu shinigami mucho tiempo, al igual que yo… este en algún momento debía regresar a ti, incluso si eso significaba venir al edificio de investigación y encontrarse con el mío.   
\- ¿así que tu shinigami te lo conto? -le pregunto, con un deje de voz medio, no obstante, Light negó.   
\- Solo necesite darme cuenta cuando él veía algo en ese edificio que le llamase la atención, lo demás fue pura intuición.   
Ante eso, B501 no pudo más que sonreír.   
\- como era de suponer del estudiante número del Japón y el mayor asesino en masa, Kira.   
\- ¿Qué quieres lograr con todo esto? -pregunto Light intentando conseguir algo de información-. ¿Qué motivos tienes?   
\- no necesito grandes motivos, Light Yagami- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, mientras hacía ademan de retirarse-, después de todo, tu solo necesitaste estar aburrido para convertirte en el mayor asesino del mundo, es una lástima que tengamos que ser enemigos, incluso si te pidiera que te unieras a mí, pero… me das asco.   
\- ¿Qué harías… si te dijera que quiero ayudarte?   
Gray se volteó casi de golpe observando a Light, mostrando sorpresa en su rostro, incluso los mismos hombres que la acompañaban se miraron sorprendidos ante la pregunta de Light. La joven mujer le observo por un breve segundo, hasta ir lentamente hasta él tomándolo levemente del mentón, este le miraba mientras gray solo sonreía arrogante.   
\- no quieras mentirme, sé que eso es solo una trampa-expreso-. Con solo verte a ti, y a esos ojos tan distintos a lo que vi cuando comencé a formar parte del equipo de investigación me hace darme cuenta del cambio en tu resolución. Solo mirarte me dan deseos de reír, tan patético, ya no eres quien solías ser- dijo mientras delineaba con sus manos el rostro de Light, luego de un breve silencio, continuo- Que lastima me das, Kira. Abandonar todo ese poder, todo lo que puede ofrecerte esa death note para ir a revolcarte con el mayor símbolo de la justicia, embarrarte en fantasías de amor y el de formar una familia, me repugna…   
Esta dejo abruptamente el rostro de Light y salió de la habitación en compañía de sus hombres, solo que antes de cerrar la puerta, Light escucho claramente tus palabras.   
-la victoria es mía Kira, no dudes eso, es hora de comenzar mi venganza contra los que tienen el poder aquí, y el primero en la lista es tu queridísimo L.   
Cuando cerró la puerta nuevamente la oscuridad invadió la habitación, y Light no pudo más que soltar una maldición. Necesitaba hacer algo, pero estaba literalmente atado de pies y manos, Ryuuk no era una opción puesto que tenía meses que no lo veía, no obstante, se encontraba preocupado, aquella sonrisa en B501 no era una buena señal, necesitaba escapar, necesitaba regresar con L.   
En el edificio de investigación el grupo comenzaba a idear un plan de acción para buscar a Light, sabían que con el lapso de tiempo que había pasado desde el secuestro y para no levantar sospechas, debieron permanecer dentro de Japón, no obstante, los lugares para buscar, aunque no eran infinitos, no eran tan reducidos, el país del sol naciente tenía muchos lugares cómodos donde pudiera establecerse B501 sin llamar ningún tipo de atención. L con un mapa detallado del archipiélago comenzó a delimitar los lugares de búsqueda cuando al fin precisa un espacio, de entre todos los lugares, visualizando los posibles accionares de B501, el lugar idóneo y cercano donde establecerse era las costas, donde pudieran escapar sin ser detectados, y con ligera cercanía a Tokio.   
-Compañeros, este es el único lugar posible, necesito que preparen todo, comenzaremos la operación de rescate y de ataque para capturar de una vez por todas a Kira y a B501, no tenemos tiempo que perder.   
\- Es cierto L, no tienen tiempo que perder.   
Frente a la mirada atónica de todos los presentes en la sala de investigación, la figura femenina de B501 se mostraba a través de la pantalla, esta llevaba su acostumbrada mascara, y su fino vestido rojo, el rostro de L mostro una mueca de furia mientras apretaba sus manos en puños, podía notar la sonrisa burlona de B501 a través de su máscara.   
\- he ganado, L.  
\- ¿Qué es lo qué has ganado, B501? – pregunto L mientras le miraba directamente-. La investigación para tu captura sigue en pie, tu aun no sabes mi nombre, ni el de nadie en esta sala de investigación, aun no puedes matarme.   
Pero B501 soltó una pequeña risa.   
\- Yagami Light- el rostro de L reacciono ante la mención de ese nombre-. Posiblemente no tenga tu nombre, L. Pero he capturado a tu preciado amante, y además de ello, tengo su verdadero nombre, no sería tan difícil para mí matarlo,  
\- ¡no te atrevas! -exclamo L-. Si llegas a hacerle algo a Light, yo…  
\- ¿Tu qué, L? no malinterpretes, tú no eres una amenaza para mí. El único ser capaz de derrotarme es Kira, y lo tengo bajo mi poder ahora. Oh pequeño e iluso L, para mi tú fuiste un juego desde un principio, mi principal deseo era tener mi victoria sobre kira, tu solo fuiste un medio para llegar a él… y ahora es mi deber consumar mi victoria sobre Kira, tomando su vida frente a ti, mientras no solo le arrebato su futuro... sino que también les arrebato a ustedes la posibilidad de tener a su familia…  
\- No te atrevas a hacerlo-Grito L, todo el grupo de investigación estaba tenso, sin saber qué hacer, pues si hacían un solo movimiento B501 daría la orden y la vida de Light sería arrebatada. L bajo la mirada mientras apretaba aún más sus puños ocasionando algunas heridas que provocaron que sus manos sangraran, no había más opción-. B501, quiero proponerte un trato.   
\- no estoy de humor para ningún tipo de trato, L. La muerte de Light Yagami es inminente y nada me hará cambiar de opinión.   
-entonces tómame en su lugar.   
\- ¿Que?   
\- ¿¡L!? ¿¡Que estás diciendo?! - habló B.B interviniendo.  
\- eso es una locura-exclamo A.   
\- ¿que ganaría yo con eso? -pregunto B501, mostrándose interesada ante la propuesta.   
\- te propongo esto, podrás asesinarme en televisión en vivo, anunciando la muerte del mayor detective de todos los tiempos, L. Y pasaras a la historia como aquella que pudo vencer a L. A partir de eso... Nadie más podrá levantarse ante ti.   
-L-pronuncio a voz quebrada A.   
-interesante, le agrada eso-dijo mientras sentía como todo el cuerpo se le erizaba por la idea-. Aceptó el trato.   
\- No lo hagas, L- grito F.   
-si lo haces todo se habrá terminado- continuó I.   
\- aun si no hiciera esto, nuestra muerte es inminente, seguramente nuestra posición ha sido revelada y fácilmente seriamos asesinados por un grupo bajo el mando de B501, esta es la única forma de salvar sus vidas y la de Light Yagami. Nosotros hemos perdido...   
La estruendosa risa de B501 se escuchó por todo el salón a través de la pantalla, parecía estar dándole un ataque mientras reía, luego de unos minutos recuperó la compostura y se volteó hacia donde L le veía directamente.   
-eso me agrada, que se retuercen en na desesperación, aceptó tu propuesta L. Morirás frente al mundo, y frente a tu queridísimo amante, que divertido ha de ser ver la cara de desesperación de Kira al verte morir. Dentro de tres horas, pasado el alba mis hombres te esperaran en la estación de Shibuya, deberás ir solo no quieres que algo malo le suceda a tu amado Light ¿verdad? Y no se les ocurra intentar realizar una emboscada, incluso desde aquí sabré todo lo que van a hacer.   
La trasmisión se cortó y con ella, un enorme silencio se apodero de toda la sala de investigación, de repente L siente como es levantado del cuello de la camisa por Mello quien había llegado con Matt justo cuando la trasmisión había empezado.   
\- ¿Qué diablos estás pensando, L? ¿Quieres condenar tu futuro, él del mundo y él de Yagami, solo por esa maldita escoria? ¿No te creía tan débil?   
-Mello-le reprendió Near, este iba a hacer caso omiso al lado de Near hasta que observo nuevamente el rostro de L.   
Este no mostraba miedo, no mostraba derrota, era un rostro que estaba determinado a luchar y dar batalla a su contrincante. En silencio, L se soltó del agarre de Mello y dejo sobre la mesa un mapa, y toco él botón de un aparato que nadie en el salón reconocía.  
\- ese es el lugar donde tienen retenido a Light y donde se encuentra B501, él rastreo de su trasmisión puede confirmarse los. Incluso si voy no me garantiza que B501 libere a Light, así que mientras ella me tiene en su poder deberán rescatarlo y sacarlo de ahí. Esto todavía no se ha acabado.   
Con eso, y dejando a sus compañeros abrumados, L salió de la habitación en silencio. Sus sucesores inmediatamente salieron justo detrás de él mientras él resto observaba las cosas dejadas por L.   
Al llegar a la habitación que normalmente usaban para reunirse, L observo ante él a Watari, B.B, A y sus sucesores, todos veían a L con gran preocupación a lo que él solo pudo sonreír levemente mientras se preparaba. Rescatar a Light ene da oportunidad no sería una tarea sencilla.   
-no será una operación sencilla, necesitare de todo su apoyo y de la mayor colaboración del equipo de investigación y de la policía japonesa, necesitamos trabajar unidos, solo de esa forma lograremos triunfar contra Kira y B501 -dijo L al terminar de prepararse, Mello le miro angustiado.   
\- en serio vas a ir tu solo? -preguntó.   
\- es una locura sabes? -dijo ahora Matt intentando hacerle razonar.   
\- aun si lo es, debo hacerlo. Esta es la única que manera que conozco para rescatar a Light.   
\- pero L.   
-quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por haberme acompañado durante todo este tiempo- comenzó a decir L, él rostro de alguno de los presentes mostraba una mueca de tristeza ante lo que parecía ser la despedida de L-. Alex, Beyond, ustedes fueron los primeros amigos que pude tener desde que estoy en la Wammy House, desde que soy L. Me ayudaron a sobrellevar muchas cosas, y aunque por lo culpa casi provocó la muerte de Alex, les agradezco que estuvieran ahí para mí.  
-L-pronunció Alex mientras lloraba, Beyond por su parte no dijo nada.   
-Matt, Mello, Near, ustedes son mis sucesores, los más jóvenes y prometedores que he conocido. A pesar de sus cortas edades, han sido reconocidos por su inteligencia y perspicacia, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes. Aún les falta mucho camino por recorrer y estoy seguro que, si lo tres están juntos, podrán salir adelante de cualquier dificultad- luego de un breve silencio, se volteó hasta Watari, camino hasta él y coloco una mano en su hombro -. Watari, gracias por haberme acompañado en todos estos años, gracias a ti soy la persona que ves ante ti, todo lo que soy te lo debo a to, luego de la muerte de los padres, eres lo más cercano a una figura paterna para mí, por eso te pido que guíes a estos chicos un poco más por mí.   
-sí, joven L- dijo mientras contenía unas pequeñas lágrimas.   
\- A, B.B en el caso de no poder regresar desde el día ustedes dos son L-Alex y Beyond alzaron la vista sorprendidos-. Sé que ustedes no les alegra mucho la idea, pero confió en que ustedes son capaces de manejar esto, discúlpenme Mello, Matt, Near, yo sé ustedes quería que designara a uno de ustedes como L pero aún les falta experiencia, cuando él tiempo lo apremie tanto Alex como Beyond escogerán al más apto. Les pido de favor que cuiden de Light y de mi familia, sé que en sus manos estarán bien.   
L estuvo a punto de retirarse de la habitación cuando siente que es golpeado por Beyond en el rostro, L cayó al suelo mirando a B, este tenía un rostro marcado por la furia.   
\- que mierda es lo que nos estas diciendo maldito detective? Vas a desperdiciar así de fácil tu vida, no me vengas con eso.   
-no nos subestimes, L. No dejaremos que mueras tan fácilmente- hablo ahora Alex, ayudándole a levantarse-. Nosotros no seremos L, ese puesto te pertenece legítimamente a ti.   
-no nos quieras poner encima a Yagami y a tus mocosos, tu deberas hacerte cargo de ellos-dijo interviniendo Mello con su acostumbrada actitud.   
\- confié un poco más en nosotros-comento Near desde su sitio-. Nosotros confiamos en sus capacidades, confié un poco más en las nuestras, tenga seguridad plena que seremos capaces de rescatar a Yagami Light.   
-chicos…  
L miro a todos sus sucesores, estos le sonreían con seguridad, sin esperárselo, una sonrisa también surco sus labios mientras retomaba las fuerzas que había perdido por un momento.   
\- B.B, A, Near, quiero que se encarguen de liderar al equipo de investigación y a la policía japonesa, establezcan los roles y las tareas, Watari se encargara de darles lo necesario. Mello, Matt, necesito que estén pendientes de cierta persona, seguramente habrá escapado del edificio de investigación hace mucho, pero de permanecer dentro de él, quiero que no le pierdan el ojo de vista, al momento de comenzar la operación serán mi principal apoyo dentro de la guarida de B501, necesito que estén atentos a mi señal. Bien, entonces demos comienzo a la operación de captura de Kira y B501-Anuncio L.   
Mientras tanto, a espaldas de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el edificio de investigación, Light intentaba liberarse de los amarres que tenía en sus manos, si tan solo pudiera liberar sus manos, podría liberar sus pies y todo sería más fácil al momento de idear un plan de escape. Tuvo que detenerse a medio camino cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, de ella se escuchaba una voz burlona, Light reconoció esa voz como aquella persona responsable de que fuera secuestrado. Estuvo a punto de gritarle hasta que este encendió la luz de la habitación y pudo observarlo directamente quedando completamente congelado, aquel ser que había ingresado se mostró divertido ejerciendo una mueca de gracia en su rostro.   
\- vaya, vaya, no imagine que tu rostro se desfiguraría tanto de verme Light.   
El ser que había entrado compartía las mismas características físicas que Light, podía decirse que eran casi iguales. Tenían la misma cara, el mismo color de ojos y cabello, incluso Light podía jurar que la misma altura. La única diferencia existente era que aquel ser poseía un pequeño lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo, y aquella maniaca sonrisa que no parecía despegarse de su rostro. Tanta era la sorpresa e impresión de Light que se había quedado mudo, las palabras no salían de su boca, e incluso se obligó a calmarse mentalmente.   
-t-tu eres….  
\- ¿sorprendido? –pregunto el ser que era idéntico a él, obviamente Light no salía de su sorpresa, la alta tensión hacia que el mareo le sobreviniera y se sintiera débil, el joven castaño pareció darse cuenta de ello-. Oye, oye, no te mueras tan rápido, aun te necesitamos por algún periodo de tiempo-sonrió-, si no es gracias a ti L no hubiese decido venir y aceptar tu lugar tan fácilmente-los ojos de Light se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar eso.  
No podía ser cierto…. L… ¿había caído en su trampa?   
-al final, ese detective resulto ser bastante idiota tanto como dijo B501, mira que desperdiciar su propia vida y la investigación a la que está involucrado para poder salvarte, que amante tan… Estúpido….  
\- ¡A-ATREVETE A HACERLE ALGO HIJO DE PUTA Y VERAS COMO TE MATO MALDITO DESGRACIADO! -vocifero fuertemente Light sorprendiendo incluso al ser que estaba frente a si, este de la nada comenzó a reír y al mismo propino una patada en el rostro a Light que le hizo caer al suelo de lado, el hombre parecido a Light enseguida comenzó a pisar su rostro levemente contra el suelo, Light le miraba con odio-, h-hijo de la gran puta…-este afianzo más la presión haciendo que Light gimiera de dolor.  
-no desesperes, light-kun, -dijo mirándole-, yo no tendré el honor de acabar con tu amado detective, eso es trabajo de B501…. Además, lo que acabas de hacer no es nada bueno-le recordó con voz tenue que solo hacia enfurecer más a Light-, otro ataque de esos podría dañar al par de niños que esperas en tu interior… no me gustaría quedarme sin sobrinos antes de que estos nacieran, no sería nada divertido-río.   
Light le miraba incrédulo desde el suelo, debía ser una broma, ese tipo tan desagradable y él…. ¡Ellos no podían ser…!  
-estas bromeando- expreso casi sin voz-… es imposible, t-tu, tú no puedes ser….  
\- ¡es verdad, Light-kun! - salto a decir con mucho ánimo, caminando un poco lejos de Light-, tus sospechas mentales son todas ciertas, tu y yo somos hermanos gemelos-revelo a toda voz mientras sonreía, pero Light no podía creer lo que ese ser le estaba diciendo-   
Por un momento Light creía que el mundo le estaba dando vueltas, sentía el sudor frio bajarle por la nuca mientras observaba a aquel ser que proclamaba ser su hermano. Pero en el razonamiento de la mente de Light, concebir la idea de tener un hermano gemelo era simplemente inaudito.   
\- estas mintiendo… tu y yo no… -intentaba pronunciar Light, no obstante, el otro castaño solo rio levemente.   
\- sí, para mí también fue un shock…. Saber que tenía un hermano gemelo con muy buena vida en alguna parte del mundo.   
Light aun no terminaba de razonar bien a información, no sabía siquiera como era posible todo eso, en ningún momento sus padres le habían dicho que tenía un hermano gemelo, y no podía optar por la opción de que Sashiko y Soishiro no fueran sus padres biológicos, exámenes de sangre confirmaban el hecho de que Light era un Yagami, pero entonces de donde salía de la nada este hermano gemelo del que no tenía siquiera un recuerdo; al ver tanta confusión junta en el cuerpo de Light su hermano decidió hablar.  
-obviamente no fuiste adoptado por tus actuales padres-le aclaro-, ambos somos hijos de esa pareja llamada Soishiro Yagami y Sashiko Yagami, ellos nos dieron nuestros nombres, tu siendo Light y yo… siendo Kuroi…. Dos partes de uno, complementados y nacidos el mismo día… pero ¿qué ocurrió? Resulta y acontece que por el tiempo en el que nuestra madre salió embarazada de nosotros, la situación económica que atravesaban nuestros padres no era buena, nuestra madre era una simple ama de casa y sumando a eso la recesión económica por la que pasaba Japón obligo nuestro padre a renunciar al anterior empleo donde trabajaba … Obviamente no podían cuidar de ambos debido a esa difícil situación económica, y tomaron la GRAN idea de abandonar a sus dos hijos en un orfanato, rogando que una buena familia les adoptara.   
\- ¿Qué…?  
\- pero es curioso ¿sabes? Justo unos pocos meses de abandonarnos nuestro padre es incorporado a la NPA, y no solo eso, ascendido al departamento de asesinatos en serie. Esa fue una sorpresa tan impresionante que ellos, completamente arrepentidos decidieron volver al orfanato donde nos dejaron para poder cuidar de nosotros-dijo Kuroi intentando establecer un poco de drama cambiando su voz mientras relataba e intentando mostrar algunas lágrimas falsas-… pero, cuando llegaron solo tú estabas ahí… alguien más me adopto, una pareja de nacionalidad japonesa-americana, ellos no esperaron aquello pero solo se fueron contigo, no les importo lo que podría sucederle a su otro hijo… simplemente lo dejaron atrás.   
\- no te creo, mis padres no hubieran sido capaces-pero ante ello, Kuroi le mostro el registro para dar en adopción, en ese registro estaban tanto el nombre de Light como el de su hermano, y en el área de los firmantes estaban inscritas las firmas de sus padres, la sonrisa en el rostro de Kuroi se ensancho.   
\- ¿sorprendido? No creíste que tus padres, aquellos seres que te trajeron al mundo fueran capaces de semejante atrocidad, pues esa es la verdad mi querido hermano menor, yo soy la clara imagen de eso… la única diferencia que quien le toco vivir sobre la mierda y arrastrarse en ella para lograr sobrevivir fue a mi… Esa es la verdadera cara de esos padres que dices amar ¡todos ellos son unas mierdas que abandonaron al mayor de sus hijos y lo dejaron a su cuenta en este putrefacto mundo!-comenzó a gritar-, mientras tú… mi hermano menor, eras el hijo prodigio que todos deseaban tener, el número 1 de Japón, parte de una familia ejemplar, sin problemas y con todas las comodidades que el luego ascendido director de la policía Japonesa podía darle a su familia… olvidándose del hijo que abandonaron y refugiándose en el otro y en una ridícula mocosa que luego la vieja logro concebir…  
\- ¡no hables así de mi familia! -le grito Light ganándose una patada de parte de Kuroi.  
-claro, no insultare a la tan apreciada familia del asesino en masa Kira, aun teniendo todo lo que querías no pudiste con la tentación de probar un nuevo poder, en algo nos parecemos, querido hermano…ambos ansiábamos con inmensa locura cambiar este putrefacto mundo, pero a diferencia de ti yo no elegí este poder para dar justicia en este mundo… yo solo quiero una buena y placentera venganza….


	20. Capítulo 19: secretos desvelados

Han pasado un par de horas desde que Light descubrió la identidad del nuevo Kira, este resultó ser un joven idéntico a él que proclamaba ser su hermano gemelo. El castaño seguía renuente a aceptar que aquel tipo era su hermano, pero llegando a pensar y más respecto al tema solo le traía más dudas a las que no lograba dar una respuesta. El nunca pregunto muchas cosas a sus padres, ellos tampoco mencionaron nada respecto a un hermano que hubiera tenido, pero incluso… aunque se lo hubieran dicho, al Light del pasado no le hubiera importado, seguiría absorto en su mundo, aburrido. Pero ahora era diferente, quería respuestas.   
En el tiempo que Light estuvo consiente, habían pasado algunas horas, y desde que su hermano se había mostrado ante él, solo habían trascurrido un par de horas. En ese tiempo, este le había acompañado, sin dejar la habitación. En ese tiempo, Light aprovechaba para analizarlo ya que después de su última platica, Kuroi no abrió más la boca.   
Light tenía miles de preguntas en su cabeza, pero a menos que se las preguntara no tendría respuesta. También estaba preocupado por L, este había aceptado tomar su lugar, eso significaba que planeaban asesinarlo y L debió tomar aquella decisión bajo la presión del momento. Tenía que hallar un modo de detenerlo, si no lo hacía todo sería demasiado tarde.   
\- hey-llamó Light a Kuroi, este alzo la vista observando a Light-. ¿Qué es lo que van hacer conmigo? ¿Cómo te aliaste con B501?   
-Oye, oye, estas muy parlanchín ¿sabes? -expreso Kuroi-, aunque me preguntes ese tipo de cosas no pienso decirte nada, mucho menos a alguien como tú-bramo, Light se quedó callado al verlo ofrecer una mirada gélida hacia él.   
Sin embargo, Light siguió insistiendo, preguntando las mismas preguntas, y agregando que había sido de su pasado, como había llegado a saber la verdad, pero todas esas preguntas solo agotaban la paciencia de Kuroi, que siempre había detestado a su hermano, desde el momento que supo de su existencia siempre le había odiado, por ser quien era, por ser aquel que tuvo el privilegio de salir adelante con el apoyo de una familia, algo que él nunca pudo disfrutar.   
Sin ningún interés de seguir escuchando a Light, Kuroi salió de la habitación donde este se encontraba retenido, apagando nuevamente la luz y dejándolo solo. Estar al lado de su hermano solo provocaba que quisiera golpearlo, le hacía recordar el pasado.   
Kuroi tenía 20 años al igual que Light, estaba próximo a cumplir los 21 el 28 de febrero de ese mismo año, aunque físicamente fueran idénticos, tenían ciertas diferencias, como por ejemplo que Kuroi era solo un par de centímetros más alto que su hermano y tenía un lunar pequeño debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Había nacido cinco horas antes que Light la madrugada del 28 de febrero, por eso es que había sido nombrado Kuroi, ya que había nacido cuando aún no amanecía, por otro lado, Light, quien nació al alba, fue nombrado como la luz del día, aquel iluminaba el camino. Ambos desde su nacimiento fueron destinados a ser diferentes, aunque compartieran el mismo rostro.   
Luego de los hechos antes mencionados por Kuroi, fue adoptado por una pareja entre un hombre de nacionalidad americana y una mujer japonesa, ambos eran de la misma edad de sus padres, la mujer no podía concebir así que ambos optaron por la adopción. Se llevaron a Kuroi a New York, Estados Unidos. Los primeros siete años de vida Kuroi aunque era hijo de una pareja económicamente estable, a manera familiar no era un ambiente agradable, el que se hacía llamar su padre era un alcohólico pedófilo que abuso en diversas oportunidades de él, la que se hacía llamar su madre era una mujer plástica, que disfrutaba de serle infiel a su pareja y presumir a sus amigas que Kuroi desde muy pequeño había denotado tener un cerebro excepcional. Pero no se encargaba de él, eso era solo una fachada. El tiempo pasaba y la situación en su “familia” era cada vez más intolerable. Los abusos de “su padre” eran cada día más constantes y con su incesante resistencia, ganaba múltiples golpes que en más de una oportunidad lo llevaron directo al hospital. Pero un día la situación de Kuroi cambio por completo. Cuando estaba en el hospital por uno de los abusos de su padre que se había salido de control, ocasionándole una fractura en un brazo y un desgarre en su zona rectal, una persona apareció en su rescate. Era una trabajadora social de ascendencia japonesa que tenía cierto tiempo siguiendo el caso de esa familia. Ante los hechos, la custodia de Kuroi fue relevada de sus padres adoptivos y por ese tiempo el pequeño de siete años pudo respirar en paz luego de mucho tiempo.   
Por el periodo de tiempo que Kuroi permaneció en el hospital era visitado constantemente por aquella trabajadora social que le había rescatado de ese infierno que había estado viviendo. Por primera vez Kuroi se sintió a salvo con una persona adulta. Aquella dama de 32 años tenía por nombre Angélica Takenashi, era una mujer de padres asiáticos, pero con un abuelo nacido en los Estados Unidos. Aquella joven mujer visitaba todos los días que podía al pequeño Kuroi e incluso le acompaño en su cumpleaños número 8, que debió pasar en recuperación dentro del hospital. No obstante, para su edad Kuroi era muy listo y muy perspicaz, él sabía que esa felicidad era momentánea, puesto que cuando sus heridas sanaran el debería asistir a una institución donde cuidarían de él al no tener padres. Lo había escuchado del resto de los adultos que lo habían mencionado libremente en su presencia, sin saber que Kuroi les entendía perfectamente y que sabía a qué se referían. Kuroi odiaba que le vieran con lastima, desde que ingresó al hospital esas eran las únicas miradas que recibía, pero con Angélica era diferente, esta le mostraba una sonrisa sincera, no una hipócrita como el resto, no le daba tampoco una mirada de lastima, parecía simplemente ser ella.   
Cuando llego él día del alta de Kuroi, el no pudo sino sentir un nudo en el estómago, pues sabía de cierto modo lo que venía de ahora en adelante, sin embargo, cuando fue saliendo del hospital esperando encontrar a otros trabajadores sociales para que le llevaran al orfanato, se encontró con la cálida sonrisa de Angélica. Esta abrió de par en par sus brazos hacía él con aquel rostro gentil que le caracterizaba.   
\- Desde ahora vivirás conmigo como mi hijo, Kuroi.   
Kuroi no podía creer aquello, pero aun creyendo que era un sueño, tomo su mano y se encaminaron a lo que sería su nuevo hogar. A partir de ese tiempo comenzarían los únicos momentos de la vida de Kuroi que él podía llamar como una verdadera felicidad. desde ese momento su sonrisa era constante, todos los días parecían tener brillo, y la compañía de Angélica era un precioso regalo que recibía cada día.   
Angelica era soltera, aunque era una bella mujer no le interesaba formar parte de una relación. Era ampliamente cortejada pero nunca se interesó en nadie. Kuroi siempre se preguntó por aquello, por qué una mujer como su nueva madre le era indiferente el amor de manera romántica, hasta que lo descubrió al cumplir los 10 años. No había sido intencional, no lo espero. Pero esa tarde la había descubierto observando una fotografía con inmenso anhelo, y con un brillo en su mirada que Kuroi jamás vio en la joven mujer. No pudo evitar preguntar por la fotografía, aunque tenía conciencia de lo que era ser discreto, ante Angélica, Kuroi no le molestaba ser un simple niño. Esta al principio se encontró indecisa de contarle, o siquiera mostrarle la fotografía que observaba. Pero luego de durar un par de meses ocultando la verdad, decidió contarle.   
En aquella fotografía se encontraba junto con un hombre, ella era mucho más joven en aquella foto. Debía tener cerca de 20 años, al menos diez o doce años menos al momento de tomarse esa fotografía, iba acompañada de un hombre que la tomaba de la cadera y ambos sonreían ampliamente. Aun cuando Angélica siempre mantenía una sonrisa brillante, la que mostraba en esa fotografía era una que Kuroi no había visto jamás. Angélica le conto al pequeño de diez años que aquel hombre era la persona que más había amado en lo que llevaba de vida, el nombre de esa persona era Soishiro Yagami, y aunque ahora ese hombre no la amaba, y habían pasado más de diez años desde que habían finalizado su relación, simplemente no podía olvidarlo. El pequeño castaño se encontraba sorprendido de aquello que su “madre” le estaba contando, pues no creía que un amor podía ser tan fuerte, menos cuando esa persona no estaba a su lado. Lo que no espero Kuroi fue la revelación que vino a continuación de los labios de Angelica. Esta, pidiéndole que no odiara a Soishiro pues aquel hombre era su verdadero padre. En un principio le pidió que le perdonara por habérselo ocultado por tanto tiempo, y por la cabeza de Kuroi pasaban tantas preguntas que no sabía bien que pensar, pues para ese momento solo tenía unos cortos diez años. Pero el shock fue más grande que él anterior cuando Angélica le conto que sus verdaderos padres le habían dejado tanto a él como a su hermano gemelo en un orfanato gracias a la situación económica que estaban atravesando, ella al enterarse de su situación les pidió el favor de cuidar de los niños de ahora en adelante, pero simplemente la esposa de Soishiro le impidió eso. Pero Angélica siguió la pista durante varios años, enterándose que Kuroi había sido adoptado por una pareja y que Light, como se llamaba su gemelo, nuevamente había regresado con sus padres quienes luego de recuperar su estatus económico, decidieron volver por su hijo, el único que seguía en el orfanato.   
Aunque Angélica seguía disculpándose por el por no haber comentado nada, Kuroi siguió absorto en sus pensamientos durante varios días más. Había sido un shock para él enterarse sobre su verdadera familia. Aunque sabía que no se parecía a sus anteriores padres, no imagino que había sido abandonado por los verdaderos. Y mucho menos imagino que tenía un hermano gemelo que si estaba disfrutando de la compañía de sus padres biológicos. A partir de ese momento Kuroi comenzó a desarrollar un rencor muy grande hacia sus padres que le habían abandonado y hacía el hermano que estaba disfrutando del calor y el amor de ellos.   
Intento olvidarlo refugiándose en el amor que le profesaba su nueva madre, y así lo hizo por los siguientes años, hasta que Angélica enfermo gravemente. Kuroi no recordaba haber llorado tanto como cuando tenía catorce años, el tiempo más cruel que pudo tener de haber gozado la felicidad y el amor de una persona para que esta fuera abruptamente separada de ti. Angélica no tenía parientes vivos, sus padres y abuelos habían muerto hacía tiempo, y en su rostro demacrado por su enfermedad, una que oculto por años de Kuroi y que se desato fuertemente en el verano de sus catorce años provoco que, llegado el invierno, Angélica estuviera diciendo sus últimas palabras al pequeño adolecente, la joven mujer se disculpaba con él por no poder pasar más tiempo a su lado, maldiciendo al mundo cruel que osaba separarlo de ella. Con esas palabras dejo aquel mundo, y con eso, Kuroi abandono toda esperanza de felicidad y amor.   
Los siguientes años para Kuroi fueron duros, crueles y muy complicados. Ninguna institución quería hacerse cargo de él puesto que sería muy difícil dar en adopción a un adolescente de casi 15 años. Este intentaba sobrevivir a base de trabajos pequeños, viviendo en albergues para personas sin techo, abandonando los estudios y debiendo prostituirse para poder alcanzar comer algo. Cuando cumplió los 17 años, su cuerpo no aguantaba más. Era invierno, uno de los más duros en Estados Unidos. Estaba en el suelo de una de las calles de New York, cubierto de nieve, mientras sentía como su cuerpo iba tensándose y perdía movilidad, para ese momento creía que estaba bien morir, con una existencia tan miserable como la suya una de las mejores opciones era esa.   
Pero parecía que el mundo estaba empeñado en dejarlo vivir en ese putrefacto mundo. Un lujoso carro se orilló en la calle frente a donde se encontraba, de ahí bajo una joven de larga cabellera junto a un hombre que sostenía un paraguas para que los copos de nieve no le tocaran. Con dificultad Kuroi alzo los ojos en cuanto la joven se posiciono frente a él, ahí tuvo la oportunidad de observar sus ojos, viéndolos fijamente. Unos ojos castaños, fríos como la nieve, sin ningún tipo de brillo veían con dureza veían al resto mundo que le rodeaba, de cierto modo, esos ojos eran muy semejantes a los suyos.   
\- te ves cómo alguien que desesperadamente busca dejar este mundo-hablo la joven mirando a Kuroi-. Con unos ojos frios, sin brillo, que son tan parecidos a los míos, maldices tu existencia en este mundo  
Con esas últimas palabras, ordeno al hombre a su lado a levantar a Kuroi del frio suelo, y enseguida la joven dama le presto el gran abrigo de piel que traía, el castaño le miro con los ojos desorbitados, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante las acciones de la joven. Esta al notar el rostro confundido de Kuroi, sonrió con sarna.   
\- Te ves como un pordiosero, pero eres lindo. Si juego bien mis cartas serás un buen juguete. Así que deberás vivir para mí.   
Kuroi escucho atento las palabras de quien parecía estar salvándole de una muerte segura, no pudo evitar que una tenue sonrisa saliera de sus labios sin poder evitar caer desmayado al suelo.   
Cuando despertó, el joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba en una suave cama, cubierto por tantas sabanas que no pudo evitar sofocarse, intento moverse, pero su cuerpo seguía resentido. A lo lejos escucho una pequeña risa, como pudo se incorporó en la cama viendo como la mujer que le había salvado, se acercaba hacía el viéndole divertido.   
\- eres un caso curioso, te desmayas nada más salvo tu patética existencia, pero logras sobrevivir a un grave caso de hipotermia en el invierno más cruel que ha pasado los Estados Unidos en décadas, me sorprendes japonés-rio ganándose una mueca de disgusto de Kuroi-. La muerte definitivamente no quiere tener nada contigo.   
\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? -pregunto Kuroi, la joven siguió riendo levemente con sarna-. Te he preguntado qué quieres de mí.   
\- oye, calma, esa no es la manera de hablarle a la persona que, salvo tu congelado trasero, estas en deuda conmigo- apelo la joven.   
\- no tengo dinero-respondió Kuroi.   
\- eso lo sé-afirmo la dama como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-. Pero no es eso lo que quiero, tampoco deseo tus servicios, no quiero que pienses que te traje por tu cuerpo-dijo ante la mirada de Kuroi que seguía preguntándose qué pasaba por la mente de aquella excéntrica mujer-. Solo decidí que quería traerte aquí.   
\- ¿Por qué razón lo hiciste? -pregunto-. Podría intentar matarte y robar las cosas más valiosas de esta casa.   
\- está débil, tengo guardias por toda la mansión, y eres lo suficientemente inteligente para no intentarlo, no te interesa siquiera-menciono la chica con perspicacia sorprendiendo incluso al mismo Kuroi-. Esta es la única acción buena del año que pienso hacer salvando a un indigente.   
\- gracias… supongo.   
-además, tú y to tenemos los mismos ojos-dijo llamando la atención del japonés-. Ojos que posee una persona que ha pasado por la desesperación, nadando sobre la mierda de aquellos seres poderosos que se regocijan en este asqueroso mundo.   
Hubo un breve silencio en la habitación hasta que apareció el mayordomo de la chica, quien traía algo de comida para Kuroi. Esta hizo ademan de retirarse de la habitación.   
\- Mi nombre es Grace O’conors, pero me hago llamar Gray, de ahora en adelante trabajaras para mí, ya se me ocurrirá en que puesto estarás- ya estaba en el marco de la puerta cuando se detuvo, volteando nuevamente hacia Kuroi-. Se me olvidaba ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Has de tener uno ¿no?  
Kuroi la observo por un breve segundo, analizando cómo responder, había sido tanto tiempo que alguien no le preguntaba por su nombre que estuvo a punto de olvidarlo.   
\- Kuroi… mi nombre Takenashi Kuroi.   
\- Kuroi ¿eh? Es un lindo nombre- y con eso se retiró de la habitación.   
Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Kuroi entendía un poco más a la egocéntrica personalidad que representaba Gray. También comprendió porque tanto él como ella poseían la misma mirada, cuando Gray solo tenía once años había perdido a sus padres por unas difíciles circunstancias, terminando en un orfanato. Pero gracias a su gran capacidad innata para utilizar una computadora y todos sus programas, fue condecorada por descubrir un ataque terrorista hacia la ciudad de New York a los 15 años, desde entonces ayuda a las organizaciones que le piden su ayuda para rastrear las computadoras enemigas y enviarles un regalo informático. Para el momento que Kuroi la conoció tenía 18 años, y siendo solo un año mayor que él, era ya una profesora de informática en la universidad de Harbar, pudiendo hackear las computadoras del pentágono sin que estos lo noten siquiera.   
Gray también se sorprendió mucho de la capacidad innata que poseía Kuroi de recordar cada uno de los libros que este leyera, en tan solo unos pocos meses logro completar la inmensa biblioteca que tenía y llegar a los estudios de doctorado especializado en ese mismo tiempo. Para el tiempo que tenía con ella, trabajo como su asistente personal ayudándole en todo lo que le pidiese. Fue en ese tiempo que aprendió que el japonés podía ser un arma de doble dilo, incluso mencionando aquello al mismo Kuroi. Ambos sabían que la relación que tenían era de mutuo beneficio, una relación que las jugadas euivocadas podrían dejar al otro en graves aprietos, pero ambos eran seres que compartían pasados llenos de desesperación e ideologías semejantes, por lo cual les era ameno y sencillo trabajar juntos.   
Tiempos anteriores a ese Kuroi nunca desarrollo ningún interés en conocer sobre su verdadera familia o sus padres biológicos, o eso fue hasta un comentario que salió de los labios de Gray respecto a su hermano gemelo. Esta le indicaba que el joven de nombre Light Yagami, recientemente había calificado como el estudiante número uno de Japón y se esperaban grandes proezas de él. A partir de eso, la curiosidad de saber cómo era su hermano invadió el cuerpo entero, se preguntaba cómo era él. no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era él, como estarían sus padres. Aprovechando sus conocimientos y la tecnología que le disponía Gray, investigo a su familia, encontrando cosas que le sorprendieron. Como el hecho que la persona que cuido de él, Angélica Takenashi fue miembro de la NPA el tiempo que estuvo en Japón. Que su padre era el nuevo director de la misma institución, y que su familia se conformaba por su madre, Sashiko Yagami, una hermana menor que él por tres años, de nombre Sayu, y un su hermano gemelo, Light.   
Consiguió miles de reportajes sobre su hermano, mientras el resto de su familia eran personas comunes, su hermano era igual que él, con la simple diferencia que Kuroi tuvo que salir de la mierda más grande para poder llegar a donde estaba, a su hermano se le fue entregado todo en bandeja de plata, incluso la expresión en las fotos de Light causaba un enorme enojo dentro de Kuroi, un rostro aburrido, sin vida, sin emoción quien sabe porque motivo. Kuroi no entendía la razón de ese rostro, porque debía estar así cuando tenía todo, una familia que le amaba, estudios formales, una vida hecha… todo… todo aquello Kuroi jamás tuvo ni tendría… llego a desarrollar un gran odio hacia su hermano, aunque no lo conocía, aunque sabía que él no tenía ni una sola pista de conocimiento sobre su existencia Kuroi le odiaba. Le odiaba tanto que quería verlo muerto, quería que sufriera todo aquello que él había vivido en carne y hueso, que pasara por las más grandes de las desesperaciones, pero no debía ensuciarse las manos, debía hallar la manera de hacerlo sufrir sin tener que verse involucrado.   
Y la forma llego más rápido que tarde, en forma de una libreta.   
Junto con un shinigami, dos death notes llegaron a manos tanto de Kuroi como de Gray, era casi como un sueño. Los deseos de ambos serían cumplidos, las ansias de venganza que ambos tenían contra el mundo por fin serían saciadas.   
-dirijamos nuestro odio hacia el mundo-escucho Kuroi esa frase salir una vez de los labios de Gray.   
Por obvia razón, la primera en utilizar el poder de la death note fue ella, asesinando a grandes personalidades mundiales, postrando su odio contra el mundo y aquel que lo gobernaba, haciéndose llamar B501. Por otro lado, Kuroi fue más sutil, no utilizo la death note inmediatamente, conociendo cuales eran sus poderes sería muy sencillo para su pequeño hermano morir tan fácilmente, él quería verlo sufrir, agonizar de dolor y desesperanza hasta darle el golpe de gracia, para eso debía ser más meticuloso, algo de lo que carecía B501.   
Ambos genios debieron viajar a Japón donde estaría L comandando un equipo de investigación que capturaría a B501, que más irónico que la misma asesina estuviera formando parte de aquella investigación. Kuroi no pudo pensar más en la estupidez de L de hacer semejante cosa, y ese pensamiento aumento cuando Gray le expreso la presencia de Kira dentro de las filas de la misma investigación. Casi podía escuchar la risa de ambos. Pero desde entonces, una sonrisa burlona permanecía constantemente en el rostro de la joven, sonrisa que provocaba curiosidad en el japonés hasta que un día le escucho que le tenía una sorpresa preparada, que solo debía esperar un pequeño periodo de tiempo antes de mostrársela. Para ese momento Kuroi no entendió a qué se refería su excéntrica compañera, pero decidió no hacer mucho más caso de ello, y dejando a Gray sola con su plan de B501, se enfrasco en estudiar más sobre su hermano, pero de un momento a otro no conseguía nada sobre él, toda la información relacionada a Light Yagami había desaparecido. Fue entonces que decidió investigar por su cuenta, desde la ciudad, siendo cuidadoso de no encontrarlo de frente, o alguien de su familia. Pero el tiempo pasaba y no lograba hallarle, debido a que ya no vivía con Sashiko y Soishiro. Por un breve tiempo observo a sus padres y a su hermana menor. Todos ellos eran felices, a su manera, viviendo como una familia común y corriente. Sin ánimos de aumentar su amargura, siguió buscando información sobre Light, hasta que en una oportunidad le vio salir del departamento de policía y yendo en dirección al lugar donde se encontraba reunido el grupo de los 27, fue ahí que dedujo que se encontraba dentro de la investigación del caso B50I y que esa era la sorpresa que Gray le tenía. No obstante, fue al cumplir los tres meses de iniciada la investigación que Gray mostro su sorpresa a Kuroi, y esa fue el video de Light durante su encuentro con Roth. El rostro de estupefacción en Kuroi fue tanto que Gray lanzo una carcajada, pero no espero que este le levantara del cuello mirándole amenazador.   
\- Él es mi presa ¿entiendes? ¡no tienes derecho a hacerle nada hasta que yo pueda matarlo! -bramo con furia.   
Sin nada de delicadeza la dejo en el suelo mientras Gray le observaba con sorpresa, pero en lugar de tomar represalias, solo mostro un rostro de satisfacción y excitación. Aquella mujer era un ser del cual Kuroi debía cuidarse, pero también tenía que tener cerca. Se usaban mutuamente, pero estaban conformes con esa relación que tenían.   
A partir de entonces, empezaron idear un plan en conjunto, Kuroi se encargaría de desequilibrar la investigación en contra de B501 al mismo tiempo que iniciaba su plan contra su hermano. Gracias a unas cámaras imperceptibles que Gray había colocado en algunos espacios del edificio de investigación, pudo conocer mucho más sobre su hermano, cosas como que era terco, que no le gustaba perder y que le era sencillo hacer enojar a los demás con sus comentarios egocéntricos, supo que estaba estudiando en la universidad criminalística, y que llevaba una extraña relación de amor-odio con L. Tanto él como Gray vieron interesante utilizar eso para romper al equipo de investigación, tomando la figura de Kira que fue retomada por Kuroi para incriminar a Light, ocasionando que no solo el grupo se rompiera, sino que su relación con L se quebrara.   
Pero para desagrado de Kuroi, Light no caía, no mostraba un solo signo de resignación, odio, o desesperación, seguía luchando, cuando creía que estaba a punto de caer en la más grande desesperación, se levantaba mostrando un rostro que Kuroi nunca vio en él, una nueva faceta nunca antes vista y que ocasiono un duro golpe en el castaño. Porque pese a lo que estaba pasando Light, no se rendía y daba batalla, muy a diferencia de Kuroi, que fácilmente decidió rendirse a la vida, y a partir de ese momento, Kuroi odio aún más a su hermano, y por sí mismo, porque le recordó que eran diferentes, que Kuroi era mucho más débil, y eso era lo que él más detestaba, parecer débil.   
No obstante, algo comenzaba a cambiar dentro de él. y eso le enfurecía. Comenzó a ser blando, especialmente cuando se enteró del embarazo de su hermano, tal noticia le tomo sin bases, y no supo cómo accionar. El hecho de que ahora no solo mataría a Light, sino a un ser que no tenía nada que ver en ello, que aun siquiera había nacido en ese mundo le demostró cuan podrido se encontraba, y sintió miedo, miedo de él mismo, y asco.   
Cuando Kuroi quiso darse cuenta, se había quedado dormido desde dejo a Light en esa habitación. Saliendo del salón donde estaba camino los pasillos de aquel espacio donde estaba su base, comió algo mientras veía a los hombres de Gray comentar entre ellos la victoria que estaría pronto en sus manos, Kuroi sabía que estaba en un nido de serpientes por lo cual era cuidadoso, llevando la death note en su cuerpo sin separarse de ella.   
Nuevamente Kuroi paso por la habitación donde estaba Light abriendo la puerta para observarle, encendió la luz y para su sorpresa este se encontraba con la manos desatadas, pero sosteniendo con fuerza su vientre, gracias a su condición, era mucho más sensible al frio, y aquel espacio no era el idóneo para él, no obstante, aunque Kuroi quería verle sufrir, ahogarse en la desesperación mientras provocaba que perdiera a esos niños que llevaba en su interior para poco después perder al detective que amaba, algo en la cabeza de Kuroi le hizo buscar unas sábanas y colocárselas encima a Light. Este estaba dormido, pero sufriendo, y no pudo darse cuenta cuando las sabanas fueron colocadas encima de él.   
Kuroi le observo analizándole por completo, seguía odiándole, deseando su muerte, pero el hecho que tuviera a dos niños sin culpa en su interior le hacía reprimirse, porque le recordaba su situación, fue dejado a la deriva sin derecho a réplica, y en ese mismo instante, al igual que su hermano, esos niños se encontraban colgando de un hilo, un hilo del cual podía cortar en cualquier momento si se lo proponía. Se llevó sus manos a su cabeza y se tironeo el cabello sin saber qué hacer, había llegado demasiado lejos como para echarse atrás. Debía seguir con el plan, esa era su venganza.   
Cuando salió de la habitación, siendo casi hora del amanecer encontró a Gray, esta sonreía de oreja a oreja, y Kuroi intuyo que algo había ocurrido. Esta al verle casi salta a su cuello de la alegría, enseguida le llamo con su voz melosa.   
\- te tengo buenas noticias Kuroi- empezó a decir, sin poder contener su emoción-. Dentro de una hora L estará aquí, tenemos que prepararnos para su ejecución en televisión en vivo-menciono mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en mejilla-.   
\- Por supuesto-respondió sin mucho ánimo, algo que noto B501 de inmediato mirándole con perspicacia.   
\- Hey Kuroi ¿en qué piensas? -le pregunto mientras seguía observándole directamente.   
\- ¿hay algo en específico que te gustaría escuchar de mis pensamientos Gray? -pregunto Kuroi sonriendo de medio lado. Esta siguió con su gatuna sonrisa.   
\- no lo sé, estas extraño el día de hoy, a pesar de estar regocijándonos con nuestra futura victoria… no te veo muy animado.   
Kuroi la miro notando como Gray le analizaba, muchas cosas que ella sabía de él era gracias a ese don que ella tenía para para descifrar los pensamientos de las personas, no obstante, él también había aprendido a ocultar bien sus sentimientos y pensamientos, por eso, es que se llevaban de ese modo, él haciéndole creer a Gray que tenía total control sobre si cuando él se mantenía evaluando.   
\- Si te encargas de todo lo respecto a L, me quedare sin diversión por un largo rato-expreso haciendo una falsa mueca de llanto-, tienes que darme el derecho de divertirme con él.   
Ante esa respuesta Gray sonrió, extasiada por su respuesta.


	21. Capítulo 20: Dudas.

L estaría llegando entre una hora dos horas a la guarida desde el lugar de encuentro que era la estación de Shibuya. Kuroi observo como Gray preparaba todo para la llegada del detective y a la vez, hacía los arreglos de la trasmisión en vivo; debido a que ese día estaba cayendo una fuerte nevada le era más difícil mover las antenas necesarias para la trasmisión, pero Kuroi sabía que Gray no llevaba prisa, ella disfrutaba aún más las venganzas lentas, todo a su debido tiempo.  
Gracias al hecho que no se aburría, enfundaba mucho más miedo, y de ese modo, aún más desesperación a sus víctimas. Lo mismo había ocurrido aquellos investigadores que salieron de la investigación al enterarse de la relación de L y Light, que decisión más estúpida, les había causado la muerte. Una dolorosa y lenta muerte.   
Kuroi estaba al consiente que la situación se agravaría en cuanto L llegara, está se escaparía de control y se le iría de sus manos. Light moriría sin remedio al mismo tiempo que L, llevándose con ellos a esos pequeños. Kuroi lo sabía, estaban condenados, sin culpa, pero ese era su destino. Y solo por esa mínima sensación de culpa, le daría un trato especial a su hermano.   
Tomo algo de comida y agua llevándolo directamente hasta el lugar donde retenían a Light, al abrir la puerta y encender la luz lo encontró vomitando mientras tomaba fuertemente su vientre, Kuroi intuyo que el no haber consumido nada durante todo el día que llevo ahí estaba causando estragos en el delicado cuerpo de su hermano, sentía una sensación extraña que intentaba causarle risa, al verlo postrado en el suelo sufriendo sin poder hacer nada al respecto, incapaz de mover un dedo mientras el destino te pisotea cruelmente, eso era lo que Kuroi ansiaba que su hermano menor sufriera pero lo que lo hacía retractarse de esos pensamientos, causando más desorden en su mente era el vientre de Light que contenía a esos dos niños.   
Casi quería vomitar con recordarlo. Aquella debilidad.   
Cuando Light se hubo calmado y dejado de vomitar, alzo la vista encontrándose con Kuroi, este le lanzo cerca de él la bandeja de comida, Light le miro extrañado y casi asqueado por el olor del alimento, al no haber comido nada, y con su estómago resentido, el repentino olor a comida le había provocado nauseas, pero lo que le intrigaba al castaño no era eso, sino por qué el ser que le mantenía cautivo le estaba trayendo de comer. Incluso, podía asegurar que había sido el mismo que trajo esas sabanas para que pudiera cubrirse del frio de esa solitaria habitación. Light ante ello, no pudo evitar encararlo buscando respuestas.   
\- ¿Por qué haces esto? -pregunto.   
\- ¿a te refieres? -evadió la pregunta Kuroi, Light seguía analizándolo.   
\- ¿Por qué haces este tipo de cosas cuando tu corazón duda?   
Kuroi le miro, su hermano tenía una mirada decisiva en su rostro, intentando traspasar sus pensamientos, bufo levemente.   
\- Esto es solo una muestra de misericordia mi querido hermano-respondió-, casi me da risa ver al mejor estudiante del Japón, y gran ex Kira en ese estado, cuando antes te regocijabas de estar en la cima del mundo.   
\- ¿es por eso qué haces esto? -pregunto Light, Kuroi callo-. ¿Por qué el mundo te desplazo? Existen mejores maneras que esto para superarme.   
No obstante, Kuroi comenzó a reír, en un principio suave hasta después regocijarse en una amplia carcajada que inundo la habitación, Light seguía viéndole.   
\- Las cosas no son tan sencillas como crees Light, aquí los fuertes se comen a los débiles, el mundo fue creado de tal manera que los insectos que no pudieran adaptarse al paso de los fuertes debían ser destruidos y pisoteados como eso que eran, tu desde siempre estuviste en lo alto de la cadena alimenticia, yo me arrastre para llegar a donde estoy, eso es lo que nos diferencia, tu vez el mundo con aburrimiento, porque ya nada te sorprende, yo lo hago con odio… porque este me sacrifico como un débil cuando había otro ser el que debió haber experimentado lo mismo. El mundo no es justo, Light, y es hora que te lo haga saber.   
Hubo un breve silencio, en donde los hermanos se veían sin decirse nada, Kuroi se sentía superior pero la mirada de Light no flaqueaba, y eso le molestaba al primero, porque no cedía. Aun no le veía caer. Es más… atacaba.   
\- Si de verdad quieres verme caer ¿Por qué haces esto? -dijo señalando las sabanas que tenía en su regazo, y la bandeja de comida que estaba frente a ellos, Kuroi no dijo nada sintiéndose un momento descubierto, Light aprovecho eso para proseguir-. Entiendo tu odio, no-negó con la cabeza-… no puedo entenderlo crecimos en ambientes distintos… yo en la mayor de las riquezas y en tú la más grande desesperación, viviendo en un mundo que tal como tú dices destruye sin miramientos a los demás, y si en un principio, me aburrí de él y decidí luchar contra eso de la manera incorrecta, tal como tú lo estás haciendo… pero hay otro modo de salir de la oscuridad…   
Pero antes de que pudiera terminar sus palabras, Kuroi le azoto una patada que dio directo en su rostro, seguido de otros golpes más, sin detenerse.   
\- ¡no quieras darme un discurso como si pudieras salvar al mundo con ello! -. grito-. ¡tú y yo somos muy diferentes, no quieras colocarme en el mismo saco que tú!   
No obstante, a pesar de los golpes que Light recibía, este no cambiaba su mirada, e incluso esta hizo que Kuroi retrocediera sin saber que decir, como pudo Light se reincorporo tomando con su brazo derecho su vientre, tenía su rostro lastimado, y el brazo izquierdo herido, pero había vuelto a levantarse.   
\- Crees que has caído en lo más profundo de la oscuridad, que estás aquí para hacerme sentir la mayor desesperación, pero ¿Por qué no me has atacado ni una sola vez en el estómago? -pregunto, Kuroi abrió los ojos, estupefacto.   
-yo…   
\- si de verdad hubieses querido eso, un simple golpe y yo moriría con perderlos - pronuncio-. Pero simplemente no puedes hacerlo, es más no quieres hacerlo, algo te reprime, y no es la debilidad que crees tener, es tu verdadero yo el que te impide-hizo una pausa- Tu aun puedes regresar.   
\- no es algo tan sencillo, hermano-dijo en un susurro que fue escuchado levemente por Light, Kuroi salió de la habitación envuelto en cólera consigo mismo. La furia denotaba tanto en su rostro que los hombres a cargo de Gray se apartaban al momento de verle con tal faz, la única manera que tenía Kuroi de deshacer ese mal sabor de boca era juzgando criminales con su death note, lo hacía a diestra y siniestra con la data de criminales suministrada por Gray a través de sus computadoras, juzgaba y seguía juzgando por varios minutos seguidos hasta que se detuvo por el dolor en su mano. En la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba escucho una divertida voz que le acompañaba, era nuevamente Gray que en esta oportunidad era seguida por el shinigami que les había dado sus dos libretas, más que fijarse en su interlocutora, Kuroi observo al dios de la muerte, este nunca decía nada, jamás hablaba, solo les seguía, desde el principio el castaño siempre había tenido sus dudas respecto a aquel ser tan extraño, y esas dudas no desaparecían aun con el tiempo que llevan con él a su lado. Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, decidió observar a Gray quien se acercaba hasta él. De la nada le abrazo y beso profundamente saltando hasta su cuerpo y atrapándolo en una comprometedora posición, luego de unos minutos, Kuroi rompió el beso observándola impasible.   
\- ¿Qué te sucede, Gray? -pregunto divertido-. ¿no puedes aguantarte más? Creí que buscarías a tus nuevas mascotas para divertirte con ellos.  
\- Lo hice-expreso con voz melosa al mismo tiempo que se frotaba obscenamente contra la entrepierna del castaño-, pero no me divierten para nada, sus caras y acciones no me satisfacen… necesito algo mucho más interesante.   
Deshizo la parte superior de su vestido dejando apreciar el par de redondos senos que tenía, al mismo tiempo que hacía bajaba hasta el pantalón de Kuroi desabrochando el cinturón y bajando el cierre con los dientes para proceder a hacerle una mamada al castaño, este solo se dejaba hacer mientras escuchaba los sonidos que salían de la boca de Gray mientras le hacía la felación.   
Aunque no era habitual, cada cierto tiempo, cuando la excitación de la científica superaba su nivel de resistencia, y sus juguetes humanos no lograban satisfacerla, recurría al castaño que no se negaba a compartir ese tipo de contacto, era solo como un ritual, no había sentimientos, solo un mutuo beneficio como lo era todo en su relación, pero a pesar de todo Gray disfrutaba el contacto del cuerpo del castaño, jadeando cada vez más fuerte a cada embestida que este le proporcionaba. A pesar de eso, Kuroi no le interesaba complacerla, mucho menos disfrutar del acto, si algo debía considerar para disfrutar era el hecho de dominarla por completo cada vez que lo hacían, porque era el único momento que estaba 100% seguro que tenía el poder.   
\- ¿terminaste excitándote al verme juzgar con la death note? ¡Solo eres una maldita ninfómana! -le grito mientras le tironeaba de los cabellos.   
Permanecieron de ese modo durante un tiempo más hasta que Gray se hubo calmado, esta se arreglaba el vestido y su cabello, mientras Kuroi observaba las pantallas de seguridad del edificio, Light apenas estaba consumiendo los alimentos que le había dado, pero de un momento a otro este se tomó del brazo que Kuroi le había herido, Kuroi al ver ese gesto y sintiendo un pequeño remordimiento en su conciencia, pateo con fuerza el monitor tumbándolo de golpe hasta el suelo. Gray al otro lado solo reía levemente.   
\- Aguanta un poco más, mi pequeño Kuroi, cuando llegue el momento preciso podrás hacer todo lo que tienes pensado para cumplir tu venganza-le recomendó, Kuroi solo escucho asintiendo en silencio las palabras de su compañera, no debía comportarse así, ese no era él, debía ser meticuloso, frio, y controlador, pronto lograría finiquitar todo aquello por lo que él y Gray estaban ahí.  
Fue en ese instante que observo en otro los monitores que L llegaba al edificio donde se encontraban escoltados por los hombres de Gray que habían ido a buscarlo, sonrió casi de inmediato.   
-llego lo que estábamos esperando, Gray-esta sonrió al terminar de arreglarse-. Déjame darle la bienvenida, no se esperará ver a su amado Light de lado de la mayor asesina que ha podido tener este mundo.   
Luego de pasar por una exhaustiva revisión, L paso a un salón oscuro que era iluminado muy débilmente, parecía una sala de interrogación, él estaba amarrado a una silla en el medio de una habitación que solo tenía dos sillas y una mesa; era lo primero que veía ya que se le había colocado una venda en los ojos desde que se montó en el automóvil para no reconocer el camino a que daba a la base de B501. Analizaba con cuidado la situación mientras observaba bien el lugar, no había nadie más que el en esa habitación, pero sabía que a través de esos cristales alguien monitoreaba todos sus movimientos, sabía que si hacía un mínimo movimiento que pudiera advertir su escape, sería disparado desde un arma que estaba conectada en el lateral izquierdo de la habitación.   
Luego de unos minutos una puerta se abrió y de ahí entro una persona, no obstante, L no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban, la figura del castaño sonriente que se sentaba frente él causaba que un pequeño revoltijo le atajara la garganta, y al verlo la sonrisa del castaño se ensancho.   
\- ¿sorprendido?   
L no dijo nada, no pudo en un principio sin poder creer lo que sus ojos observaban.   
\- Tu… habías sido secuestrado-pronuncio con voz cortada L, se escuchó una risa de parte de su interlocutor.  
-ese solo fue un sucio truco que hice para poder escapar del edificio de investigación, si permanecía por más tiempo llegarías a descubrirme y no podría seguir jugando L-menciono.   
Pasaron unos breves minutos hasta que otra risa se escuchó dentro del salón, esta era ahora de L. El castaño le observo sin entender.   
\- ¿De qué te ríes? -pregunto.   
\- He sido un gran estúpido por no haberme dado cuenta-expreso, la sonrisa en el rostro del castaño se ensancho.   
\- Claro, eres el imbécil más grande del mundo al no darte cuenta que tu propio amante era colaborador de B501…   
-No.   
L alzo la mirada sonriendo arrogante, el castaño retrocedió un poco.   
\- Me rio de mismo por casi caer en su trampa… tú no eres Light-sentencio.   
\- ¿estás loco? -cuestiono mientras se levantaba del asiento-, quien más podría...   
\- Kuroi Yagami…  
El castaño se detuvo en seco, L sonrió victorioso.   
\- Tu nombre verdadero es Kuroi Yagami, hermano gemelo de Light e hijo del jefe de la Policía Japonesa, Soishiro Yagami, quien se encuentra en grave estado de salud por tus propias acciones.   
El rostro de estupefacción de Kuroi, paso rápidamente a uno arrogante, demostrando su verdadera faceta, se acercó insinuante hasta L, quedando sentado sobre sus piernas, este, sin embargo, no cambio su expresión seria.   
\- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?   
\- Sencillo, conozco al derecho y al revés todas y cada una de las partes del cuerpo de Light, y aunque sean muy parecidos, eres algo más alto y posees un lunar debajo de tu ojo izquierdo, tampoco tienes el cuerpo de una persona que esta pronto a dar a luz.   
Una leve risa salió de los labios de Kuroi, se sentía algo decepcionado pues quería que su farsa hubiese durado algo más, pero el detective era astuto.   
\- me sorprendes L, lo admito, tienes una buena perspicacia-expreso.   
\- no es solo-menciono ahora L, llamando la atención de Kuroi-, Light Yagami ha cambiado, ya no es la persona que estaba dispuesta a ser el dios de un nuevo mundo, se ha dado cuenta que es un simple humano que hace todo lo posible por cambiar este corrupto mundo, al igual que yo, por eso… el no volverá a caer.   
Kuroi apretó los labios con rudeza al mismo tiempo que sus manos se tornaban blancas por la fuerza que ejercía, estuvo tentado a golpearlo, pero no era el momento ni quien para hacer aquello, la persona que se encargaría de ello recién estaba entrando en la habitación.   
\- B501, no funciono como esperábamos, no cayó en la trampa- respondió mientras la joven mujer encendía las luces y dejaba mostrar su verdadera apariencia ante L.   
\- Es una verdadera lástima, hubiese sido divertido jugar con él un poco más-expreso mientras se colocaba frente a L-. Bienvenido L.   
\- Grace O´connors, como no me sorprende-expreso L ante la fija mirada de sus interlocutores.   
\- oh, tú también te habías dado cuenta-respondió sonriente-, me sorprendes, L, creí que Light Yagami sería el único en darse cuenta.   
-Debo decir que no me lo esperaba, no creí que tendría que dudar entre mis propios subordinados, debo admitir que, pese a todo, Light desconfía mucho más de las personas por eso no lo dudo en ningún momento cuando lo averiguo, yo tuve que investigar un poco más.   
\- Estas admitiendo que estas por debajo de Kira.   
\- Light Yagami es un verdadero genio cuando lo desea, no puedo negarlo, pero tú también tienes habilidades que no puedo desestimar, ocultaste muy bien tu pasado oscuro, Grace-expreso L observando cómo le disgustaba que le llamara por su verdadero nombre-. Quien diría que estarías relacionada con el caso B501 del atentado del 11 de septiembre de 2001 solo para no ser descubierta.   
Gray abrió los ojos sorprendida al igual que Kuroi, L aprovecho eso para proseguir.   
\- Que irónico- comenzó a decir L-, pensar que te llamarías a ti misma como el caso que cambio tu vida para siempre.   
Kuroi vio como las piernas de Gray temblaban y retrocedía unos pocos pasos, este se sorprendió de que está reaccionara de este modo, gracias a que en ningún momento desde que el castaño y la científica se conocían ella había actuado así. Dudando un poco en como proseguir, y apretando fuertemente las manos, Gray empezó a interrogar con un tono débil, Kuroi solo escucho atento.   
\- ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? -cuestiono-… se supone que es información clasificada de los Estados Unidos, no cualquiera…   
\- Y estas en lo cierto, Gray-acepto L-. No cualquiera logra acceder a ellos, incluso con mi estatus como L se me hizo muy complicado solicitarlo, después de todo, Estados Unidos es muy receloso con su información secreta. Pero me vi sorprendido de ver como tú misma habías eliminado esa información de las computadoras del pentágono-explico-luego de investigar más a fondo tu expendiente, encontré una interesante relación entre Gray Leroy O´connors y María Von O´connors quienes eran investigadores de ascendencia inglesa-alemana, que se residenciaron en Estados Unidos como coordinadores generales de sistemas de teledectección dentro del pentágono.   
Gray empezaba a temblar más violentamente como si estuviera al borde de un ataque, Kuroi no sabía bien que hacer, y L aprovecho eso para continuar, era una jugada ampliamente arriesgada que podría hacer que todo se fuera a la borda, pero si hacía un buen movimiento todo terminaría rápido.   
\- El día del atentado estaba en marcha un ejercicio militar que imposibilito la detección y seguimiento de los aviones secuestrados que impactarían contra el edificio de comercio y el mismo pentágono, o esa es la versión oficial a los medios.  
-cállate-dijo de la nada Gray llamando la atención de Kuroi y L, quien decidió proseguir.   
-Pensar que alguien intencionalmente apagara los sistemas de detección ante los encargados que en ese entonces eran tus padres, justo el día que menos indicado y que provocaría semejante desastre, fue más que suficiente para que el gobierno de Estados Unidos cortara sus cabezas laboralmente de por vida, fueran tachados de traidores a la patria, y encarcelados en la mayor prisión de Estados Unidos.   
-Cállate- volvió a decir.   
-Durante el juicio que fue llevado de manera secreta, ambos aceptaron la culpabilidad de haber provocado que miles de personas murieran, y sin poder soportar la presión, cometieron suicidio en la prisión de máxima seguridad de Guantánamo… pero nadie imaginaría que estos eran inocentes y estaban encubriendo a la única persona capaz de cometer semejante acción sin ser rastreada… la persona responsable de los atentados del once de septiembre de 2001 tiene un nombre y ese Grace O´connors, que a la edad de 11 años provoco una de las mayores tragedias jamás registradas dentro de los Estados Unidos -afirmo L.   
-CALLATE, CALLATE ¡¡CALLATE!!- Grito sacando un arma de su vestido y apuntando directamente a la cabeza de L-. Estas jugando con fuego L, no quería llegar a esto, pero no me dejas opción.   
\- ¿dejaras todo el plan que tenías hace unos minutos por una leve provocación? -intercedió L sonriendo arrogante, provocando que B501 bajara el arma de inmediato, pero disparando directamente a su pierna izquierda.   
-tú mismo lo buscaste L-expreso Gray con una amplia mirada de odio en su rostro-. Busquen a Light Yagami a su habitación, lleven a todos los hombres que puedan y viólenlo.   
EL rostro de L se desfiguro de terror ante la orden de Gray, el mismo Kuroi no estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, pues Light era su presa. Pero antes de decir algo L hablo.   
\- ¡No te atreves a tocarlo, Gray! ¡tú y yo tenemos un trato! -vocifero, pero Gray le pateo en el rostro tumbándolo en suelo.   
\- sí, lo recuerdo, pero alguien decidió hacerme enfurecer, metiendo sus narices donde no debía-expreso haciendo énfasis en esa última frase mientras pisaba el rostro de L-. Ahora tu amante pagara los platos rotos al igual que tú, descuida, no los matare, aún tengo planes con ustedes, pero no puedo decir lo mismo con el resto de los integrantes del equipo de investigación-enfatizo-. Golpéenlo hasta que diga los nombres verdaderos del resto del equipo de investigación, pero no lo maten, de eso me encargare yo misma.   
Gray dejo la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, y enseguida Kuroi le siguió de cerca, era la primera vez que veía reaccionar así a su compañera y debía tener cuidado, pero tampoco le iba a permitir que hiciera lo que le diera la gana con Light, él era su presa. Y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, la encaro.   
\- Oye, oye, Gray, sabes muy bien que Light es mi presa, yo soy el que-pero al tomarla del brazo, esta se soltó de él golpeándolo fuertemente contra la pared, Kuroi la observo sorprendido mientras se tomaba del rostro sintiendo su mejilla herida.   
\- ¡Cállate! -grito al mismo tiempo que se encogía en el suelo temblado de furia, con un rostro psicótico en el rostro- ellos… ellos no hicieron nada malo, mis padres no hicieron nada malo… solo… solo fue una broma … solo… solo eso…   
Kuroi escuchaba atento las palabras de Gray, al principio sin saber bien cómo reaccionar, no obstante, no debía desaprovechar esa oportunidad, teniéndola tan débil, él podría manipular bien la situación, solo debía jugar bien sus cartas.   
\- calma Gray, todo está bien-expreso con voz conciliadora mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos-. L es un sucio bastardo que no entiende lo que es sufrir la mayor de las desesperaciones, tú y yo si lo sabemos, por eso estamos aquí… todo está bien… no debes caer ante sus provocaciones.   
Kuroi escogió bien sus palabras, cuidando de no mencionar nada respecto a los padres de Gray, ese tema era tabú, y el detonador de sus emociones inestables. Por eso, debía ser cuidadoso. Esta pareció calmarse, observando a Kuroi por un breve instante. Este simplemente lamio su oreja provocando un pequeño escalofrió en ella.   
-Me agrada la idea que Light sea violado frente a L-habló-, no obstante, si hacemos eso morirá antes de lo planeado y no podemos permitir eso, así que… porque no tenemos sexo en la sala de monitores mientras L es golpeado fuertemente hasta desangrarse ¿no te parece eso más excitante? -le susurro mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y apretando fuertemente sus senos, esta pareció removerse ansiosa, y con una mirada lujuriosa la llevo hasta la habitación.   
Al cabo de unas horas, Gray y Kuroi salieron de la sala de monitores hasta donde se encontraba L y los interrogadores. Una sonrisa burlona salió de los labios de Gray, al observarlo tirado en el suelo con pequeños charcos de sangre alrededor, su ropa estaba sucia y ensangrentada, una imagen muy satisfactoria para B501.   
\- ¿y bien? -pregunto Gray mientras observaba a uno de sus hombres-. ¿ya abrió la boca?   
\- por mucho que lo golpeemos, no dice palabra alguna mi señora-se excusó uno de los hombres, Gray hizo la seña que le alzara el rostro, este estaba lleno de sangre, moretones y cortadas.   
\- Me sorprende tu resistencia L, pero esto no nos llevara a ningún lado ¿me dirás los nombres del resto de los integrantes del equipo de investigación?   
\- donde… ¿Dónde tienes a Light? -pregunto mientras escupía un poco de sangre, pero ante la negativa de L por decir algo, Gray levanto la mano.   
\- hazlo.   
Y nuevamente el hombre arremetió un golpe contra L, dando una fuerte patada contra su estómago, Este comenzó a toser fuertemente hasta que de un momento a otro comenzó a vomitar.   
-ah, qué asco-exclamo Gray haciendo una mueca de repugnancia, L se retorcía de dolor entre su propia sangre y vómito, una situación completamente lamentable de la que disfrutaba B501, esta hizo una seña y sus hombres se retiraron de la habitación-. Ya que no tienes intención de hablar, explotaremos el edificio de investigación, si no puedes hacerlo de un modo se tendrá que hacer de otro-expreso, con dificultad, L alzo la vista hacía ellos.   
\- ¿Dónde está Light? -volvió a preguntar.   
\- tienes suerte L, si no fuera por Kuroi, tu queridísimo amante ya estaría muerto por violación, pero descuida, pronto compartirán el mismo destino-respondió mientras se volteaba para salir de la habitación-. Iré a verificar los últimos avances de la trasmisión, Kuroi, vigila a L por mi mientras vuelvo.   
Y cerrando la puerta, dejo a Kuroi y a L completamente solos. Kuroi observo detenidamente a L, no podía creer como una persona era capaz de llegar a tal nivel solo por otra persona. Se vio algo sorprendido cuando este se removió levemente en el suelo hasta levantar el rostro y encararlo.   
\- que patético te vez L, no puedo sino sentir lastima del gran detective haya sido degradado a esto.   
No obstante, no hubo más que un breve silencio que molesto a Kuroi, pero se vio sorprendido por las siguientes palabras que salieron de los labios de L.   
\- Gracias, Kuroi.  
Por un momento no supo reaccionar, no entendía porque en tal situación L le decía aquello, hasta que el mismo detective le dijo la razón.   
\- impediste que Light fuera violado pese a las órdenes de B501, eso debo agradecértelo.   
\- oye, oye ¿sabes el lio en el que estas metido? No deberías agradecerle a la persona que te está echando mierda en este preciso momento.   
\- Tú no eres igual a B501, Kuroi-comenzó a decir L-. quieres mostrarte ante el mundo como alguien que quiere controlar todo, pero la verdad es que quieres sobreponerte a la maldad de este mundo.   
\- ¡NO! ¡Yo no…!  
\- Caso 700B, 27 de agosto de 1988-interrumpio L ante la insólita mirada de Kuroi que reacciono respecto a la mención de dicho caso, callándose de inmediato-. Al revisar los archivos de Light y la familia Yagami, estaba muy bien guardado un caso de secuestro y asesinato de un miembro joven de la familia. Este miembro era uno de los hijos gemelos del matrimonio Yagami que había sido secuestrado por una ex policía de la NPA de nombre Angélica Takenashi, que en el pasado mantuvo una relación amorosa con el jefe Yagami y no pudo aceptar su matrimonio, por eso decidió robar a uno de los niños que tenía su sangre, darlo por muerto mientras desaparecía del país, muy sencillo era eso-explico L mientras Kuroi se mantenía quieto sin saber bien en que pensar-. Pero cuidar de un niño recién nacido era una tarea muy dificultosa que la joven de 21 años no quería aceptar en su vida tan rápidamente, por eso decidió dejarlo en las etapas más complicadas en un orfanato, siendo luego adoptado por una inestable pareja para que sufriera al igual que su verdadera familia-hizo una leve pausa-. Era muy sencillo para ella, llegar como la heroína de la historia, ante un niño que vive un infierno trayéndole una etérea felicidad, pero tú eres inteligente Kuroi- ante ese llamado, Kuroi le miro-y ella lo sabía, por eso era más sencillo contaminarte la mente antes de contarte la verdad, y tu decidiste creerle, porque te parecía más sencillo abandonarte a esa felicidad hasta que esta te fue arrebatada. Seguramente pasaste un tiempo muy difícil, a tal punto de tener que caer en manos de B501 para sobrevivir, y al decidir investigar nuevamente sobre tu verdadera familia, encontrándola, siendo tu padre el jefe de la policía, con una familia acomodada y feliz, con dos hermanos, una niña y un hermano gemelo que era tan genio como tú, pero en circunstancias diferentes, seguramente fue muy difícil.   
-yo... viví un infierno… mientras… mientras Light era catalogado como el mejor estudiante del Japón. Vivía aburrido de un amor de padres que yo ansiaba tener, por eso le odio, porque a pesar de vivir tan cómodamente, mientras yo me arrastraba entre la mierda y en la desesperación él era insensato, inconforme…   
-Todos los humanos somos inconformes en algún punto de nuestras vidas, pero eso no es excusa, tu solo eres una víctima de un caso no fue resuelto nunca, quizás no lo sepas, mucho menos Light lo sabe, pero tus padres no te han olvidado jamás, esto posiblemente no cambia nada, pero creo que tú mismo debes saberlo, aunque quieras odiar a tu familia por todo lo que has pasado, simplemente no puedes hacerlo, tu odio y tu resentimiento que cayo todo en hombros de Light ha ido desapareciendo, el hecho que lo hayas salvado de esa violación lo demuestra… Ya no puedes negarlo por más tiempo Kuroi Yagami.   
-yo… -Kuroi observo a L sin saber bien cómo reaccionar, en su cabeza pasaban un sinfín de pensamientos sin saber a cuál hacerle caso, pero evitando que pudiese seguir reflexionado, apareció B501 con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.   
\- Es hora del show, L.


	22. Capítulo 21: El ultimo juicio.

El momento de la verdad había llegado, los preparativos para la trasmisión en vivo habían culminado y era momento para culminar el plan que había tomado años de preparación para poder ser completado. Gray veía complacida a L mientras este bajaba el rostro.   
-kuroi, encárgate de buscar a Light, él debe observar este bello momento.   
Hizo una seña, y los hombres de Gray tomaron a L por los brazos y se lo llevaron de la habitación, Gray tomo la delantera hasta el lugar de la trasmisión, por otro lado, Kuroi fue hasta donde estaba retenido Light, y al abrir la puerta lo encontró moviéndose de un lugar a otro. Ambos se miraron a los ojos al momento de que él mayor abriera la puerta, Light tenía sus manos libres y Kuroi pensó que eso era un problema, entonces para evitar contratiempo, le apunto con el arma que traía en su pantalón.   
\- Debo llevarte a otro lugar, así que, si no quieres que te dispare en el estómago, harás lo que te digo.   
Hubo un breve silencio en la habitación, pero a regaña diente Light camino fuera del lugar bajo la atenta mirada de Kuroi. Ambos salieron camino al espacio donde se realizaría la trasmisión, los primeros minutos fueron de silencio absoluto, pero el primero en romper eso fue Light.   
\- ¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Dónde está L? -pregunto, Kuroi chasqueo la lengua con molestia.   
\- Tu y ese maldito detective son iguales, ambos preguntando cosas innecesarias-le apunto en la cabeza con el arma-. No te he permitido que hables, tampoco responderé tus preguntas, tienes que hacer lo que te digo.   
\- Te he preguntado donde tienen a L -volvió a recalcar Light sin importar el desespero en la faz de Kuroi, este no podía creer lo estúpido que era su hermano menor.   
\- tienes cojones para querer hacerme enojar-dijo guardando el impulso de golpearlo con el arma, pero justamente habían llegado al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la trasmisión en vivo.   
Al ingresar al salón, Light guardo el aire encontrándose con una abrumadora imagen. Frente a él, a unos escasos metros se encontraba L arrodillado al lado de una sonriente y triunfadora Gray. El primero se encontraba completamente golpeando y sangrando, era más que obvio que esto era a causa de B501. El enojo que invadió el cuerpo de Light en ese preciso momento fue algo indescriptible.   
\- ¿¡QUE MIERDA LE ESTAN HACIENDO MALDITOS?!-grito Light mientras iba a correr hacia donde estaba L, pero ante un chasquido de dedos de Gray, sus hombres tomaron a Light conteniéndolo de inmediato, y llevándolo a unos escasos metros de donde se encontraban, lejos del rango de visión de la cámara que apuntaba directamente a L y a B501. Pese a sus forcejeos, Light era mantenido en su lugar, muy cerca de Kuroi que le observaba-. ¿Qué diablos es esto, Kuroi? -inquirió viendo a su hermano-. ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacerle a L?   
\- Es una ejecución publica-respondió B501 en su lugar, quien había vuelto a colocarse su máscara-. Con el propósito de salvar tu vida, el decidió entregarse voluntariamente para una ejecución publica donde se daría a conocer su identidad como L ¡¿no te parece magnifico?! Parece un cuento de hadas, donde el valiente príncipe se sacrifica para salvar a su amada princesa.   
Gray reía sonoramente mientras el rostro de Light se desfiguraba del terror y la incredibilidad, no podía ser eso cierto pensaba mientras sentía que el aire se escapaba lentamente de sus pulmones, casi sintiendo como se asfixiaba. Observaba a L sin poder creerlo, este no le miraba, y eso lo hacía más doloroso para Light, aun habiendo prometido que iban a atrapar a B501 juntos, que sobrellevarían la carga de una familia ellos juntos, así de fácil le abandonaba. No podía ser cierto.   
Inmerso en sus pensamientos no capto cuando finalizaban los últimos preparativos para llevar a cabo la trasmisión en vivo a todo el mundo, y no fue hasta que B501 saludo a la audiencia mundial que Light fue capaz de reaccionar nuevamente y comenzar a gritar que se detuviera, no obstante, Kuroi se había encargado de silenciarlo cubriéndole la boca con una tela. Ante los ojos de Light, la persona que más amaba en ese mundo pronto le dejaría para siempre.   
\- Buenos días, mis queridos televidentes mundiales, les habla B501, la causante de todos los hechos que han estado viviendo el pasado año, me dirijo a ustedes en esta oportunidad para darles a conocer mi victoria sobre las fuerzas policiacas e investigativas que estaban tras mi caso ¿Cómo puedo dar fe de ello? -cuestiono haciendo varias señas corporales, y es al momento que las cámaras enfocan directamente a L-. Tienen ante ustedes, al mismísimo gran detective L ¡el mejor detective de todos los tiempos! -inquirió riendo fuertemente en el proceso-. Estamos aquí reunidos todos para ver cómo me levanto en victoria sobre él, y que mejor regalo que mostrarles a ustedes su ejecución en vivo y en directo.   
Hubo un breve silencio, Light seguía removiéndose inquieto en su lugar intentando detener lo que parecía inevitable, se negaba a dejar morir a L justo frente a él, como pudo se deshizo de la tela que cubría su boca, y aunque Kuroi intento callarlo, en su desesperación, Light mordió su mano.   
\- ¡¿L, qué mierdas es lo que estás haciendo?!-comenzó a gritar-. ¡¿vas a dejar así nada más que acabe contigo?! ¡no quieras joderme con eso! ¡L!  
Nuevamente Kuroi lo callo ejerciendo mayor fuerza, sin prestarle mucha atención, Gray en su papel de B501 se disculpó con la audiencia por los gritos que interfieran en la trasmisión.   
\- debo disculparme con ustedes, tenemos unos espectadores bastante emotivos, pero sin más preámbulo comencemos la ejecución en vivo, pero no será una como las que han visto antes, esta es mucho mejor-saco ante las pantallas la death note-. Con solo escribir el nombre verdadero de L en este cuaderno, él morirá sin remedio alguno, y con su muerte, muchos deberán saberlo, nadie jamás podrá detenerme, tengo el poder de matarlos a todos solo con conocer su nombre y su rostro, aunque se oculten yo sabré encontrarlos, igual que hice con L.   
Camino hasta quedar a unos pocos pasos de distancia de L, esta levanto el rostro.   
\- Bien L, ahora es momento que me digas tu verdadero nombre, anda díselo al mundo al mismo tiempo que pierdes tu vida para siempre...   
\- yo… no pienso morir tan fácilmente ante la injusticia.   
Y lanzando un objeto hasta la death note, este exploto inmediatamente quemando el cuaderno en el acto. Todos en la sala no daban crédito a lo que había sucedido, especialmente Light que no espero que tuviera un as bajo la manga de tal magnitud.   
No obstante, Gray encolerizada saco su arma apuntando a la cabeza de L, pero antes de que pudiera jalar el gatillo, una serie de explosiones hicieron que el edificio retumbara y se sumara en una oscuridad repentina, más y más explosiones, y una encima de donde se encontraba provoco que se escuchara el sonido de sirenas de policía y helicópteros rodeando el lugar.   
Gray sabía que en menos de un minuto entrarían los escuadrones SWATT desde los helicópteros, y si los retenían en ese espacio seria su completo fin.   
\- ¡Kuroi, toma a Yagami, salgamos de aquí! - grito al mismo tiempo que daba la orden para disparar.   
L se cubrió a tiempo de los disparos de los hombres de B501, intento seguir a Gray y a Kuroi que salía con Light tomándolo a la fuerza, pero el constante tiroteo y su pierna herida a causa del disparo que le dio B501, no ayudaba.   
Pero la caballería había llegado al rescate, desde los helicópteros bajaron varias cuerdas de las que se deslizaron varios escuadrones que dispararon directamente contra los hombres de B501, L no pudo evitar sonreír cuando los vio acercarse hasta él.   
-Estás hecho una completa mierda L-murmuro B.B acercándose en compañía de Mello y D, que eran seguidos por varios policías más.   
\- sí, gracias a que tardaron más de la cuenta-alego L levantándose del lugar donde estaba.  
-La próxima vez déjale las tecnologías de rastreo a Matt, ese rastreador no funcionó muy bien dentro de tu estomago-alego Mello cargando sus armas.   
-Además, esto es lo más rápido que pudimos llegar tomando en consideración que organizar algo así dura horas-inquirió D entregándole un audífono y un revolver-. Deberías estar agradecido que las microondas que mandaste a colocar no dejasen filtrar tu verdadera identidad en la televisión mundial...   
\- No es momento de palabrería, Light fue tomado como rehén por B501, tenemos poco tiempo y quiero un reporte de la situación-expreso L autoritariamente mientras se colocaba el audífono y cargaba el revolver.   
\- Gruñón, un gracias bastaba-murmuro D.   
\- I, P y Q están entrando por la planta baja con otros escuadrones de la policía japonesa, tenemos el perímetro asegurado y los puertos tomados, no hay manera que B501 escape-indico Mello mientras comenzaban a caminar fuera de la sala.   
\- entiendo, este es un edificio de cuatro pisos, con múltiples salones, B501 ha de estar en alguno entre el segundo y tercer piso junto con varios de sus hombres y a Light como rehén, no podemos dejar de estar atentos, tiene explosivos en su poder y no dudara en usarlos si se ve amenazada.   
Los tres se dividieron con los hombres que tenían con ellos para ir en busca de Light, por otro lado, Kuroi y B501 habían llegado una habitación llena de monitores ubicada en el segundo piso, esta se encontraba muy bien resguardada y con una salida de emergencia que daba a un túnel que llegaba al puerto y a la ciudad, estaba segura que el puerto estaría tomado a esas alturas, L era listo. Por eso solo le quedaba escapar a la ciudad para reordenar sus fuerzas, pero no sin antes de haber cobrado una venganza contra L. Habían llegado a esa habitación no solo con un propósito de escapar, sino de buscar la death note de Kuroi que ahí se encontraba. Cuando Gray la saco de donde la tenían, inmediatamente se la lanzo a Kuroi que enseguida la vio estupefacto.   
\- Asesina a Light Yagami, no tenemos tiempo-inquirió Gray mientras terminaba de recargar sus armas, por otro lado, Kuroi no sabía qué hacer, Light se encontraba de rodillas frente a él observándole directamente a los ojos, de un momento a otro, su resolución había flaqueado y Gray noto eso-. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Kuroi? No tenemos tiempo, mátalo o déjalo agonizando hasta la muerte, tienes que cumplir con tu venganza, con nuestra venganza contra el mundo.   
Con las manos temblorosas, Kuroi tomo el lápiz y abrió el cuaderno de par en par. Tenía la mirada fija de B501 sobre él, y también estaba la mirada de Light. Aunque intentaba escribir, simplemente el temblor no lo dejaba y eso comenzaba a desesperar a B501, iba a gritarle nuevamente cuando de golpe la puerta se abrió dejando ver a L con un grupo de policías a su mando, estos le apuntaron con el arma y ella de inmediato tomo a Light apuntándole a la cabeza con su propia arma, L hizo seña que los policías se detuvieran.   
\- estas acorralada, B501… no, Grace O´connors-hablo L-. El edificio está tomado por completo y tus hombres han sido arrestados no te queda otro lugar donde escapar.   
\- oh claro que podré escapar-expreso con sarna-, mientras tenga este rehén conmigo tu no podrás hacer nada-dijo mientras ejercía más fuerza sobre la cabeza de Light con su arma, L permaneció quieto y en silencio-. Haz que tus hombres salgan-ordeno- ¡Ya!  
L estuvo dudoso de ello, aunque tenían cierta ventaja sobre la situación, si alguno de los hombres disparaba, Gray dispararía inevitablemente contra Light, incluso si disparaban contra Kuroi la situación no cambiaría, y L pensaba que no podía arriesgar aún más a Light, intento tantear la suerte en una oportunidad, y con ello, casi provoca que el castaño menor terminara violado, debía ser cuidadoso. Pese a las protestas de sus hombres, les ordeno dejar la habitación, y sin dejar de apuntar a Light, Gray ordeno a L bajar su arma, este en silencio obedeció.   
-Kuroi, toma el arma y cierra la puerta-le dijo, Kuroi asintió y tomando el arma fue a cerrar la puerta con el sistema de seguridad prediseñado que esta tenía, ahora se encontraban ellos sin poder salir, a menos que una granada explotara, nada podría hacer que esa puerta se abriera-. Muy listo L, me sorprendes nuevamente, no creí… que llegarías a tales extremos para poder capturarme, arriesgar así tu vida y la de tu amante… de verdad me tienes sorprendida.   
\- Eres uno de los casos más complicados que he podido tener a lo largo de mi carrera, no podía desestimar opciones-expreso L sin dejar de mirar a Gray quien no quitaba en ningún momento el arma de la cabeza de Light.   
\- Me alagan esas palabras L, pero este será tu último caso-expreso B501 mientras jugaba con los cabellos de un cabreado Light.   
\- no te saldrás con la tuya, maldita desquiciada-vocifero Light-, el edificio está completamente rodeado, no podrás escapar.   
\- aun si debo morir por mi causa, no me iré sola-afirmo Gray sonriendo-. Cuando esos policías vuelvan a entrar a la habitación solo conseguirán un par de cadáveres antes de explotar junto con mi persona-presumió-. Ya me he cansado de discutir, si he de morir, al menos cobrare mi venganza contra L asesinando a su más grande amor-paso su mirada a Kuroi-. Sé que no quieres ensuciarte las manos, mi querido Kuroi, pero de aquí no saldremos vivos, así que, si ambos hemos de caer a la nada, lo harás con la sangre de tu hermano en tus manos…   
Gray apunto con otra de sus armas hacía Kuroi quien miro la miro con los ojos desorbitados.   
\- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Gray? -cuestiono Kuroi.   
\- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que te estabas echando para atrás a nuestro plan? Eres muy transparente mi querido Kuroi, así que no quiero más vacilaciones.   
Kuroi miro a Gray al mismo tiempo que miraba la death note entre sus manos, volteo su rostro hacía Light, este le miraba, pero no tenía una expresión de estar culpándolo de esa situación en la que se encontraba, le estaba observando sin resignación, sin dejarse ganar por la situación, aunque estaba en el borde de la vida y la muerte seguía manteniendo esa actitud no darse por vencido ante la vida, algo que él nunca tendría, jamás la tuvo, y por eso había caído tan bajo. Por eso es que se encontraban de ese modo, su debilidad le había llevado a tomar decisiones equivocadas.   
\- Lo siento… Lo siento Light-dijo llorando mientras dejaba caer el lápiz y el cuaderno sobre la mesa-… No puedo hacerlo Gray, yo… 

No más palabras. 

Estas se vieron cortadas de los labios de Kuroi cuando un disparo atravesó su pecho de golpe. Light y L no daban crédito a lo que veían, y Gray solo se mostraba aburrida mientras el humo salía desde el arma que tenía en su mano derecha. Kuroi cayó en el suelo de golpe bajo el grito seco de Light, L intento moverse, pero ahora el arma le apunto a él.   
\- definitivamente no se puede confiar en nadie más que en sí mismo-expreso Gray mientras pasaba su mirada fría sobre el cuerpo inerte de Kuroi a L-. Una marioneta rota no puede divertir mucho tiempo a alguien.   
\- B501-gruño L, pero está hizo una leve seña con sus dedos, sin soltar el arma.   
\- no quieras pasarte de listo L, recuerda quien sigue bajo mi poder-recordó Gray, y al mismo tiempo que lo hacía daba varios disparos contra el cuerpo de L que caía al suelo gracias a ellos, varios gritos salieron de la boca de Light, pero Gray no le permitió moverse de su sitió, esta disfrutaba con la frustración del castaño bajo sí, y sobre el control que ejercía sobre el detective-. Levántate L, el juego aún no termina, no te di en puntos vitales-expreso.   
Y con algo de dificultad, L levanto el rostro observando hasta donde estaba con Light, este no sabía si sonreír o dejar su rostro serio por la situación, era un completo asco, pero era recién que se daba cuenta de la expresión de terror que mostraba Light ante su situación, él debía estar más asustado por su propia vida pensaba el detective. Pero no pudo dejar ir más a sus pensamientos, con lentitud Gray soltaba que se encontraba ya aburrida de la situación, y sacaba el seguro del arma que tenía contra la cabeza de Light. Sentía su respiración cortarse.   
\- dile adiós, L.   
El sonido del disparo nunca llego, pero si llego el sonido de un golpe seco. Sin que Gray pudiera haberse dado cuenta, Kuroi se había levantado del suelo y llegado hasta ella para alejarla de Light. Este sujeto el arma y comenzaron a forcejar, mientras Kuroi la confrontaba, le grito a Light la dirección del túnel de escape y le pidió que escapara con L. Light se levantó del suelo al igual que L, el primero en lugar de escapar corrió hasta la mesa donde estaba la death note, pero unos disparos le detuvieron en seco. Kuroi había sido nuevamente disparado por Gray, y esta con un rostro completamente desquiciado volvía a apuntar contra Light.   
\- el juego se acabó Light, ya no hay donde escapar-inquirió Gray-… El juego se ha terminado y yo soy la ganadora ¡Tu pierdes!  
-29, 30, 31…  
Gray observo al castaño murmurar un conteo sin entender el asunto, fue al observar la sonrisa triunfante de Light al llegar al número 39 que logro entender todo.   
-40 segundos….  
Gray soltó el arma al sentir como una fuerte opresión llegaba a su corazón, el aire le faltaba, y sentía como su pecho le oprimía cada vez más fuerte. Cayo el suelo removiéndose violentamente sobre sí, hasta que, de un momento a otro, el temblor ceso, y el cuerpo de Gray se detuvo en seco, dejando un silencio en la habitación… al fin la asesina en masa, B501 había caído.   
Light corrió rápidamente hasta Kuroi al igual que L para ver el estado del mayor de los castaños, este se encontraba gravemente herido y debía ser tratado con urgencia.   
L dejo pasar a los policías para trasladar de urgencias a Kuroi a un centro hospitalario, L se encontraba herido, pero en menor gravedad que la del castaño, y mientras se llevaban el cuerpo inerte de Gray, se daba el anuncio de que la operación había resultado ser un rotundo éxito. La celebración no se hizo esperar por parte de los cuerpos policiales que se alzaron en gritos y ovaciones, el mismo grupo de investigación celebro la victoria deseada por meses y que les había ocasionado tantos problemas hasta ese día, pero gracias su trabajo en equipo, todo aquello había terminado. Con ayuda de B.B, L y Light salían del edificio siendo felicitados por el resto de los policías del lugar. Gracias a la emoción del momento B.B no pudo evitar comenzar a bromear nuevamente contra el castaño.   
\- Eres como un maldito grano en el culo, Yagami-comenzó a decir B, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del castaño-. Mira que L tuvo que armar semejante escandalo para salvarte el pellejo.   
-Eso de verdad fue asquerosamente fastidioso-se unió Mello a la conversación-, dejarse secuestrar y tener que ser salvado, te había creído más fuerte.   
-Ustedes dos-iba a gritarles cuando un repentino abrazo por parte de L sorprendió a Light y provoco un infinito asco tanto en Mello como en D que les seguía el paso mientras caminaban a las patrullas para llevarlos a un hospital.  
Light no sabía bien cómo reaccionar ante ello, pero al sentir el temblor en el cuerpo de L solo pudo sonreír tiernamente, y responder al abrazo con la misma intensidad. De verdad que ambos necesitaban de ese tipo de contacto, habían sido unos días muy duros, pero al fin todo había terminado.   
O quizás solo estaba empezando.  
Sin poder evitarlo, L sintió como el cuerpo de Light cedía repentinamente sobre sus brazos, este había perdido el conocimiento y una leve cantidad de sangre comenzaba a manchar a sus pantalones. Gritos y más gritos se escuchaban, pero en la mente de Light todo era una simple oscuridad.   
Oscuridad y oscuridad, eso era lo que sentía Light tenía su cuerpo pesado, no podía escuchar nada. Tenía frio en todo el cuerpo. Por un pequeño momento se preguntó si encontraba muerto, estaba en un lugar vació donde solo escuchaba su propia voz. No imagino que la nada descrita por Ryuuk fuera de tal modo, incluso no espero morirse. No recordaba algo que hubiese provocado que estuviera muerto, pero se sentía tan frio, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y no había nada más que oscuridad.   
Pero eso poco a poco fue cambiando, comenzando a sentir calidez, a lo lejos escuchaba una voz, llamaba repetidas veces su nombre, y le pedía que regresara, que no le abandonara. Comenzaba a sentir nuevamente la movilidad en su cuerpo, y con ello poco a una luz que le cegaba. Cuando Light quiso darse cuenta se encontraba en una habitación de hospital, parpadeo varias veces confundido, intento incorporarse, pero un dolor espantoso le tomo desprevenido y era proveniente de su espalda baja, temió lo peor creyendo que había perdido a sus niños. Pero una suave mano le tomo la propia, al voltear a ver al dueño de la misma se encontró con el rostro golpeado de L que le sonreía.   
\- tranquilo, ellos están bien-respondió dándose cuenta de los temores de Light de inmediato-, siguen descansando tranquilamente dentro de tu vientre-especifico.   
Ante esa respuesta Light pudo calmarse un poco, sentía su cuerpo morir del dolor, pero se encontraba más tranquilo ahora que sabía que L y sus gemelos se encontraban a salvo.   
\- Es bueno saber que siguen ahí, se hubieran asustado de solo verte con esa cara-expreso divertido mientras L le veía derrotado.   
\- Despiertas luego de cuatro días, y es lo primero que me dices, eres muy cruel, light-kun- comento el detective mientras una leve risa salía de los labios de Light, pero esta se detuvo al ver nuevamente el rostro de L, que no pudo evitar abrazarlo-… En ese momento me diste un gran susto Light, de verdad creía que los había perdido…  
Light sintió el temblor en el cuerpo de L, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su anterior comentario. De verdad, el detective estuvo muy preocupado por el castaño pese a sus propias heridas. Correspondió el abrazo intentando consolarlo, indicándole que ya todo estaba bien, que los tres se encontraban bien. L se separó levemente de Light para poder observarlo, este le sonreía intentando calmarlo, y eso provoco que L también le sonriera, sabiendo al fin que estaban bien, y que después de tanto tiempo podían darse un respiro. Sin poder evitarlo, unieron sus rostros hasta poder unir sus labios, tenían solo unos días de no hacerlo, pero gracias a los acontecimientos ese periodo pareció una eternidad para ambos. Se besaron como si fuera la primera vez de ambos, con calma y suavidad, solo para poder reafirmar sus sentimientos y su propia existencia que temieron perder en algún momento.   
Pero ese periodo de paz no duro por mucho más tiempo, cuando un portafolio golpeo la cabeza de L haciéndolos separarse abruptamente.   
-ten más recato, el muchacho está herido-recalco Gassman al acercarse a la cama donde reposaba el castaño, una sonrisa nerviosa salió de los labios de L.   
\- Gassman-san, Light y yo no estábamos haciendo nada malo-expreso L, provocando que la furia interna del doctor se desatara sobre él.   
\- ¿Qué no estaban haciendo nada malo? -repitió casi cayendo en cólera-. ¿Qué me dices de toda la situación que me fue informada y por la cual estoy aquí antes de la fecha de revisión prevista? ¿no te dije que cuidaras al muchacho si querías llegar a tener tu ansiada familia? ¡él y esos niños están vivos de milagro! ¡no esperes que te cobre económico por todo esto! ¿¡me estas escuchando L?!  
El doctor arremetió directamente contra L por haber sido tan descuidado en el cuidado del castaño a tal punto de involucrarlo en un secuestro de tal magnitud cuando le había dicho estrictamente que no debía salir del edificio. Por otro lado, también regaño al castaño por haber desobedecido sus órdenes y salido del edificio en primer lugar, pues el hecho que las cosas se complicaran era raíz primordialmente de su visita al hospital general de Shibuya. Así se pasó un buen rato regañándolos hasta que se hubo calmado, y revisado el estado de Light nuevamente. Por suerte, los dos gemelos se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, a pesar de que estuvieron a punto de sufrir un aborto. Por otro lado, el doctor recalcaba el hecho de adelantarse el parto, por lo cual marcaba la fecha de la cesárea cercana a los finales de marzo. Y si todo salía bien, podría llegar a hacerse los primeros días del mes de abril. Cuando el doctor se hubo retirado de la habitación, todo quedo nuevamente en una calma extraña que invadió a los hombres. Pero esta fue rota por una pregunta proveniente de Light.   
\- ¿Cómo esta Kuroi? -pregunto.   
\- Él se encuentra bien, aunque múltiples balas impactaron en su cuerpo, estas fueron extraídas y luego de varios meses no le quedaran secuelas de ningún tipo, solo que por el momento deberá estar en reposo absoluto y bajo constante vigilancia por tratarse del asesino en masa Kira…  
Light guardo silencio sin saber bien que decir, agradecía el hecho que su hermano se encontrara con vida, pero luego de pensar en todo lo que este pudo haber pasado, darle un nuevo infierno le ocasionaba un mal sabor de boca. No obstante, L le sorprendió con una nueva información.   
\- A pesar de que lo reconozco como Kira, nadie sabe acerca de eso, creen que es solo un colaborador más de B501, y gracias a las últimas acciones de Kuroi, se puede decir más fácilmente que fue influenciado por ella, y podrán ser disminuidos los cargos-expreso.  
\- ¿En serio crees que alguien más que nosotros se trague esa historia? -cuestiono ahora Light.   
\- El resto del equipo de investigación tendrá sus dudas, pero al menos, el equipo policiaco podrá tratarlo mucho mejor y podremos ver alguna forma de salvarlo, al igual que a ti-expreso L. Light no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.   
\- nunca dejas de sorprenderme L…   
-Elle Lawliet-Light alzo la vista, sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban-… es hora que me llames por mi verdadero nombre, Light, después de todo, al fin ha terminado…   
Light le tomaría al menos quedarse algunos días más para poder salir del hospital, aunque se encontraba bien, debía estar en observación ya que estuvo a punto de sufrir un aborto. Por otro lado, L se encontraba repartido entre el hospital y el edificio de investigación, aunque la captura de B501 había sido declarada, aun debían arreglar varios hechos más en cuanto a la restauración de la estabilidad global contra la que atento la asesina en masa. Recién la noticia había sido anunciada, y debían elaborar una buena cantidad de informes a los países, establecer el número de afectados y las medidas a corto y largo plazo para que el mundo volviese a su normalidad relativa. Light estaba preocupado por L, quien debía estar en recuperación al igual él debido a sus heridas, que, aunque no eran graves, podrían abrirse nuevamente si no tenía el cuidado necesario. Había escuchado de parte de Matt, quien le había visitado esa mañana que Mello estaba en la misma situación, el rubio había sido herido cuando Light fue secuestrado y no había descansado ni tomado un leve periodo de recuperación. El castaño intuía que lo temerario de Mello, había sido heredado de su modelo a seguir, L.   
Aunque se aburría bastante dentro del hospital, las visitas no paraban, sus compañeros de universidad habían venido a visitarlo el día anterior, poco después de haber recobrado el conocimiento. Takada, Misa y Mikami se habían sorprendido mucho al enterarse de su avanzada condición de embarazo, casi al punto de darle un desmayo a la joven modelo. Light sintió como si quisiera que la tierra lo tragase, pero ese sentimiento luego fue reemplazado por otros más. Dos sorpresas le vinieron encima como el hecho que Takada y Misa habían formalizado su relación meses anteriores, y que al fin Mikami era un orgulloso padre de un niño que recién cumplía dos meses de nacido. Ese tipo de situaciones jamás en su vida pensó en vivirlas, mucho menos disfrutar de ellas, y es a causa de ello, que se dio cuenta que había cambiado, y que estaba muy feliz de ese cambio.   
Por ese día, con grandes disculpas de parte de L por no poder venir a visitarlo, se presentó Watari al hospital en compañía de R, S, y Ñ, que querían saber su estado de salud. Las tres mujeres vinieron con varias flores como obsequio de recuperación, Watari traía el almuerzo y algunos dulces para el castaño que los acepto gustoso. Mientras Light comía, las chicas se sentaron alrededor de su cama mientras Watari arreglaba las flores en un florero.  
\- ¿Cómo se siente, Light-san? -pregunto tímidamente R.   
\- ¿Va bien su recuperación? -pregunto ahora S.   
\- sí, ha ido sin problemas, es posible que entre mañana o pasado me sea dada de alta-respondió Light con sencillez-. Por otro lado, ¿está todo bien en el edificio de investigación? Si L no ha podido venir hoy es porque las ha tenido bien complicadas.   
\- Bueno, con todo lo que ha pasado es natural-comento Ñ sonriendo un poco-. Ya que B501 murió en el proceso de captura, muchos gobiernos internacionales están pidiendo que se les muestre el cuerpo, y el hecho que Japón lo tenga en su custodia ha traído ciertas problemáticas, no obstante, se han normalizado varias situaciones en las principales ciudades del mundo a causa de la resolución del caso-explico Ñ.   
\- Entiendo.   
\- Aunque este todo revolucionado dentro del edificio de investigación, hemos podido utilizar nuestras influencias en nuestros países de origen, y de ese modo han fluido más rápidamente los fastidiosos aspectos legales y burocráticos-hablo ahora S soltando cualquier tipo de recato.   
\- Eso es algo bueno de escuchar por lo menos-expreso-. Saber que las cosas pueden normalizarse mucho más rápido me tranquiliza.   
\- Si eso es así, L tendrá mucho menos trabajo y podrá venir a visitarlo más tiempo-expreso Ñ con cierta diversión que logro avergonzar al castaño, S no pudo evitar reír un poco-. No tiene de que avergonzarse, estamos en confianza Light.   
\- Ahora que lo mencionan-pareció recordar algo S-. Aun no le hemos dicho nuestros verdaderos nombres.   
\- ¡oh, es verdad! -coincidió Ñ.   
\- No están obligadas a decírmelo-se anticipó a decir Light, pero fue callado por las sonrisas de las tres chicas.   
\- Eso no sería justo para ti, Light-respondió Ñ.   
\- nosotras conocemos tu verdadero nombre, seria de muy mal gusto para una dama no decirte nuestros nombres-expreso S volviendo a su recato de dama inglesa-. Yo comenzare, mi nombre es Sara Western, mucho gusto.   
\- mi nombre es Amelia Morrigan, mucho gusto Light-se presentó Ñ con su característica sonrisa.   
\- yo bueno…   
\- tu nombre si lo conozco-expreso Light sonriendo levemente para sorpresa de R-. Eres Risa Kato ¿no es así? -esta asintió en silencio mientras sentía como su rostro enrojecía inmediatamente.   
\- E-esto no es justo, Light-san-comenzó a decir Risa mientras cubría levemente su rojo rostro-… si hace este tipo de cosas, no podre superar mi enamoramiento hacia usted.   
\- ¿eh?   
Ante la cara de estupefacción de Light, las otras dos mujeres soltaron una gran carcajada que poco después fue acompañada por la misma Kato. Luego de permanecer un rato más, ellas tanto Watari debían retirarse al edificio de investigación nuevamente. Pero antes de que este último se retirara, se detuvo en la puerta para decir una última cosa a Light.  
-El joven L me insto a notificarle que el día de mañana, al momento de su alta estará sin falta aquí para recibirle. También he de decirle que su señora madre y hermana regresan esta misma noche a Japón para poder estar al cuidado de su padre, que se encuentra con excelentes signos de recuperación.   
-Muchas gracias, Watari.   
Y sin más que decir, la puerta de la habitación se cerró dejando a Light en completo silencio, observando hacía la ventana mientras la fina brisa mecía las pequeñas cortinas. Pasados unos cuantos minutos, Light paso su vista hasta la puerta de su habitación, observando con una leve sonrisa al personaje que entraba en ella.   
\- No deberías estar descansando ¿hermano? -Kuroi se acercó en silencio, aun con gran parte de los vendajes cubriendo su cuerpo y vistiendo una simple bata de hospital. Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a la cama de Light y este con una seña le invito a tomar asiento, este lo hizo-. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? Me sorprende que puedas estar en pie luego de la gran cantidad de disparos que recibiste.   
Sin embargo, Kuroi no respondió a nada, se quedó observando el suelo en completo silencio. Light le miro por un breve momento hasta que desvió su mirada hasta la ventana.   
\- Lo siento.   
Light volteo a ver al castaño, este tenía mirada gacha, y el cuerpo en completo temblor. Sus manos agarraban la bata con fuerza mientras se formaban puños en ellas.   
\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? -pregunto Light, provocando que su hermano alzase la vista.   
\- ¿Por qué dices? ¿es en serio? - cuestiono Kuroi observándole incrédulo-. Yo… intente asesinarte, te odie durante toda mi vida, me uní con una loca psicótica con el fin de crear un plan para asesinarte a ti, y aquellos que me hicieron caer en la desesperación… Me convertí en uno de los mayores asesinos en serie del planeta… y tu… me preguntas porque me disculpo… Yo-comenzó llorar-… no puedo entender ¿Por qué eres tan fuerte? Eres tan diferente a mí, con una fortaleza que no he visto jamás en nadie, recordándome lo débil y asqueroso que soy… Solo…   
\- Por primera vez-interrumpió Light-… por primera vez en mi vida, creí estar cerca de la desesperación… luego de haber creído que nada en este mundo podría interesarme, cayendo en la más asquerosa oscuridad por aburrimiento, en medio de todo ello descubrí una luz… esta era distinta a todas las demás… brillaba por sí mismo, aunque se ocultaba, podía ser observado en cualquier parte del mundo debido a sus grandes logros, en un principio creí que era un ser hipócrita, alguien que solo se esconde bajo una máscara utilizando a los demás como el resto de las personas en este putrefacto mundo… eso pensé en un primer momento…   
Light hizo una breve pausa, observando las flores que le habían traído y tomando una entre sus manos, comenzó a jugar con ella.   
\- creí ahogarme en esa oscuridad, pero esa extraña luz me salvo, tuvo todo el derecho de juzgarme, pero no lo hizo, fue diferente de cualquiera… y por primera vez en mi vida decidí confiar en alguien-relató, Kuroi le observo atento-. De un momento a otro comencé a convivir con esa brillante luz, teniendo ciertos choques gracias a la diferencia que teníamos, él era fuerte en sus principios, yo tuve que modificar los propios, poco fuimos aprendiendo uno del otro, y aunque seguíamos teniendo nuestras diferencias pudimos aprender a convivir en paz … inevitablemente en algún momento me enamore de esa luz tan distinta a mí, para mi felicidad, esa brillante luz correspondió aquel sentir que pensé que nunca sentiría por otro ser humano, por primera vez me hizo sentirme humano… y cuando estuve a punto de perderlo… cuando esa persona estuvo dispuesta a morir por sus principios y con el único concepto de salvar mi vida y la de mis hijos… yo creí morir y perderlo todo, caí en desesperación por un instante, mi fortaleza también cayó con ella… iba a volverme loco…   
-Light…   
\- Todos nosotros en algún momento de nuestras vidas sentimos como el mundo se nos viene abajo y nosotros con él, no puedo imaginar cómo pasaste tu vida, pero el hecho de que estés frente a mi demuestra que tuviste el valor de sobreponerte ante las dificultades y llegar a este lugar con tus propios medios-sonrió levemente-. Quizás no fueron los mejores, pero yo no soy quien para juzgarte, después de todo, fui Kira al igual que tu…   
Lentamente las lágrimas en el rostro de Kuroi comenzaron a caer con mucha más fuerza, este bajo la cabeza hasta casi tocar sus rodillas mientras se disculpaba diversas veces, Light solo le observaba.   
\- Deberías dejar de llorar, no soy bueno ante las personas que lloran-alego con una mueca nerviosa, Kuroi alzo la vista limpiándose levemente las lágrimas, aunque él era el mayor, Light parecía comportarse como su hermano mayor, y eso molesto a kuroi medianamente, aunque no podía evitar regocijarse con ese sentimiento de sentirse protegido-.   
\- Light-le llamo-. No puedo eliminar los pecados con los que cargo, hice muchas cosas malas el tiempo que estuve trabajando con Gray, incluso casi mato a nuestro padre, por eso, no puedo hacer más que intentar redimirme con ustedes, y… me pienso entregar a los cuerpos policiales, anunciare mi rol como Kira, y de ese modo, podrás vivir cómodamente cuidando de esos niños que son mis sobrinos en compañía de L… creo que esa es la mejor forma de…   
Pero antes de que pudiera continuar con sus palabras, Light le abofeteo con un rostro marcado por el enojo, Kuroi alzo su mano tocando su mejilla herida y enfrento a Light en busca de una explicación, sintió algo de terror al ver el rostro de enojo de su hermano.   
\- ¿Qué mierda es lo que estás diciendo, estúpido hermano mayor? -vocifero Light-. ¿acaso quieres sufrir aún más de lo que has sufrido? No quieras intentar redimirte conmigo si piensas hacerlo de esta manera.   
\- Pero… no puedo dejar que mis pecados queden, así como así….   
\- Tu eres solo una víctima más de todo este asqueroso suceso, no me veas como que no conozco lo que te ha pasado-Kuroi alzo la vista en sorpresa-. L me contó todo sobre ti, viviste una vida que no te correspondió por obra de un ser asqueroso, y piensas volver a hacer de tu vida un infierno, no me vengas con eso-hizo un breve silencio-. Serás juzgado bajo conceptos de colaboración forzada, lo he conversado con L, y si tienes un buen comportamiento, podrás salir en uno o dos años. No creas que saldrás ileso de ello, al ser japonés, serás juzgado bajo tribunales japoneses.   
\- Pero… yo soy Kira… y además si soy juzgado en este país, nuestro padre…   
\- y yo también lo era-le contrarresto-. Pero hablaremos de eso en otro momento, respecto a papa, estoy seguro que entenderá si somos sinceros con él… en todo los aspectos-dijo esto último con seriedad, siendo comprendido por Kuroi-. Estoy seguro que estará muy decepcionado de ambos en un principio, pero tendremos que aprender a ganarnos su confianza nuevamente… pero, lo haremos juntos.   
Ante esa última frase, Kuroi no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez acompañando esas lagrimas con una sonrisa agradecida. El tiempo que estuvieron conversando fue algo corto, debido a que Kuroi debía regresar a su habitación. Establecieron que hasta el momento que el castaño se hubiese recuperado por completo, no se encontrarían con el resto de la familia Yagami. Fue una decisión dura, pero Kuroi lo entendía.  
Al día siguiente, Light fue dado de alta del hospital, tal como lo había prometido, L fue a buscarlo. Este tuvo intenciones de llevarlo a descansar al edificio de investigación, pero Light tenía otros planes. lo primero que hizo el castaño luego que le fue dada el alta fue visitar a su padre al hospital Central de Shibuya.   
El jefe de la policía Soishiro Yagami, pese a su edad era un hombre admirablemente fuerte. Aun estando al borde de la muerte logro recuperar la conciencia, y su recuperación iba de viento en popa. Como ya todo estaba en calma, la madre y hermana de Light pudieron regresar a Japón nuevamente. Fue un pequeño shock para ellas enterarse que Soishiro estaba internado en el hospital, pero luego de varios regaños hacia el mayor la situación se hubo tranquilizado. Obviamente L y Light evitaron contarles los hechos del secuestro a las dos mujeres para evitar que la señora Yagami volviese a desmayarse como cuando se enteró de lo de su esposo, pero esa información no pudo ser obviada del mayor de los Yagamis. Aprovechando el momento en el que Sayu y su madre salieron en busca de algo para comer, ambos jóvenes relataron los hechos de importancia a Soishiro.   
-entiendo, así que al fin todo ha terminado-comento el jefe de la policía mientras veía a su hijo y a su yerno sentados a poca distancia de su cama-. Me alegro que la situación al fin se haya normalizado sin muchas bajas, y me alegro aún más por ustedes.   
Ante esa frase, L y Light se vieron entre ellos y luego miraron al mayor sin entender a qué se refería, por lo cual Soishiro solo pudo sonreír muy animado.   
\- De ahora en adelante pueden estar más tranquilos y dedicarse mucho más a ustedes y al nacimiento de mis futuros nietos-expreso sin despegar su sonrisa de su rostro, provocando un gran sonrojo en ambos hombres, invadiéndoles una repentina incomodidad, pero esta fue rota por L que se disculpó con Soishiro ante la mirada atónica de padre e hijo. Ambos iban a preguntarle porque se disculpaba, cuando L empezó a hablar.   
\- Quería disculparme sinceramente con usted-empezó a decir, haciendo una reverencia a manera de disculpa-. Aunque usted me pidió que cuidara de Light, en un descuido mío este fue secuestrado y no solo puse en riesgo su vida, sino también la de mis hijos que aún no nacen, de verdad, estoy ampliamente avergonzado… no merezco tener a su hijo…   
Hubo un breve silencio, pero Soishiro hizo que L levantara su rostro y le encarara, tenía una mirada seria, pero no estaba envuelta en rabia ni enojo.   
\- No tienes por qué disculparte conmigo L. Tanto tu como mi hijo sabían a lo que se enfrentaban desde el momento que se integraron a esta investigación, sé que no puedo pedir mucho más como jefe de policía que soy y que entiende los riesgos de esta profesión, pero como padre de Light, el que él esté aquí conmigo, a salvo al igual que mis nietos, no me hace en ningún momento estar molesto contigo, al contrario, te estoy agradecido por haberlo salvado, así que no coloques nuevamente esa expresión conmigo-dijo este último sonriendo.   
Al momento de regresar Sayu y Sashiko a la habitación, siguieron conversando nuevamente de otras cosas tales como su estadía en Inglaterra, algunos avances académicos logrados por Sayu, la fecha de parto de Light, el hecho de que no era solo un bebe sino dos, esta última en particular trajo mucha más alegría y entusiasmo por parte de Sayu y Sashiko que no tenían conocimiento de la noticia, y empezaron a planificar un baby Shawer para los gemelos, algo que avergonzó completamente a Light, ya que él no quería hacer nada de esas cosas, pero era inevitable que L no les siguiera la corriente provocando más enojo en el castaño. Pero extrañamente, Light no pudo evitar sentir un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia, creyendo que no era el único que debía estar disfrutando de ese ameno sentimiento familiar que anteriormente nunca pensó en considerar. Estuvo tentado a contarle a sus padres sobre Kuroi, pero con su mirada L le dijo que no era el momento, al igual que otros pensamientos con los que habían conversado antes de visitar a la pareja Yagami al hospital; así que, por ese día, se daría la tarea de disfrutar el momento, y cuando llegara la ocasión, seria sincero con ellos, en todos y cada uno de los aspectos posibles, y eso incluía decirles el hecho que anteriormente había sido Kira.   
L y Light regresaron en silenció al edificio de investigación un poco más temprano de lo usual, ese día para sorpresa de Light, fue recibido con una pequeña celebración por la recuperación del castaño, y por la victoria que obtuvieron sobre B501, al igual que podían dar la investigación oficialmente por concluida, establecidos los informes requeridos a cada una de las naciones. Pese a las dificultades iniciales y las que aun existían, disfrutaron de un ameno momento. Porque al día siguiente, era el momento de disolver el equipo y decir adiós. El mundo por ese momento ya no necesitaba que las actuales 20 personas más inteligentes del mundo trabajaran en conjunto, cada uno debía enfocarse en resolver los diferentes conflictos de sus naciones, y a su vez, regresar a sus pasadas rutinas. Aunque muchas de estas podrían haber cambiado por completo de ahora en adelante.   
La siguiente mañana iba a ser una muy melancólica para algunos integrantes de la investigación. Para otros no tanto por el hecho de no compartir mucha afinidad con el resto de los integrantes del equipo, o por el hecho que pasase lo que pasase, mantendrían el contacto para cualquier cosa que necesitasen. L no necesito dar un discurso, ya todos lo sabían, que habían hecho un excelente trabajo, y que el mundo se regocijaba con la paz nuevamente por el gran fuerzo y dedicación que habían tomado con el caso.   
Mientras L hablaba con sus sucesores que también regresarían a sus respectivas residencias a retomar los casos que habían dejado a medias gracias al caso B501, Light observa como algunos de sus compañeros del equipo de investigación se despedían. Los que se habían convertido en pareja como Pitt Lorean (P) y Jade (Q), comenzaban a tener planes de vivir juntos en alguna residencia de la joven dama árabe, o como el caso de Frascessco (F) y Orlando (O) se prometían visitarse seguido. Carly (C.C) e Isabel (I) compartían número de contacto para futuras participaciones conjuntas en investigaciones, Ekatherina (E) tenía largo rato que se había marchado del edificio al igual que Diana (D), la cual había dado una última advertencia a Light sobre el hecho de su hermano mayor gemelo. Light estuvo claro desde el primer momento, que nada se escaparía de la vista de esa intrigante brasileña. En un espacio más apartado, Amelia y Violetta Russ (V) conversaban en un ambiente un tanto acalorado, del cual Light prefiero no interrumpir, lo único que le llamo más la atención fue el abrazo lloroso que tenían las más jóvenes del grupo de investigación, las cuales eran Risa Kato y Sara Western. Se acercó hasta ellas, y estas al darse cuenta de su presencia, secaron sus lágrimas y le observaron con una sonrisa.   
\- Es algo raro verlas… sin su acostumbrado animo-comento Light.   
\- sí, bueno, aunque sea mayor de edad en América y Europa, no lo soy aquí en Asia, por lo cual no podré permanecer sola mucho más tiempo-comenzó a explicar Sara-. Aunque desee quedarme, no podré hacerlo hasta cumplir los 21 años.   
\- Yo debo culminar mis estudios, por lo cual debo quedarme-expreso Risa.   
\- Pero, solo han de esperar tres años más ¿o no? -menciono Light-. No se desesperen, cuando quieran darse cuenta ese tiempo habrá pasado.   
Ambas chicas asintieron, y tímidamente se tomaron de las manos, aunque una de ellas tenía un sentimiento de amor, por encima del sentimiento de amistad de la otra, quería permanecer juntas sin importar nada. Se despidieron de Light, y se retiraron del edificio de investigación, a los pocos minutos Amelia se acercó hasta él, dándole un sorpresivo abrazo.   
\- Este es un hasta luego ¿no es así, Light? -pregunto la animada chica francesa mientras sonreía como normalmente lo hacía, tanto que Light no pudo evitar devolverle la mirada.   
\- sí, espero poder trabajar juntos en algún otro caso nuevamente-dijo mientras estiraba su mano hacía ella, está la estrecho sin despegar su sonrisa de su rostro.   
\- ¡Por supuesto! Además, así tendré la oportunidad de conocer a sus bellos hijos con L, han de ser muy hermosos cuando nazcan-expreso la francesa haciendo un mohín.   
\- oh, si… gracias-respondió apenado-. Cambiando el tema, y disculpa si soy indiscreto, pero ¿todo va bien? Con V me refiero-El rostro de Amelia cambio un breve momento, para luego sonreírle nerviosa.   
\- Bueno, la situación con Viro se complicó un poco, creí que, aunque mis sentimientos de amor por ella fueran expresados, ella podría quizás aceptarme al menos-comento con voz suave-. Pero sabe, no todo es como uno lo espera.   
Light no supo bien que debía decir, ya que había pisado un tema complicado para la joven mujer, no obstante, esta se alzó con una sonrisa para su sorpresa y confusión.   
\- Oficialmente, Viro está en una relación conmigo-expreso con una amplia sonrisa-. Sorprendentemente, ella siente muchos celos cuando nos ve conversando de esta manera, pero fue gracias a ello que pudimos aclarar los malentendidos y corresponder nuestros sentimientos.   
-. bueno, eso es… bueno de escuchar-expreso Light.   
\- no tiene que forzarse a decir nada, sé muy bien que no es bueno en este tipo de temas-manifestó Amelia, para suerte del castaño-. De igual modo, muchas gracias por escucharme, puedo ser muy molesta, pero agradezco haberme soportado.   
\- no deberías decir eso de ti-respondió-. Tú también me ayudaste en diversas oportunidades, por eso, también he de agradecerte.   
-espero verlo pronto, Light.   
-si.   
Y luego de esa despedida, el salón de investigación había quedado vació, los sucesores de L hacía un pequeño rato que habían salido, y solo quedaban L y Light junto a Watari.   
\- se siente algo solitario después de estar este lugar lleno de gente ¿no lo crees Light? -pregunto L.   
-si…   
Hubo un breve silencio en la que ninguno de los dos hizo nada, ahora que estaban completamente solos, Light debía aprovechar de la determinación que había estado juntando todos esos días para poder decirle a L lo que estuvo pasando por su mente el tiempo que permaneció en el hospital.   
-Elle-le llamo, este se vio sorprendido de verse llamado por su verdadero nombre, Light camino hasta quedar justo frente a él, observándolo directamente a los ojos-. Quiero pedirte algo.   
\- ¿de qué trata Light-kun?   
\- Cuando pase el tiempo, y dé a luz a tus hijos, quiero que me enjuicies bajo los crímenes de Kira.   
L le miro sorprendido, inmóvil sin poder creer lo que estaba proponiéndole Light. Se había quedado sin habla ante la fuerte mirada del castaño. Por un breve instante, L creyó que este se encontraba bromeando, pero conociéndole, eso era completamente imposible. Sintió como las piernas le cedían y temblaban, al igual que su pulso. Intento que varias palabras salieron de su boca, pero estas murieron en la misma, seguía mirando a Light que le observaba con una gran seriedad marcada en su rostro, tanta que L casi no podía creerla. Después de unos breves minutos de silencio, L por fin encontró la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar a Light, pero un primer momento solo salían incoherencias, la voz le temblaba.   
\- ¿q-que estás diciendo, Light-kun? … esto, no puedes estar pidiendo eso…   
\- El haber finalizado este caso, me hizo abrir los ojos de que aunque tú me hayas perdonado mis acciones como Kira, aunque los integrantes del grupo de investigación lo hayan hecho a medias, simplemente no podía seguir libremente disfrutando de esta felicidad, sabiendo que he arrebato miles de vidas, que aunque estos fueran de criminales, a otros les había arrebatado a padres, hermanos, hijos, tíos, esposos a otras personas, y estas sufrían una perdida indescriptible que nadie les podría disminuir-se calló por un momento, buscando otras palabras-. Ya no puedo evitar ser juzgado por la ley que tanto respetas, y que yo tanto desprecie, por eso mi castigo dependerá directamente de ella, y si esa es morir o vivir confinado toda mi vida… alejado de mis hijos y tu amor, aunque sea doloroso para mi… esto no podría llegar a ser ni una sola pista del dolor que yo cause… así que te pido que me entiendas.   
\- Light…   
\- ¡Sé que estoy siendo egoísta! -exclamo al momento de ver la faz destrozada del detective-… lo se… Pero esto es algo que he decidido, y soportare esta carga, por te pido que entiendas, nunca creí que llegaría a ser esto, a tener hijos, ha ansiarlos con mi alma entera y a amar una persona tanto como te amo a ti, pero no puede seguir así... por eso le estoy pidiendo al detective L que me entienda, que sé que podrá llevarla a cabo… y le pido al Elle que amo, que sé que podrá cuidar a nuestros hijos, dándoles todo el amor que nunca podría darles.   
Hubo otro largo y difícil silencio en el salón de investigación, Light había lanzado sus cartas con todo el dolor del mundo, esperando que el detective pudiese comprenderlo, quizás no lo perdonara nunca por la decisión que estaba tomando, pero por lo menos pedía que la entendiera y la aceptara. Alzo la vista para poder verlo y su alma se quebró por completo con la imagen que observo. Con las manos apretadas en puños, temblando de frustración, estaba L llorando, llorando con el corazón y el alma hecha trizas por la proposición que el castaño le estaba haciendo. Eso solo hizo que la decisión que tomaba Light fuera más dolorosa, porque, aunque no quería herir al detective sabía que eso era algo inevitable.   
-entiendo-hablo por primera vez L, observando a Light firmemente-. A partir de este momento, quedas bajo custodia por la implicación directa del caso Kira…   
Luego de esas palabras, ninguno se movió a consolar al otro, no podrían hacerlo sin flaquear en sus resoluciones. Así que solo les quedaba permanecer así, solo les quedaba estar así, destrozados por dentro…


	23. Capítulo final

El cielo de Japón parece no haber cambiado nada a lo largo de mucho tiempo, aunque los niveles de contaminación atmosférica han aumentado al igual que las temperaturas, este sigue brillando intensamente, despejado, adornado por el sonido de las chicharras durante la época de verano. Esa era la imagen de Elle Lawliet ahora que llegaba nuevamente a Japón.   
Era algo casi irreal, habían transcurrido aproximadamente diez años desde la finalización del caso Kira y el caso B501. Para ese entonces el cuerpo de Grace O'connors fue entregado a las autoridades nacionales de Estados Unidos, debido a que la asesina en masa era proveniente de dicho lugar. Posterior a eso, la justicia se encargó de finiquitar los casos Kira, y desde entonces el mundo se mantenía en paz. Esta era tan grande que el propio Elle no podía creerla. Era cierto que el crimen organizado no había cesado, no obstante, ya no había asesinos mundiales, las death note habían desaparecido del mundo y aquellas personas que hicieron uso de estas ya no estaban. Todo había acabado al fin. Pero como dicen no todo es perfecto.   
Si algo que tenía mencionar Elle, era que se encontraba sumamente cansado. Quizás los 37 años le estaban pasando factura. Había soportado un viaje de más de seis horas de viaje desde la ciudad de Berlín hasta Tokyo, sentía su trasero más plano que antes y aunque había viajado con una gran comodidad en su Jet privado, no era de su gusto viajar constantemente. No obstante, su presencia fue requerida para un importante caso en dicha ciudad y tuvo que estar durante un mes entero por tierras alemanas. Estaba cansado y solo quería pasar por su familia. Ahora debía encargarse un poco más de sus cosas, Watari con su edad no podía estar ayudando a Elle constantemente, por ello, el famoso detective decidió dejarlo descansar en su afamada Winchester, allá en Inglaterra, mientras él se encargaba de buscar a sus hijos, ya que los había dejado al cuidado de sus abuelos “maternos”. El señor y la señora Yagami fueron los primeros en solicitar cuidar de sus nietos ya que tenían meses de no haberlos visto, y quién era Elle para negarle la felicidad a sus suegros cuando no tenían mucho más que hacer. Después de todo, Soichiro Yagami tenía un par de años de haberse jubilado de la policía.   
Estaciono el auto a unos metros de la calle principal, la residencia Yagami quedaba en un espacio estrecho donde no podían pasar autos, así que le tocó caminar hasta la residencia. Elle no se molestaba por ello, es más pudo apreciar el lugar, teniendo ciertos recuerdos de antaño en cuanto el caso Kira, una sonrisa melancólica surco su rostro justo antes de llegar al lugar. Cuando toco el timbre, la puerta fue abierta de golpe y dos seres se lanzaron con fuerza sobre el detective que cayó al suelo quejándose del dolor. Unas alegres miradas castañas le recibieron. 

\- ¡Bienvenido a casa papá!-gritaron los gemelos al unísono, Elle con ellos encima no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, sus hijos tenían una energía inexplicablemente grande que debía atribuir a Light, pues definitivamente no era de parte de él. 

\- ¿como te fue en tu viaje?-preguntó la niña- ¿Resolviste el caso?  
\- ¡por supuesto que lo resolvió, es papa de quien hablas!-le respondió el niño a su hermana, esta hizo un puchero a punto de contestarle a su hermano cuando Sachiko intervino desde el marco de la puerta sonriendo ampliamente.   
\- bien, bien, Ellie, Hikaru, dejen que su padre llegue, ha debido tener un viaje agotador  
Los dos niños se levantaron de inmediato de encima de su padre entrando corriendo hasta la casa, Elle se levantó del suelo, dirigiendo una cálida sonrisa a la madre de Light.   
\- Es bueno verla de nuevo, Sachiko-san-le saludo mientras entraban a la casa.   
\- Lo mismo digo-respondió-. Los niños han estado muy emocionados desde que supieron que venías a buscarlos personalmente, estuvieron pendientes de la puerta casi toda la mañana. 

Elle rió levemente,y Sachiko le invitó a sentarse en la sala mientras los gemelos iban terminando de arreglar sus cosas para irse junto con su padre, en ese mismo instante, bajó Soichiro por las escaleras, ambos se saludaron calurosamente luego de tanto tiempo sin verse. 

\- Es bueno saber que se encuentran bien-comentó L al mayor de los Yagami, mientras Sachiko servía unos dulce y algo de té para él-Gracias.   
\- Si, ya no todo es tan activo desde que dejé la policía, pero la casa ha estado bastante animada estos últimos días-comentó feliz el ex director de la policía.   
\- Sayu y Touta vinieron a visitar el domingo pasado junto con sus pequeños, así que estuvimos bien ocupados- mencionó Sachiko con gran alegría. 

Sayu y Touta Matsuda se habían casado alrededor de seis años atrás, en ese tiempo habían alumbrado a tres pequeños niños de cuatros, tres y un año exactamente, por lo cual, Elle imaginaba lo estruendosa que debió haber estado la residencia Yagami por aquellos días. Aun así,, los señores Yagami disfrutaban de su vida como abuelos consentidores, y les hacía alusión ya que sus respectivo nietos habían salido directamente parecidos a sus hijos con alguna que otra diferencia de la propia herencia de los padres. Mientras Elle y los señores Yagami conversaban, bajaron los gemelos con sus respectivas maletas. El detective se levantó de su asiento respetuosamente, dispuesto a retirarse con sus hijos, ya debía darles algo de descanso a sus suegros. 

\- Muchas gracias por cuidar de los niños, nos mantendremos en contacto-expreso Elle.   
\- Espero que tengan un buen viaje mañana- comentó Soichiro.   
\- Cuidense mucho. 

Y con un par de despedidas más por parte de los gemelos, partieron rumbo al hotel que por la noche de ese día les acogería. Ambos niños estaban ampliamente entusiasmados, ya que tenían algo de tiempo que no se quedaban en el teito Hotel, aunque no tenían nada que envidiarle ya que su mansión en Winchester era como tener ese mismo hotel pero horizontal y en Inglaterra.   
\- No vayan a correr por la habitación-recomendó Elle mientras se quitaba los molestos zapatos, y llevo las maletas de los niños a un lado de la sala-. Ellie, Hikaru, pediré el servicio a la habitación ¿Quieren algo en especifico? 

\- ¡pastel de fresa! -gritaron apareciendo y abrazándose a su padre que estaba con el teléfono en mano.   
\- Ese puede ser el postre, pero deben comer algo más sano.   
\- ¡ehhhhh, solo pastel de fresa para la cena!-hicieron un mohín ambos colgados de sus piernas. 

Si algo tenía que quejarse L de sus acciones, es que estas pudieran repercutir en sus hijos, y una de esas era su hábito por consumir solo dulces, era cierto que había dejado de hacerlo en gran medida como en antaño, pero en presencia de sus hijos procuraba consumir las tres comidas reglamentarias del día, con un balance entre carbohidratos, frutas y verduras. Y esto debió hacerlo obligatoriamente ya que sus hijos en el momento que tuvieron la oportunidad, quisieron seguir su misma dieta. Algo que no le gusto a muchos, y por lo cual Elle recibió incontables regaños, así que por el bien de la salud de los gemelos tuvo que cambiar su alimentación.   
\- Si no comen algo salado para la cena, no habra pastel de fresas.   
\- bien-se resignaron los gemelos, y ambos se separaron de L yendo a la sala de la habitación a jugar. 

El famoso detective pidió el servicio a la habitación, y se sentó un momento en el sillón a descansar en su habitual posición, que más que empeorar el estado de cansancio lo que lo hacía era relajarlo. Si Light lo viera, inevitablemente diría que la vejez le estaba llegando, y Elle creía que podía ser eso, que los años de solo dormir 4 horas al día le estaban pasando factura o que simplemente la paternidad era extremadamente agotadora. 

La próxima vez que visitara a los señores Yagami, L consideraba pertinente preguntar si cuando era joven Light tenía la misma energía que sus pequeños hijos, pues al parecer, ambos niños habían heredado muchas cosas de su “madre”. De ojos y cabellos castaños, la piel un poco más blanca y altura promedio de niños de 9 años. Ellie y Hikaru habían salido idénticos a Light en aspectos físicos, de manera mental, era algo complejo. Hikaru era el mayor por 20 minutos, era un niño muy extrovertido, alguien bastante maduro para su edad y con buenos dotes para el deporte, por otro lado, Ellie la menor, era una niña bastante tímida, lloraba con bastante facilidad y aunque era muy energética en el hogar, cuando salían solo hablaba lo necesario y se escondía en sus libros. Si L debía ser sincero, no le molestaba en absoluto esa diferencia abismal entre las personalidades su hijos, siendo criado en un orfanato sabía tratar con muchos tipos de personas, pero sus hijos en personalidades e intelecto le recordaba cada día que eran hijos del gran detective L y del mejor estudiante del Japón, Light Yagami.   
Ambos niños eran unos prodigios, las clases especiales de la Wammy House no eran suficientes para ellos, incluso se comentaba que podrían ser los relevos de L, no obstante, Elle prefería esperar que estos crecieran y decidieran qué hacer con sus vidas, no quería colocar arbitrariamente el peso de la justicia del mundo tal como lo hicieron a él.   
Elle apreciaba en demasía los momentos más pequeños que compartía con su familia, un viaje, una sesión de estudio, ver películas aun sabiendo que no tenían un sentido claro de comedia para ellos, cenar juntos, cosas como esas eran las que más apreciaba el detective. Luego de cenar, acompañó a cada uno a su cama, Hikaru fue el primero en caer dormido, pero la pequeña Ellie le costó un poco a lo que Elle debió estar un momento más a su lado. 

\- ¿hay algo que te preocupe?-le preguntó, la pequeña se removió algo nerviosa entre las cobijas.   
\- Papá ¿cuándo podremos ver nuevamente a papi? -cuestiono, no obstante, a L se le cortó la respiración con la pregunta de su hija.   
\- Papi esta muy ocupado con un caso importante por eso no puede venir a verlos a ti y a Hikaru-respondió L con tono suave acariciando el rostro de su hija-. El sin falta manda correos diciendo que los quiere y los extraña. En cuanto tengamos tiempo, podremos enviarle uno los tres.   
\- si…   
Y con eso la pequeña quedó dormida. Pero Elle quedó quieto en silencio de la habitación, luego de unos minutos llegó hasta la sala suspirando desanimado, el sueño se le había quitado por completo, y aunque estaba exhausto, estaba seguro que no podría conciliar el sueño de ese modo.   
Habían transcurrido exactamente 10 años desde que Elle, en su rol de L, acepto que Light llevará a cabo su deuda con la ley y comenzará a cumplir condena, sin embargo, la situación le estaba volviendo loco, eran constantes sus comunicaciones entre él y los niños, pero era difícil, Elle lo necesitaba, él y los niños le necesitaban.   
Por esa noche entera L se refugió de lleno en el trabajo, resultando más agotado el dia siguiente que debían partir a Inglaterra, fue un largo viaje desde Japón a Londres, y de allí una hora y media en auto a Winchester. Lo único que quería Elle al llegar a su hogar era descansar, dormir unas buenas 4 horas pero no espero que su comité de bienvenida hubiera llegado antes de lo esperado. 

\- ¡Llegas tarde Elle, se suponía que debías haber llegado hace dos horas! -vociferó Beyond. 

La cara de L era un verdadero poema al ver a todos sus sucesores reunidos con sus respectivas familias mientras hacían un gran almuerzo en celebración de su regreso a Inglaterra después de varios meses. Después de todo, aunque había dejado a los gemelos un mes con sus abuelos, tenía cerca de medio año que no regresaba a Winchester y en el periodo de 5 meses estuvo de ciudad en ciudad con los gemelos encima y Watari echándole una mano. Aunque si era franco, el detective nunca espero verlos juntos a todos especialmente para recibirlo, estaba feliz de verlos pero se encontraba exhausto.   
-Joven L, nosotros preparamos esto arbitrariamente, puede ir a descansar un poco hasta que la comida esté lista-comentó Watari entendiendo la situación del detective, este le agradeció con una sonrisa y pese a los reclamos de Beyond, L iría a dormir un rato.   
La vida era una situación algo curiosa si debía ser sincero, en esos diez años que habían pasado, muchas cosas cambiaron en la vida de L y sus sucesores, si todos tuvieran que decir algo al respecto, comentarían que ni en sus más locos sueños creerían que esta sería su vida, se imaginaban cada uno trabajando por su cuenta, en soledad, incluso si hacían una mala jugada, podrían haber terminado muertos, pero no era así, la vida les recompensaba con una familia y uniendolos a ellos.   
Como era de esperarse, Beyond y Alex se casaron hace casi diez años, y tenían un niño y una niña al igual que L, lo unico diferente era que el varón llamado Brian era un año y medio menor que los gemelos y la niña llamada Elizabeth, tenía 7 años de edad. Ambos hombres teniendo 33 años eran detectives colaboradores de L pero trabajaban específicamente en el Reino Unido, residiendo en la ciudad de Londres. Near se había casado con Gevanni hacía 7 años; había tenido varias complicaciones para tener niños, incluso llegando a perder uno, pero esa situación no los había detenido como pareja y actualmente estaban a la espera de un bebé que estaba sano, y aunque no sabían el género, Gevanni como padre orgullo imaginaba que sería una niña. Por otro lado estaban Matt y Mello que pese a la agitada dinámica que tenía este último, contaban con el tiempo y la dedicación de criar a cuatro niños, Michael de siete años, Colin y Joanne de cinco y Suzel de tres años, con la espera de uno más en camino. Uno imaginaría que sería biológicamente imposible tener tantos niños por cesárea, pero resulta que Colin y Joanne eran adoptados. Matt y Mello les habían encontrado durante una operación en París, ambos solo tenían dos años y estaban rondando por las calles sin nadie que cuidase de ellos, por eso tomaron la decisión de adoptarlos. Poco después Suzel llegó al mundo, y actualmente Mello esperaba dar a luz al último de sus hijos. Era cómico y curioso ver a Near y a Mello discutir con sus respectivos estados de embarazo, o a eso le parecía a L antes de retirarse a descansar por fin.   
Estando en su habitación ubicada en el segundo piso, aunque no se encontraba solo en la mansión, los recuerdos le invadieron inevitablemente, aunque luchará con ellos, aun si quería olvidarlos por un breve momento, no podía. Extrañaba a Light. Quizás eso era poco, la añoranza hacia él y su tacto era tan grande que se sentía extremadamente solo, no quería admitirlo pero la presencia de Light se le hacía tan necesaria, que estaba seguro que si se la comentaba, este se reiria en su cara de él para luego tomarlo en mimos. Elle por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía estúpido, entendía las decisiones tomadas por Light y desde el primer momento las respeto aunque no estaba de acuerdo, pero ya no lo soportaba más. Necesitaba verlo.   
Escucho como la puerta de la habitación fue abierta lentamente, e imagino que se trataría de Ellie buscandolo, estaba demasiado cansado para voltearse hasta que sintió como era abrazado por la espalda, pero esos brazos no eran los pequeños bracitos que conocía de su hija, estos eran grandes, fuertes y con ese característico calor que le endormecía. Se volteó de golpe consiguiendo a Light sonriéndole coquetamente, L no lo creía.  
\- Oye, pareciera que hubiera visto un fantasma.   
\- Light-fue lo unico que salio de los labios del detective antes de que el castaño se acercara lentamente para besarlo, fue un beso leve, pero al separarse Light no pudo evitar sonreír.   
\- Regrese. 

Y casi como si las fuerzas le hubieran retomado de golpe, Elle se posiciono sobre Light devorando su boca, el castaño se vio sorprendido por la repentina acción del detective, al punto de separarse de golpe.   
\- oye, tenia entendido por Watari que habías subido a descansar ¿Donde quedo todo ese cansancio?  
\- No lo se, quizas desapareció cuando un candente Light apareció de la nada sobre mi cama-respondió mientras quitaba a su camisa y comenzaba a morder el cuello de Light, este último luchaba levemente contra él para separarlo de sí.   
\- O-oye L, no podemos hacer esto ahora, los demas nos estan esperando-intentaba decir Light, pero el detective parecía determinado a no dejarle ir.   
\- Ellos pueden esperar un poco más-respondió sencillamente mientras arrebata la fina camisa del castaño y empezaba a besar su pecho-. Yo ya he esperado demasiado para esto. 

Light ahogo un jadeo, había llegado en la mañana de su viaje sabiendo de antemano por Watari que Elle regresaba esa misma tarde, por ello desde días anteriores había invitado a los sucesores de L para hacerle una bienvenida. Sabía que Elle llegaría exhausto por tanto viaje, pero Ligth sabía que al momento de buscarlo a la habitación podrían terminar haciendo algo como eso, solo espero que el detective tuviera un poco de recato con sus invitados y con él mismo, ambos habían regresado hacía casi nada; pero la misma pasión que desprendía el detective él también la sentía, porque habían estado tanto tiempo separados que ya no podía aguantar más. Así que ya no importaba. 

Elle no quería perder nada de tiempo, pero también quería disfrutar del cuerpo de Light lo más que pudiera. Por eso arrebato las ropas del castaño y las lanzó a algún lado de la habitación, besando cada pedazo de piel que podía, comenzó por el pecho, besando los pectorales y los pezones, uno a uno, regocijándose de los gemidos del castaño. Fue bajando por el torso, dejando marcas por su pecho y estomago, cuando llegó al vientre se detuvo un momento. El miembro de Light ya estaba más que estimulado, y con la larga abstinencia que tenían, ambos se encontraban más que en el límite pero Elle quería torturarlo un poco, así que comenzó a besar y a morder sus muslos y los bordes del vientre mientras pellizcaba sus pezones, desesperandole. Los jadeos y gemidos aumentaban pero el detective no se dignaba a lamer el lugar que Light quería. Para aumentar el martirio, L comenzó a prepararlo mientras le mordía el muslo izquierdo, solo pasaron unos minutos más hasta que Light cogió a Elle de los cabellos obligándolo a verle. Tenía su rostro completamente rojo y su pecho estaba subiendo y bajando constantemente por la excitación, no parecía poder soportar mucho más. 

\- ¿¡hasta cuando vas a seguir fastidiando?! Deja de estar jugando y chupalo de una vez-ordenó cubriendo su rostro.   
L solo sonrió complacido lamiendo su labio superior, y metió el miembro de Light de lleno en su boca, este se sostuvo de las sábanas mientras el detective subía y bajaba, solo un par de lamidas más y Light se vino en la boca del detective que por supuesto lo bebió gustoso.   
-Hubiera querido decirte algo para molestarte, pero simplemente no puedo-comentaba Elle al momento de tomar las piernas de Light-... hoy estás demasiado irresistible, Light. 

Empujó de golpe su miembro dentro de Light y sin esperar comenzó a moverse rápidamente tomando las caderas del castaño, si algo debían pensar ambos es que más nunca volverían estar tanto tiempo en abstinencia, era imposible para ellos estar demasiado tiempo sin sentir sus cuerpos. Los gemidos y jadeos invadieron la habitación por completo, L tomaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Light, pero se vio sorprendido cuando el castaño se puso sobre él, comenzando a mover sus caderas sobre su miembro. eso era algo que de verdad no se esperaba. 

\- Si no fuera por el tiempo que nos conocemos diría que esto no lo aprendiste de mí-comentó el detective sonriendo mientras observaba el cuerpo de su amado castaño moverse sobre sí.   
\- No seas estupido, y sigue moviendo tus caderas , esto era lo que querías ¿o no, Elle?- sonrió, y él no pudo con el.   
Volvió a besar sus labios como si fuera a desaparecer, y sentándose sobre la cama, tomó las caderas de Light para hacer más profundas las penetraciones. Se llamaban, se decían te amo y sostenían sus cuerpos abrazados, permanecieron un poco más en esa posición hasta que ambos se vinieron, cayendo exhaustos sobre la cama.   
\- Debo decir que tu astucia me sorprende Ligth, estos treinta años lo único que han hecho es volverte más sensual-comentó Elle mientras abrazaba contra si el cuerpo del castaño.   
\- a ti por tu parte los casi cuarenta te están afectando, Mama me lo dijo, te estabas quejando de la energía de los niños- expresó Light viendo a L-. Al paso que vas, no me extrañaría verte usando pastillas o medicamentos para mejorar nuestra vida sexual-agregó divertido.   
Pero parecía que el comentario no era de mucha gracia para Elle, quien se coloco sobre Light tomando sus manos sobre su cabeza.   
\- Creo que podríamos probar muy bien cuánto podemos resistir con otra ronda ¿verdad Light-kun?  
\- No me molesta, pero al paso que vamos no bajaremos nunca-mencionó Light mientras sentía como L volvía a comenzar a besarlo.   
\- Nadie pidió que hicieran una bienvenida, y ahora que te tengo aquí menos querre bajar-dijo mientras frotaba sus caderas contra las de Light, al paso que iban, una segunda ronda estaba cerca-. Medio año, seis malditos meses en los que estuviste lejos de mi Light, merezco un poco más que una ronda ¿no es así?   
Pero a lo lejos, podía escuchar los llamados de Mello que amenazaba con subir al segundo piso en cualquier momento, Light intento mirar comprensivo al detective que no tuvo de otra que bajar de la cama para tomar sus ropas.   
\- Me la debes- dijo el detective al tener todas sus ropas encima y en orden.   
\- Puedes echarle la culpa de todo a Mello, y además, eres lo suficientemente grande para aguantar unas horas más, Elle -respondió con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción el castaño.   
Elle le miró con una mueca, debía recordarle que esta era la última vez que le dejaba colaborar en un caso de la mafia italiana con Amelia e Isabel. Pero conociendo al castaño, estaba seguro que si salía un caso semejante este participaría de lleno en el, ya que eso era parte de la condena que debía cumplir: servir al mundo resolviendo casos de vital importancia hasta el fin de sus días, sin importar cual fuera, y sin importar la dificultad, Ligth tenía el deber de resolverlos como pago de todos los crimenes que cometio.   
No fue sencillo hacerlo entrar en razón, ya que el castaño estaba determinado a cumplir su destino en la cárcel o disponiendo su vida si así lo quería la justicia, pero L fue más exigente. Rió levemente recordandolo, aunque ya eran diez años de ello. 

-entiendo-hablo por primera vez L, observando a Light firmemente-. A partir de este momento, quedas bajo custodia por la implicación directa del caso Kira… o eso quisiera decir.   
\- ¿que? -Light miro a Elle, sin entender.   
\- No aceptaré esto-dijo L sin cambiar su expresión, la ira comenzó a brotar en el cuerpo de Light.   
\- ¡no quiera joderme L! ¡no puedes simplemente decir que no lo aceptas! -vociferó.  
\- oh claro que puedo decirlo, después de todo soy L-menciono cruzándose de brazos con autosuficiencia, Light quería matarlo.   
\- Después de todo lo que sufrí para decirte eso, tu vienes y me dices esto, no puedo dejar que mis crímenes permanezcan así como así, yo debo expiar mis pecados.   
\- y aún más por ello no lo acepto, ¿crees que muriendo lograras lograras arreglar todo el daño que hiciste?   
Light alzó la mirada viéndolo estupefacto, L por su parte continuó.   
\- Es lo mismo si terminas encarcelado, no lograras arreglar nada, solo aumentar tu remordimiento. Si de verdad quieres arreglar el daño que hiciste, expía tus pecados. Trabaja para ello.   
Light le miraba, parecía una broma, pero la seria mirada de Elle le hacía pensar que hablaba con la verdad.   
\- Light Yagami, Kira, he de reconocer que tu cerebro y tu inteligencia superan por mucho cualquiera que haya conocido, en otras circunstancias, si no te hubieras rendido de ser Kira, podría haber muerto intentando atraparte-admitió-. Pero es porque dejaste de matar, por el arrepentimiento que tienes por las vidas que tomaste, que como L te doy arbitrariamente la sentencia de servir al mundo resolviendo casos de vital importancia que puedan cambiar la historia como la conocemos, sin importar cual fuera el caso, y sin importar la dificultad, aunque te lleve toda la vida, esta será tu condena. Viviras por y para servir a la justicia.   
\- Elle…   
\- y ahora, quiero que tomes una decisión ajena a Kira, escuchando estas palabras que no las estoy diciendo como el detective L, sino como Elle, el hombre de carne y hueso que se esconde bajo esa letra… Por favor, no abandones así tu vida, entiendo mejor que nadie que estoy siendo egoísta, y aunque intentó comprender tus acciones, no puedo aceptarlas, quiero que pienses en tu futuro, en tu familia, en nuestros hijos, por favor no nos abandones… no me abandones luego de todo lo que hemos pasado, Light. 

Light se quedó mudo en su lugar, sin saber que hacer o decir, Elle estaba usando sus últimas cartas, implorandole que no le dejará, rebajando por primera vez su orgullo por él y por la familia que podrían formar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, después de mucho tiempo Light sentía que rompería a llorar. Quiso levantar la mirada para responder algo pero las palabras no salían, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio, Elle aprovechó eso para proseguir. 

\- Estoy seguro que piensas en muchas cosas, pero esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, como el detective L y como la persona que se enamoro de ti, es por ello que además de esta súplica ¿Light Yagami, harías el honor de casarte conmigo? 

No hubo anillo, no se arrodillo, pero pareciera como todos esos detalles no importaran, y el propio Light pensó que no los necesitaba, solo necesitaba de esa persona tan maravillosa que le pedía que compartiera la vida a su lado. 

El resto era historia. Hubo mucho conflicto interno con las organizaciones internacionales de justicia respecto al caso Kira, incluso se llegó a pensar que L había llegado a colaborar con Kira, pero esto fue deshecho con las pruebas evaluadas durante el caso de B501, y teniendo en cuenta la gran inteligencia de Light siendo de vital importancia para capturar a esa gran asesina mundial, esa quedo como su condena por los actos cometidos como Kira. Los primeros años estuvo bajo vigilancia constante del FBI, pero esta fue retirada al ver que no volvería a sus andadas. Las death notes del mundo fueron reducidas a cenizas, pero Kuroi y Light conservan un pedazo consigo para no olvidar nunca el daño que hicieron. Kuroi también cumplia la misma condena, pero su caso nunca fue hecho público ya que nunca se le atribuyó participación como KIra todo fue dejado como obra prima de B501. Pero eso no impidió a los hermanos a revelar la verdad a sus padres, hubo un tiempo donde Soichiro Yagami no le dirigió la palabra a sus hijos, pero eran sus hijos, y tenía en cuenta que estaban luchando intensamente para expiar sus pecados, por eso volvieron nuevamente a hablarse. Actualmente Kuroi trabajaba para la CIA, y Light trabajaba como mano derecha de L. Ambos replantearon sus vidas y aunque sus pecados no serian olvidados ni perdonados, podrían disminuir el peso de los mismos poco a poco, salvando la vida de otras personas.

Elle y Light bajaron a compartir con el resto de la familia, Ellie y Hikaru corrieron hacia Light al ver que su papi había regresado después de tanto tiempo. Todos compartieron esa gran comida, ya no parecían un grupo de detectives enlazados por los casos internacionales, ahora eran como una gran familia que crecía con cada momento que pasaba. No era perfecta, pero era una de las mejores. 

\- Elle-le llamó mientras subían a la habitación, luego de tanto celebrar todos se habían retirado a sus respectivas habitaciones y ellos eran los últimos en subir. 

\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó por el tono utilizado por Light estaba llamando su atención, pues normalmente no lo usaba, ahora que estaban solos quería continuar con lo que dejaron a medias durante la tarde. 

\- Estoy celoso-admitió, ganando una mirada interrogativa por parte de L. 

\- Es algo raro escuchar eso de ti-respondió, esperando que Light no hiciera una escena por celos, de igual modo, no recordaba haber interactuado con alguna persona durante los últimos meses como para darle celos a su esposo-. ¿porque estas asi?

\- Estuve conversando con Alexander, y al parecer planean tener un nuevo bebé. 

L entendió de inmediato la directa indirecta de su esposo, si era sincero, el primer y único embarazo de Light los había tomado por sorpresa no pudiendo disfrutar de él gracias al caso B501. En los últimos años, Elle noto que Light podía ser bastante paternal si se lo proponía aunque no le gustara admitirlo, y el primero intuía que en un ambiente donde todas sus amistades estaban en espera o planeando el nacimiento de un nuevo miembro de la familia, incluso el orgullo de Light se vería influenciado. 

-Entonces quieres decir que quieres que tengamos otro hijo-mencionó Elle, el rostro de Light se prendió de un rojo brillante-. Me sorprende que puedas avergonzarte luego de todo lo que hemos hecho antes- Pero Light reaccionó violentamente ante las palabras de L. 

\- ¡Pues lo siento que quiera tener otro hijo, señor L! Olvida lo que dije, no tenemos que porqué tener nada.   
Este quitó sus ropas con algo de brusquedad y se recostó sobre la cama que ambos compartían, cubriéndose con las sábanas dispuesto a dormir. Escucho como la ropa de Elle caía al suelo, y como este se recostaba a su lado, Light espero que por esa noche durmieran luego de esa pequeña discusión sobre la paternidad, pero Elle nuevamente le sorprendió colocandose sobre él. 

\- Sabes Light, los gemelos en los últimos días me han estado pidiendo un hermanito o hermanita, quizás… podríamos darle el gusto como regalo de cumpleaños-susurro esto en el oído de Light logrando estremecerlo. . 

-No quieras ajustar mi cuerpo a ello, aún no sabemos si pueda concebirlo en estas fechas-respondió Light desviando la mirada. 

\- Solo debemos hacerlo hoy las suficientes veces para asegurarnos de que quedes encinta ¿no es un problema para ti verdad Light? después de todo, solo tienes treinta años. 

Light sonrió viéndose acorralado por sus propias palabras, pero no le molestaba, después de todo había caído en las redes de ese sensual detective. Aunque había comenzado como un caso de índole internacional, término de la forma que menos esperaban, y si era sincero, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz noche mis corazones, finalmente hemos llegado a la conclusión de este fic, espero que de verdad les haya gustado, y aunque lo escribi hace unos buenos ocho años, sigue gustandome mucho. Aun faltan algunos especiales sobre BB y A, Matt y Mello, y por supuesto, Near y Gevannie, espero puedan disfrutarlos. Por el momento esto ha sido tod de 27 y espero puedan darle la oportunidad a todos mis fics que en este momento llevo en emisión de otros fandoms.


End file.
